The Path To Destiny
by Dryakon
Summary: A teenager who's dad recently died spends 15 years caring for his mother He comes Face-to-Face with an ancient evil. Today is his 16 birthday, today he starts his Pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

Now before I tell you all about my adventures and how I got to be the new champion in the johto region I'm gonna let you all on a little secret.

I invented a new device called the pokeshooter.

You probably already got the idea of what a pokeshooter would look like. But if you really want to find out about all this then sit down and listen to my story.

Grab your friends, sleeping bags, your pots and pans and food b/c this is going to be long.

…  
The day was shining bright Roselias were delighted by the light from the sun. Pidgeys were gliding through the blue ocean skys. Combee's were gathering honey for their Vespiquen. Whalords were sprouting water from their blow holes. Parases were grabbing their mushrooms, arceus was...I should stop shouldn't I...sorry.

"Hello everyone today is going to be perfect day for our fellow home town soon be trainers. Looks like its going to be a beautiful day. (Radio)

"Joseph!

Joseph quickly opened up his eyes and got out of bed. He was always a light sleeper.

(Joseph is 5Ft 8In person with dark hair and brown eyes. He is sometimes shy to strangers and he wasn't always the person to start a conversation)-(Quick summary about him)

"Yea! What is it! He yelled as he got dressed.

"You haven't forgotten what day it is right. His mom said.

"Uh...my sixthteenth birthday. He said.

"Uh huh and you know what that means right.

"Guh...hold on let me dressed. He said. "Wait for me in the car ok mom.

"Ok but we won't want to be late. His mom shouted.

"Alright todays the day. H said. "No more worring about my mom and waiting at home for another few years. "Moms going to be just fine without me. "She said that I don't have to take care of her anymore.

He was dressed in a plain white shirt with a black thin jacket with a hood. He was wearing navy blue jeans with a belt to put his pokeballs on when he got them.

"Its time. He said. He pulled out a large grey case from behind a wall and unlocked a masterlock on it. He lifted a foot long device with a barrel at the end with a hole at the back end with a gyro sphere in it. He strapped it on to his left arm and grabbed a 6 pokeball colored capsoles. He grabbed his backpack and went out side and into the car.

"You got everything you need. His mom said.

"Yes.

They drove to Professor Elms lab which was about a half hour long ride until they arrived.

"Here we are. She said.

"Yup can't wait till I start my journey. Joseph said.

They got out of the car and walked over too Elms lab where they saw a mob of reporters and parents. (Of course most of the trainers were 10 year olds and Joseph was most likely the only one older)

"Oh this lots crowded I think I'll stay back here and wait for you dear. "Ok I'll be back.

He fought his way through a mob of people and went inside the lab.

*That wasn't so hard was it* He thought

He looked around for Elm who was handing out pokeballs and pokedex to the other trainers that were in a line. He waited in line for what seemed an hour until he heard someone call his name.

"Hey are you Joseph. A kid asked behind him.

"Yes he replied

"Why are you here aren't you supposed to be at home doing homework or something. The kid said.

"Uh no b/c I just finished high school while I was caring for my mom. He said.

"Huh why would you care for someone so old and boring when you could have at least been a trainer when you were 10 that way you wouldn't be hogging the line up.

Obviously this kid cared about no one but himself...how selfish of him. Joseph decided the mature thing to do was ignore him. But the kid wouldn't stop talking to him.

"Hey hello are you listening...earth to Joseph...pfft loser. The kid gave up.

A few more minutes past by and Joseph was the 6th one in line. The kid in the back noticed something that made him worried.

There were only 6 pokeballs left to give out to and the kid was the 7th one in line. He didn't want to wait a year just so that he could be a trainer. So the kid had a plan.

Joseph was now the 2nd one in line now he was getting nervous now until he heard a thud coming from the back of the lab.

Professor Elm turned around to see what it was and then suddenly the kid from behind pushed Joseph out of the way to the side and then behind a shelf. Professor Elm then gave a pokeball and a pokedex to the first person.

Joseph quickly got up from the floor and ran back to the line to see that he was now the last person in line and that the kid that was behind him was now in front receiving the last pokeball and pokedex.

"Hey! Joseph yelled at him.

"You shoved me from behind just so that you could receive the last pokeball and pokedex but no I don't think so.

"Woah take it easy stop making excuses kid and start acting mature seriously chill out. The kid said with a big smile.

"Oh I'm the one not acting mature you were the one acting like such a jerk about how I spent 5 years caring for my mother while you were blabering about how that was such a waste of time.

"Also if you think your more mature then how come you wouldn't accept the fact that you could have waited another year to become a trainer.

"While you could have taken care of the people you cared about oh thats right b/c you care for no one but your self.

"Just...just shut s-stupid...you..y-ou-he was about to cry

"No YOU need to shut it and remind yourself who gave birth to you and who cared for you when you were little. "Did your parents raise you to become who you are now or are you just going to forget them...huh?

"This...this isn't fair...you..just..s-shut up

"Well to bad life isn't fair ok you could have waited another year which should have happened. "Sometime things don't always go as planned. "Don't even bother trying to make a come back little boy...now go...go enjoy your pointless adventure now since I already crushed your spirit and dreams.

"I-I...I will...WAHHHHHHH! (LMFAO)

The kid ran out crying for his mommy.

"I guess theres no more pokemon for me to take or pokedex huh Joseph said to the professor who was just staring at him with big eyes.

"Look I'm really sorry for being such a jerk to that kid...I just...I'll just wait another year...again. Joseph said. The professor just stood there frozen. "So yea I'm just going to go...see ya later!

He fought through the mob again being, asked if he got a pokemon but he just kept walking through the crowd.

"Hey honey you got your pokemon yet. She said.

"Lets just go home he said slowly getting into the car.

*Oh no...what happened* his mom thought in her head.

…back at the house…

Joseph was up in outside sitting on a log staring up at the stars reflecting at what happened back at the lab.

"Man I creamed that 10 year old kid back there...he deserved it but...he was still 10 years old and I was letting a 10 year old get the best of me.

"But it sure felt good knocking some sense into him though. He needed to show that people care about others and not just themselves. "Always care about others first and yourself last his dad always said always said.

"Hey honey! His mom was calling.

"What? He said.

"I'm going to do the cake come inside.

At least there was cake he thought.

"Coming

Joseph went inside the house and into the kitchen to see his mom placing candles his cake. It was a golden brown sponge cake with whip cream filling on the inside with frosted chocolate on the outside.

"Alright we're going to sing the birthday song now. She said.

"No mom please

"Come on

"Please no I'm getting to old for this-

"Happy birthday to Joseph. She started singing.

*Why even bother* He said in his head.

They finished the song and Joseph wished that the kid that he meet would have bad luck for at least 2 weeks and then he blew out the candles and then went straight to the presents.

"Sorry you didn't get the gifts that you hoped for honey...grandma was always the one to give out the worst. His mom said.

"Thats ok...you get what you get...but you know what the best gift I have right now mom. He said.

"What?

"You.

"Oh come here. She said.

They were in a hug crying over each others shoulders.

"I love you mom. Joseph said.

"I love you too. "Dad would be so proud to see you like this.

"I'm sure he would be.

They ate cake and then Joseph decided to get to bed.

"Good night mom.

"Good night Joseph.

He went into his covers and stared at the stars. "Well today may have not been my day.

"But maybe I was just never ment to be a pokemon trainer maybe I was ment to take care of my mother.

"Oh well...I'll be happy one way or the other. He said and he then fell asleep.

…3 hours later…

Joseph started to hear voices coming from his window.

Joseph quickly got out of bed and was just adjusting his eyes when he heard.

"Quick get that little bugger

"Don't let him get away

"I'm going to drown him into the ocean for eating my mini car.

*Mini car* Joseph thought. *Well whatever they were chasing must have a big appetite* Joseph looked out his window and saw 3 kids running into the woods.

*I better go check this out*

Luckly he didn't have to change b/c he never wears PJ's. He got his shoes on and he kept the pokeshooter on and then he slowly walked downstairs then bolted out of the front door and ran into the woods.

He felt like minutes were hours he was running for a long period of time no and he was getting tired now.

"Now where could those 3 run off to. He said.

Joseph heard voices coming from close by. Joseph hid behind a tree and scanned the his surroundings. He spotted the 3 kids by a river. 2 looked like they were struggling to hold something while the other was catching his breath.

"We got him...now..*cough*...I can get my revenge..

"What do we do now since we got him. One of the kids said, who was helping the other lifted the thing.

"We...throw him..in the river thats what we do...we let his own weight drag him down into the bottom of the lake.

"Isn't that a bit cruel. One of the 10 year olds said.

"Nothings to cruel if something bad happened like how that thing ate my entire mini car.

"But...but...

"TOSS HIM IN THE RIVER!

"No! Joseph yelled. He ran at the two holding the living thing and tackled them both down. Joseph got a good glimsp of what they were about to throw in the river.

It had a black belly and its entire body was white and it looked like it was made of iron. Its head had 6 holes and 2 of them were big with its blue eyes showing. Its legs and back had holes and they also looked white also its back had one spike on it.

The mysterious iron looking thing ran off into the forest scurring.

"No! "You let him get away its all your fault... the angry kid was just mad, but then was quiet when he saw Joseph with the pokeshooter on his wrist.

"Woah...uh...what is that... The kid said taking a step back with his friends also getting up from the floor and coming to him.

"Oh this. Joseph said. "This is a new device that I created for punishing bad kids who do bad things. He was now pointing the cannon looking device at the 3 kids.

"Look sir...we're really sorry...about what we were about to do to that pokemon...well just..leave now..and well never harm another-

"Damn right you won't be harming another pokemon or else. He said coming closer to them.

"Look ok we get you we'll just leave and-

"BANG! Joseph shouted and the 3 trouble makers ran off screaming.

*Sure showed them* He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was just coming up and the darkness was now being consumed by light.

"I guess I better go home and get at least 2 more hours of sleep.

He walked back home. *Hmm I feel like someones watching me* .he thought. "Eh. He got home took off his shoes then went to bed with the pokeshooter still strapped on.

…2 hours later…

Joseph was sound asleep. He was only had 5 hours of sleep which wasn't alot nor was it less than what he need.

"Hey Joseph come down here quick! His mom was calling him. Joseph heard his name and he got out of bed.

"Did you say something mom. He said.

"Come down here.

This can't be good he thought.

He got dressed and put his old clothes in his hamper and he went down stairs.

"Ok I'm here what is it.

"Have you seen our car anywhere.

"No why did it get stolen. He asked.

"It must have but its oddly weird to steal a car by leaving the windshields,tires,and everything that isn't metal in our garage. "You would think they would steal the entire car.

"I Want to see this for myself. Joseph said. He ran to the garage and saw that the garage entrance looked like it had been chewed through and he also saw everything else that was left over from the car was on the floor.

"What kind of robber would chew through the garage entrance and then steal the car but leave everything here that was metal on the floor he thought.

"There doesn't seem to be any tire racks leading out of the garage. He told his mom.

"Mysterious isn't it

Then they both heard a loud crunching noise coming from under the kitchen sink.

"What in the world could be that. His mom said.

"Lets go find out he said and they went into the kitchen.

They went into the kitchen with his mom behind him with a broom. They slowly reached the sink and heard the noise coming from under it.

"Ok be ready mom

"Ok. She said

Joseph quickly opened up the sink and a blast of water started spraying in his face. He got up and took a step back.

"The pipe to the facuet is broken. He said.

"Whats that his mom said pointing under the sink.

"Huh he wiped the water off his face and looked at what she was pointing at.

"Its you again? He said staring at the iron looking pokemon.

"You know that thing. His mom said.

"Yea I'll explain to later, but right now we got to fix the pipe.

"I'll call the plumber. She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So...you followed me huh...then you must be the one that ate our car hmm. Joseph said lifting his eye brow.

The little pokemon gave out a cute cry and nodded his head.

"Well you must love iron alot...

Joseph then stopped talking when he got an idea.

"Hey little guy did you want to come here and thank me for saving you.

The iron pokemon let out cry that sounded joyful and tackled him.

"Take it easy you weigh like a refridgerator, also I got to tell you something.

The pokemon got off of him and sat on his butt waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Ok lesson up little guy, I need a pokemon so that I can be a pokemon trainer, but since I don't have a pokemon I thought maybe...you could come with me?

The pokemon looked up at the ceiling and thought.

"We're going to be going on a long extended journey to become the greatest of all the trainers, we're become a pokemon master. "Its going to tough, but I like challenges how about you.

The pokemon stared at Joseph and nodded his head in approval.

"Alright then, lets go get my stuff and then tell my mom that we're going on an adventure.

…1 hour later…

Joseph had everything ready for his journey to become a pokemon master...beside's a pokedex and some pokeballs.

"Ok lets go tell my mom. Joseph said. He told his mom about him going on his journey.

"Ok you be careful out there alright I'm sorry I can't drive you over to Professor Elms b/c you know WHY. She said giving the iron pokemon the eye. The pokemon then went behind Josephs legs hiding from his mom.

"I'll be fine walking over to his lab besides, I know that my pokemon won't let me down. He said staring at his pokemon.

And they were off on their way to Professor Elm's lab. Luckly they made it there with no trouble at all in just a matter of a 1 hour and 30 minute walk.

"We're here. Joseph said.

"Now remember what I said no eating anything thats metal in the lab ok.

Aron was a little disapoinnted, but then nodded.

"Ok here we go. He knocked on the Professors door and it opened up. "Hello Professor Elm I wanted to let you know that I just got a pokemon and also if you had another pokedex. "I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday in your lab.

"Oh...uh..please come in. He said.

"Thanks and uh you might want to keep anything thats made of metal away from my pokemon he loves iron.

"Hmm let me try to identify what pokemon you have with you. Elm said.

"Hes right here come on in little guy.

The iron eating pokemon came inside and Professor Elm quickly identified it.

"Aron Elm said.

"What?

"Aron the Iron Armor pokemon, here let me show you. He said as he pulled a pokedex out of his lab coat.

"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body the pokedex said.

"No wonder you like eating iron alot you want to get stronger and grow bigger. Joseph said.

"Yes Aron has two evolution stages Lairon and Aggron here I'll show you. Elm then showed both the evolutions on two pages.

"Wow they both look pretty tough looking, you mean to tell me something so cute is going to evolve into something so fierce looking like them wow.

Aron was just in the back looking proud as ever looking at Josephs face of what he was going to evolve in too.

"Yes looks can be deceving I know but back to important stuff...Joseph you said you need a pokedex...

"Yes I do professor.

"Well then I'll be back with one and a couple of pokeballs to start you off with. The professor than ran to the back of his lab to get them.

"So...Aron your evolutions look pretty scary I'm glad your on my side so that I don't have to be mowed down by you. Joseph said to his pokemon.

The Aron sounded like he was laughing and Joseph just smiled.

"Ok I'm back.

"Here are 6 pokeballs and your pokedex now remember I want you to help me with my research on pokemon, so you better encounter lots of new pokemon that you come across ok Joseph.

"You can count on me. Joseph said giving fist pump.

Aron too let out a battle cry and jumped up and down.

"Also I have a question Joseph.

"What is that device thats on your left arm? "What does it do?

"This is what I call a pokeshooter I have been working on it for 5 years and I have been waiting for this day to use it. "Basicly...

Joseph then took out a colored pokeball looking case and handed it to the professor.

"Basicly what it does is that I get a pokeball with a pokemon inside and put it into one of those colored cases and then slap the ball into this gyro shaped sphere thats in the back. Then I press this button right here and the pokeball fires out activating the colored cases effect.

"Depending on the color. "Red cases power up the attack power of a pokemon. "Blue cases power up a pokemons defense. "Purple cases power up a pokemons speed. "Green cases helps the reflexes of a pokemon. "Yellow colored cases add all effects together but won't be as strong as they would normally be. "Finally there is the clear case basicly it can will have a random effect but the effects will always be weaker than the originals. All cases are a one use only besides the clear case. The power will only last for a few minutes and then it will wear off.

"Wow thats alot to take in...all of it seems very interesting but...why can't you just put the case onto the pokeball and then just throw it. Professor Elm said.

"B/c then how would the power of the case activate without a reactor accelerating the energy stored within the case and-

"Ok ok I think my heads going to blow from too much information. Elm said laughing. "Joseph you are a smart teenager and I think you will become a pokemon master, I wish you the best of luck.

"Thanks Professor that means alot. Joseph said smiling.

"Yes but now hurry the other trainers are one day ahead from you, you have alot of making up to do.

"I won't let you down professor, come on Aron our journey begins now.

The Aron nodded and ran with Joseph through the door.

"Ok Aron its time for me to capture you so that you belong to me.

He threw a pokeball at Aron and the pokeball turned 3 times and it stopped moving.

He picked up the ball and pressed the center button.

"Aron from now on you are going to be by my side on our journey every step of the way.

Aron liked the idea of staying out his pokeball, he wanted to enjoy natural and the breeze.

"I gotta give you a name though hmm let me think...

"How does Tank work for you, I figured since you looked like you were ready for war with that thick armor of yours you would like it.

The Aron liked the name and started running around in circles.

"Good...now we can start our adventure...lets go. Joseph said as they were walking down a road.

…

So yea this is my first time, I'm really nervous about typing all this. Umm tell me your opinions about my writing I know I'm seeing a little bit of mess ups here and there but...you know.

I will finish what I started for you all, thank you if you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2: A Battle With A Noob

So we are back with our friends Tank and Joseph. Tank who recently decided he would stay with Joseph to become stronger and Joseph so that he could become a pokemon master. It has been 2 days since they set foot on the road.

But whats happening right now you may ask well it looks like our friends are a bit lost. Well lets hope that they know where they are going only dear Arceus will know.

…

"Gah we're lost I know that we have to get to Violet city and I know the way but...its like my memory is fogging up. Grrrrr!

Tank just shook his head and went to a rock. He bashed the rock with its head and it cracked in half. He then ate the inside which was full of iron ore.

"Ok ok don't panic Joseph we'll find our way. "Tank what do you think, should we cut through the forest or should we keep following this road...

Aron was now on his 5th rock until Joseph came over and picked up the rock which was the size of a pineapple.

"Alright come on lets go I'll give this to you later right now, we're gonna keep following this road.

Tank just sighed, but then followed him down the road.

…1 hour and a half later…

"*Huff* look...Tank...theres...a… sign...*huff*... here you can have your rock back. He dropped the rock and walked to the sign.

To all travelers this road has been blocked to Violet city. B/c of all the Beedrills that are in the forest. They are very hostile. Please do not pass beyond this sign and- Joseph just then passed beyond the sign.

"Hmm I know its pretty stupid of me to just pass the warning sign but come on I have a steel/rock type and a device called the pokeshooter I want to test it. Joseph said to himself.

"Come on Tank we're going down this road! he called out. The Aron ran up to Joseph side carring a piece of iron in his mouth.

They walked down the road and it was silent. They heard nothing. They were walking down a road cutting between two forests. They felt like they were going to get ambushed but kept moving.

"Tank...be on your guard for the Beedrills...its to quiet.

The Aron scanned his surroundings being on his guard, as well as Joseph, who had picked up a thick broken branch from the ground.

They kept their pace going, until Joseph saw someone or something in the woods. He looked closer and closer until he noticed he was in the woods.

He saw cocoons hanging from trees everywhere.

"What are those? He said.

"Kakuna the cocoon pokemon, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch his pokedex said.

"Hey don't need to be so loud. He said whispering.

He saw a person who looked like he was a bug pokemon fan with nets,repellent...etc.

"What was this guy thinking going up to a Kakuna like that hes going to need more bug repellent than one can.

He saw that the guy was now petting the Kakunas and was cleaning them up with a dust cleaner.

"Whatever I don't have time watching him being crazy and not caring about if he gets attacked or not I'm outta here. Joseph said.

They continued for about 27 minutes until they heard a scream.

"I knew this would happen when I first saw him messing with the Kakunas come on Tank lets go get some training. They ran following the scream of the person.

"HELP! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY BEEDRILLS! The man was screaming.

"Hold up we're coming. Joseph yelled running.

They made it just in time b/c then they saw the bug lover guy being cornered by a herd of Beedrill ready to jab their needles at him.

"Gah...um...Tank show me what your attacks are on...that one. Joseph said pointing at a random Beedrill.

"What kind of trainer are you? The man said.

"I'm new to this ok. Joseph said.

The Aron then started kicking mud at the Beedrill and it slowly crashed down b/c its wings were covered.

"That moves called Mud-Slap now hurry. The man said.

The Beedrill was now trying to get back up.

"Tank stop that Beedrill.

Tank then bashed his head into the Beedrill and knocked it out.

"That was Headbutt now come on! The Beedrills were now a few feet away from him.

"Tank use Mud-Slap on all of them.

Soon a rain of mud landed on all the Beedrills wings and they all crashed down to the ground.

"Alright we got them Tank time to Headbutt them all. Joseph said with a grin.

The Aron was now knocking them into trees.

"Alright their knocked out for now, lets get a move man said.

They ran and ran.

"Hey do you hear buzzing. Joseph said.

"Yea I do, run faster!

Tank looked back and saw an army of Beedrills zipping fast trees towards them. Tank was now running faster them the both of them now.

Joseph looked back and he ran faster too. But the Beedrills were much faster and they were closing in on them.

"We can't out run them. Joseph said. "Tank and me will have to fight them while you get out of here.

"You sure about that. The guy said.

"Positive. Joseph replied.

"Well than take this extra repellent I have, I ran out of the others and good luck.

"Thanks.

"Joseph then stopped in his tracks and took out Tanks pokeball.

"Tank I'm going to put you into the pokeshooter, ok its going to give you a power up against this army.

The Aron nodded and he was retrevied back into his pokeball. He then took out a red case and put it on the pokeball as a second layer. He clipped the ball into the gyro sphere and was ready.

"Alright here we go. He aimed it at the Beedrill and pressed a button and the cannon's barrel lit up. The pokeball came through it and was heading towards the swarm of Beedrill.

The pokeball hit a Beedrill and the pokeball blew up with in a burst of red energy. The pokeshooter shot out a thin beam of blue light and retrevied the pokeball.

Joseph then saw a line of knocked out Beedrill falling out of the sky.

"That was awesome Tank! If you can hear me use Mud-Slap on all of them. Soon a rain of Mud was knocking out the Beedrills left and right.

"This is just epic to watch. He said. He saw Tank running up to Joseph at normal speeds ramming his head through the swarm.

"How do you feel Tank you feel powerful.

The Aron let out a battle cry. He was glowing with pure red energy.

"Alright then lets finish these buggers off with another Mud-Slap.

All the Beedrills were now fleeing from the power of Tanks Mud-Slap and soon there were no Beedrills left.

"Looks like you scared them off Tank, that was...cool?

The Aron was now smashing rocks with its head and eating the iron ore out of them.

"I guess after fighting all of them you must BEE very hungry eh?

Tank just shook his iron head and rolled his eyes, he continued eating.

"Lets get going we'll walk to Cherrygrove City rent a room at the pokemon center, get something to eat, get some sleep, wake up early in the morning and continue towards Violet city.

Aron just finished eating and nodded his head.

"Alright lets get going Tank.

The sun was setting down as they walked.

…3 hours later…

*Huff*...are...we even there yet...*huff*...I think...I'm...going to...faint... Joseph said and then he fell down. Tank was right beside him too and he plopped down too.

"Hey...hey Tank do you see light up ahead...or is it just my eyes tricking me...

Tank blinked and looked straight. He was now crawling towards it.

"Hey...wait for me...*huff*... they were both now crawling towards the light in the distance. The light was getting brighter and brighter as they came closer.

"We're almost...there...ahhhh! They started rolling down a hill.

They hit the ground flat on their bellys.

"...must keep going...come on Tank... Joseph said still crawling. The Aron also was crawling towards the light.

Finally Joseph stopped when he felt something cold and metal. He looked up and saw he was clutching a light pole.

He looked around to see that there were very little houses in town with one pokemon center and a beautiful lake on one side of the small town.

Joseph got from his feet and ran up to the pokemon center with every last bit of energy he had.

"One room please. He said when he came into the pokemon center and then he blacked out.

"There you are little one you feelin better. Nurse Joy said to the Aron.

The Aron then let out a cry and nodded.

"Good now lets check up on your trainer.

The nurse took Tank out of a nursing room and they walked into Josephs rented room.

"Oh hes still sleeping oh well we'll just check up on him later-

"I'm up. Joseph said. He was a light sleeper.

"Glad your awake er...

"Joseph. He said stretching.

"Joseph we'll...we have taken care of your Aron, and he was just exhausted and all but you...you kinda shut down last night why is that? She said squinting her eyes.

"Who well uh...we kinda saved a guy from a swarm of Beedrills, we fought them all off. Then we kept moving on b/c we were close to the city, thats when I blacked out.

"You didn't bother to put your pokemon back in its pokeball hmm. She said.

"We'll you see...I kinda prefer him too enjoy nature and everything outside of the pokeball instead of being cramped up in a ball.

The Aron nodded its head as if saying, it liked being out of the pokeball.

"I see...well when your ready to check out just tell me ok. She said with a smile.

"I will and thank you for caring for my Aron.

"Your welcome we're always here.

Joseph got out of bed and saw his stuff on a desk. He grabbed everything and he checked out. He decided he would get supplies then he would leave. He went to the pokemart that was next to the P.C. and got what he needed and then he was off.

"Hey Tank

The Aron looked at him as they were walking.

"What do you say we capture a pokemon out here. "I don't want to get the ones that look strong and tough like fighting types or psychic types I want to get something that no one else would even think about capturing. "You know what I mean right?

Tank gave a quick nod.

"Ok then lets look for a pokemon, that people would think would be useless on their team.

They split up and started looking everywhere. They only found Geodudes, Goldens and Feebases that were in the lake, along with Mankeys up in the trees.

"Man I was hoping that there would at lest be a Caterpie, but their not here. "I want to train the weakest pokemon, and then make it stronger than ever so that I can show trainers that weak looking pokemon, are not weak.

The Aron was now looking at something that looked like a crab coming towards Joseph. Aron was now trying to warn Joseph.

"What is it Tank is something wron...wron...WRONG! Joseph started running around in circles with something clutching onto his leg.

"Tank get whatever it is off!

Tank headbutted the crab like pokemon off of Joseph and it crashed into a tree.

"Owww thats a big red mark on my leg and it burns! Joseph looked at the thing that attacked him.

"What is that? He said.

Paras the mushroom pokemon, it carries mushrooms on its back so that they can get the nutrients from the host, in return the mushrooms will protect the host with different spore attacks.

"Hmm I think a pokemon like that would make a valuable teamatte, don't you think so Tank.

The Aron made a battle stance and let out a battle cry.

"Ok Tank be careful of its mushrooms they can let out suprising attacks.

"We'll use physical attacks as a last resort, but for now we'll use...Mud-Slap!

Tank started kicking mud into the parases face, but it quickly dodged it and used Fury Cutter. "Tank harden! Tanks body started shining and he endured the hit. "Good now use Mud-Slap. The Paras took the hit, but didn't look like it hurt it. "Its ineffective damn. We gotta find another way to fight it.

"Tank use Mud-Slap on its mushrooms. The Paras then side stepped and charged at Tank. The Paras flipped Tank over on its back and the started using Fury Cutter on its soft belly. The Aron winced in pain, but kicked the Paras in the face, rolling his self over. "You ok Tank.

Tank nodded and waited for Josephs command.

"Use Headbutt!

Tank and the Parases head collided, the Paras got knocked back, but let a cloud of yellow dust behind. "Is that Stun Spore that the mushrooms left?

The dust landed on the Aron and he was unable to move.

"Oh no...now hes paralyzed what do I do now Joseph thought.

The paras got up and started running up to Tank claws glowing.

"Alright Tank I want you to wait for my signal you have to pull in all your strength that you have to execute an attack ok.

The Aron looked at Joseph with his eyes and Joseph saw that in his eyes that he understood what his plan was. Joseph thought that if he attacked right away that the Stun Spore would would kick in and cancel his attack. So he planned that if the Paras came just close enough, he could attack without fail.

"And...attack...NOW!

The iron pokemon used every bit of strenght he had and his head started glowing.

"What kind of move is that?

"Iron Head. The pokedex said.

Tank then bashed his head into the Paras, making the Paras slam into a tree with so much force, that it knocked it out cold.

"Alright time to capture you. Joseph said. He clipped a pokeball into the pokeshooter and shot it out. A white flash emerged, the Paras was now inside the pokeball.

Come on...come on...

The pokeball shook to the side.

1...2...3, and the ball stopped.

"Yes we got a Paras, Tank...we got a new friend on our side now.

Tank just stood there, still without moving a muscle.

"Oh yea your paralyzed Tank...sorry about that here let me get a full heal out of my pack...ah here it is. He said taking it out.

He then sprayed it on the Aron and the iron pokemon then feel to the ground since he couldn't feel his legs when he was paralyzed.

"Alright lets introduce our friend here. He said taking out the Parases pokeball and pressing the center button, the bug/grass type pokemon then came out.

"Hello Paras you remember us right we just wanted to welcome you on our team. "I know some people may think of you as weak but I think of you as an annoying bug type pokemon to beat in a good way b/c of your Spore attacks.

The Paras made bubbling noises with its mouth as if laughing at what he said about him, being annoying with its spore attacks.

"We need to give you a name hmm...how about Fungas since you know you carry mushrooms on your back.

The bug type liked the name.

"Now...are you a boy or a girl. Joseph asked.

Fungas then started making the gender symbol of a boy.

"Ok then Fungas, I like to let my pokemon walk beside me, so I want to let you know if your ok with that. Joseph said.

Fungas nodded.

"Ok then you guys lets go up a few more miles toward Violet City, then we'll set camp.

While they were walking Tank and Fungas were chatting to each other.

"Great they are getting along, if only I could translate what they say*

…Few more miles later…

"Ok fellas its time to set up camp.

The pokemon were glad because they thought they would knockout before they would ever set up camp. They both then dropped to the ground tired and exhausted.

Joseph gathered some firewood and made a campfire. He happened backpack on a tree branch so that Ratatta's wouldn't steal anything while it was on the floor.

"Ok time for bed...everyone?

Once Fungas and Tank heard bed, Tank went into his own sleeping bag and Paras went to his pile of leafs then they both went to sleep.

*I guess they were really tired*

"Ok I got another pokemon on my team thats great and whats even more awesome is that Paras has a cool and annoying spore defense. I mean whenever his opponent is about to do a physical attack he'll just let out a suprise for them he thought in his head.

"I wonder how that kids doing that, brat that I met back at Elm's lab I hope he still has bad luck.

Joseph stared at the stars and saw something moving in the night sky. "What is that. He said.

"Scanning the pokedex said...Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, it is said to represent the crescent moon.

"Well is it a Legendary pokemon. He asked.

"Yes the pokedex replied

"Well lets just hope no one captures it or else it will mess up the balance of the world. "We can't be capturing Legendarys or else everything will change.

"Oh well *yawn* I'm gonna go to sleep good night Tank and Fungas.

They didn't hear him b/c they were already asleep.

Joseph closed his eyes amd then fell asleep.

...…The next day...

The sky was a mix of blue and orange red Pigeys glided across the it while Tank and Fungas were up early planning a suprise for their trainer Joseph who was stilll sleeping.

Joseph felt a nudge and he just ignored it...he now felt a pinched and he just slapped whatever it was...he then felt a sharp pain and he woke up with wide eyes.

"What was that! He looked around and saw there was pile of fruit on a giant leaf.

"Cool looks like Fungas and Tank made breakfeast although since their not here...hmm...I guess they wouldn't mind me eating before them.

He picked up an apple and started munching on it.

"Hmmm this tastes a bit...bitter...I don't like the- His mouth felt dry and he couldn't move at all.

*What? "What was wrong with the apple I must have been tricked*

Fungas and Tank appeared behind a tree laughing.

*Yous* He yelled in his head. He gave them an angry look.

Fungas came over to the fruit and started eating it.

*Well I'm glad that he didn't poison it*

…...30 minutes later…...

The Stun Spore effect wore off and Joseph was now able to move.

"Ok that was -he cracked his knuckles- not cool and now your going to get it. He started chasing after the two and they laughed while running away from him.

"I'll get yous two. He said.

"Hey its you! A mysterious voice called to him.

The three stopped running and looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

"I'm right here loser. The voice called out.

Joseph looked towards where the voice came from, and he was mad when he saw who it was.

"You again huh mommys boy. Joseph said smirking.

"Look loser I wasn't the one to complaining about if I cutted or not. The kid said.

"Still Inmature eh looks like you STILL haven't learned your lesson yet also was that crying that I heard back at the lab.

"Grrrrrr! "How did you get a pokemon anyway huh? "I thought Professor Elm ran out to give out?

"Well you see there are people who actually CARE for people and good things happen to them. "My Aron right here is the pokemon I saved and he joined me on my Journey.

"Will it looks weak anyways and so does your other one, which I don't even know if it IS a pokemon.

Fungas and Tank were both furious now of what he just said.

"Looks can be deceiving kid, it doesn't matter what a pokemon looks like they all have something special.

"They all have something special, whatever. The kid said mimicking what he just said. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle ok.

"I don't have time to play childish games kid I got to get to Violet City see ya.

"You chicken. The kid said who then started making chicken noises. But Joseph just kept on walking with both his pokemon by his side.

"Grrrrr. The kid was so mad now, he didn't want to be ignored so he ran up infront of Josephs path stopping him.

"Hey move out of the-

"Battle me or you don't get past, I need to make someone cry right now and besides your pokemon look like punching bags to me.

Joseph then looked down at his pokemon, who looked up to Joseph and the three of them nodded.

"Whats your name kid?

"Neal not that it will help you in our battle. He said with a smile.

"We'll battle over their in the plains Joseph said with a straight face. He was serious now.

"Oh...ok don't need to be so confident since your gonna lose oh and by the way what is that thing on your arm. Neal asked.

"This is called a-

"Whatever use that thingy anyway at least that will give you some hope, not that it will help you or anything. He said...again -_-.

They went to the wide plains and stood at least 30 feet away from each other. Joseph decided since Neal wanted him to use the pokeshooter, he wouldn't b/c he wanted a fair match. He wanted to show Neal that even the weakest looking pokemon are special even without power ups.

"You ready to lose Joseph. Neal said with a chuckle while Joseph just stood there saying nothing with a black hoody on. (Shit just got real O_O)

"Ok ready lets go! Neal said and then he threw out a pokeball. It let out a pokemon from it (duh) and it was a Machoke. It flexed its muscles and started throwing punches in the air.

"Beat that Joseph you scared huh. Neal said laughing.

Joseph stood there thinking about the adavantages and disadvantages. If he put Tank to fight him he would have no chance against a fighting type.

"Fungas stand for battle Joseph said and the Paras got infront of him in a battle stance. Sure Bug Type weren't that effective against Fighting Types, but he had a plan.

"Wow that weaklings going to get demolished by my powerhouse pokemon.

"You make the first move. Joseph said still keeping that straight face of his.

"With pleasure, Machoke use Seismic Toss! The Machoke started running up to the Paras but Joseph didn't say anything.

"Fungas Joseph said. Fungas looked at him.

"You know what to do.

"Oh what is that little bug gonna do, bug my Machoke.

The Machoke then picked up the Paras and was about to throw the Paras downwards, but it got a whiff of something yellow and cloudy.

"What? Machoke Seismic Toss now! The Machoke just stood there frozen holding Fungas in one hand.

"Fungas Slash! Fungas slashed the Machoke in the face and it stumbled backwards slowly putting its hand on its face.

"Whats wrong with you Machoke, use Submission now! The Machoke got up and as soon as it stepped forward electricity shocked the Machoke and it failed to execute the move.

"Gah whats happening? Neal was confused now.

"Fungas now use Poison Powder. The Fungas let out a cloud of purple dust on the Fighting Type, and the Machoke instantly started coughing as its face started to turn even purpler than it was before.

"No! Machoke use...uh...Karate Chop!

The Machoke tried to move, it couldn't with both status moves delaying him. "Fungas finish him off with a Poison Sting.

The Paras nodded and it shot out a barrage of sharp poison needles at the Fighting Type. *Now thats super effective on him*

"This can't be happening. Neal said with a worried looking face.

"Oh but it is look at your powerhouse pokemon now, looks like its been overpowered by my Paras not bad for a Bug Type eh. Joseph said.

"Ahhh! We're not done yet Machoke return. "You useless piece of junk. He said to his pokemon. Joseph heard what he said to his pokemon and he didn't like it.

"Go Onix! A long rock snake like pokemon came out and it was about 18 feet tall. "You can't beat something that huge. Neal said.

"Hmm Fungas is a Grass type, but hes also weak against a rock type since hes a Bug type*

*Fungas stand down Tank...finish this.

Fungas came back to Joseph and gave Tank a high 5 or a high claw and iron head (You get what I mean right).

Tank got infront and started kicking the ground with his feet like a Ponyta.

"Onix you better not fail me or else. Neal said with rage. The Onix just ignored him and waited for his orders.

"Onix Rock Slide! The Onix then slid towards the Aron.

"Tank endure the hit with Harden. Tanks armor then shined and he took the hit. Tank flinched a little but shook it off. He felt a little pain spark in his body.

"You ok Tank. Tank nodded his head and turned his attention to the Onix. "Tank use Harden. Tank shined and his armor hardened.

"Offense is always better than defense loser, Onix use Tail Whip. The Onix whipped his tail at Tank and he flew towards a giant stone. "Ha looks like your weak pokemon is no match for a giant pokemon like mine. Neal was so cocky now.

A cloud of smoke appeared once Tank hit it. Soon a figure stepped out of the smoke and it was an Aron.

"Impossible no way he couldn't have survived that Neal said with his mouth open.

"Tank you good. The Aron nodded. He was dizzy as he walked.

"Onix Tail Whip once more.

"Tank get on its tail and then climb it.

The Onix whipped its tail at Tank, but then he jumped onto it and started climbing it up to its head.

"What the-

"TANK SOMERSAULT IRON HEAD NOW! Tank jumped up into the air and then used its weight to gain speed downward then Tanks head glowed and it hit the Onix right on the forehead. A white light flashed then it exploded.

*Steel Types are effective against Ground Types* Joseph said in his head.

Smoke consumed the battle field.

"Come on you guys we're done here. Joseph said and then he started walking away towards the road to Violet City.

"Hey we don't even know if my Onix is left- He stopped talking when he saw a small figure come out of the smoke. It was an Aron. The smoke cleared.

"...standing he saw that his Onix was knocked out on the field.

When they were far away as possible Joseph started talking. "That was great you two, Fungas remember Stun Spore and Poison Powder great combination good job back there. "Tank that somersault was pretty good you really let your weight gain you some speed to increase the power of that Iron Head.

Both Fungas and Tank looked proud and happy at what their trainer said about them.

"Oh and uh...don't let anyone tell you that your weak and useless like that jerk back there your no different from the other kinds of pokemon. "Everyone has their own unique talents and abilities. "Your just...special.

The two pokemon were glad, they were with a trainer that cared about them.

They kept on walking down the road to Violet City.

…

So yea here we are the chapters are usually about 16-19 minutes long (I'm typing all this on an app called "Writer". Again tell me how I'am doing I need your opinions. Tell me what I should do next and I'll think about it. I don't want the story to get to realistic like swearing and all but I'll probably...maybe put at least one or two inappropiate words.


	3. Chapter 3: The Zephyr Badge

# Z #  
"Ok as soon as we pass this tree we should see...Violet City up ahead. Joseph said.

They were on top of a hill with a perfect view of almost everything around them.

"There it is. He said pointing straight.

"Ok we should be there in no time come on.

They ran down the hill letting gravity do its work by picking them up with speed.

They found a road leading towards the city and they switched lanes then ran on the road. They saw Woopers by mud puddles and Spearows carring for their young.

"Come on where almost there. He said with a smile.

The Violet City was getting bigger and bigger as they came closer and closer until Joseph bumped into something. It was a man.

"Sorry. Joseph said.

"Its ok, uh are you going to Violet city. The man asked.

"Yes why?

"Well theres a herd of Rhyhorns coming their way towards it.

"Well does anyone know why?

"Some say its b/c someone person stole a thing called the Hard Stone from them and then they started running towards the persons direction. "You know whenever a Rhyhorn runs in one direction they won't stop until their sleepy also whenever they start running they forget why they started running.

"Man thats to bad...is anyone trying to stop them right now. Joseph asked.

"They say the gym leader is doing everything he can to stop them from reaching the city.

"Well Flying Types aren't gonna have that much effect on something that won't stop, which way is the herd coming from.

"That way. The man pointed in to the left.

"Thanks, come on you two lets get going. Joseph said and they ran in the direction.

They were running over a hill and once they reached the top they saw a big tornado picking up dirt from a wide range of plains.

"Wooh is that the gym leader doing that, he must be really powerful if he could whip up something like that.

Fungas and Tank looked at awwe when they saw the funnel vaccuming the up dirt.

"Ok enough sight seeing lets get going. He said and they were back on the move.

They dashed through the woods until they stepped on the wide plains.

"Ok I'm gonna put you Tank into the pokeshooter. He said. He returned Tank back into his pokeball and started choosing which case he should use.

"I'll give Tank reflexes. He clipped Tanks pokeball with a green case.

"Alright lets do this. He ran towards the tornado to see the gym leader Falkner standing on a rock, with his hair being pushed back by his tornado.

Soon his once powerful tornado was destroyed and he was pushed back to the ground by the wind of the destroyed tornado.

"No! Falkner said.

Joseph slapped Tanks pokeball into the pokeshooter and aimed it at a Rhyhorn coming towards the gym leader and pressed the fire button.

The pokeball hit the Rhyhorn and it exploded in Falkners face. Out came a Aron showing pure green energy. The Rhyhorn was knocked to the side, tipped overed

Falkner looked to where the pokeball was shot from and he saw Joseph with Fungas by his side.

"What was that and who are you and why is that pokemon glowing green. He was asking Joseph way too fast.

"Not now we got to stop the Rhyhorns. "My names Joseph and I already know your Falkner the gym leader.

"Yea...

A Rhyhorn was charging at him at full speed.

"Tank use Mud-Slap on the ground, then use Iron Head.

The Arons reflexes were so fast it looked like he was doing two things at once. The Rhyhorn slowed down due to the Mud and then it was tipped overed by Tanks Iron Head.

"Now use Mud-Slap all over the plains.

Aron did as so and all the other Rhyhorns slowed down but didn't stop.

"Lets combine Spore with one those tornados you pulled off. Joseph said to Falkner who nodded.

"Pidgeotto and Pidgey use Twister!

Two birds from the sky then started spinning around each other making a huge hurricane.

Fungas use Spore in there.

Fungas let loosed a white puff cloud into the twister and the twister than changed from a gray color to a solid white color.

"Tank get outta there before you fall asleep too. Joseph said.

But Tank did want to fall asleep after all that running and dashing they did so he ran into the twister.

"Oh Arceus. Joseph said.

"Pidgeys let loose of the twister! Falkner yelled.

The Pidgeys stopped and then they both let loose a powerful flap of their wings to move the twister towards the Rhyhorns.

The Rhyhorns kept going into the direction of Violet City and they all crashed into the twister.

After a while the twister disappeared and there on the plains were sleeping Rhyhorns along with an Aron sleeping on its back.

"Well they won't remember anything once they wake up and then they will leave Falkner said.

"Yea oh and uh can I ask you something. Joseph said.

"Sure what is it.

"I want to battle you so I can get the Zephyr badge. He said.

"I accept your challenge Joseph, but before you battle me you have to train at the Sprout Tower to see if your ready.

"Hmm if I must then yea I'll prove that I'm ready to battle you, Falkner The Gym Leader Of Flying Types.

Falkner smiled. "I'm glad to hear that I'll be waiting at my gym when you have proved yourself. He said.

"Come on Fungas lets go to the Sprout Tower. "Tank I'll let you sleep in your pokeball. He said taking out his pokeball and putting him in it.

"I'll be back Falkner. He said and he was off heading back to Violet City.

Joseph just came back from the pokemon center prepared, he healed his pokemon from all the action that happened. Joseph found the Sprout Tower and was standing outside of it. "Its huge he thought.

"Alright come on out you two. Joseph said and he brought out Fungas and Tank.

"Ok lets go battle the guy that tells us if we're ready or not then we'll battle Falkner.

As soon as he stepped foot in the tower, he saw that it was about the size of a gym and he saw two wise looking old men siting down by the beam that supported the tower.

"Hey you two, do yous know where I can find the guy that tells me if I'm ready or not to battle Falkner-

"If you want to battle him you must show that you are worthy enough to battle our master and then he will tell you if you are ready to battle Falkner, but in order to do that you have to battle me and my brother young one. The old man said.

"...all you had to say was "if you want to battle him you'll have to get past me. Joseph said.

"Prepare for battle young one for you are going to regret coming here-

"Lets go Fungas stand for battle! Joseph said.

…1 hour and a half later…

"*huff*...what is this...*huff*...what is this the 28th floor... Joseph said. He was out of breath for walking up the stairs.

Fungas and Tank looked out of breath too.

He saw another wise looking old man sitting down.

"Oh no come on not another one of yous let me just battle your master please. Joseph pleaded.

"Oh me I'm not here to battle you I'm just here to escort you to my master and by the way this is the 3rd floor.

"Well the stairs seem longer then I think.

They walked up another floor to the roof with Joseph and his pokemon behind the old man. They struggled walking up the stairs their legs felt like sticks.

"We're here. The old gizzer said.

"Yes we're here finally now wheres your master so that I can battle Falkner.

"In such a hurry young one hmm, hes over there by the window I'll care for your pokemon while you talk to him.

"Thanks. Joseph said.

Joseph walked over to the window to see an older man sitting cross legged meditating.

Joseph decided that he should sit next to him cross legged to show him respect. He sat down next to the old man and stared at the window outside.

This was a great view outside the sun shined right through the window giving you a warm feeling and you could see a meadow of flowers being brushed by the light wind.

"Peaceful isn't it. The master said next to him

"Yes it is it really keeps the mind calm. Joseph said with a relaxed face.

"Yes, yes it is by the way my name is Li. The master said.

"Nice to meet you Li my name is-

"Joseph I know who you are...so Joseph you came here to battle me.

"Yea I wanna show you that I'm ready to battle Falkner.

"Well then we don't want to keep him waiting do we. He said.

"No we don't Master Li.

"Well then get your pokemon and stand over to the other side of the room and we will begin.

Joseph called back Fungas and Tank back to his side and they took their place on the other side.

"Hope your ready for this Joseph.

"I'll pass. Joseph said with confidence.

"Go Bellsprout! The old man threw his pokeball and a stick like figure with a bell head came out.

"Hmm thats like the 24th Bellsprout I seen, ever since I stepped foot in her, you people must really worship them.

"We do a 100 ft tall Bellsprout helped us build this tower, thats why we call it Bellsprout Tower.

"Well enough history lets get back to the battle Fungas stand.

The Paras stood walked infront of Joseph claws ready.

"Bellsprout Acid! The bell like pokemon shot out a green ooze at the Paras.

"Dodge it then use Stun Spore! The Paras side stepped and let loose a yellow dust cloud toward the Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout inhale it! The Bellsprout took in the yellow dust and kept it inside its big bell mouth.

"What? Its immune to it?

"Now use Razor Leaf! Leaves shot out of the plants arms that were now about to hit the Paras.

"Counter attack with Fury Cutter! Swipes were thrown left and right slicing the Leafs in halfs. When the Paras was done slicing up the incoming Leaves the Bellsprout was gone.

*Where did it go?*

He saw a sprinkle of of yellow dust coming from the ceiling and he looked up to his suprise that the plant pokemon was on the ceiling. The yellow dust landed on the Paras without him noticing.

"Fungas the ceiling- it was too late Fungas was already showing electricity from his body...he was paralyzed.

*Now how is Fungas gonna fight hes in a paralyzed state I'll never know when his attacks will land without being cancelled out* Joseph thought.

"Bellsprout Acid! The attack landed a clean hit and Fungas was now knocked back against a wall.

"This isn't good how is he gonna fight if he can't land clean attacks.

All hope was lost until the Paras started letting loose something that looked like cofetti from his mushrooms.

"Hmmm. The old man thought what it was but stopped.

"Bellsprout finish him off with a Sludge Bomb. A giant blob of poison was thrown at the defenseless Paras.

Joseph didn't know what that coffeti looking thing was, but he knew there had to be hope. "Fungas...DODGE IT!

The once defenseless pokemon dodged the poison attack without being stopped by its status problem.

"What was that coffetti?

"Aromatherapy a move that cures the user and any other pokemon with its radius from status problems. Josephs pokedex said.

"Thats a long word but anyways...Fungas use Fury Cutter.

Fungas slashed at the Bellsprout while Li was still shocked at how Fungas dodged his Sludge Bomb. The Bellsprout landed on its thin back and then it got right back up.

Fungas use Poison Sting. A shower of needles were shot at the Bellsprout. "Dodge it Bellsprout.

The Bellsprout side stepped.

"Fungas start filling the room with Spore. The Paras did as told and the room started filling up with white clouds.

Joseph returned Tank back into his pokeball and he pulled his shirt up to his nose and mouth.

The Bellsprout was now asleep.

"Use Fury Cutter and don't let up. Joseph said.

Fungas started sending waves after waves of attacks until the Bellsprout fainted.

"That was long. Joseph said still having his shirt up to his nose and mouth.

"Yes it was but... he returned his Bellsprout and threw another pokeball.

Outcame a Noctowl. Soon all the Spore disappeared when the Noctowl flapped its wings.

"Ok Fungas return you did a good job back there, you even learned a new move. The Paras came back to Josephs side as he threw Tanks pokeball.

"Alright Tank you ready. The Aron nodded.

"Use Harden. Tanks armor shined.

"Noctowl use Hypnosis. The Owls eyes were blue and was staring at the Aron.

*I knew something like this would happen* "Tank keep your eyes closed and keep using Harden. Tank kept his eyes closed and used Harden as much as he could do and his armor became shiner and shiner until you could see your reflection.

"Noctowl use Psychic and open his eyes up.

"Tank use Screech while keeping your eyes closed. The Armored let out a scary sound and the Noctowl couldn't focus, so it failed at using Psychic.

"Tank open your eyes and use Tackle at Noctowl.

"Noctowl nows your chance use Hypnosis. The Noctowls eyes glowed blue staring at the Aron.

Joseph smirked. "Tank do a frontflip. Tank flipped and his shiny armor was now in front of the Noctowls face, who then saw its reflection from the armor.

The Noctowl fell asleep due to it seeing itself in the reflection while using Hypnosis.

"Tank use Iron Head! The pokemon bashed its glowing head into the sleeping pokemon and it was a critical hit. "Finish it off with another Iron Head max power! This time the bird fainted.

"That was quick Joseph said. "Great job Tank.

"That was quwit excellent Joseph you really made a great strategy back, there using Harden to show a persons reflection and make my Noctowl fall asleep by just looking at self...that was great.

"Your pokemon put up a good fight, I thought that bellsprout really had Fungas on the ropes until he used Aromatherapy.

"Yes they sure did...Joseph you have proved that you are ready to battle Falkner good luck and do your best.

"I will Master Li, thanks. Joseph said bowing and then he bolted out of the room and downstairs with his pokemon behind him.

"Great job you two, Tank and Fungas this is just the type of strategys we need like filling the battle field with Spores, or shining your body so that if a pokemon uses Hypnosis they could make themselves fall asleep.

Both of the pokemon understood and they gave each other a high claw and head (High 5).

"Now lets go get you two healed up so we can battle Falkner...

The pokemon were tired from their battles in Sprout Tower and from going up and down long stairs.

"I guess we could use a break, sorry that I'm pushing you two to your limits Joseph said rubbing his neck.

They were sitting near a lake that was in Violet City for an hour. They saw Magikarps jumping in and out of water followed by goldeens. Staryus were at the lake bottom shining their red pearls. They saw Butterfrees by, the flowers drinking pollen.

"Isn't this peaceful you two. Joseph said gazing at the clouds.

The two nodded looking like they were smiling.

Everything was good until Joseph saw someone he knew.

Neal.

He was walking too the Sprout Tower mumbling about something. He looked mad.

"Uh you guys I think we better go battle Falkner before- he then poinnted at Neal.

The Paras and the Aron knew what he was gonna say and they got up. They walked to the gym and went inside.

"Hey Falkner you here! "I passed the test!

They then saw a huge shadow on the floor.

"Huh?

"Yahooo!

Joseph looked up and noticed that there wasn't a roof in the room, he also saw Falkner high in the sky falling down. Falkner then activated his parachute and slowly came down to the floor.

"Some entrance you had there. Joseph said.

"I love doing skydiving thats also why I love Flying Type pokemon.

"So are we gonna battle Falkner I have been waiting for this ever since I saw that tornado you made when we were fighting the Rhyhorns.

"Oh you'll see it again once we battle that is...you ready. Falkner said.

"Falkner you know I'm ready for anything! Joseph was pumped up.

"Ok get ready...PIDGEY AND PIDGEOTTO USE TWISTER!

*What! *His pokemon were already out* *Not only that but hes using two in this battle*

"Hey I thought this was gonna be one-pokemon-at-a-time battle!

"I thought you said you were ready for anything which means you should be ready for a 2v2 battle. Falkner said laughing.

"Hmm I did didn't I alright Fungas and Tank get ready, you two are gonna have to watch each others backs.

Pidgey and Pidgeotto let loose your Twister! The two birds flapped their strong wings against their tornado towards Tank and Fungas.

*Theres no escaping this attack* Joseph thought. "Tank ram into that twister with Iron Head! The armored pokemons head glowed and he rammed into the twister. The force of both of them was so much the tornado exploded with great force and Tank was sent flying into a wall.

"Tank you ok!

"Quick Pidgey while Fungas is defenseless use Gust. The Pidgey flapped its wind fast causing the Paras to fly back to hitting a wall.

*This isn't good* Tank came out from the wall looking a bit hurt from the force of the twister.

"Good your ok now use Harden. The Aron did as told and its armor shined.

"Now Pidgeotto use Drill Peck on Paras. The birds beak started swirling around and it was now charging at the Paras.

The bird was about to hit the Paras until its mushrooms gave off a purple dust. The bird quickly pulled back avoiding the Poison Powder.

"Hmm self-defense eh, I guess I can't use physical attacks on him, but I can on Tank Pigeotto use Seismic Toss on his Aron!

"Fungas get infront of Tank. The Bug/Grass Type got infront of Tank preparing his mushrooms.

"Pidgey blow away his Paras with another Gust attack.

"Tank grab onto Fungas and use your weight to keep him down. Tank grabbed onto one of Fungas claw.

The Gust tried pulling Fungas away from Tank but it failed. The Pidgeotto turned back since it knew Fungas would just send another self-defense attack.

"Tank Harden once more and Fungas use Poison Sting on Pidgey.

"Dodge it Pidgey and then you and Pidgeotto make another Twister, but more powerful!

"Hmmm. Joseph had to think fast another one of those twisters will knock out Fungas and even if Tank did ram into the twister it would only make him weaker.

The two birds were almost done making their doomsday attack until Joseph had an idea.

"Tank use Mud-Slap in their tornado! Tank did and he started kicking dirt off the ground in the gym. All the Mud that was put into the twister was now shotting everywhere like a blender without a lid on.

The birds were now taking blow after blow from the mud flying everywhere. The birds then gave up on making the twister and flew away.

"We have to get rid of that Aron before we can get rid of that Paras, you two use Whirlwind! A huge blast of wind came out from both of their wings. "Tank hold onto Fungas and don't let go Joseph said holding onto a corner of a wall trying to hang on.

Tank held onto Fungas only for a short amount of time until they both were lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Their in the sky now you two, its time to take the fight to the skys. Falkner said giving a fist pump.

"No...its all over now...

"Use Brave Bird you two on them both...FINISH IT!

The two bird pokemon then went into the skys of heaven at top mach speed and then came back down glowing with blue and yellow light.

"NO! Joseph yelled.

Then suddenly Fungas pushed Tank down under him with all his might while they were in the sky still falling. The Paras then took the two Brave Bird attacks like the brave Paras he was now.

The two pokemon fell down and Tank landed on his back while Fungas crashed down eyes swirling.

"...Paras...you were brave...we'll win this for you. Joseph said looking down with a frown. He then took out Fungas pokeball and returned him. He put on his hoody and then stared at Tank. (Shit just got real...again O_O)

"Your Paras put up a good fight Joseph, he was very brave taking two Sky Attacks for your Aron, he-

"Tank...lets finish this for Fungas. The Aron got up and he looked like he was in pain from his huge fall from the sky, but he got up and let out a battle cry.

"Thats the spirit Joseph keep battling till your pokemons last breath. Falkner said.

"Pidgeys use Aerial Ace on Aron! They both were hurt from the recoil damage from the Brave Bird, but that didn't stop them.

"Tank charge at them both with Iron Head head on! The Pidgeys just came back from the sky diving downward and were now heading towards Tank.

The two Flying Types were about to collide with Tank, until their bodies started showing electricity.

"No my birds are paralyzed!

"Thank you Fungas...Tank finish this! The birds lost speed due to them being paralyzed and they collided with Tank.

There was a sudden moment now. The three pokemon stopped moving.

"...Pidgey...Pidgeotto...you guys ok?

Joseph just stood there staring at Tank not saying a word.

"I think its a draw-

The two birds fell to the ground eyes swirling, Tank stood still for a moment but slowly turned his head at Joseph. He looked like he was smiling and then he fell to the ground too.

"You did good Tank, you did it. Joseph took out Tanks pokeball and put him inside. Falkner did the same and he put his two pokemon inside their pokeballs.

"That was one of the most epic battle ever Joseph...I'm glad that I have battled a trainer like you...you deserve the Zephyr Badge congratulations. Falkner said smiling. He then tossed the to him across the field.

"Thanks. Joseph said catching the Badge between his two fingers. He looked at it with a straight face.

"Aren't you happy you got the badge not only that but you really pushed your pokemon to their limits and they were great. Falkner said with a curious face.

"...its just...-Joseph was gripping the badge in hand-...its that...when Fungas took two Brave Bird attacks...I thought that was to painful to see...and I don't want anything like that to happen again.

"Fungas did it b/c he wanted you win, he knew how much that badge ment to you so he took the hit, he was brave. "A trainer is supposed to make his/her pokemon stronger, they are supposed to be pushed to their limits.

"Thanks for cheering me up Falkner, may Arceus bliss you and your pokemon, I'll see you around. Joseph said with a tear in his eye. He then lefted the gym waving a hand.

"May Arceus bliss you and your pokemon too. Joseph said Falkner.

When Joseph came out of the gym he was thinking about what Falkner said about pushing their pokemon to their limits. His thoughts disappeared like a fog fadding away.

Neal was running towards the gym with a mad face still.

"I better get outta here before he starts throwing a tantrum. The 16 year old started running to the pokemon center not looking back.

"Hey Joseph! Neal shouted.

Joseph just kept running to the pokemon center.  
…

"Here you go your pokemon are at full health now take care. Said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks. Joseph said.

He took the pokeballs and he went outside.

"Ok its time to talk to you two. Joseph threw Fungas and Tanks pokeballs and they came out.

"Hey you two how are yous feeling.

Fungas and Tank ran around showing they were fine and healthy.

"Good glad to see you two are better. "Hey Fungas that was a really brave act you did when you two were in the sky.

"You protected Tank by taking two powerful attacks for him, that was must have hurt alot but you did it for Tank and to keep the battle going. "For that I have you to thank, I'm glad to have you on my team Fungas. Joseph lowered his hand and he gave the Paras a low five.

The Fungas started tearing up, but was cheered up by his fellow friend Tank who started wiping his tears with his stubby hands/legs.

"Tank you too were showing how strong you were you got up and kept at it, you used every last bit of energy you had, you were epic.

Tank let out a happy cry.

"Ok you two now that we got the Zephyr Badge what do you say we celebrate! The pokemon looked happy until their tummies rumbled.

"Well eat something now and celebrate later ok-

"Hey loser a person shouted. "Oh no come on not-

"Hey hello do you hear me are you deaf or something!

"Lets get outta here. Joseph said whispering to Fungas and Tank. They walked away until they heard a rumble beneath their feet.

Out from the ground came an Onix blocking their path.

"I want a rematch, I'm mad b/c of our first battle and b/c I just lost from the gym leader and b/c that old man from the Bellsprout Tower said I don't have a heart!

"I'm not gonna battle you Neal we just fought the gym leader and we were gonna celebrate on winning our badge.

"You have the gym badge that just makes me want to battle you even more- his sentence was cut off when he felt a strong wind blowing.

"Whats happening-

Neals Onix was now getting hit by a huge twister coming from behind it. "What!

"Get going Joseph, get going on your journey, celebrate later I'll deal with this kid. Falkner said winking.

"I'am not a kid!

"Thanks again Falkner! The 16 year old trainer ran away with his two fathful pokemon by his side.

"Next up...AZALEA TOWN!

Tell me what you think about him and how everythings going. Do yous like it so far or do you think I should do something crazy further on through the stories. I really want to know. Tell me so that I can improve on what I need to do most.

Thank you if you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Times

# G #  
We are here today with our friend Joseph and his fellow pokemon Fungas and Tank. They just got their first gym badge -the Zephyr Badge- and now they continue their journey to become the greatest. They are heading to Azalea Town to get their second badge but now they stop for a break.

The team was sitting by a mountain having lunch. Tank had boulders (Iron ore) for lunch, while Fungas had leaves and berries, Joseph had a PB and J sandwich (No meat sorry).

They ate there in silence, there was no sound from anywhere besides the sound of them munching and eating.

"Its really quiet here Tank Joseph said.

Tank stopped eating and looked at him.

"Is it always quiet by mountains, I mean you live in the mountains right?

The Aron nodded and looked at the mountain top.

"Do you miss living in the mountains Tank, do you ever wish you could go back to living in the mountains.

Tank thought about it and he nodded slowly.

"Well if you really miss living in the mountains we could walk to the top and spend the night there if you want.

Tank was happy to hear that his trainer was gonna take him to the top of the mountain, he started running on the way to the top leaving them behind.

"Well I'll take that as a yes come on Fungas we're spending the night on top of the mountain. He packed up everything and ran.

Fungas was just about to finish a huge leaf until Joseph picked him up and carried under his arm. Fungas eyes started to look like puppy dog eyes. He was disappointed.

…3 hours later…

The group was still at the bottom of the mountain walking up. Tank was used to this now since hes been living in the mountains and he didn't look tired at all. Joseph still had Fungas under his arm and he was tired. He let go of Fungas who was glad to not have been in the state of exhaustion like Joseph.

"This...is...tiring...Tank how do you do this...*huff*...

Tank just kept on walking looking full of energy still.

"You two keep going...*huff*...I'll just sit here...oh my feet...

Tank stopped and went to Joseph.

"What what is it...

Tank tried getting Joseph back on his feet but Joseph resisted.

"Look Tank...I'm tired you and Fungas...keep going I'll sit here I'll be fine...

Tank still tried getting Joseph back on his feet.

"Tank I'm sorry but I just can't- he stopped in the middle of his sentence until he hearing something from the top of the mountain coming down.

"What is that- he looked up and saw there were boulders coming down.

"Oh so thats why you wanted me to keep on moving huh...AVALANCHE!

Joseph suddenly had a burst of adrenaline and he ran with Tank by his side.

Fungas found a leaf flying in the air and he tried getting it until Joseph picked him up. Fungas didn't know what was going on. All he wanted was the leaf.

"So this is how your used to climbing mountains, your always on the run b/c theres avalanches!

The giant boulders were coming down fast with huge waves of thick snow.

We have to find a cave or something we can't out run this.

Tank then ran ahead leaving them.

"Oh I sure hope he finds one quick I'm running out of energy.

Fungas looked up and saw that the boulders were just about to hit them.

"Tank! "Where are you!

Tank let out a cry and they saw Tank inside a cave up ahead.

"Oh we have to make it. Joseph was only a few feet away until he felt a small rock on his shoulder. He jumped into the cave throwing Fungas in.

He heard a rush of snow and boulders behind him.

"So close he said in his head.

He landed flat on his stomach.

"That was...close... now can I rest for few minutes Tank.

Tank nodded and he went a rock and smashed it with his head.

It was dark in the cave the entrance to the cave was now blocked by a combination of snow and boulders.

"You don't suppose you could just smash the boulders blocking our path right?

The Aron came back with a dark rock in his mouth and gave it to Joseph.

"This looks like...flint.

"But the boulders we can get out- the Aron smashed one of the boulders blocking the entrance and another wave of snow came in replacing the boulders place.

"Oh...ok.

"Well if we do melt the snow with flint then water will just run in here...I guess we're just gonna have to look for another way out.

Joseph took out a orange (hey some of our fruits in the real world look like fruits from the pokemon world) from his backpack. He told Fungas to cut a hole into it but not through it. He then put a rock in it and flicked the flint onto it. Fire came to life then.

"Ok then- Joseph got up- lets search this cave.

They walked through the dark places of the cave with barley enough light. They found dead ends and holes so large that Joseph had to put Tank and Fungas into their pokeballs and then walk with his back against the wall.

"I don't think theres a way out of here you two.

The fire coming from the orange was gonna die out leaving them in complete darkness.

They walked a little further and saw that there was huge gap in ceiling leading to another path.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to climb up there, ok back into your pokeballs you two. He returned them back and started climbing.

"Man I can't even find anywhere to grip why hands too. He tried his best and he climbed.

As he was climbing he saw that there was a hole in the wall big enough to crawl into.

"I should just keep climbing.

He stopped for a moment to hear screeching in the hole.

"What is that noise.

"Zubat, the blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubats live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.

"Shhhh be quiet- Zubats started flowing out of the hole towards Joseph screeching.

"Oh no Joseph said with a worried face. He continued to climb while being attacked by a swarm of Zubats.

"Almost there...just gotta...

He gripped a ledge and he pulled himself up.

"You guys hate light huh well then...

Joseph put Tanks pokeball into the pokeshooter and fired. A burst of light illuminated the cave and Tank came out.

The Zubats retreated back to where they came from and never came out. "Ok we're here Fungas you can come out now. He let Fungas out of his pokeball.

Tank and Fungas saw scratches and bite marks on Joseph and looked worried.

"Oh these their nothing I just got attacked by some Zubats thats all.

They continued to search for a way out in the darkness with no light but couldn't so they rested.

…2 hours later…

"I can't think, maybe there isn't a way out, I give up.

The two pokemon looked at their trainer who was losing confidence.

They sat there in darkness for another 30 minutes until they heard a rumbling sound through the rocky walls.

"You two hear that!

The Paras and Aron heard it too and they placed there heads to the wall.

"Its getting closer...alot closer...MOVE!

They got to opposite sides to see an Onix burrowing through the wall.

"Theres still hope Joseph thought.

They waited on each side until the Onix cleared the path between Joseph and his pokemon.

Joseph looked through the giant hole that the Onix left behind and saw that there was a small crack at the far end with light leaking out.

"Yes we're getting out Joseph yelled.

He ran to the crack and started using his hands to move the rocks away.

"Tank and Fungas help me moving these rock.

Fungas used Fury cutter to chip the rocks away while Tank used Iron Head to smash them.

"Almost...there...

They moved the last few rocks and a huge amount of light came.

"Yes! "Fresh air! "We're free!

Tank and Fungas were blinking wildly when they saw the light.

"Oh its good to be outside again, thank you Onix!

"So how far are we to the top Joseph said wondering.

He looked down and quickly backed away to a wall.

"Woh we're like really high up Joseph said with a scared face.

Tank and Fungas went to have a look and Fungas ran back to a wall too, Tank just stayed by the edge looking down.

"Well your used to this Tank so you shouldn't be scared, anyways we should keep going.

They procceded to walking to the top of the mountain. They started from the bottom and now they were almost to the top.

It got colder as they went up so Joseph put on a warmer Jacket and pulled his hoody over.

"Fungas I think it'll be nicer if you got into your pokeball Joseph said.

Fungas was shaking and he nodded. He got into his pokeball and they kept going.

"Man this is so cold, I can't believe your kind can stand this.

Tank wasn't shivering but when Joseph touched Tanks armor it was freezing cold.

…2 hours later…

They were just at the tip of the mountain. They weren't going stop and rest they had to make it night was falling, but as they got closer to the top the closer the clouds came to them.

The icy wind was breezing through Josephs face. Joseph was shaking now not even the warmest jacket could keep him warm.

"...Tank...go up ahead...come back when you find out how long it is to the top.

Tank ran up ahead.

15 minutes passed and Tank came back...

"What we're not that far from the top lets run then. They ran ignoring the chill of the harsh winds.

"I sure hope *acho* we make it I already have a cold.

They ran until Joseph saw that the clouds were just a few yards from touching him.

He was then walking through the clouds now with Tank up ahead.

"Oh I sure hope *acho* its not...cold?

They were now at the top of the mountain where the sun was now clear to see, Joseph could now feel warmth coming back to him. His face pale once before now returned back to its normal color again.

"Ahhhn it feels good to be warm again Joseph said.

The top was flat all around the point of the mountain. There was grass and dirt with berry bushes and 3 trees.

"So this is why your kind lives in the mountains.

The Aron nodded and he went to go lay down by a pile of rocks.

"Fungas should see this Joseph said staring at the sun. He let Fungas out of his pokeball.

Fungas looked around and saw that there was a tree and he crawled to it.

"I'll just make myself some food, luckly theres berries for you Fungas and we're standing on a giant iron ore mountain.

Joseph ate on the grass crossing his legs.

"Man it sure is nice up here, its warmer than down there.

As the sun started to set Joseph took out a tent and set it up with Blankets covering the grass.

"You two are gonna sleep outside or what?

Fungas was already making a bed with some bushes and leaves while Tank just nodded.

"Well sleep well you two he said and he zipped the tent up.

He got into his sleeping bag and rested his head, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tank looked up at the stars with his big eyes. He let out a cry and fell asleep.

…Tanks dream…

There were two Aggrons on top of a mountain. Sun shining down onto their thick battle armor. There they sat by a giant tree. One of the Aggrons horns were 1ft 2 inchs while the other was 10in. They were young parents.

The dad who had the longest pair of horns was carring a small newborn Aron on his shoulder. The Aron looked happy and so did his parents.

The mom had just punched a giant boulder about size of a bus from bottom to top and she was carring back the iron ore that was inside.

The dad carried back the Aron on its tail and set him gently on the ground.

They ate happily like a loving family until they heard *THUD* they wondered what it was so the dad got up and looked around.

*CLING* *CLANG* the mother and her son got up and ran towards the noise.

They saw that the dad was fighting another Aggron with bigger horns then his. They were battling for territory.

There was another Aggron and that one charged at the Aron but was caught off guard by the mom.

The mom and the dad were now both locked in combat by two Aggrons.

Gray clouds started to form, rain was now pouring down like a a dam that was just released, lightning started to strike down on the mountain *CRACKLE*.

The dad just knocked his opponent to his feet and ran to knock the other Aggron down. The parents ran with the mom carring the Aron in her arms.

The two Aggrons that were just knocked down got up and chased after the family. They really wanted them off their territory.

The family ran and ran until they found a small crack big enough for the newborn to hide into.

The dad placed his son into the crack and he told the Aron to not come out.

The two Aggrons that were chasing the family found them and they charged.

The dad slammed his tail into the mountain and a rush of boulders and snow came falling down.

Nothing could outrun the avalanche so the couple just stood there hugging each other preparing for the worst.

Just when the pursures where about to hit them the Aggrons were demolished by the avalanche. They feel down from the mountain plummeting to their doom.

The Aron stayed inside the crack wondering what was happening out there.

When the child heard nothing he came out from his hiding place.

He saw that he was the only one there alone. He looked everywhere for his parents but couldn't find them.

He sat on a rock waiting for them to come but they didn't. He waited for 2 days straight crying himself to sleep he didn't know how to smash rocks like his parents so he starved until he decided he should leave.

He weeped while walked down the mountain. When he reached the soft dirt from the ground he flopped down and slept.

When he woke up he was on the move again. He knew he had to find food fast. He was starving. He walked for miles even days looking for something to eat he ate leaves which tasted horrible. He kept walking until he saw a toy car. He ate it but was then chased by three kids.

He ran until one of the kids blocked his path and caught him. The two other boys held him, the boys were then tackled by someone and the Aron ran behind a tree wondering who was the one that tackled them.

The iron pokemon peeked to see that the three kids ran away screaming. The armored pokemon looked up to see a person standing there for a moment and then walked away.

He stolled after the human and into the persons garage eating the metal parts of the car. He spent the night in the garage and then went to the kitchen in the morning.

He started eating the pipes to the sink until he heard a noise coming towards him. The cabinets beneath the sink opened and the person was sprayed with water and the Aron got out.

He looked at a boy with black hair whipping away the water from his face.

Joseph.

…back to reality…

It was the morning now the sun shined through the tent onto Josephs face. He woke up and started making himself some pancakes (we all know where the eggs come from and I don't mean poke eggs). He got out a solar panel and an electric stove with a pan and a spatula. He mixed in the ingredients and poured it onto the stove pan.

When he was done, he ate outside quietly. He saw Fungas still sleeping in his leaves all snuggly. He looked at Tank and saw that he was crying.

"Nightmares? Joseph thought.

He slowly walked over to the Aron. Tank was now shaking and crying at the same time.

"Hey Tank you alright? Joseph said to him. He didn't wake up.

Joseph shoke Tank around with all his might but he didn't wake up.

"HEY TANK WAKE UP!

Tank quickly opened his eyes with tears flowing down his face.

"Good you scared me Tank, what happened did you have a nightmare?

Tank nodded and cried out loud waking Fungas up.

"Its ok Tank everythings fine, its gonna be ok. Joseph pulled Aron up and hugged him, it hurt his arms carring him but he didn't care.

Tank started to calm down until he could only sniffle.

"Everythings gonna be alright ok, we're here for you little buddy you see we stick together and we help each other out we're family.

When Tank heard him say "Family" he started to cry again.

"What? "Was it something I said-

"...you dreamed of your family didn't you Tank.

Tank nodded.

"Look...whatever happened to your family I'm sorry...I lost my dad too if it helps...I know what your going through little guy...I feel ya...

Fungas came over to see his friend Tank crying.

The Aron calmed down again.

Joseph set Tank on the ground to relax him arms again. Fungas came to Tank and patted him on the back.

"You feel better now Tank.

The battle armor pokemon nodded.

"Ok now that we have spent the night here we should get back on the road- he stopped talking when he heard a *THUD*.

"What was that- the three listened to the noise as it got closer.

Soon they saw a huge pokemon with large horns and body that looked like armor coming up through the clouds.

"That uh...

"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass. Josephs pokedex said.

"Oh no...how are we gonna get outta here...we're on ITS mountain, on ITS territory.

There was no where to hide.

"I don't even think we can battle it maybe if Fungas paralyzes it and-

Tank got infront of Joseph, he looked mad Joseph saw in his eyes that he wanted to take down that Aggron.

"Tank you can't battle him hes too- The brave Aron looked at Joseph with angry eyes, he was telling Joseph so support him in his battle.

"Tank...fine...well avenge your parents...

The Aggron was now on top of the mountain with them.

"Ok Tank I'm putting you into the Pokeshooter he said closing his eyes.

He put Tank into his pokeball and then chose the yellow case and put it on. He inserted the pokeball into the gyro sphere of the shooter and placed his finger on the fire button.

The Aggron looked at Joseph and Fungas with mad eyes, the pokemon had a big scratch on its chest and one of its horns looked chipped.

The Aggron let out a roar and charged at Joseph.

"Well avenge you Tanks parents he said and he pressed the button. The ball shot out and hit the Aggron in the face. The pokeball exploded with a bright yellow blast of energy. Tank came out ready.

"Tank use Iron Head! Tank smashed into the Aggron with so much power that the Aggron slided a few yards away.

"Mud-Slap! The little Aron used its reflexes and started kicking Mud Yanmega fast. The giant armored pokemon tried blocking the barrage of thick mud but losted balance.

"Now another Iron Head. Tank ran up to the Aggron lightning fast and was about to hit the armored pokemon until Tank was stopped by one of its feet. The Aron was kicked with a powerful force and Tank crashed into the ground.

"TANK!

The brave Aron got back up ignoring the pain. Even though the yellow case improved the users stats even defense it wasn't that powerful as the original.

"Tank maybe we can let Fungas paralyze him and then we could make a run for it.

The Aron ignored his trainer and kept battling head on literaly he used Iron Head on the thick armored beast but was always pushed back.

The Aggron laughed at the little Aron.

Tank was getting hurt badly, but he kept going.

Thats it your getting back inside your pokeball Tank! He tried returning Tank back inside his pokeball but Tank always dodged it.

"TANK DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!

The Aron looked at Joseph and then looked back at the Aggron. The Aggron then punched the tiny pokemon and Tank was sent flying towards a wall.

"TANK!

Joseph and Fungas rushed to Tanks aid to see him trying to get back up but couldn't. The yellow energy flowing from Tank disappeared.

"Stay down Tank you need to get inside your pokeball before- Joseph was then thrown to the side and landed on his right leg. He shattered his leg and layed there.

Fungas let loose a yellow dust cloud and it went up to the Aggrons nose. The giant pokemon started to show electricity and it smacked the Paras towards Joseph ignoring that it was paralyzed.

"Gah! "My leg!

Tank watched in horror as Paras and Joseph were down suffering.

He started crying and he remembered his parents being knocked down off the mountain. He remembered how his parents used to play with him. He remembered the time they spent together.

The Aggron turned his attention to the defenseless Aron.

As the Aron looked up at the Aggron he cried out his last bit of tear and it landed on the grass. He then started glowing.

The Aggron looked at the Aron with a suprised look.

"...Tank...your...evolving?

The once little armored pokemon was now growing bigger. He started developing bigger legs with claws. Its body grew larger and thicker with dark holes in it. Its head was bigger with spikes coming out from its neck. There were silver steel bands around its legs. It had a short iron tail now.

Tank looked at his feet and the ground. He saw that he had grew bigger now.

"Tank!...FIGHT! Joseph yelled.

Tank understood and he jumped onto the Aggron with his massive claws.

He roared into the Aggrons face and his claws glowed. Metal Claw. He slashed the Aggron and then backed away.

The Aggron got back on its feet and started charging a white ball of energy.

Tank then shot out steel like shards from his mouth. Mirror Shot. It landed directly into the Aggrons mouth causing the white ball to explode.

The Aggron was getting even mader now. His body then glowed white and his body charged at Tank.

The Lairon closed his eyes and then the ground started rising up and his claws became larger. Rock climb. The move cancelled the Aggrons Double-Edge and then he was clawed in the face with the Lairons sharp claws.

The once mighty and powerful Aggron feel down to the ground. It tried coming back up but the Lairon put one of his foot on his chest keeping him down.

The Lairon looked at the Aggron with angry eyes, so angry that it burned right through the Aggrons eyes. The huge pokemon was now terrified.

"Tank...let him be...hes not worth it anymore...lets get outta here Joseph said as he tried standing up without using his right leg.

Tank snorted in the Aggrons face and walked away towards Joseph.

Joseph put Fungas back inside his pokeball and then supported his left leg with his hands.

The Lairon got next to Joseph and he climbed aboard the big armored pokemon. "Lets...get going... Joseph said. Tank walked over to Josephs backpack and grabbed it with his mouth.

The Aggron got back up and stared at the two. He was suprised to see that Tank didn't end his life. He thought for everything he did to Tanks parents that Tank would be mad at him...but he wasn't. The Aggron let out a roar at the Lairon. Thanking him for sparring his life.

Tank roared back. *Don't be glad that I spared your life I only did it so that my trainer wouldn't have to see it*.

The Aggron just stood there scared. Soon Tank jumped down the mountain with Joseph gripping onto the holes of his back. He slid down the mountain gaining speed, he was then being followed by an avalanche that he caused so he pulled his weight down to gain more speed.

"I sure hope we make it...my leg an't feeling to good *cough*...

The Lairon remembered what Joseph said.

"We stick together and we help each other out b/c we're family. Tank thought of the words.

*Sure I lost my family, but now I found a new one Fungas and Joseph there are gonna be others out there who are gonna be apart of our family, we just gotta keep looking* he said in his head, he smiled.

*Mom and Dad if you are watching me, I love yous* he said in his thoughts and then he leapted towards the forest that lies below.

…

So now we know the depressing story of our friend Tank. I cried a little when I typed in the last part but you know. I want to ask yous...what is your favorite pokemon. (Mine is of course the cute Aron)

I thank the people who enjoyed this and I will see yous next time. ;-) 


	5. Chapter 5: The Ring and Stone

"Hey can you take a look at my pet Rattata. Said a little boy.

"Of course young one the. Old man said.

The boy then picked up his Rattata from outside the tepee and showed the man.

"Hmm looks like shes been paralyzed from a move called Stun Spore.

"Stun Spore?

"Yes when a pokemon or person smells this or is in contact to this move they sometimes can't move.

"Oh ok so how do I cure her?

"Just feed her this Cheri Berry and she'll be fine. He said handing the berry to the boy.

"Thanks . The boy said smiling.

"Your welcome my child. The old geezer replied smiling back.

*THUD* Whats that? The boy wondered.

"Lets go have a look shall we.

They walked out of his tepee and saw something moving fast through the trees.

"Wow that things huge what do you think it is . The kid said with wide eyes.

"Hmmm

Soon the incoming thing jumped over a tree and landed infront of them. The dirt from the air cleared up and they saw a Lairon infront of them with a person on its back hanging on.

"A Lairon. The man said.

The person looked up and saw the boy and the old man standing infront of him.

"Hey you two. The person said.

"The names Joseph what yours.

…back inside the old mans tepee…

"So thats your pokemon out there hes huge! The kid said with awe.

"Yup Joseph said. He was getting his leg done by the old man.

"Chimecho will you come over here please I need you. The said. A Chimecho came from the top of the tepee and down to side. "Chimecho? Joseph said. "Theres no Chimechos in the Johto region...their supposed to be in the Hoenn region?

I visited the Hoenn region and brought her back home, Chimecho will you please use Heal Pulse on this young mans right leg. The Chimecho nodded and she let loose a spread of pink energy onto his leg.

His leg felt better.

"Thanks for fixing my leg I think I'll- he tried standing up with his right leg now but couldn't.

"Your legs not fully healed Chimecho only fixed the shattered bones not the bruises so I suggest you sit down and tell me what happened.

"Yea tell us what happened to you Joseph! The kid said you could tell already he wanted to know everything.

"Well... He explained every bit of detail that happened on the mountain and why they went there. The kid kept asking questions left and right and Joseph had to answer them. sat there listening he seemed amused to his story.

"And then after that we meet you two...

"Wow your little pokemon turned into a big one and then defeated a even bigger one thats so cooool! The kid said with a wide smile.

"What is that device on your arm Joseph? The old man questioned.

"Oh this...its just something I made that I call the pokeshooter, basicly I put a pokemon thats in a pokeball in here with a colored casing and I fire it, then the pokemon will receive a power up for a short time.

"Hmmm I see...well you better not show Team Rocket this device b/c then they would want to get their hands on it. The old man said.

"Team Rocket? Joseph wondered who they were or what they were.

"Yea Team Rocket is a group of badies who like to snatch powerful pokemon from other people and use them for evil. The boy said.

"Well I can assure yous that they will not take this from me.

"Good...Sammy will you help me pack my stuff.

*Sammy so thats the kids name*

"Sure thing .

"So your like a person who travels to different places. Joseph asked the old man.

"No...Its just that Team Rocket wants me off this land, they warned me once but I refused to get off so they said that if I don't get off that they will use force.

"Does this land mean something to you?

"No, but there is something hidden here that I must not let anyone get.

"Look if you want to protect this land I'll help you its the least I can do since you fixed my leg. I would still do it any other way.

"You sure? The man was looking happy.

"Hey we fight for whats right. Joseph said giving a fist pump.

"Thank you Joseph.

"Hey I want to help out too. Sammy said flailing his arms.

"Do you know how to tree climb Sammy? Joseph asked.

The little boy nodded.

"Well then you can stay up in the trees and tell us if they are coming or not ok your our eyes ok, your the Watchman.

Sammy looked proud to be called the Watchman.

"Ok now that we have established that we will defend this land we will fight till our last breath ok.

The two nodded and the Chimecho cheered.

"What time do you think they will be coming ?

"They didn't say they just told me to get out of here and then they left.

"Watchman keep on the look out.

"Yes sir! The Watchman then started to climb the tallest tree there was and sat on top.

"Well be ready Joseph said...

…5 hours later…

Joseph was scanning the area. He had Fungas and Tank by his side. Fungas was treated by .

*This is taking too long*

He looked up at the tree where Sammy was keeping watch at. He was still awake taking his job seriously.

*Man that kid sure has alot of energy*

He looked further just to find nothing but Rattatas.

"You would think since Team Rocket really wanted this place so bad that they would just rush in. Joseph mumbled to himself.

"Hey! "Their here!

*Good I don't have to wait anymore* He ran back to the tepee.

"Where are they! Joseph asked Sammy.

"Oh their not here I was just joking. He said chuckling.

"Look Sammy this is serious we can't afford and distractions! Joseph yelled.

"Ok ok sir. The kid said and then went back to work.

"Good now I can continue scouting.

He walked on and on and found nothing, no signs of Team Rocket being here.

"Hmmm I guess they changed their minds about this place-

"THEIR HERE! Sammy shouted.

The 16 year old dashed with his pokemon and made it to tepee.

"Where are they!

"I just saw a group of like 6 people walking that way. He poinnted to the left.

"Tell quick.

"Got it. Sammy jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet then ran inside the tepee to warn June.

Joseph hid behind some bushes with his pokemon crouching low.

stepped out from the tepee ready to talk to the group of badies.

Soon 6 people appeared from the trees of the forest. They started talking to June. Joseph watched them as they looked like they were arguing until one of the guys poinnted at him and two of them knocked to the ground.

"Its go time. Joseph whispered.

"Tank Mirror Shot on them he whispered to him.

Tank opened his mouth and shot out steel shards hitting 3 people.

"What was that! One of the members said.

"We have been ambushed! "Listen old man whos ambushing us- the guy was shot in the back and fell down.

The two left standing threw their pokeballs and out came a Rhydon and a Seviper.

Joseph stepped out from the bushes with Tank and Fungas beside him.

"What? We were ambushed by a...kid! One of them said.

"Correction-Teenager I'am a teenager, I'am not a kid but if you would like to say that I'm a kid then ok, b/c thats even more humiliating for yous. Joseph said smiling. "Why you...Seviper use Poison Tail!

"Tank counter with Metal Claw!

The two attacks met and the Seviper was knocked back.

"Grrrr! Edith back me up!

"Rhydon use Stone Edge on his worthless bug! Edith said.

"Tank defend Fungas while using Iron Defense! Tank got infront of Fungas and its armor shined silver.

The stones smashed into the Lairons thick armor not even infflicting damage.

"Fungas grab onto Tank, Tank use Tackle on Rhydon!

The Paras held onto its tail and Tank ran towards the Rhydon.

"Rhydon use Horn Drill!

"Tank fling Fungas towards his Rhydon.

Fungas flew over the trees and landed on the Rhydons back who was in motion.

"You know what to do Fungas.

Fungas let loose a yellow dust onto the Rhydon thick skin.

"No nows hes- the Rhydons Drill Horn attack stopped and he couldn't move anymore. Fungas jumped off just before Tank landed the hit.

"Now Fungas use Fury-Cutter on Seviper. The snake was just getting up from the Metal Claw attack when suddenly it was attacked by waves of claws. The Seviper fainted with swirly eyes.

"Now lets finish this off with an Iron Head Tank! The Lairons head glowed and he rammed into the Rhydon who was trying to stop the attack with its horn but couldn't.

Both the Rhydon and Seviper were down.

"No the boss is gonna be so mad at us... One of the badies said.

"You mean the boss is gonna be mad at YOU. The other said running off.

"Hey!

The two bad guys ran away leaving the 4 who were knocked out on the ground alone.

"We better get these 4 out of here before they wake up. Joseph said.

"There is no need Chimecho will blow them away and by the way you might want to cover your ears.

Joseph did as so and the Chimecho cried out loud, the unconscioused group flew over the trees of the forest from the power of the Chimechos voice.

Josephs ears vibrated and he could hear some of the Chimechos voice leaking between his hands that were covering his ears.

The Chimecho stopped shouting and Joseph took his hands off his ears.

"I didn't know Chimechos could do that.

"Hmm hmm.

"Is it safe now, did we win. Sammy said getting out of his hiding place.

"They came, we saw, and we kicked their butts! Joseph said with a smile. "Yaaay!

"Yes thank you for keeping off this land Joseph thank you. The old geezer said.

"Your welcome anytime-

"Joseph I believe I have some explaining to do about the thing that I have been hiding.

"Sure I was curious about the thing you were trying to protect from them. "Follow me then. The old man walked into the woods waving his hand to follow him.

"Can I come . Sammy said all excited.

"No stay here its very secret young one.

"Awwwwe. Sammy made a frown.

They walked deep into the forest for about 15 minutes speed walking. June looked around as they kept walking, trying to see if anyone else was following them.

The old man stopped in his tracks by a thick tree.

"We're here he said.

"So...where is it? Joseph asked looking around.

"Its inside this tree. He rummed his fingers around the rough and thick bark of the tree until his fingers digged into it. He pulled a rectangled shape bark from it and set it on the ground slowly.

"Reach inside there young man and pull out whatever you feel.

Joseph put his arms inside the tree and felt a cold box. He took it out. It was a stone shaped box that had alot of dust and cob webs on it. It had a symbol resembling an orb.

"Joseph I trust that you well take good care of this. The old man said opening the box.

"Uh...what is it first of all? Joseph wanted to know first before he accepted that he COULD take care of whatever it was.

took out a ring and a stone from the box. The stone had a sort of blue color mixed with its gray color it also had the orb symol on it. The ring however was black that also had the orb symbol.

"...is it something special that belonged to your family? Joseph said turning his head.

"No its something even more special something that you shouldn't let anyone get their hands on.

"...so what does it do?

"This...is something that makes very few pokemon go under a powerful evolution state. "Uh...if its that important you shouldn't give it to me-

"I must give it you, for you are the one of purest of heart, I believe you should be the one to use the power of these two.

"But...but-

"Like it or not you have to take them besides you should be honored to have these, I have waited for hundreds of years for someone like you.

"Hundreds of years! "Shouldn't you be dead by now. Joseph was starting to get scared.

"I'am dead, my soul was trapped here protecting these two from those who seeked power, but now that your here and your actions showed me you were one of pure heart you will protect it. He placed the two items back into the box.

"Well...if I'am gonna protect it then I shouldn't use it. "If its that powerful as you say it is then theres no way I'm going to abuse it.

"That is exactly why I have choosen you b/c you don't seek power you battle with honor not by cheating. "You use your head.

"By the way there are only 3 in existence Joseph so keep on the look out for them ok.

"Gotcha.

Tank and Fungas were in the back so quiet Joseph forgot about them.

Joseph looked back at his pokemon.

"So what do you two think huh? "We're gonna protect these two from the evil duwers right!

Tank and Fungas nodded.

"Alright we accept-

Joseph turned around and the old man was gone.

"...hes gone...well lets go back to the tepee for Sammy.

He went back to the camp but when they did they saw that the tepee was burned and charred.

"What happened...SAMMY!

The little boy didn't come.

"I'm getting goosebumps you two.

His pokemon were scared also.

Joseph went inside the burned down tepee to see everything else was charred to a crisp. There were cob webs at the top opening of the tepee. "...was it all an illusion...weres Chimecho, wheres Sammy,...were the thugs real? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but their was no one here.

Joseph looked at the box that he had in his hands.

"I promise you that I will protect these. He said and the he put it in his backpack.

"Lets get going you guys. He said walking away from the deserted campsite.

Nightime fell down. The moon was out shining,glimming down on them as they continued walking.

Joseph though about everything that happened. He was so concerned of whatever happened to Sammy. He hoped that the little boy was actually alive and older.

As for the Chimecho...may Arceus bliss her...

"Hey you two what did yous think of everything back there, pretty scary huh, I thought so...

They had frightened faces now.

"Well when we reach Azalea Town I'll start asking questions about them, it all felt real like...how Junes Chimecho healed my shattered bones from my right leg.

"I have him and his Chimecho to thank.

They kept walking for another few hours until they took a break.

Joseph tried thinking of something to keep his mind off of the campsite and he tried thinking of something but couldn't. He just randomly blurted out a question.

"...do you guys like rice cakes?

The two pokemon looked at each other and tried to figure out what rice cakes were.

"Great now I got you two to think about rice cakes while I'm here thinking about the campsite back there. Joseph said folding his arms.

They relaxed for a while more and then they were back on their feet again. They walked a few more miles until they became tired.

"Ok lets get some sleep Joseph said.

He took out his sleeping bag and box from his backpack. He got into his sleeping bag with the box in his arms around it tight.

"I'll protect it June he said and then he went to sleep.

The day was bright. The sun hug over the trees casting shadows. The team was still sleeping.

Once the warm light of the sun hit Josephs face he woke up in an instant. He got out of the bag and quickly opened up the box.

The stone and ring layed there in the box untouched.

"Oh good...I was worried...

*CRUNCH* *CRACK*

"What is that noise? He went into the woods and saw a hyena looking pokemon crouching low as it could and went from tree to tree while going forward. Joseph followed it from behind watching his steps.

…15 minutes later…

So far so good Joseph was as silent as a Ninjask. As he followed the hyena he got a good look and found out that it was a Mightyena.

*weird Mightyenas are in the Hoenn region*

It was sniffing the ground every second growling whenever it got a scent.

"Aren't Mightyenas usually in packs? He thought.

He kept following until it stopped. Joseph thought it caught him stalking it. The Mightyena then began to growl and it ran fast. Joseph tried catching up with it but he didn't have 4 feet working at the same time like the hyena. He finally catched up with the Mightyena who was in a opened flat plain. "Now what are you searching for- he stopped talking.

He saw the most beautiful he has ever seen. She was in a sleeping bag asleep. She had long flowing brown chocolate hair down the side of her face. Her face was as perfect as any professional artist painting. Her round chin and eye lashes were as perfect as ever. Her face looked like an angel that had decended from the heavens. She had a nice slim body. She looked like she was 16 just like him.

Joseph was gazing at her until he felt a big blow of air across his shoulder blades.

He turned around to see Tank behind him grinning along with Fungas on his back laughing at Joseph.

"Oh uh...hey you guys looks like you two are really up...I was just chasing this Mightyena and-

"THE MIGHTYENA!

Tank stopped grinning and Fungas stopped laughing.

Joseph saw the hyena was only a few yards away from reaching oh dear Sleeping Beauty.

"We have to stop that hyena from reaching her before- Tank already lifted Joseph on his back with his short tail and he ran towards the Mightyena.

Fungas just looked at Joseph squinting his eyes at him.

"What?

Fungas looked at the girl and then at Joseph.

"...shut up Fungas. Joseph said. His cheeks were blushing and Fungas was bursting out with laughter.

"Tank use Iron Head! Tanks thick armored head glowed and it charged towards the Mightyena. The hyena using its senses, did a backflip in the air dodging the attack.

"Wow that was amazing the way it used its keen hearing. The Mightyena was impressed about what he said about him but it went back into reality and attacked the Lairon.

"Fungas get infront of Tank. He crawled onto Tanks head charging up its suprise defense mechanism. The Mightyena was about to use Shadow Claw until it noticed the Paras on Tanks head.

"Good now Tank use Metal claw! The Lairon ran towards the Mightyena claws glowing silver and slashed at the hyena. The Dark Type crouched down barley avoiding the attack and bounced off the armored pokemons face.

"Tank catapult Fungas. Tank flinged his tail with Fungas on and he was heading towards the Mightyena.

"Use Slash Fungas. The Paras slashed at his foes face leaving a big X-mark. Tank ran to the where the Fungas was gonna fall and Joseph catched him.

"Nice one Fungas-

The Mightyena howled and 4 more Mightyenas appeared from the forest.

Joseph looked at the girl and saw something moving by her.

A Poochyena.

*So thats why they attacked* Joseph thought.

"Tank cover me, Fungas come on!

They went to the girl where Joseph got a good look of her face. The Poochyena was inside her sleeping bag sleeping by her neck.

"Forgive me he said in a whisper. He slowly grabbed the Poochyena from inside her bag just in the nick of time when she opened her eyes.

"What...who are you...what are you doing...get away from me! She yelled.

"Look sorry we're-

"Your like the 6th boy who came up to me to touch me, you pervert!

"Look I'm sorry but theres Mightyenas all around us and they want their Poochyena! "I'm only trying to help! Joseph yelled back.

"...oh I'm sorry that I yelled at you I just-

"Tank we got the Poochyena stop fighting! Joseph ran back with the Poochyena under his arm.

"Look is this what yous want! "Yous want your pup back ok! He placed the puppy on the ground and it quickly ran back to the pack.

The 5 Mightyenas were happy to have their pup back with the pack. They looked at Joseph for a while and then they left.

"Well now that we returned that baby back to its family we should get going so come on you two.

"Hey wait! The girl came to him running in PJs.

"Uh hey sorry about getting to close to you I just had to get that Poochyena. "Its ok really ,thanks for getting those hyenas out of here.

"Yea no problem your welcome so uh...yea we should get going we're heading to Azulea Town for our next gym badge.

"Your going there too well I was planning to walk there also for my next gym badge can I tag along...if thats ok with you. She said holding her hand together.

Joseph didn't know what to say he looked at Tank and Fungas who were grinning at him telling him to say yes.

"Sure the more the merrier right? He said keeping his cool.

"Great let me go change I'll be right back.

She went to get her clothes and walked deep into the woods. When she was far away from them Joseph started talking.

"What is it with yous two, I just look at her and yous get the idea of making fun of me. He said with an angry voice.

Tank and Fungas looked at each other who were trying to keep the laughter from within them from escaping.

The girl came back dressed in long blue jeans, with a plain purple shirt. She got her stuff and came back.

"Ok lets get going. She said.

They Joseph walked the same way he came to her camp.

"Oh yea we didn't introduce ourselves sorry. She said.

"My name is Autumn, whats yours?

He looked at her while still walking. He didn't get to see her eyes until now. They were gray stormy eyes.

"I'm Joseph...nice name by the way. *Grrr why did I say*

"Thanks. She said.

The group was back on the road again only Joseph was behind Autumn and Tank and Fungas were in the back of him.

He tried ignoring her brown chocolate hair that was flowing with the wind.

He felt a nudge by his arm. He looked and saw Tank looking from Autumn to him.

"What I'm not gonna-  
"Did you say something? She said. *Great now I'm gonna talk to her*  
"Uh...why didn't you travel with the other people who were coming to the Town?

"Well first of all I don't like traveling with people b/c I like quietness, second I used to be traveling with a group of girls and boys but the boys...you know what I mean and the girls...yea to much talk about clothes. "Thats why I wanted some space when you came over to me, I thought you were gonna...

"Yea I got you...so why again did you start traveling with me?He said.

"Why? "You don't like company either?

"What no no I like company and all its just that why did you travel with me. He said nervously.

"You looked like an ok guy, you let your pokemon out to enjoy whats out here I also felt a little lonely.

*Ok* He thought. *I'm...ok*

"Well how old are you. He said.

"15 1/2 years old exactly.

"How can you be so sure about that 1/2 though I mean...

She raised her eye.

"Ok...

"How old are you then?

"16

"Hmmm looks like we both started out as trainers after the age of 10 huh...weird. She said.

"Yea I had my reasons...

"What? Staying at home playing video games, doing reckless stuff, anything that was childish was that your reasons!

*Why was she getting all mad*

"No I was-

"Was doing what huh? "Doing whatever that was fun besides taking care of your dad when your moms dead!

"...my dads dead...my mom still alive...I spent 15 years taking care of her... He looked down at the ground and stopped walking. Everyone else stopped including Autumn.

"...I'm...I'm sorry...I... Her eyes started getting red.

"...you to huh...looks like we both really cared about our parents besides the ones who don't care about them...I'm sorry for your mom. He said with one tear running down his face.

"...I'm sorry for your dad too...

She was crying rivers of tears.

Joseph slowly walked up to Autumn but then stopped at about a few feet away. Autumn rushed up to him and hugged him crying over his shoulder.

"I'm glad I found someone else who understands. She said.

"Me too. He said. Tank and Fungas started crying a little.

They were locked in the hug for a few minutes until she stopped crying. It felt good for Joseph to be hugging her but he knew he had to let go so he slowly lossened himself from the hug.

"You feeling better now. Joseph said backing away a few feet from Autumn.

She nodded whipping away her tears.

"I guess all I needed was a hug. She said giving a weak smile.

"Good I'll give you some space as we keep going...take your mind off of...you know... Joseph said backing away some more.

"Thanks.

"No problem.

They advanced forward towards Azulea Town.

…Sunset-10:34 PM…

"Hmm...oooooh uh... Joseph was about to say something but decided not to.

"What, what is it? Autumn said nervously.

"Uh nothing, nothing. Joseph said waving his hands.

"You do know whenever a person says its nothing its always something...now what is it?

"Uh...well you see...don't get mad at me but-

She was already getting mad at him for staling.

"Well you see I sort of walked us to the left side of Azulea Town and now...we either have two options...

Luckly Autumn wasn't that mad she just pushed her hair out of her beautiful face and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ok. She said putting one of her free hands to her forehead. "What are the two options.

"We could either go back the way we came and go down the RIGHT road or we could...

"We could...

"Or we could go between theses mountains that are on the map but they say its dangerous.

Autumn thought about it.

"My opinion is that we should go back the way we came and take the path that I missed.

"No that will just take up more time we need to get to the Town fast.

"Well...what do yous think. Joseph said staring at Tank and Fungas.

Tank thought about it and went to Autumns side.

"2 to 1. She said smiling.

"What just b/c theres boulders between mountains, doesn't mean you can just side with her Tank.

Fungas went to Josephs side then.

"Its a tie.

Something rustled in the bushes near them and all eyes were on them.

"Come on out! Joseph yelled.

Suddenly a Mightyena came out with a Poochyena in its mouth.

"Its you? "You followed us?

The Mightyena came up to Joseph slowly and placed the Poochyena on the ground near his feet. The hyena looked at Joseph in the eyes and then back at the pup.

"What? You...I can't take the pup hes yours-

The Mightyena growled at him, the mother kissed the pup on its head and quickly ran off.

"What? "Why would she leave him with me...

The pup looked around curious of his surroundings, he looked up at Joseph and barked smiling.

"Awwe hes cute. Autumn said petting him.

The Poochyena liked Autumn petting him behind the ears, he rolled over and was now getting a belly rub.

"...uh hey little dude looks like your with us now...um I see you meet Autumn, over there is Tank and Fungas. Joseph poinnted at the Lairon and Fungas.

Tank came over to greet the Poochyena but the pup hid behind Autumns legs. Tank looked confused. Then Fungas came over him and greeted him.

"He must really like you Autumn.

"Yea...and why is that Joseph. She said staring at him.

"Ugh...um b/c your...pretty...and nice. He said quickly trying to hide his blushes.

"Yea I get that alot, thanks. She said scratching between the Poochyenas ears.

*She wasn't mad* Joseph was relifed.

"So little guy what should we call you...

"Oh how about Poochy. Autumn said giggling.

The Poochyena didn't like the name, he just shook his head.

"Huh why not its a cute name for a cute pup.

"Hmmm. Joseph was still thinking.

"Oh how about Jr. The Dark Type still shook his head at Autumn.

"I can't believe hes denying cute names. She said looking mad.

"I have got it...Alpha!

The pup then looked at Joseph and sat up straight nodding his head.

"Alpha? "Why Alpha.

"B/c Mightyenas are like the Elite pokemon they will obey their masters if they are experinced and Mightyenas have sharp senses. They have fast reflexes. Thats why I should call him Alpha. "Cute names like Cupcake won't suit a Mightyena once it evolves.

"Whatever where were we...oh yea we were debating on the two options.

"Its 3 to 2 remember. She said.

"Wait how did you get 3 votes on your side already Alpha didn't decide yet.

"Fine...Alpha come over here baby. She said in the cutest voice. Joseph was turned on right at that moment. (Sorry -_-)

Alpha ran up to Autumn and jumped up. Autumn caught him and started licking her cheeks.

*Alpha I'am so gonna get you* "Alright enoughs, enough. Joseph said putting a pokeball into the pokeshooter and aiming it at Autumn.

"Hey don't point that thing at me, thats just rude-

He fired and the pokeball hit Alpha. The pokeball took Alpha inside and landed on the ground shaking.

"...1...2...3

"Well now I got my third pokemon. Joseph said picking Alphas pokeball. He pressed the center button and the Poochyena came out.

"Alpha I would like for you too stay outside your pokeball b/c I want you to enjoy the outside world instead of being crammed up in a ball.

Alpha nodded.

Autumn was shocked at what just happened.

"...that reminds me...uh what is that cannon looking thing?

I invented this its called a pokeshooter, basicly it powers up a pokemon when I put on a colored cases like these- he took out a blue case and showed it to her.

"And you made this...how long did it take you?

"7 years.

"Wow...thats long.

"Yea well we should get some sleep. Joseph said taking out his sleeping bag.

"Yea I'm tired too I'll go change into my PJ. She said them out and then She walked into the forest.

"Alpha you can sleep with Autumn if you want, you seem to like *yawn* her.

Alpha looked at Joseph and then made a quiet bark.

Tank went on top of a giant smooth flat rock and layed there. Fungas had just made a pile of leaves to sleep in.

Autumn came back in her PJs.

"Hey Autumn Alphas gonna sleep with you tonight. The Dark Type came over Autumns side.

"I did want him to sleep with me his nice fur of coat is warm. She took out her own sleeping bag and laid it out then got in. The Poochyena got in with her and laid his head by her neck.

"Good night Tank, good night Fungas, sleep well Alpha...good night Autumn... He turned over and closed his eyes.

Autumn said the same thing to everyone, but at the end she said.

"Sweet dreams eh Joseph and she fell asleep.

"Yea... He said and he fell asleep.

Again I want to thank the ones who enjoyed this chapter. I will continue typing I will not forget this story so keep checking in if it updates. I will see you's next time. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6: Autumns Pokemon

We are back with our friends Joseph,Tank, and Fungas who recently just found and made a new friend named Autumn. Autumn then joined their group so that they could escort her. As they continued their way towards Azulea Town Joseph took a wrong turn and now they are walking between two mountains to get to the town. The Mightyena that Joseph fought brought her pup and gave it to Joseph. So now our fellow friend Joseph has 3 pokemon.

… The beautiful sight of dawn was coming, Joseph woke up and saw the first bit of light that came out.

Joseph looked around saw everyone was asleep still. Alpha was still sleeping with Autumn by her neck giving her warmth. The sunn finally came out illumiting the darkness. The sunlight shined on Autumn and Joseph was staring at her.

*Shes cute when shes sleeping*

He got up and woke Tank up with a slight knock on his thick head.

"Hey Tank lets get going I don't want to stay out here too long. The Lairon got up and yawned loudly but didn't wake up Autumn, but it did wake up Fungas and Alpha. Alpha woke up prepared to fight, but then realized it was just Tank.

"Ok lets tie Autumn to your back Tank, I don't think she wants to wake up now, its just the morning.

He grabbed some rope from his backpack. When he did he saw that the stone box was still in there. *good*

He slowly picked up Autumn, which he felt weird doing. He put her onto the Lairons back with her still in the sleeping bag and tied the rope around her but not to tight.

"It looks like we're kidnapping her. Joseph said laughing. The three just rolled their eyes and they walked towards the mountain.

They walked on and on the mountains were still far away from them so they picked up the pace.

"Alpha lets work on your stamina and speed ok, I need to be experinced enough to train an Elite pokemon like you.

Alpha liked how he said he was an Elite pokemon. He dashed off jumping over rocks showing off his speed, he dodged obstacles. Alpha wasn't showing any exhaustion at all.

"He doesn't tireout that much...thats good.

Alpha came back to Joseph only breathing lightly.

"Great now I know you have alot of stamina.

They kept doing this till Alpha was out of breath and by that time they were close to being between the two mountains. Autumn was still sleeping. *Shes a heavy sleeper*

The team stopped in front of the split of the earth.

*Warning to all travelers who are daring to cross her towards Azulea Town do NOT attempt to go beyond this sign. Do not pass beyond this sign. Please keep quiet or-* Joseph just passed the sign waving his pokemon to follow him.

*Again these signs are just making me want to pass beyond them, they need to stop saying stuff like "Death up ahead" or else I'm just gonna keep facing these dangers* He smiled.

They walked quietly and slowly trying not to make a sound.

*CRACK* The sound echoed within the two mountains.

"What was that. Joseph whispered.

Tank lifted his foot and there was a crushed rock with a fissure in the ground.

"Tank...slowly walk over here ok, slowly-

To late Tank accidently stepped on another rock and it broke through the ground spliting it.

"Now is the time to run everyone! Joseph yelled. The voice echoed and then after a while boulders started rolling down the mountain.

*So thats why I should shut my mouth*

They ran away not carring about the fissure they just left. The crack in the ground grew biggerand bigger it started to look like it was chasing them now.

"Get to higher ground everyone!

Joseph saw a rocky wall with stones pointing out of it. "There he poinnted at it.

"Everyone else on board Tank theres not gonna be enough room for me. The Paras and Poochyena jumped on top of the Lairon. Tank digged his claws onto the rocky wall and climbed. Joseph jumped up and the wall and started climbing.

He cut himself a few times putting his hands on the pointed stones. Tank already was on top while Joseph was still climbing.

Autumn then woke up eyes open quickly.

"Whats going on...what are we doing here now?

"Almost there. Joseph said.

Suddenly one of the cracks from the fissure was crawling up the wall spliting it in half. The ground below already had a huge deep opening.

Joseph slipped his left foot off of a stone and now he was hanging on only by a hand.

"Wheres Joseph at- she looked to her side and saw him hanging.

"Oh my...cut me loss!

Fungas used his claws and sliced the rope.

She rolled off of Tanks back in her sleeping bag and landed hard on the floor. Luckly the bag absorbed most of the pain she would have taken.

She got out and quickly ran to Josephs aid.

"You idiot why would you go so early with telling me. She said with a mad face.

"I didn't want to upset you by waking you up. He said looking at the crack that was coming up.

She pulled Joseph by the hand with both her hands.

*They feel so soft and smooth* Joseph said in his head.

With a last bit of force she pulled him up making progress. Joseph stepped on a stone and hopped up just in time to see that the wall had broken down.

A boulder rolled down towards Tank. "Tank behind you! Tank looked behind and Headbutted the boulder. It flew off and was going inside the fissure.

Joseph landed next to Autumn still holding her hand.

"Woah that was close, ok I promise to never do anything like that again. Joseph said scared.

"Did you ever do something like this. She asked shaking her head.

"Yea but it was with a swarm of Beedrills remember Tank, how you took them all on. Tank smiled and nodded.

"Lets just be careful ok. She said.

Fungas and Tank looked at them still holding hands and Fungas tapped Joseph on the shoulder.

"What...oh. Joseph said looking at his hand.

"What do you mean by...oh. Autumn looked at her hand too.

He quickly pulled his hand away from hers and got up.

"Um sorry about that. Its a one-time only I know...anyway lets get moving. He started walking away.

"Its ok it was a life-and-death situation. She said dusting herself off.

Tank and Fungas followed Joseph while Alpha was pulling the sleeping bag towards her with his fangs. She picked it up and put it in her backpack. She followed them with Alpha next to her.

They were still within the canyon keeping quiet now. They could see the forest again in the distance.

"We're almost there. Joseph whispered.

They kept walking to the end and they stopped. There was no slope for them to walk down to the ground.

"We'll just take turns riding Tank down. Autumn said getting on him.

Tank slid down with Autumns hair flowing back from the intense speed.

*How am I traveling with a hotty* Joseph thought.

Tank came back up and Joseph got on with Fungas and Alpha. They picked up so much speed that when they reached the end point Tank leapted off flying.

Autumn watched in awe as she saw the Lairon flying over her head.

*THUD* Tank landed on all legs with Josephs hair all messed up. He combed it down but a little hair stook out.

"Fungas could you uh- He pointed at the tiny hair and he sliced it off.

"Thanks.

"We got two badasses here. Autumn said looking at Joseph and Tank. (There I put one swear word, now little kids who are reading this don't say it -_-)

Joseph and Tank blushed. (I don't think a Lairon can blush if its made out of iron and its shiny?)

"I guess we are...badasses?

"Whatever lets just get going I really want to get my next badge...and to sleep in a comfortable bed not that I'm complaining. She said.

They walked on through the forest.

"Oh yea I have been meaning to ask you Autumn uh what are your pokemon?

"Ha! You think I would let you know, I'll show you when you battle me. She said laughing.

"So...

Joseph started walking slowly until he was behind about 15ft away from her.

Autumn looked behind her and saw that he was far in the back.

"Why are you so far away from me. She said with a curious face.

"Tank get ready... He said keeping his eyes on Autumn.

"Oh no you got be-

"Tank use Tackle! He said winking at Tank. He started running at Autumn. "Joseph! I'm so gonna kill you now! She dashed to the side and threw a pokeball. It hit the Lairon on the head and bounced up into the air opening up.

*What does she have*

The energy came out of the pokeball and it formed into a pokemon that looked like a beagle with a tail that had paint.

"What is that?

"Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. Colored fluids ooze from their tails which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves. Josephs pokedex said.

*Hmm better not underestimate it*

Tank stopped and turned towards the Smeargle.

"Ok now that I'm battling you I get to see your pokemon.

"Grrr! This isn't fair you forced me! Autumn was mad now.

"Sorry my curioisity took over.

"You make the first move Autumn.

Autumn didn't say anything, she didn't even give out a command.

"Uh...I guess I'll attack first...Tank use Mirror Shot! Steel shards come out of hiis mouth and were targeted onto the Smeargle.

"Vinci dodge then use Sketch! The beagle dodged and started painting in thin air.

"What? Whats Sketch?

The Smeargle was finished just after he finished painting and the art then was absorbed through his body.

"You'll see...Vinci now use Mirror Shot! It whipped its tail at Tank and steel shards flew.

"Iron Defense! The Lairons armor shined silver and it endured the hit.

"So thats what Sketch does it copys the moves.

"Yup and not only that but I can keep them to my collection of moves now. "Wait you can permanently keep the moves it copys!

"Mmmhmm Vinci use Ember! It spinned its tail around spraying small flames at Tank.

Tank took the volly of Ember looking in pain.

"Rock Climb! The ground beneath the Smeargle leveled upward and Tank started climbing up with glowing claws.

"Vinci use Aerial Ace! Green glowing wings appeared on the Smeargle and it flew up into the sky.

"No way! Joseph yelled.

"Yes way! Autumn yelled back smiling.

The Smeargle came back down charging at the Lairon.

*wait for it*

The Smeargle was about to hit the armored pokemon until-

"Now Tank use Iron Head! Tanks head glowed and it rammed into the Smeargles head.

The Smeargle fell to the ground and it didn't move.

"Well that was quick. Joseph said looking at the Smeargle who had swirly eyes.

Autumn returned Vinci and kissed the pokeball.

"Well now you got to see one of my pokemon...I think that should be enough. She said looking down twirling her feet.

"Yea...I'm sorry for forcing you to battle...I was just curious...sorry.

"Well...don't force me again ok... she said turning around and walking.

"I promise...pinky swear. He said shyly.

She stopped then turned around.

"...now I'm guessing you don't want to do a pinky swear huh. He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure. She said coming over to him. They tied their pinkys around each others.

"Your starting to become a true friend Joseph. She said giggling.

"Huh we were friends before? I thought we were just walking together to Azulea Town.

"Oh so you thought I was just some stranger tagging along with you huh. She said with a straight face.

"Huh? What? No! No no I didn't mean it that way uh-

"Kidding. She said. She was laughing now.

Joseph didn't say anything but smiled in relif.

"We stick together to the end ok Joseph. We're gonna stay with each other and get our gym badges together.

"Well then now your apart of our team now Autumn glad to have you with us then. He said smiling.

"Thanks...I think some part of you just said that so that you could-

"Autumn I would never ok...don't think of me like that...I'll be honest with you ok...your...your...beautiful but I won't do anything stupid nor even look at you when your-

Joseph was then tackled by a hug from Autumn. She hugged him tightly. Joseph was shocked of what was happening now.

"You ARE a true friend, and no boy that I have met has ever said that to me about them not doing anything stupid or looking at me when I'm doing something in private. All besides telling me that I'm beautiful b/c thats what boys only thought of me as.

Joseph just stood there. He slowly placed his arms around her and patted her on the back.

"Your a true friend Joseph. She said and then she released him from the hug.

*friend right remember that* Joseph said in his head.

"Thanks. He was a bit shakey now.

"Lets get going. She said walking away.

Tank came over and nudged him.

"I don't think I feel so good...I don't know why but...can you carry me.

Tank nodded and Joseph fell on top of him resting his head on his neck. Fungas was on him to and he crawled towards Joseph.  
"Fungas my friend...I think I'm getting Butterfrees in my stomach...I'm gonna rest for a while pinch me when we're at the Town ok. Fungas nodded.

Alpha he called out. The pup ran to Tanks side looking up at Joseph.

"Keep an eye put for Autumn ok and thats an order. The Poochyena barked and he ran up to Autumns side. He took his job seriously he was scanning the area while being beside her not being distracted by anything.

"Great...now I think I'm gonna- he fell asleep resting on Tanks battle armor.

The sun was still out shining down on them. They kept walking for miles until they were over a hill with a tree that had apples on it.

"This is nice. Autumn said looking around her surroundings. She in some fresh air through her lungs and then exhaled it out of her mouth.

"I think we should chill here. She then picked an apple from the tree and tossed it from hand to hand.

"Is he still sleeping. She asked the Lairon. He nodded. "Hes a light sleeper so...

She went up to Joseph who had his head resting on Tanks neck still.

"Hey Joseph. She whispered in his ear. He woke up eyes wide open.

"What is it? He said looking around.

"Nothing we just stopped here to relax a little. She said taking another apple off of a branch.

"Oh well then I guess I should start training Alpha then. He got off of Tanks back and thanked him.

"Really your just gonna train right now when we have a nice view of the forest.

"Well Alpha doesn't have any experince in battling and I thought maybe- he was caught off guard a apple was thrown to him and he fumbled a little when he caught it.

"Sit down. She said pointing to the ground.

He did as told like a trained dog.

"Ok relax its peaceful here. She took a bite of her apple.

"Fine. He said mumbling.

"Now what topics are we gonna talk about. She said smiling at him.

"Uh... He was thinking. *What is there to talk about* He thought.

"How about we talk about what we like to do in our free time.

"Do we even have free time, I mean we're always walking never stopping besides sleeping.

"Well then we'll make arrangements. Now tell me what do you like to do. She said.

"Well...I like to...what do I like to do! He tried thinking of what he used to do back at home but couldn't think of one.

"I got nothing I spent 7 years making this Pokeshooter and thats it.

"Really...wow so you were so focused on making that and you didn't even get to do anything...wow... She said amazed that all he did was make the darn thing.

"Yea pretty boring I know huh...what do you like?

"Well I like painting-

*Well that explains the Smeargle*

"I like singing. She blushed.

"Thats nice, what else.

"Also like playing the violin, but that was before it broke, when I started my journey some Weedles came into my backpack and ate it. She put her arms around her legs.

"Well that sucks some music would have been good right about now. Joseph said juggling his unbitten apple. He threw it towards Alpha who was chasing his tail.

"Actually... She took out a pokeball.

She pressed the center button and the pokemon from within came out.

A pokemon with a mustache,black wings,dots,eyes, it had a orange color for its body, its arms were like scythes, it had antennas.

"What kind of pokemon is that?

"Kricketune, the Cricket Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kricketot. It conveys its many emotions with the melodies it composes.

"Joseph this is Harmony, Harmony this is Joseph. The Kricketune started rubbing its right arm making a happy tune.

"Hello. Joseph said waving his hand.

"So now you know my second pokemon, but no more freebes. She said listening to Harmonys tunes.

Soon the Harmony was making a song with a mixture of sad but happy notes.

The sun was turning purple and orange now no wonder the Kricketune was making a sad and happy tune. The purple color in the sky represented sadness b/c it was half nightime. The orange color represented a little bit of happiness.

Autumn hummed along with the tunes.

Tank,Fungas, and Alpha came over listening to the beautiful song the Violinist was playing.

*Its so soothing just to hear Harmony play why doesn't she just let her pokemon out just like I do*

When Harmony finished everyone cheered. Harmony bowed down.

"Autumn why don't you let your pokemon out just like I do, its better to let them see what their missing instead of just being in a pokeball.

"Well if I do that then wouldn't we be like a marching band all bunched up together? She laughed.

"We would look like a huge group but it would show how much we care about them and also trainers would get the idea of battling us more often.

"Wouldn't that also give them an advantage? She said raising her left eye at him.

"Well Fungas did beat a Machoke and he was out of his pokeball before the battle did you think the trainer would defeat him by his looks.

"He did? "Yup never underestimate Fungas by his looks.

"So what do you say... He said staring at Autumn in the eyes.

"Well...alright fine. She took out 3 more pokeballs out and then pressed each one of their center buttons.

Vinci came out looking tired from its last battle with Tank, the second pokemon came out and it was a Swablu, and the third one had a Skull on its head.

*Cubone* Joseph thought.

"So yea these are the rest of my pokemon. Of course you already met Vinci, this one right here is Cloud she pointed at the Swablu. Shes adorable And this little guys name is Avenger b/c we all know once they see their dead mothers... she stopped talking and her eyes turned a little red.

"Its ok you don't have to explain why hes called Avenger, I know why. Joseph said staring at the Cubone.

She looked up in the purple sky and then looked back down.

"Ok I'm better now. She said blinking her eyes.

"Ok...lets get going we should be reaching the town when the sun comes up in the morning.

She nodded and they got their stuff.

Joseph looked in his backpack and opened up the stone box. The ring and stone were still in there.

*When am I gonna be able to use this*

"Hey you coming with us! Autumn said with Cloud on her shoulder. She looked happy to be out of her pokeball.

"Yea I'm coming. He said putting the box back.

It was night now. Cubone was riding on top of Tank who was talking with him. Harmony was chatting with Fungas through tunes while Vinci and Alpha were socializing. Cloud was on Autumns shoulder with her white puffy wings acting like a cushion.

"You know what I just realized. He asked Autumn.

"Whats that?

"I'm only 1 pokemon short from yours. He looked at her 4. Where did you get them, who was your first?

"Well Cloud was my first and the rest...I'll tell you later its pretty long.

They walked on for another few miles until they decided it was time to set up camp.

Joseph,Fungas and Harmony were gathering up the firewood for their campfire. Tank came back with flint and he rubbed it with a rock, the sparks flew and the wood came alive with flames.

They all enjoyed the warmth together.

"Hey theres a river up ahead and I'm gonna go bathe in it ok everyone.

They all nodded and Josephs cheeks turned red. Tank saw them and he grinned at him. Joseph shot a mean look at him and Tank looked at the fire. "So...Harmony how about them tunes?

Harmony sang a fast pace song and everyone was focused on the music. Cloud started chirping as if singing and Avenger was banging his bone against a hollow log making a beat.

"Wow yous three are like a band, no wonder Autumn chose yous. Joseph was impressed.

Swablu fluffed up her wings and Cubone rubbed his arm all embarressed.

Vinci was painting on a tree whishing his tail back and forth.

"What are you making Vinci? Joseph walked over to him.

He got a close look and saw Autumn and him holding hands. It was a perfect picture.

"Gah! How did you know that I- he stopped and looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"How did you know that I like your trainer. He whispered to Vinci.

Vinci looked at him and smiled.

"Paint something else over it. He whispered. The Smeargle refused and laughed.

"If you won't then I will. He grabbed his tail out of his hand and started smearing black paint all over it. The Smeargle was mad now for ruining his artwork.

"Look I'm sorry but I just can't let her see that she said that we're just friends. Hope you understand he whispered.

Vinci calmed down and sighed. He nodded.

"Thanks.

He walked away and then back to the campfire.

They sat there until they heard a girl scream.

"That sounds like Autumn, lets go! The group ran and followed Autumns voice. "Autumn where are you! Joseph yelled.

"Over here! She yelled back.

Joseph found the river she was talking about and ran to it.

"Ok I'm here where are you- he looked around and saw something unexpected. He quickly closed his eyes and turned around.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! He yelled.

"Its ok. She said calmly.

*Our pokemon better not be seeing this*

"What happened. He said still keeping his eyes closed. "Look your not a kid anymore ok you can open your eyes and look at me just keep them up here ok I trust you. She said.

"Sorry pinky swear remember. He said fast.

She appreciated him keeping his promise.

"I saw someone watching over there she pointed but he couldn't see b/c he was keeping his promise.

"Sorry can't look- he was twirled around and he was face to face with the most beautiful girl in the world. She opened his eyes with her fingers.

"Just look up here ok. She said slowly.

"...ok...so where was this person. He said nervously.

"Over there. She pointed over the river to the right.

"I'll go check it out...just get changed... He said and then he bolted towards the direction, resisting the urge to look at Autumn.

He then saw that Alpha,Fungas and Tank were next to him now.

"Please tell me you didn't see her please. He said scared.

They shook their heads and winked at him.

"Oh thank you's...I was nervous when I saw her...you know...

Alpha was sniffing the ground catching a scent. He ran following it with Joseph and the two other pokemon following from behind.

*Come on you got the scent I want to get this guy*

Alpha followed the scent for what was about 30 minutes or so until he stopped.

"Oh no you lost the scent didn't you... Joseph said sounding disapoinnted.

The Poochyena looked up at a tree and saw something moving.

"What is it Alpha?

He barked at the tree and Joseph knew he was trying to tell him that something was in tree.

"Hmmm Tank.

Tank knew what he wanted him to do. He rammed his head into the tree smashing it down. A figure flew out from the top and landed infront of them on the ground.

"Nice Alpha you found him...

"Please don't hurt me-

"NEAL! He put his foot on his back keeping him down.

"Jo...Joseph...Joseph what are you doing here. Neal said in a scared voice now.

"What are you doing looking at...at...YOUR 10 YEARS OLD!  
"Huh? How did you know I was watching her. He said laughing. You were probably watching her too huh-

"Shes my friend we're adventuring together I wouldn't dare be a sick creep like you. Joseph said even angryer.

"How did you start traveling with a hotty like her?

"B/c I'm not like other guys like you.

"No I'm gonna let you go and you better scram or else... He said with alot of venom in his words.

"Ok, ok.

"1...2...

The kid was just about ready to get up and leave but Josephs foot was still on him.

"Oh and I'll give you something to remember, Fungas will you use Stun Spore please. He did and it was absorbed through his skin.

Joseph took his foot off of Neal and then he got up and started running and stopping and crying at the same time.

"I think our warning got through him clear, don't you three think.

They laughed and then they walked their way back to camp.

When he reached camp he saw that everyone was asleep besides Autumn. She was sitting by the fire trying to keep it from dying out.

"Your back! She shouted. Did you get whoever it was.

"Yea apparently it was my rival Neal who is 10 years old...I know right...

"No shut up 10 years old and hes...I feel violated...I should have taken at least Cloud so that she could look after me...now I'm scared of what that kids thinking of me as... She looked into the fire with sad eyes.

"Look kids don't know any better than we do, I know you feel hurt for him seeing you...undressed but don't thinknit was your fault b/c it wasn't.

"Kids do stupid stuff ok. He said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, for keeping your promise back there I really appreciate it but...look at me when I'm talking to you ok no matter what I trust you. She said looking at him.

He was listening but wasn't looking at her instead he was looking at the tree with the picture that was smeared in black now.

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you ok she said smacking him on the head lightly.

"Sorry ok I'm sorry. He was now looking at her.

"Ok we're gonna do a staring contest ok, this will show you not to be scared when your looking at me when I'm either dressed or undressed.

"Ok he said. Nervously.

They stared at each other in the eye. Josephs cheeks were now turning red from looking at her pretty stormy eyes. He was blushing.

"What? Whats wrong. She said still staring at him.

"Nothing its just that your eyes are so... he was blushing wildly now, he couldn't stand staring at her eyes anymore, he looked away.

"Why did you look away? She asked looking around her to see if there was anything he saw.

"Your cheeks are blushing, what are you blushing at- she stopped talking.

"Uh...I think I should get some sleep now he said looking at the moon.

"Were you blushing b/c you thought my eyes were-

"Good night. He said quickly.

"...thanks for thinking my eyes were so-

He was already asleep.

"...pretty. She said.

*What am I gonna do with him now* She thought and shaking her head.

…  
So yea this chapter was crazy. Now you all know Neal isn't just an annoying 10 year old who likes to be an ass but hes also a pervert so...now you know. What did yous think of this chapter.

Hope you all liked it. I will be writing more don't panic if you see me not updating. I will.


	7. Chapter 7: Get Moving Slowpoke!

It was a cold day, the clouds looked like it was going to rain. A thunderstorm was approaching slowly.

As they all were sleeping Joseph felt icy dew drops coming from the sky. As soo as one touched him he woke up. He looked up at the sky and knew it was gonna rain. He had to get them to Azulea Town Yanmega fast. He woke up Tank,Fungas and Alpha who still looked tired but got up.

"Its about rain we need to get out here quick wake up the others. They did so and went to go warn them.

"Hey Autumn wake up. He whispered into her ear. She didn't wake up.

"Autumn wake up! She was still sleeping.

"You leave me no chose. He said regretting what he was gonna do.

He pinched her nose amd covered her mouth so that she couldn't breathe. Finally she started moving aggressivly but Joseph didn't let go until she was awake.

She mumbled something but couldn't hear it with his hand over her mouth.

She slapped Joseph across the face aimlessly and then she woke up. He had a red hand mark on his right side of his cheek.

"What just happened I couldn't breathe, I slapped something what did I-

She saw Joseph rubbing his right cheek slowly trying to sooth the pain.

"I'am so sorry I slapped you I was just trying to stop you from holding my nose and mouth! She said coming over to him to see the slap mark.

"Its ok all is good, its just pain it'll go away.

"That is deep red...I slapped you that hard, you must be in alot of pain right now. She leaned in a kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned into a even reder color eminently.

"Now that was just to make it feel better, ok so don't get any ideas alright. She said laughing a little in her voice.

"I know. He said with his cheeks still red.

"We need to get out of here before it starts pour alot. She said getting her stuff.

"Lets hurry then what are we waiting for huh! Joseph yelled and then he ran past Autumn.

"Hey! Wait up! She followed him from behind. The their pokemon were behind smiling at them and then they ran chasing the two.

"Hey I think I see a Town up ahead. Joseph said stopping in his tracks. The rain was now getting more violent.

"Lets hurry I don't want to standing in the rain to long to catch a cold.

*If that happens I'll stand in the rain with you* He thought.

Their pokemon caught up with them later on and they kept at it keeping up the pace.

"Look we're so close to it, we just need to- Autumn tripped over a rock about the size of a pokeball and landed on her left knee with a loud sound. *CRACK*

"AUTUMN! The rain started pouring rivers now, they felt the rain piercing through their skin. Cold and painful.

Joseph turned her over and saw that she was crying in pain, she was holding her left knee.

"It hurts...so bad I can't get up...why did I have to run! She tried calming herself down.

"Ok don't move. He slowly put his right arm under her legs and his left arm under her head and picked her up.

The rain poured on them both stinging Joseph the most.

"Hope you don't get affended by this and I'm not taking advantage of this-

"I don't care ok just go I trust you remember, how many times have I told you that.

He ran through the rain carrying her like a bride. The pokemon followed him threw the harsh rain. It was difficult to see through clear but they did their best.

Finally Joseph was in the town.

"ANYONE HERE! HELLO I GOT A GIRL WITH A BROKEN KNEE!

"Over here! A man said shining a lantern by his door.

Joseph rushed to him and went inside.

When the man was about to close the door. Joseph said. "Stop there are others.

He stopped and then a group of 7 pokemon came running in. Well except for Tank who was way to big for the door. Joseph put him inside his pokeball.

"So what happened? The man said.

"We were running in the rain like little kids and then she fell down and broke her left knee. Autumn tried was both depressed and embarressed.

"I'll do everything I can. He said going to his kitchen. It was a one room house.

"Set her down on the couch. He said.

"Whats your name sir? Joseph asked setting her down.

"Kurt and yours?  
"Joseph and this is Autumn, and these are our pokemon Fungas,Alpha,Cloud,Harmonry,Vinci, and Avenger, the other pokemon I had was a Lairon named Tank.

"Well looks like you both are having a parade. Kurt said chuckling.

"Yea I guess you can say that.

Kurt came back with some herbs, a bowl of warm water with a cloth, and a cup filled with a green liquid.

"Ok drink this. He gave the cup to her. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Autumn you have too. She refused she was pushing the cup away.

"Kurt give me the cup. He gave it to Joseph.

Joseph pushed down on her broken knee and she screamed with pain. Joseph spilled the green liquid in her mouth and it automaticly went down her throat.

"There Autumn was that so hard. He smiled at her.

"I hate you. She told him but she didn't really mean it.

"Well that was harsh Joseph... Kurt said with a scared look.

"Yea...sorry but I had to Autumn.

Kurt gave her the herbs to chew on and she took it thanking him.

"She should be feeling better later but her leg...I can't do it without a pokemon that knows a healing move.

"Well is there any pokemon around here that knows one? Joseph said.

"Yes there was Slowpokes here.

"Ok do you know where they are?

"WAS here...

"Where did they go to then?

"Nobody knows but they say Team Rocket had something to do with their disappearance.

"Well then I'll go out looking for them. Joseph was walking to the door.

"Joseph don't try to do something stupid ok, its pouring like crazy out there your gonna get catch a cold out there.

"Ha! The common cold nice one Autumn but your knee needs to be fixed the cold is just a cold, rain or no rain I'll find you a pokemon that can heal. I'll be back don't worry.

"...just don't do anything stupid alright, take my pokemon with you ok so that they can look after you.

"No YOUR the one that they need to look after, I'm leaving now I'll be back. He grabbed an umbrella and returned Fungas and Alpha back into their pokeballs then walked out closing the door.

"Your boyfriend will do anything for you Autumn hes to kind.

"Well hes a true friend but he'll sometimes do reckless-

"Did you just call him my boyfriend? She said staring at Kurt with a suprised face.

"Oh sorry I just assumed since he looked like he cared for you.

"Well hes a friend and I like to keep it that way, he did say I was beautiful but I just thought it was a friendly compliment. She said holding her hands together.

"You sure he ment it in a friendly compliment or do you think he ment it in another way...

"No I think he ment it as a friend not by anything else.

"Ok just checking...

"Yea...if he did have feelings for me he would say it to me right?

Kurt didn't say anything.

*If he DOES have feelings for me how am I gonna tell him I'm not intrested*

"Ok you three Autumns knee is in our hands now ok, we also need to findout the disappearance of the Slowpokes.

Alpha and Fungas were under the umbrella with Joseph while Tank was standing in the rain reflecting the rain drops off of his iron armor.

Alpha and find the scent of the Slowpokes ok. Alpha sniffed his nose on the ground but couldn't catch and scent of them.

"The rain must be blocking the scent off...we'll just have to be lucky we find Team Rocket out here.

They walked on and on not finding anything. There couldn't have been footprints b/c the rain would be making them into mud.

"We can't give up you guys we gotta keep searching.

They searched for what seemed like hours.

Fungas looked like he needed rest and Tank was getting tired of walking and the annoying sound of rain throbbing on his iron head.

"Ok yous two can rest up me and Alpha will search. He returned them back into their pokeballs and they continued their search.

The rain didn't stop pouring it went on. Joseph thought it would never stop.

Josephs feet felt like jelly now.

"We got...to keep going...we can't *acho* give up...

Alpha looked at his master. He was getting worried about Joseph. Alpha scanned the forest more throughly. He was about to give up until he saw something pink by a tree. He ran to the tree getting stung by cold droppings from the rain. He looked at the pink thing and picked it up with his teeth.

"Alpha! Where *acho* are you! He could see Alpha running up to him with something pink in his mouth.

"What did you find. He took the pink thing from his mouth and looked at it more closely.

"Its this...a Slowpokes tail? Joseph heard about how greedy people would chop off their tails and sell them for their sweetness but this was sickining.

"Good job Alpha now smell it so that we can follow that Slowpoke.

Alpha sniffed it and then pointed his nose in the air, he stood there for a moment and then he bolted following the smell.

"We got them!

*Don't worry Autumn we'll heal that leg of yours*

Joseph tried keeping up with the Poochyena but he was just to fast. Alpha never stopped running Joseph new he was right on track.

The Poochyena stopped infront of a dead end stone wall.

"Alpha you sure this the place theres no where else to go.

Alpha walked up to the wall and smelled it, he walked a little to the right and barked.

Joseph walked over to him and looked at the wall squinting his eyes at it.

He saw a thin outline of straight cracks shaping a square.

He pushed it and then stepped back. He waited for a few seconds and then the wall started pushing itself back, it finally slid to the left revealing and entrance.

"Alpha you never cease to amaze me. He said smiling at him. Alpha ran around happy.

"Lets go in. He unfolded the umbrella and went inside.

When they went in the wall closed itself and locked.

"Now we're locked in here...great... He looked around. There were crates,cages,trucks, and a giant moblie looking robot with a vaccume connecting to a large clear plastic container.

*Where did they get the money to make that*

"Hey how did the secret entrance open! A voice boomed through the room. "Hide. He told Alpha. They ran in opposite directions. Alpha was climbing crates and then jumped onto a hanging spotlight.

Joseph was looking everywhere to hide but couldn't find anywhere that wouldn't show his position. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

One of the Team Rocket grunts came and looked at the secret entrance.

"Eh must have a bug in the system. The grunt said grumbling and then he walked away.

Joseph was blending in with a statue. He was standing up putting his hands on his hips looking up possing. The grunt didn't even notice him.

*Either that guy was blind or he was stupid...probably both*

He got out of his pose and stretched. Alpha came over to him silently.

"Ok lets find the Slowpokes. He took the tail of the Slowpoke out of his pocket and let Alpha smell it. They were back on the trail again.

The two watched each others back, looking around corners for grunts, letting Alpha take the lead to see if the hallways were clear.

*So far so good*

The Dark Type stopped infront of a door and he nudged his nose at it.

"Good job Alpha you are an Elite Pokemon with sharp senses. The Poochyena smiled.

"Ok come on out Fungas. He took out his pokeball and pressed the center button. He clipped Tanks pokeball into his Pokeshooter.

"Get ready you guys... He slowly opened the door.

They sneaked in and saw cages of Slowpokes without tails. There was only one cage left that had Slowpokes with tails but then someone came up to it and opened it up. He had blue hair with a silver belt and a black jacket,pants and cap. He also had silver gloves and boots.

"How much do you think we'll make out of all this? The blue haired man said.

"I would say..er...half a million. A person in a lab coat said with a Slowpokes tail in his mouth.

"Hey your sucking on our profit! He said slapping the tail out of his mouth.

"Sorry sir!

"Lets just cut off all their tails and leave before anyone notices we're here.

"Get ready you two we're just about too-

"Don't you dare cut off those Slowpokes tails! A mysterious voice called out.

"Who is-

"Scyther X-Scissors! Joseph looked towards the direction from where the voice was coming from and saw a boy dressed like scout. Proton dodged out of the way making the attack hit the guy in the lab coat.

"Bugsy! Proton yelled out.

"Should have carried some bug repellent for you insect. Proton said laughing.

"Don't make fun of the gym leader of Bug Types! Bugsy shouted.

*Hes the gym leader*  
"Enough talk Koffing! Zubat come on out! He threw his pokeballs out.

*2v2 this is just not fair*

2 grunts appeared and they threw their pokeballs out. A Graveler,Muk,Ratticate, and Gloom came out.

"You can't win against 6 pokemon when you only have 1! Proton was laughing crazy now.

Bugsy threw out two more pokeballs out and a Kakuna and Metapod came out.

"We'll now its 3 against 6 Proton. Bugsy said.

"It doesn't matter we'll squash your bugs no matter how many you have, your alone with no one to back you up! Surrender now!

"Hes not alone! Joseph yelled out and he revealed himself with Alpha and Paras by his side.

"What! Who are you! Proton was suprised to see Joseph.

"It doesn't matter, we'll defeat right Bugsy! Bugsy nodded.

"Grrr! Attack! Proton yelled out.

"Graveler use Rollout! Muk use Sludge Bomb! Gloom use Razor Leaf. Ratticate use Super Fang. The two grunts yelled out.

"Metapod and Kakuna use Harden, and Scyther use Focus energy. Bugsy looked at Joseph who was counting on him to protect them.

"Come on out Tank! He shot him out of the cannon and it landed in front of Bugsys pokemon.

"Tank combine Iron Defense with Iron Head and charge threw their attacks! Tanks whole body shined bright and he charged through the barrage of attacks. The Sludge Bomb did nothing to him, Gravelers Rollout didn't gain that much speed so he was knocked back, Glooms Razor Leaf just reflected off, and then suddenly the Ratticates teeth broke.

Tanks Iron Head attack hit the Graveler knocking it due to it being effective, the Gloom was badly hurt but was still up, the Ratticates teeth were broken so the grunt returned it, Muk didn't feel any physical damage.

"This is impossible how are we losing! Proton yelled pulling his hair.

"Alright Scyther use X-Scissor on Gloom and Metapod and Kakuna use Harden! The pods shined and the Scythers X-Scissor landed a blow knocking out the Grass/Poison Type.

"Tank use Mud-Slap on Muk! Tank clawed his way underneath the concrete floor until it reached dirt. He started kicking mud at him.

Muk was covering its eyes.

"Zubat Supersonic! Proton said. Soundwaves were created and Metapod,Kakuna,Tank, and Scyther were confused now.

"Muk Poison Jab on Scyther! A grunt said.

"Fungas interfere with Poison Sting and Alpha use...what can you use?

Fungas pushed the Muk back delaying its attack but didn't do any damage.

"Muk Pound! The Muk jumped up in the air.

"Metapod and Kakuna block the attack! They jumped up in the air and tackled the Muk to the ground. The Muk bounced on the ground slowly then came to a stop.

*They can move while their in their cocoon stage*

"Impossible how can your two cocoon pokemon move!

"B/c they can!

"Alpha...show me what you got! Alpha nodded and then he closed his eyes. He was focusing on his iner power.

The Poochyena then let shot out a black beam at the Muk.

*Is that...Dark Pulse!*

The attack landed knocking him out.

"Nice one. Bugsy told Alpha.

"No!...Fine yous win! We already have enough tails to make a profit, Koffing use Explosion!

"Take cover! Joseph yelled returning his pokemon and so did Bugsy.

They got behind a crate and waited.

There was an explosion and the crates vibrated.

They got out from behind the crate and looked at where the explosion had just taken place at.

Proton was gone.

"Oh man he left! It doesn't matter anymore now I can free the Slowpokes and take one back. Joseph said.

"Your gonna take a Slowpoke...why? Bugsy asked with a curious face.

"I have to bring a Slowpoke back so that it can heal my friends broken knee. Joseph opened up all the cages and randomly picked a Slowpoke.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself I'm Joseph. He said running.

"I'll see at the gym ok Master Of Bug Types! He ran away with a Slowpoke under arm.

"He sure is taking long. Kurt said looking outside. It had just stopped raining and up in the sky was a rainbow.

"I bet hes in trouble...great. She said shaking her head.

"Well wait a little longer. Kurt said walking to the kitchen.

Autumn then thought about the kind of trouble he was in, probably Team Rocket must have got him.

*Naw hes probably just goofing off* She thought.

She then saw something disturbing infront of the window. She saw a Slowpoke without a tail.

"Uh...Kurt are some Slowpokes born without a tail?

"No why-

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Kurt came to the door and opened it.

"Joseph your back! Kurt said happy. He saw a Slowpoke under his arm.

"You...you found the Slowpokes...so was it Team Rocket?

"Yea I'll tell you everything later but right now we got to get Autumns leg fixed up. He came over to Autumn who was relieved to see him.

"Good your back, you didn't get into any trouble did you. She asked staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Well you see Team Rocket was cutting off the Slowpokes tails and I had to stop them...so yea I did get into trouble. He said laying the Slowpoke down on the couch.

"Well you did the right thing. She said smiling.

"Ok lets get that knee fixed...uh Slowpoke sir could you please heal my friend Autumn please.

The Slowpoke stared at Joseph for a few seconds and then nodded. He closed his eyes and then concentrated. The Slowpoke then glowed a brighter pink and released a pink burst of energy at her knee.

"I can already fell my bones coming together...into one again... She said staring at her knee.

After a while the Slowpoke stopped and then got off the couch walking towards the front door.

"Thank you . Autumn said waving him good bye.

"Yea thanks. Joseph said.

The Slowpoke waved his arm at them saying good bye. Kurt opened the door letting the Slowpoke out.

"So hows your leg-

"Thanks. She said hugging him.

"Thats what friends are for right. He said blushing.

"Yup.

"Well now that your legs fixed its time to tell us Joseph what happened? Kurt said pulling a chair to sit down on.

Joseph was released from the hug and he sat by Autumns feet.

"Ok so when... He started telling how he got sick from staying in the rain to long and Autumn said "I told you so". He explained why Team Rocket was cutting Slowpokes tails off and how he battled them with the gym leader Bugsy.

"Wow you got to see the gym leaders pokemon before I did...well thanks for telling me. Now I know I can use Swablu. She had her pokemon bsck in their pokeballs.

"Really they would cut off their tails just to make a quick profit...so like Team Rocket always greedy. Kurt said balling his fist up.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Kurt said yawning.

"Yea well *yawn* you can go to the gym right now if you want Autumn I think I'm gonna get some sleep too...

"No I'm gonna wait for you when your ready, its just not fair going to the gym when your all tired besides I want you cheering me on and giving me confidents.

"Really...thanks I'm gonna...sleep now... He passed out on the couch sitting up.

"I'll let him sleep on the couch now. She got off the couch and pulled the blankets off. She pushed Joseph down and placed a pillow under his head then put a blanket over him.

"Good night Joseph she said kissing her two fingers and then placing them on his forehead. She looked around the one room house. Kurt was already sleeping.

She took a chair out and sat by the window watching Slowpokes walking everywhere. There were very few that had tails and alot that didn't.

*He freed them all from Team Rocket, it must have been tough for him to be walking through the that harsh rain. He didn't care if he got sick he did it for me*

*I mean we just met each other like what...4 days ago and suddenly he has feelings for me, I mean I just know him sure hes nice and all but...I don't know we're gonna be friends no matter what*  
…5 hours later…

It was 6:23 PM the sun was going down. Autumn was taking a cat nap. Joseph was till sleeping until Kurt woke up and came over to him.

"Hey Joseph. He whispered.

He woke up opening his eyes fast.

"What...what is it?

"The gyms gonna close at 7 if you don't hurry.

"Oh ok I'll get ready thanks Kurt. He got his shoes on then went to Autumn.

"Hey Autumn...Autumn hello? She moved a little.

"Autumn wake up its almost time to go...

She then slowly opened up her sparkling stormy eyes and stared at Joseph who was looking at her eyes then he looked away.

"Um...the gyms gonna close at ...7 we should hurry if you want to get your badge.

She nodded and then got out of her sleeping chair.

"Thanks for telling that.

They both got their stuff and left.

When they came into the gym there were trees, plants, grass, and a bunch of other stuff that was in the forest.

"Welcome Joseph. Bugsy said on the other side of the battlefield.

"Hello Bugsy...you ready to battle...

"I've been ready...now how do you want to do this 2v2 or 1v1 your choice.

"Hmm...1v1 with our most strongest pokemon. Joseph said taking out Tanks pokeball.  
"I see you want to see the true power of Bug Typs well then I'll show you...come on out Scyther! He threw his pokeball.

"You might want to take a seat. Joseph told Autumn. She went to the rows and sat.

"Tank stand for battle.

Both pokemons were out there was a sudden of silence none of them made a move.

"...Scyther Focus Energy! Energy started surging up the mantis.

"Tank use Mirror Shot! He shot out steel shards at the Scyther.

"Agility! The Scyther then vanished and Joseph couldn't see it anywhere.

*Its true Scythers are so fast it looks like they can't be seen, I can only imagine it circling around Tank*

"Its a battle between bruth Strength and ninja like Speed who will win!

"Tank...use Iron Head on the ground max power! The Lairon jumped up in the air then came crashing down hitting the ground making an earthquake.

The once invisible Scyther couldn't move due to the floor shaking violently and the ground opening up.

"No! Scyther use X-Scissor on his black belly. A clean hit was taken to Tank and he took minor damage.

*Great now I can attack him now that the grounds messed up*

"Scyther use Focus Energy. "Tank use Mud-Slap. Mud was kicked in the mantis face before he could use Focus Energy. No damage was ifflicted but it stopped him.

"Scyther Swords Dance. Scythers blades then grew longer and become more sharper.

"Tank use Iron Defense. Tanks armor shined.

"Use Mist. The ninja pokemon flapped its short wings and mists started appearing around Tank.

"Scyther is like a ninja he can't be seen espically when a mist appears. Bugsy said chuckling.

"Tank be on your guard.  
"Use Swords Dance. The Scythers blades got sharper and grew.

"Spray using Mirror Shot! Steel shards were flewing through missed but to sound was heard.

"Scyther use Night Slash. The ninja disguised its self through the missed and landed a blow at Tank. The attack actually ifflicted damage.

*How can I attack something that can't be seen*

"Give up Joseph. Bugsy said crossing his arms.

"Nope.

"Thats the spirit!

"You can do it! Autumn yelled through the mist.

Joseph blushed. *I CAN do this*

"Tank use Iron Head on the ground once more. Tank was getting hit by vollys of Night Slashes, he was badly hurt but he gave a jump into the air and crashed into the ground with his glowing head.

The whole gym then started moving, the ground was lifting up causing short cliffs and gaps in the ground. The Scyther was gonna land another attack until the ground lifted from under his feet and he flew.

"Nows your chance Tank use Mirror Shot! Shards hit the Bug/Flying Type exploding and slamming Scyther into a wall. Tank use Iron Head! The Scyther was gonna dodge the move but its foot got stuck in a crack. Tanks glowing head met with Scythers sharp blades but the head won against his blades knocking him out.

"Looks like bruth strength won and ninja like speed lost. Joseph said.

"I told you, you could do it Autumn said.

"Your Scyther was fast, his hits were clean, he was a ninja.

"And your Lairon was as strong as a Machamp, as gym leader of Azalea Town I give you the Hive Badge. He took out a badge that looked like a lady bug.

"Thanks. Joseph said taking it he then walked to the row and Autumn walked up to the other side of the battlefield.

"You ready Autumn. Bugsy called out from across.

"Yep...come on out Vinci!

*I thought she would pick Cloud*

"Hmm...come on out Kakuna!

"A Kakuna? Autumn wondered how he would battle with a Kakuna.

"His Kakunas tough don't underestimate it. Joseph told her.

"Kakuna use Tackle! It then started hopping towards her Smeargle.

"Use Ember Vinci! He whipped his tail and small fires struck the Kakuna. The Kakuna looked like it hurt but it kept on going and hit the Smeargle in the head.

"You ok Vinci. He shook his head and nodded.

"Use String Shot Kakuna. Web started firing at Vinci and he was being enveloped in string.

"No!

"Now use Poison Sting! Needles struck the Smeargle.

*How is Vinci gonna move if hes in string*

"You can do it Autumn and Vinci I believe in yous! Joseph shouted out.

"Thanks for the support. She said winking.

"Use Tackle! The Kakuna was about to hit Vinci until...

"Use Mirror Shot! Vinci opened his mouth and steel shards shot out hitting the Kakuna.

"Copycat! Joseph yelled out.

Autumn just laughed.

"Hmm Kakuna use String Shot on the Smeagles mouth! Vinci turned so that the String only shot his back.

"Now use Ember on the string! The beagle spewed out small fires from its mouth and it burnt the string right off.

"Kakuna stop him with Poison Sting!

"Counter attack with Rock Climb! The ground rised underneath the Kakuna and its Poison Sting attack missed. The beagle started climbing with glowing claws and attacked the cocoon, the claws then disappeared.

"Now use Aerial Ace! Green wings glowed around the Smeargles arms and it flew to the ceiling then it came back down striking the Kakuna.

"Kakuna! The cocoon pokemon landed on the ground with swirling eyes.

"We...we did it...nice job Vinci! They were happy.

"That was great Autumn, Vinci was powerful and all but...he would have lost if it wasn't for Tanks moves. He said laughing.

"Shut up Joseph. She was laughing.

"By defeating me you will now receive the Hive Badge. Bugsy said taking it out and handing her it.

"Thanks Bugsy. She said.

"See you later Bugsy. Joseph said waving his hand.

They left the gym holding their badges.

"We did it. Autumn said smiling. "We sure did now we can go and get our next gym badge at Goldenrod City.

"Ready to get back on the road. She said.

"I sure am. They walked down the road and saw Kurt standing by a house.

"Hey Kurt sorry but we have to go to Goldenrod City, it was nice of you to help us. Autumn said.

"My pleasure...Joseph I would like for you to have something. He took out 3 pokeballs and they each had a different variety of color.

"This is a Quick Ball its good when you first encounter a pokemon, the other one called a Luxary Ball it makes the pokemon you capture more friendier, the other one is called a Dusk Ball it is used in caves.

"Thanks Kurt.

"Your welcome oh and if you find things called Apricots bring them to me and I will make them into pokeballs.

"Thanks again we should get going come on Autumn lets go.

They ran off into the night sky on their way to Goldenrod City.

"Hey Joseph.

"Yea.

"Your moving like a Slowpoke. They both laughed.

…

So yea pretty stupid joke at the end. I want to let yous know that I will be doing 1 chapter per day b/c of high school and 2 on the weekends. I won't stop writing until the storys finished. I can promise you that.

Thank you all who liked this story and I'll see yous later. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8: Josephs Break

Another day was just beginning as our friends Joseph and Autumn were passed out sleeping with their Pokemon out. It was dawn. They were sleeping on a plain that stretched for miles. The silent sound of the wind brushing the grass softly.

Joseph woke up. He got out of his sleeping bag and stared at the light that was peeking out of the rise.

He looked at Autumn and saw that her hair was in her face. He slowly tip toed up to her and pushed it over revealing her face.

*Awe beautiful as always but I respect you*

He looked at Tank and saw that he had just got too yawning.

"Ok lets get her on board. He told Tank. Joseph lifted Autumn onto his back and strapped her on.

"Ok everyone wake up lets get going. Autumn and Josephs Pokemon got up yawning. Swablu fluffed her wings and flew off a tree branch and landed on his shoulder going back to sleep.

*Well everyone besides you and Autumn have to wake up*

The whole team was on a move now with Joseph leading them. Autumns Pokemon trusted Joseph and they knew he was a friend. They also knew that Joseph had feelings for their trainer...so they played him.

Vinci ran up to Josephs side carrying a big leaf and he showed him it.

"What is it Vinci? He took the leaf and stared at it.

It was a perfect heart with an arrow going through it.

Joseph looked at the beagle and the beagle pointed at Autumn laughing.

"Yes Vinci we all know I "L" Autumn. He folded the painting up and put it inside his pocket.

Harmony came over to him and started playing a love song.

"Ok you two don't need to be annoying me all the time just b/c of my crush on your trainer.

The two kept on annoying him for a half an hour and then they thought it he had enough.

*Good finally they stopped*

They continued walking until they reached the end of the plains.

"We're not actually not that far from Goldenrod City you guys we should be there in about a few more hours.

The Pokemon were glad to hear that so they picked up the pace.

Joseph looked at Autumn and she was still sleeping.

Tank stepped on a log and slipped his foot off. Joseph rushed to him.

"You ok Tank? He nodded and got right back up, Joseph looked at Autumn to see that she was waking up.

"Good morning Autumn.

She looked around at her surroundings and she looked back at him with a straight face.

"Why do you always have to tie me up to Tank and continue walking without telling me, it won't upset me if you wake me up.

"Well...girls need sleep don't they.

She smiled.

"Its nice to see that you care about me getting sleep, but seriously just wake me up.

"Now...untie me its uncomfortable just sleeping on Tanks side, if his spikes weren't going in the middle of his back then it would be better.

Joseph untied the rope around her waist and she fell down being caught by Joseph.

"Thanks. She said sweeping her hair to the side.

"No probs.

They continued walking.

"We should be there in a few hours its not that long actually if you look at the map.

"Its that close? We'll if it is then why don't we just spend the day doing what we want, the city is big.

"...we'll you can go do what you want I'm gonna be training Alpha, he needs to learn how to-

"Joseph you need to relax ok you have just battled Team Rocket and Bugsy the gym leader don't you think you should I don't know...relax.

"We'll theres nothing for me to do in Goldenrod city so I'm gonna be training Alpha.

"No your not b/c I'm gonna something that we both can do together.

*Together* Joseph was kinda nervous when he heard her say that.

"Uh no I think I'm better off just training Alpha, me and him already agreed on it. He lied.

"Alpha can sweety can Joseph skip your training, he really needs to enjoy life of how it is.

Joseph looked at him mouthing the words "No". Alpha nodded his head and smiled.

"Great now you don't have to worry about Alpha anymore.

"Fine...we'll find something we can do. He said glumly.

"It'll be fun.

They walked on and on. Joseph was thinking about the things him and Autumn were gonna do, he was getting scared as they got closer to the city.

Autumn was trying to think about things that they could do and that would be exciting.

*I don't want him thinking its a date or anything like that* She thought.

*I know I'll just make up an excuse and run away before she even notices that I lied...not good enough* He thought.

Their Pokemon heard their conversation earlier and they chatted about it.

Pokemons conversation …

Vinci: I knew it my paintings never lie.

Fungas: Its probably not even a date everyone, Autumn is probably just trying to get Joseph to be more at peace.

Cloud: Awe Joseph is good guy he'll take good care of Autumn.

Kricketune: This is just pleasant shall I start showing my emotions through my songs.

Avenger: Yaay mommys going out with someone! He jumped up and down.

Tank: Look everyone I know we're all excited to see our trainers who are gonna share some quality time together but I think Fungas is right its probably not even a date. But maybe later in the future there will be.

Alpha just stayed behind them all not saying a word. Until Joseph called him over to him.

He ran up to him.

"Hey Alpha I need to ask you a favor. He whispered. Alpha was all ears.

"I need you to stay close with me and Autumn when we go do whatever she plans for us to do...your gonna be my wingman ok.

Alpha nodded.

"Good now whenever something crazy happens between us you come in and do your best to stop it before it goes any further.

Alpha made a little bark and then he ran back behind everyone else.

The pokemon wondered what Joseph told him but they just continued chatting.

…2:56 PM…

Everyones feet hurt as they kept on marching forward. Fungas,Cloud, and Avenger were on Tanks back regaining their energy while the rest was still walking.

"Are we there yet. Joseph said nervously. This was the fifth time he said that to Autumn.

"Stop saying that be patient we SHOULD be there by now.

As they kept on walking, Joseph felt Butterfrees in his stomach fluttering around.

Alpha thought he saw explosions up in the sky so he blinked, he still saw explosions up in the sky.

Alpha barked and all eyes were on him.

"What is it? Joseph said.

"Are those...fireworks going off? Autumn said staring at the sky.

"Who would be stupid enough to light fireworks at a time like this, the suns up!

The Pokemon looked at awe as the fireworks exploded in the daylight, they never saw fireworks before.

Autumn ran up ahead and stopped at a hill.

"We're here! She yelled.

"What! Joseph shouted.

"Get ready to have some fun Joseph! She ran up to him and pulled him by the arm dragging him.

He stared at Alpha and Alpha got the message. He ran close by him and Autumn. The group followed them and the fun was just about to begin.

The three ran down with Alpha hiding within the trees. They stopped at the entrance that led inside Goldenrod City. Everyone else came down.

"We're here now lets go do something exciting! She said looking at Joseph.

The City was big there were tall buildings, gameshops, radio station, and some other cool places.

"Uh yea... Joseph said with a frown.

"Oh come on Joseph don't be that way. She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok everyone back into your pokeballs. She said taking out her pokeballs. Joseph did the same only he shot one of his pokeball in a random direction.

"Ok their all inside, now lets go! She dragged him again through the entrance with a Poochyena following them like a ninja.

"Oh lets go in here! She pointed at something he didn't want to go into, something that he couldn't risk putting Alpha into.

The Spa.

*Why here how is Alpha gonna watch our every move*

He looked back and saw Alpha on top of a house watching them. Joseph waved at him trying to tell him not to come inside but to wait out here. Alpha understood him and he waited on the roof of the house.

"Hello how may I help you young lady. An old lady with a Bellossom said.

"We would like to get a massage,pedicure, and of course a spa. She said giggling.

"Ah I see getting ready for your date with this handsome young man hmm. The old lady said smiling.

"Uh...not exactly my boyfriend-

"Oh don't need to be defensive about him now come on we'll get you all fixed up, your such beautiful young lady.

"Thanks. Autumn said.

The lady leaned forward towards Josephs ear and whispered.

"Your a lucky one to have someone as gorgeous as her. The lady chuckled.

"But shes just-

The old lady was already taking Autumn to another room, Autumn looked back and waved. He felt something tugging on his arm and he looked down to see the ladies Bellossom.

"Bellossom. She said pointing to another room smiling.

*Yup this sure is gonna be fun...or maybe torture* He followed the Bellossom to another room.

The Bellossom patted her hand on a flat cushioned surface. Joseph laid down on it with his face seeing through the bottom.

The Bellossom cracked her hands (she doesn't have fingers) and then elbowed his back. *Crack*

"Gah that hurted! The Bellossom kept at it elbowing his back.

*Crack* *crack* *crack*

"This is painful yet...relaxing. He smiled.

*Autumn was right I needed to relax*

After awhile all the pain that he felt from his back was now gone. The Grass Type was now dancing on his back. She slowly moved her foot on his neck and it made a big *CRACK*.

"Now I know what I have been missing out on *crack* all I needed to do was *crack* just sit down and relax.

The bellossom got off.

"Bellossom. It said.

"We're done...man that felt great thanks Bellossom. She smiled.

"Whats next pedicure now? She nodded leading him out of the room.

He followed her and they met Autumn with the old lady again.

"Hey Joseph how was it...it felt great didn't it. She said winking at him.

"It sure did thanks for bring me here.

"Your welcome.

The Bellossom and the old lady did their feet. They rubbed them and they cracked at some moments.

They were then placed in square bowls with fishes (not pokemon) that tickled their feet. The old lady and Bellossom left the two alone then.

"So how does it feel to finally sit down for a change. Autumn asked.

"It feels relaxing and soothing...and peaceful...

"I knew you would like it. She said smirking.

They sat there letting the fishes bite off the dead skin from their feet. Autumn laughed as they bit her feet.

Joseph sat there quietly. He was enjoying himself.

The lady and bellossom came back and took them to the spa room. It was a white clear glossy room with a stone hot tube filled with warm fresh clean spring mountain water. They left the two in there alone.

"...I think theres another room with a hot tube in it I'll go ask where it is.

"There isn't another room with a hot tube in it this is the only one. She said giggling.

"...oh...well then I'll just let you enjoy the spa first then. He turned the knob but it didn't open up.

Old ladies Point Of View …

"Ha now he can't get out ahhh...couples these day my dear Bellossom. The old lady said by the door then walked away chuckling to herself.

"I remember when I was young and beautiful.  
…

*ITS LOCKED* He yelled in his head.

"Why would she lock it? Autumn said with a curious look.

"Uh...  
"Just come in the tube, theres nothing wrong with having a spa with a girl.

*Might as we'll since I'm trapped in here* He slowly turned around and saw something that made his member sheath.

Autumn had a white towel tied around her back reaching from her legs to her chest. He could see her breasts were as fine as ever even with the towel on. Her hair was now flowing down her back now that she removed a band. He quickly looked away trying see look at something that would distract him, but there was nothing but the tube and the door.

He slowly walked up to the hot tube trying not to look at her. He took off his shirt revealing muscles that were thick but not Machamp thick and revealing a perfect body but not a "try hard workout person body" just average. He also took off his belt that had his pokeballs attached to it.

Autumn saw this and she just stopped to stare at him then looked away. With a suprised look on her face.

Joseph nervously got into the warm refreshing spring water and sat there. Autumn got in and sat there holding her towel.

"Uh...its nice in here... He said looking down at the water.

"Yea it sure is...its soothing...so what do you want to do after this. She said twirling her finger around the water.

"Um...not sure what there is to do. "We'll see what there is to do after this.

They sat there for a few minutes until Autumn splashed water in his face.

"Hey... He pushed a wave towards her in her face and she spat out the water at his face. He put his hands infront of his face and then splashed another wave at her. They were soon splashing water around the room not caring about it. They laughed and giggled until Autumns towel feel off.

Joseph quickly turned away and Autumn got her towel then tied it back on. He got out and dried himself off. Autumn did the same.

He put his shirt and belt back on and turned the other way so that Autumn could change back into her clothes. When she was finished she got her pokeballs and they tried the door and it was unlocked.

"The old lady must have locked me up with you. He said with a little anger in his voice.

Autumn laughed at how he was mad.

They walked out of the spa leaving money on the counter.

Autumn looked at a holographic projection and saw that it was 7:34 PM.

"We'll...what do you want to do. Joseph asked.

"Come on Oddish lets go to the party! A little kid yelled down the sidewalk and they ran.

"Party it is! Autumn said.

"Huh...I'm not good at partys...

"Well to bad we're getting you a suit and me a dress. Autumn ran to the department store waving him to follow.

Joseph looked around and saw Alpha in the alley watching him. Joseph gave him a thumbs up and pointed a finger at the department store.

Joseph followed Autumn and Alpha ran after them silently.

"Lets try this on you...this one,no this one. Autumn was trying to decide which one Joseph should wear, he just rolled his eyes and she argued with herself.

"Can't we just pick any suit and then leave. Joseph said picking a random suit off the curtain.

She then took the suit out of hands and then hanged it back to where it was.

"We can't just pick any suit something that fits your style.

Alpha was hiding with in clothes that matched his color. He watched their everymove, he would leapt to another set of clothes and follow them.

He saw a woman moving a stroller with a Bonsly in it drinking a bottle of water.

The baby dropped its bottle on the floor. It started crying and Alpha quickly picked it up using its incredible speed then gave it to Bonsly. Bonsly stopped crying and dranked from it.

Alpha ran back to his hiding place to watch Joseph and Autumn but when he did they were gone.

The Poochyena ran around without being noticed until he saw them by the changing rooms. The Dark Type went back into hiding.

Autumn got out of her changing room wearing a white dress that went from the end of her leg to her chest showing her slim body. She also had her hair tied overlaping each other, there were white blossoms in her hair.

She knocked on Josephs door.

"You done in there. She said.

"I don't want to come out. He said fast.

"Oh just get out I bet you look fine.

"...fine. He said glumly. He walked out of door too see Autumn looking even more beautiful. He wore a regular black suit with tie since he won the argument with Autumn about picking any suit.

"You look great. She said smiling.

"Thanks and ditto to you too.

"Thanks. She said looking at her dress.

"Lets get going we need to find this party that kid was talking about. They walked out of the building and asked a few people where the party was at. They showed them the way since they were also going there.

"Huh...what if we're not invited? He asked Autumn.

"Didn't you listen this party is for everyone, in or out of Goldenrod City we can come.

"I just hope theres not that many- He stopped.

"We're here! Autumn said.

There was alot of people at the party including Pokemon. There were tables of food that stretched out wide. Spotlights were on steel support beams beaming down on a dance floor. There was a stage with a magican showing off his magic with a Gardevoir. There was Loudred that had wires taped up to his ears sending music threw its speaker ears and other cool stuff was there.

"...people. He didn't move.

"Lets go dance! Come on. She pulled him but he resisted.

"I don't feel like dancing...besides I'm terrible. He said scratching his hair.

"Well theres always a first time for everyone now come on. He decided he had no choice so he stopped resisting. They walked up to the dance floor and waited for a song to come on.

"You have a nice boyfriend he looks like a gentleman. A woman told Autumn in the ear giggling.

*Why does everyone think hes my boyfriend, we're just friends probably the idea of me and him being together tells them that he is...this getting annoying*

*Oh please don't be a slow song* Joseph thought.

Music boomed through the Loudreds ears playing a fast paced music. Everyone on the dance floor started twirling their loved ones to one another and Joseph and Autumn were seperated from each other. Joseph was pulled by a pretty woman who wore a blue dress while Autumn was pulled by a tall man wearing a tuxedo. The cycle continued with everyone passing each other around then dancing with them for a little bit and then passing them along to another person. Everyones feet moved to the beat as they were tapping and stomping their feet. Soon Joseph and Autumn were only a few feet away from each other dancing with strangers until the music stopped and the their dancers threw them at each other. Joseph caught Autumn in a bear hug.

"So how was that everyone! A guy with a white suit and blackglasses said on a mic. Everyone screamed and cheered.

Autumn looked up directly in Josephs eyes who was also staring her and their eyes locked onto each others for moment and then she looked away.

"I think we should find two love birds and make them put on a show for us don't yous think. The guy said with a grin and then placed the mic towards the army of people who were shouting "yes".

"Alright the spotlight will randomly shine on a couple and then they...have to dance!

"I think I should get going its getting dark and...*yawn* I'm tired. He lied.

"But we just got here- a bright light illuminated on them that was coming from a spotlight.

"I think we have just found the cutest couple ever what do you you think people! The people shouted and yelled out saying yes.

"Well looks like the crowd wants you two to put on a show for us eh. The guy said smiling.

"Uh well I really don't feel like dancing at all I just lost my uh...mojo and-

"What is this! He doesn't feel like dancing infront of a crowd b/c he lost his mojo, come on people lets help him get back his mojo, whats your name young man!

"Joseph.

"And whats your girlfriends name b/c you are a lucky man to be hanging with someone this beautiful.

Joseph started blushing and Autumn saw his cheeks turning red.

*Oh here we go again* She thought.

"Autumn...her names Autumn but shes not my-

"Alright everyone back away give them some room.

Everyone walked back until they were 30 ft from them.

The music started playing and was the type of song Joseph didn't want to dance to.

Slow song.

Alpha was watching the whole thing going down, he tried doing something reckless but some part of him told him not to ruin their moment. So he just sat on a food stand watching them.

"I don't think I can do this. He whispered to Autumn.

"Just follow my lead. She said grabbing one of his hands and then putting his other hand on her hips. Joseph didn't like doing this, he could feel her smooth hips though the dress. They were so close to each other that he could feel her chest touching his. She slowly side stepped to the left with Joseph following her. They spinned around and around dancing. He twirled her and then stopped her with his arms crossing over her stomach. The audience awed and cried at some moments. Joseph threw Autumn at the crowd and they gentle caught her. She loosened her hair so that it flowed down and the crowd awed even more when they saw that. Joseph was sweating a little.

*How long can I keep this up shes so...hot*

She ran towards him and he stood up catching her and throwing her up in the air. She could see everyone as she was in the air. She was plummeting to the ground and the audience got scared. Joseph caught her in his arms and the crowd cheered. They continued dancing. Just when the song was about to end. Joseph kneeled down cupping his hands together and putting them in the air. Autumn grabbed his hands firmly staring at him. The music stopped.

The everyone yelled for an encore. They heard the sound of awe and cheers until the party monster came out.

"Now that...was amazing Joseph you had the mojo within you the whole time, you just didn't want to us to be in a coma b/c your dance moves.

Joseph got up and saw that his hands were holding Autumns, he quickly pulled away and put them in his pocket. He looked at Autumn and saw her staring at him.

"Well now theres only one thing to do Joseph now and do you know what that is. He said pulling down his blackglasses and staring at him.

"Uh...whats that. Joseph said nervously.

"YOU-KISS-HER! He shouted into the mic.

"WHAT! Joseph and Autumn said out loud at the same time.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! The audience shouted at him.

"I don't want to do this Autumn and I think you don't want to too. She nodded.

*Wheres Alpha!* The audience started closing in on them. "Just kiss her! A random voice shouted out.

Soon there was a loud crash and everyone looked towards where the sound was coming from.

"Get out of here scram! Grrrr! A Poochyena was running on the food table, stomping over cakes,muffins, stew and lots of other delicious foods. He tipped over a punch bowl and it splashed in front of a group of people who were watching the magicain.

Joseph saw Alpha and he was glad he came to distract everyone.

"Lets get outta here. He told Autumn and then he took her hand and they ran through the crowd without being noticed. A group of people formed a barrier around the Poochyena but then Alpha leapted off the table and was flying over them. He then ran away until he was in the alley licking whip cream off his fur. He smiled enjoying the taste.

…  
The two friends ran away until they found an empty photo booth. They got in and closed the curtains.

"I do not like being the center of attention espically infront of an audience of people staring at you. Joseph said whipping off little bits of sweat from his forehead.

"Yea...what do you think that ruckes was about. She said shaking a little.

"I don't know. He lied

They sat there waiting for things too cool down outside. They both were remembering the moment where the guy told Joseph to kiss her.

"We should get going. She said getting up. Just then Joseph grabbed her wrist.

"What is it?

"...lets take a picture before we leave...if thats ok.

"Sure lets remember this moment when you first got to relax. She smirked. He put a quarter into the machine and the camera came on.

Joseph sat up straight fixing his suit up but it didn't matter b/c Autumn hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder smiling. Joseph liked this position and then he pressed the button. The camera flashed and a photo came out. Joseph took the photo and looked at it.

"You look...cute...sorry. Joseph said.

"Its ok you look handsome. She said blushing a little.

"So...lets get going. Autumn was trying to hide her blushes.

They got out of the booth and Joseph put the photo in his pocket. He felt something else in his pocket and he took it out.

It was the leaf that Vinci gave to him. He looked at the heart for a while until Autumn noticed him staring at it.

"Whats that? She asked.

"Uh nothing- he remembered what she said about when a person said it was nothing it was always something.

"Uh its just that this leaf has...a sort of weird texture on it thats all.

"Oh ok. She looked away.

*What is this feeling...I'm having this feeling towards Joseph and...no we're just friends no matter what* She thought looking at the sky.

As they walked they heard the magicain say something.

"Everyone! Everyone come around bring your pokemon, your friends and I will tell you your future with my lovely Gardevoir!

"This should be interesting come on Joseph. She ran to the magicain.

Joseph was about to follow her until he saw Alpha step out of the shadows and came beside him.

"Alpha thanks for saving me back there I just couldn't bring myself to it.

Alpha barked and smiled. Joseph saw there was cream on his forehead and he whipped it with a finger.

We'll I better go follow Autumn, oh yea Alpha look. He took out the photo of him and Autumn.

"What do you think.

Alpha stared at it and then ran around happy.

"Yea yea but don't go telling every else or I'll start getting bullied by Vinci and the others.

Alpha nodded.

Joseph walked away leaving Alpha to clean his fur somemore.

Everyone gathered around the magicain.

"Hello all my Gardevoir will tell you all about your future but first I need you all you to look upon her, stare into eyes and she will do the rest.

Everyone did as so and looked at her.

Joseph just came and saw everyone looking at the Gardevoir espically Autumn.

*Why are they all looking at her*

"Stare into her eyes closly. The magicain said again.

*I wonder why everyones looking at her in the eyes* He decided he would also look into the Gardevoirs eyes. He looked at them and saw nothing.

"Now...Gardevoir use Hypnosis! The magicain said shocking the people. The Psychic Types eyes glowed blue and everyone that looked at her feel asleep.

Joseph felt tired and before he knew it he was curling into a ball staring at Autumn who just fell asleep.

*Why did my curiousity take me to being tricked* He thought.

He saw people in black uniforms with a R on them. They came and started taking away peoples pokemon from them. Joseph tried calling out Alpha but he was to tired.

"Is that him? A person said.

"Thats him the boss will want to see him, start taking as much pokeballs as you can from these people and then we'll take him.

"What about the girl?

"Take her too then we'll get them on the plane to the Unova region.

*Unova?* That was the last thing he heard before he knocked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Apologizes

The sun was out. It beamed on earths surface warming up everything that was down below. The clouds were white as snow and the wind as gentle as a fly landing on you.

Team Rocket was on a plane...but who was on the plane with them? …

There was a knock on a door that Joseph and Autumn was in. Joseph being a light sleeper woke up and saw a window that had a view of outside. He found out that his pokeballs were taken from him along with his backpack.

He got up and looked around for the door. He found it and tried turning the knob but it was locked. There was a see through hole on the door so he looked through it. There was a Team Rocket grunt waiting by the door.

"Hello? Are yous two up! The grunt yelled.

Either way if Joseph answered or not answered they would come in. So he replied.

"Yes but I'm the only one up.

"Good I'm gonna open the door up and your gonna follow me, if you try anything stupid I'll make my pokemon beat you to a pulp got it kid.

"Whatever sure.

The grunt opened up the door and pulled him out then locked the door behind him. Joseph looked out a window to see that they were on a plane. They walked down the hallways of the plane meeting other grunts who just looked at him with disgusted faces.

They stopped and the grunt knocked on a door.

"State your business. A person on the other side said.

"The boss wants to see our prisoner.

The door was opened and Joseph was shoved in and the door was closed. Two more grunts took Joseph and seated him down on a chair standing on each side.

"I would love to ask what yous would want with me but I'll wait. Joseph said with a little smile.

"Shut it kid! Rookie get Lord Giovanni on. A female grunt said.

"We're not supposed to call him by his real name-

"Just get him on!

The rookie flipped a switch on a remote and a flat screen came down from the ceiling then turned on. The screen said "Please wait a moment" so they did. They waited for a few minutes until the screen showed a man in a brown colored suit.

"What is it now I have more important matters to attend to! Giovanni yelled out.

"Sir we have the person you seeked captive. She said pointing at Joseph who looked like he really didn't care about what was happening.

"You caught Joseph! That is excellent why didn't you tell me earlier.

"Well b/c-

"Nevermind that make our friend here comfortable b/c we're gonna do business.

*Business* Joseph thought.

The grunts just stood there doing nothing until Gio yelled at them for not making Joseph feel welcome. They started placing stacks of cushion for Josephs feet to relax on and handed him a tray of tea and cookies but he just took the tea.

"Well Joseph I'am so happy to see you here I have heard alot about your actions. How you stopped a herd of Rhyhorns and how you flew a group of my men in the air, oh oh and when you stopped my friend Proton from making a profit...out standing!

"Well I wouldn't call myself a show off or anything but...why not yea I'm an out standing 16 year old. He said smirking. He thought if he played it cool then he would be fine. He took a sip of the tea and made a mad face.

"You call this tea! He threw the cup of hot tea at a wall and it shattered spilling over the grunts faces steaming.

"Hmm cocky, over confident, and a big attitude...I like it I could use you on our side. He had a big smile on his face.

"So...we were talking about business together hmm. Joseph said rubbing two fingers together.

"Why yes we were and by the way you have an amazing intellect for one who could build a device that strengthens up pokemon.

*He knows the Pokeshooter* Joseph was a little shocked when he started talking about the Pokeshooter but he kept his cool.

"Why thank you mr...naw I can't say it b/c then you will get angry. Joseph said scratching his chin.

"Oh please Joseph you can say it I'm starting to trust you more now.

"Naw I'll just stick with calling you...Boss.

Giovanni was starting to like Joseph even more now.

"Anyways I would like to make you a deal Joseph. Gio put his hands together.

"And whats that?

"You help me by creating these devices and fight by my side and I'll give you whatever you seek that you desire.

"Hmmm some part of me doesn't want to make these machines for you...

Giovanni lifted his right eye.

"But then again you said you would give me whatever I wanted hmm...

"You know what I'll give you sometime to think about, I wouldn't want you to think to hard about this offer I need that smart brain of yours.

"Trust me it won't take that long. Joseph said winking.

"Then I'll see you later , grunts take good care of Joseph put him in one of the luxorious rooms, see yous later. The screen then turned black.

"Alright...Joseph follow- The female grunt was gonna finish her sentence but Joseph got up and went to the door, luckly it wasn't locked. He went through it and went back to his old room.

Three grunts followed him from behind making sure he didn't do anything rash.

Autumn was still sleeping in the same white dress. He lifted her up and walked out of the room with three grunts staring at him.

"Girlfriend-

"Friend. He said without looking at the grunts. They led him to his new room with Autumn and Josephs backpack but not their Pokeballs or the shooter. They shut the door leaving the two alone.

Joseph looked around and saw a kings sized bed with a flat screen on a wall. There was a glass table with a couch and a bathroom. He pulled the blankets off the bed and then laid Autumn on it covering her with the blankets.

*Now how do I get outta here, I mean we're on a plane theres gotta be a parachute or something* He walked around trying to think until he heard something coming from the vents.

He looked at it for a while and then it popped open. A Poochyena crawled out of it and landed on the floor.

"ALPHA! He picked up the pup and hugged it.

"How did you get on board without being noticed. He set Alpha on the floor. "Nevermind that we need to find a way off of here.

Alpha got on the bed and cuddled up to Autumns chin.

*The box* he got his backpack and open it.

The box was in the backpack untouched. He opened it just to make sure the ring and stone were in there and they were.

*Good they probably thought it was just nothing but stone* He zipped it back up and looked at the vent that Alpha went through.

*Its to small for me and Autumn*

He looked at the ceiling and saw panels. He pulled a chair and stood on it trying to lifted them up. He lifted one up and slid it to the side. He could see lights that illuminated the room they were in. It was barley big enough for Autumn and him to crawl through.

He smiled.

"Alpha wake up Autumn we're leaving.

While Alpha was trying to wake her up he went to go change. He took his backpack and went to bathroom. He wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans. He knew since they were all the way up in the sky that it must have been cold.

When he got out of the bathroom Autumn was awake. She scanned the room and got out of bed.

"Where are we? She asked stretching.

"On a plane with Team Rocket, who are keeping us hostaged b/c they want me to work for them, and they took away our Pokemon and my Pokeshooter.

"...so how are we gonna escape if we're on a plane.

"Every plane has to have at least one parachute...get dressed I found a way out.

She got her backpack and went to the bathroom. She came back out wearing the longest sleeve shirt she could find along with some jeans. Joseph showed her the way out of the room and they climb up to the ceiling with their belongings. There was barley enough room for them including Alpha but they managed. Joseph kicked the chair to where it was before. He placed the panel back on the ceiling and he led the way.

As they were crawling they heard wind whooshing fast them through the planes metal.

"So whats the plan we find our Pokemon and the Pokeshooter than we jump out with a parachute. Autumn said laughing a little.

"Sort of...yea pretty much.

They crawled further on.

"Do you know where your going or are you just guessing. She said pursing her lips.

"I'm guessing of course I don't know this plane- he then fell down landing on a table.

He got up and off the table checking for bruises but he was good. He looked around and saw that he was in the cafeteria room of the plane with grunts staring at him.

"...hello everyone-

"Get him! A grunt shouted charging at him.

"Well looks like I'll be going now see ya! He quickly looked around the room and found a door. He ran after it while being chased by a mob.

He grabbed the knob and opened it. When he got in he closed it but was jammed by a few fingers they quickly retreated and he closed the door locking it. There was a scream of pain on the other side. He ran through the hallways of the plane. He then stopped on his heels and saw a room that said. Storage room.

He ran inside hoping to find his Pokeballs and Pokeshooter. He saw 7 Pokeballs lined up on a shelf each one in glass cases. He swiped them all off making them fall to the floor breaking the glass. He clipped on all 7 Pokeballs onto his belt. He saw his Pokeshooter in a plastic case with a lock on it. He took a Pokeball off his belt and pressed the center button.

*Please be Harmony*

Out came Avenger with his club ready. The Cubone turned around and saw Joseph. He ran up to Joseph hugging his leg.

"Hows it going little guy, look theres no time to explain whats happening but I need you to break this container thats keeping my Pokeshooter locked in.

Avenger nodded and his bone glowed blue he started smashing the plastic container about 4 times until it finally opened. Joseph strapped on his device and picked up Avenger then ran out of the room. He was greeted by a group of grunts who were just walking by.

"Avenger use Bonerange on them. The Cubone threw his bone at them making them see stars. They ran pass them dashing for the head of the plane.

While they were running they heard something above them crawling. Joseph knew it was Autumn and Alpha.

"Avenger smash open the ceiling. Joseph threw Avenger up and he smashed the ceiling. It had a big gap and he could see Autumn and Alpha.

"Get down here I got our stuff! They came down through the gap and Autumn got her Pokemon back. The team ran all the way to the head of the plane to see a bunch of angry grunts following them.

"Find the parachutes! Joseph told Autumn. She looked around while Joseph held off the mob.

"We can't let this kid get away come on! All of the grunts then threw their pokemon out. The plane started to tip downwards now due to the weight of the new passengers on board.

"Autumn we need those-

"Found them!

Joseph returned Alpha and Autumn returned Avenger. Joseph climbed up by using the chairs as support. He made it to Autumn and they strapped on the parachutes.

"See ya Team Rocket! He then opened up the escape patch and they flew out.

They soared down to earth having a nice view of the Unova region. The rush of air made their hair fly up.

"This is cool I have never went skydiving! Autumn said.

"The most important thing about skydiving is making sure you go splat!

They laughed but the fun ended when they heard a loud screech. They turned their heads around and saw a Fearow diving down at high speed.

"They just don't give up! Joseph shouted.

Autumn got one of her Pokeballs and pressed the center button. Cloud came out. She spread her wings out gliding around.

"Cloud use Sing! The two put their hands on their ears blocking the Swablu's perfect singing. The Fearow started to calm down until it fell asleep. The giant bird flew down and its beak cut the strapps off the Pokeshooter making it fall off of Josephs arm.

"No! Joseph shouted as the device plummeted with the wind pushing it to another direction.

"Cloud get it! Cloud flew to it and just when it was about to grasp it with its talons it was attacked by pink beam coming from the plane. Joseph looked up to see a Kadabra and that the plane was now balanced.

"Wow they were smart enough to reduce the weight but not let a teen escape!

"Joseph we have to activate the parachutes we're gonna hit the ground! Autumn shouted staring at the earths surface. They were only a few miles up in the air before they went splat.

They both pulled the string and the parachutes activated. They started to decrease speed. Their feet touched the trees and soon they landed on the ground gentle.

Autumn unstrapped herself taking her time but Joseph looked like he was in a rush, he quickly unstrapped himself and then threw a pokeball. Tank came out. He got on his back and told him to run to the direction where the Pokeshooter flew to.

"Joseph stop! It probably smashed when it hit the ground, they wouldn't want to take something thats broken!

"What if its not broken, I have to make sure.

"Joseph nothing could survive that impact, lets just go back to the Johto region you don't use it that often anyways!

Joseph stopped Tank in his tracks. He then looked at Autumn in the eyes. Josephs eyes burned through hers and she started to get a little scared.

"I promised an old man named June that I wouldn't let it out of my sight, I promised that I wouldn't let Team Rocket get their hands on it. I'm not going to stand here believing its broken I'm gonna search for it. Either you help me or not I'm still gonna look for it! He told Tank to run off. Tank looked at Autumn with a frown and then they were off.

Autumn just stood there shocked at how Joseph just blew her off. She stared at him riding Tank for a while until he disappeared into the forest. She sat there by under a tree hugging her legs crying.

"Come on its got to be no more then a dozen miles but we have to find it!

Joseph had his whole party on the look out. Alpha running up ahead and coming back to report Joseph. Fungas was...just on Tanks head keeping a look out as they ran.

Joseph saw other kinds of Pokemon that he didn't even know about. He saw a millipede looking pokemon and a white mouse pokemon. He was amazed of all these pokemon different kind of pokemon but he then focused on his objective.

They went on scanning everything as they went on, they searched every strip of land but couldn't find anything.

"Gah! We have to find it! He was shouting so loud that different kind of bird pokemon flyed out of their trees.

He got off of Tanks back sat under a tree.

"I'm losing it... He reached into his pocket and took out a photo. He looked at it seeing Autumn hugging him. His Pokemon came over to look at the photo. Tank and Fungas didn't make fun of him they just stared at the photo with.

"What have I done you guys...I let my rage take over... He sat there looking at the picture until he heard screaming.

"What could be that? He got up and saw a cloud of smoke forming in the air not to far from them.

"Lets check it out. He ran towards the smoke with Tank,Fungas and Alpha behind him.

They reached the location to see two people in black clothes with R's on their shirts. They had a Magmar and a Ursaring.

"TEAM ROCKET! Joseph ran up to them.

A grunt looked at him and he immediately backed away. He looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Yea thats right be afraid! Run off!

"Mag...Magmar...use...use-

Suddenly the Magmar was shot with a dark beam from behind then it was knocked out, along with the Ursaring and the two grunts.

"Huh?

He looked around trying to find out where the attack came from.

"We're not alone thats for sure you guys... His eyes went from left to right until he saw a little girl hiding in the bushes.

"Hey what are you doing here? He went up to the girl and looked at her.

"Are you lost or- He saw something that looked wrong.

She had a black tail.

"What are you? He looked at his Pokemon who were just as suprised as he was.

The girl howled and then turned around running away.

"What was she- Tank was then hit in the back by a dark beam and he tumbled away.

"Tank! He looked at where the attack came from and he saw a fox like Pokemon that was standing on two legs. It had long red hair with black points coming out of it along with a blue band that tied the end of its hair. It had a red mouth and blue eyes with a pointy nose and pointy ears. It had black fur on its chest and gray fur for the rest of its body. It had three red claws and toes.

"Fungas use Stun Spore! The mushroom Pokemon let loose a yellow cloud towards the fox but it quickly vanished out of thin air and then reappeared from Fungas slashing at it. Fungas was knocked it a tree.

"Fungas! Alpha get behind me! Alpha didn't instead he shot out his own dark beam at the werewolf and it was a clean hit. The fox only flinched.

The fox's shadow went up to the Poochyena and clawed it to the side.

*This isn't good* Soon he started to see black around him.

*Whats going on* He looked at the ground and it was black too.

He saw something running up to him. He looked closley and saw Autumn.

"Autumn! He ran up to Autumn and he hugged her. She pushed him away and she looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it...look I'm sorry about how I yelled at you I was losing it...I'm a jerk ok be mad at me but I'm just glad to see you again-

"I never want to see you again, so get out of my life. She shoved him then ran away.

"Autumn wait! He ran after her but it looked like the faster he walked to her the more she got farther away from him.

"Wait come back! He then stopped. He knew it was futile. He looked down in darkness.

"She's right...maybe I should just leave her...I did yell at her... He sat down in blackness doing nothing.

*I miss her already, what have I done* He balled up his fist and slammed it on the black ground.

"Why did I have to blow her off! He cried.

Soon his surroundings turned back to normal revealing the trees,bushes, the sun, everything back to the way it was.

He looked up and saw the girl with a black tail.

"You...who are you? He said wipping his tears of sorrow.

Black clouds appeared around the girl and then it disappeared revealing her true form. She was like a mini version of the fox but stood on all fours and had shorter hair. She walked up to Joseph and cuddled by him.

"So thats what you are...are you the foxes young one...I don't mean you harm little one. He petted the little fox behind the ears and she liked it. "I'm having a bad day, I just broke a friends heart and I don't think we'll ever be friends again. The fox looked at him then started licking his face.

He laughed. Joseph checked on his Pokemon and they were fine. They played with each other for a while until the foxes mother came out.

"Oh hey...I mean no harm her I just came here searching for something important...we should get going it was nice knowing yous. The team walked away not looking back. Alpha looked at the little fox and then looked away with a little smile.

They walked on and on searching for the Pokeshooter but couldn't find it. "We should take a break, I don't want you's three passing out from exhaustion.

They all rested.

"...do you guys miss Autumn. Joseph asked his Pokemon. They all nodded.

"Well...I think she's already on a boat back to the Johto region...I hope she's not being chased by Team Rockets goons.

After awhile they were back on their feet, the sky was dark they had a hard time seeing through the darkness but they did their best.

As they were walking Alpha was remembering the fox that Joseph met. He smiled at the image of the fox. Joseph noticed him smiling about something.

"Hey Alpha what are you smiling about?

Alpha went back to reality and looked at Joseph with his smile. He barked.

"Hmm I may not understand Pokemon language but I do know it has to have something to do with that fox.

Alpha nodded.

"Love at first sight eh...we'll meet her again don't worry-

Joseph stopped talking when he heard voices. "I think I found something!

"What is it?

"I don't know it looks like the-

"Thats it we found it! Call the rest of Team Rocket!

"Already did sir.

"Great we'll wait here till evac.

*They found it!* Joseph followed the voices. He stopped when he got a glimsp of his invention.

It was on a pile of leaves. It had a couple of scratches and cracks but it looked like it was still in working order. The leaves must of broke its fall.

*I knew it wasn't broken* There were about 15 grunts and 15 Pokemon surrounding the device.

*How does one battle 15 Pokemon without anyones support* He thought about it.

*I'll just battle the ones my Pokemon have an advantage against by a sneak attack* He counted 3 Fire Types, 6 Ground Types, 2 Normal Types, 3 Psychic Types, and one Dragon Type.

*Tank can take out at least 3 Ground Types by Suprise and then Alpha could...I can't do it alone...*

Something tapped his shoulder and he turned to look.

It was the fox and her mother.

"Hey nice to see you's two again but nows not the best time, I'm trying to get that thing from them. He pointed at the Pokeshooter.

"Theres just to many-

The mother looked at one of the grunts and then a black cloud appeared and then disappeared around her. She transformed into a grunt and then she walked over to them.

"People...how did she...how did your mom do that? He asked the young. The little fox just smiled.

A grunt noticed the mom walking up to them.

"Their here! Wheres the helicopter, I'm hungry. The mother didn't say anything but just pointed in a random direction.

"Oh ok don't need to be acting like a dead person...I'll just get to the helicopter take the device and be careful with it the boss wants it. He ran off into the direction.

She just nodded and went to the shooter. She picked it up and walked away into another direction.

"Hey recruit where do you think your going! Yelled a grunt.

"Hey doesn't he look like Keith?

The grunts looked at one of there members and then back at the mom.  
"Somethings fishy-

"Tank use Mirror Shot! Steel shards came out of nowhere and hit the grunts and their Pokemon. The mom transformed back to her true form and ran to Joseph carrying the device in her mouth.

"Thanks. Joseph said. He placed the device into his backpack and ran. The 5 Pokemon followed him along with 14 grunt and 15 Pokemon chasing them.

"I need to get on a ship back to the Johto region! He said sprinting.

The mom didn't know of the Johto region but she did know what a ship looked like. She tapped him on the shoulder while running.

"You know where a ship is?

She nodded.

"Well then lead the way!

Everyone else got on Tanks back and followed her.  
…

"Green Tea miss. A man said carrying cups of them on a tray.

"No thanks. Autumn said looking at the ground.  
"Care to buy some jewerly miss. A old woman said.  
"No thank you.

Autumn was in a City. She had just bought a ticket back to the Johto region.

"The ship to the Johto region will be leaving in 15 minutes! A speaker said.

*No sign of Joseph anywhere...its my fault we got seperated, I just wanted to get outta here while he went looking for his device...now I'll never get to see him again*

She got the docks and showed a sailor her ticket.

She got on board and saw a swimming pool on the deck with a smoothy stand being runned by a Slowbro. Autumn thought that this was weird so she went to the stand and sat on a stool.

"Uh...hi Slowbro uh...one banana and strawberry smoothie please. The Slowbro understood her and he quickly put in what she requested into a blender and mixed them. He then poured it into a wineglass cup with a kiwi wedged on the top.

"Thanks. She took a sip and she smiled.

"This...this is like licking a rainbow! Its so good! The Slowbro smiled.

She forgot about everything else. She drank it all from the top to bottom without leaving a single liquid in it.

"Slowbro you have just cured my depression of something with your amazing smoothie...thank you. The Water/Psychic Type was glad he made someone happy.

Suddenly an explosion erupted far away from the ship to the forest. Autumn could see smoke in the woods.

*Joseph*

The ship will now be leaving the docks, no one may not get on or get off. The speaker said.

*No we can't leave yet* She got off the stool and quickly ran down.

"I have to get off!

"Sorry but you can't you heard what they said. A salior said blocking the exit.

"But its important I have to- The ship was now in motion.

She couldn't do anything now so she just went back up to the docks. She went back to the stand and sat down on the stool. She buried her face on the wooden platform and said nothing. The Slowbro was wiping a glass cup until he saw her upset. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up.

"Oh hey Slowbro...I'm not doing to good now...

He made another smoothie for her and she sipped it little by little, it cheered her up a little but she was still sad.

"I'll never see my friend again Slowbro... She had a tear running down her cheeks and the Slowbro wipped it with a rag.

She sat there for a while being quiet until a person in a black hat walked up to the stand and sat next to her.

She looked at the persons face but the hat was in the way, so she looked the other way.

"Why a long face missy. The stranger asked.

"...I...I'll never see my friend again thats it... She said glumly.

"You too? I just lost a friend as well and I don't think that person will ever forgive me.

"What did you do. She asked.

"I yelled at her b/c she didn't support me...I let my rage get the best of me...I then realized that she was only trying to knock some sense into me...I don't think she'll ever forgive me.

"Wow that sounds alot like me...I didn't support my friend...oh what I would do to see him once more...but its to late now...

"Is that a wish? The stranger said.

"Yes...yes it is but it'll never happen...

"Wish...granted. The stranger pulled off his hat revealing his face. Autumn turned to look at him. She froze for a moment and then she hugged him crying over his shoulder.

"I missed you! I'm really sorry that I didn't help you please forgive me.

"I missed you too and yes I forgive you...I'm sorry that I yelled at you.

"Don't be I'm the one who should be apologizing not you. Autumn said hugging him tighter.

"No, no I'm the one who should-

She kissed him on the cheek and that made him shut up.

"There...can I be the one to apologize.

"Sure.

"I love you...as a friend we're a team remember. She said.

"I love you too as a friend. Joseph said smiling.

The hat that Joseph had on his head transformed into a little fox.

"Whats that? Autumn said letting go of Joseph.

"Oh her...she's apart of our team now...although I haven't given her a name...

"Hmm how about Tricksy. Autumn said petting the fox.

"Yea that should go good with her, what do you think. Joseph asked the fox. She liked it.

"Tricksy it is...ok time to capture you. He gently threw a Pokeball at her and she got in.

1...2...3 the Pokeball stopped moving.

*Welcome to the team* Joseph thought. He picked up the pokeball and clipped it to his belt.

"So...did you find the Pokeshooter?

He opened up the backpack and showed her it.

"Looks like I was wrong it did survive the fall... She said blushing.

"Yea but its ok.

"So where are you gonna sleep at if you don't have a room. Autumn asked.

"Probably in engine room, I'll find some place to hide in there.

"The engine room! Are you crazy its probably gonna be hot down there and also noisy...why don't you sleep in my room.

"Uh...don't single passengers usually get one bed?

"Yea but you can just sleep on one side and I'll sleep on the other side.

"...I guess...

"Ok come on follow me. She walked away waving at him to come. He followed.

Luckly she had First-Class and Joseph wondered why, he never thought of her being rich enough to afford it.

They walked up a flight of stairs and they reached her room. There was the usual stuff First-Class passengers got.

"Here we are. She said.

"Yup... He looked for the bed and he immediately froze when he saw it. The bed was big enough for two people EXACTLY two people no bigger. Sure the bed had fancy designs and carving symbols and diamonds on the legs but...really?

"Uh quick question...uh...did you just feel so bad for me that I had no place to sleep so you decided for me to sleep with you or did you WANT me to sleep with you as a friend.

"Both. She replied.

"So tell me this...inside do you not-

"Your not gonna sleep on the floor if thats what your asking. She said laughing.

"I'm gonna change and take a shower I'll be back. She took her backpack and went to the bathroom.

*Great we're gonna sleep back to back* He smiled at the thought but then made a straight face.

After a half an hour later Autumn came out of the bathroom in her Pj's. Joseph took a shower too and just wore new and comfortable clothes.

They got into bed together with their backs against each others. Joseph could feel her soft hair against the back of his head.

"You know...is this what friends do when one doesn't have a place to sleep. Joseph said.

"Yes if one cares about the other. Autumn said giggling.

"Well then...Goodnight Autumn.

"Goodnight Joseph.

They fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Way Back Home

*BRRRPPPP*

"WAHH! Joseph heard the noise of the ship beeping. He rolled off the bed landing head first on the soft carpet of the First-Class room. They were on a ship. Autumn and Joseph.

"Stupid ship. He mumbled getting back up. He looked at the clock.

7:23 AM.

He looked at Autumn who was still sleeping on her side of the bed.

*How was I sleeping with one of the very few beautiful girls in the world again* He thought.

*How am I gonna show myself on the ship without being caught on board without a ticket*

He looked at his backpack and remembered the Pokeshooter.

*I guess I can work on the Pokeshooter* He unzipped the pack and took out his invention along with some materials and tools.

He set them on a table, pulled in a chair, then sat down fixing it back up again. A few hours passed and he was still working on fixing it.

*I should wake up Autumn* He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She just moaned.

"Hey Autumn wake up. He whispered in her ear. She laughed as his voice tickled her ear.

*Ticklish huh* He started tickling under her arms. She couldn't resist laughing until she opened her eyes up.

"There your awake.

She got up into a sitting position and yawned.

"What did you do while you were up huh? She asked.

"Fixing the Pokeshooter thats all.

"You know breakfeast started a few hours ago theres only 1 more hour until they stop giving it out. She said looking at the clock which was now 10:00 AM.

"How am I supposed to walk around the ship without being questioned "Wheres your ticket.

"I'll bring you something back up here. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom with her backpack. She took a shower and came out in new clothes.

"See you later. She said leaving out the door.

"See ya.

He sat there in complete silence working on his device. He had black smudges on his face with some cuts on his hands. It didn't bother him since he's been doing this for 7 years.

The door opened up.

"I'm back. Autumn said carrying a foam box.

"Uh...is that grease and oil on your face and your hands...

"Don't worry about it. He said putting down his tools. He went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth, he wet it then cleaned his face. He washed his hands with soap.

"...ok uh I brought you something like I said. She put the box of food on the table.

He got out of the bathroom and went to the table.

"Thanks. He said taking a muffin out of the box then went back to work.

Autumn just watched him working. There was nothing better for her to do besides watch T.V. and read a book. After a while she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are you just gonna work on that all day I mean we're on a luxury ship we should be enjoying the time we have right now before we go back to the Johto region. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You mean YOU should be enjoying the time we have here, theres nothing that I can do without a ticket.

"But it won't be that as much fun without you. She frowned giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed.

"Fine we'll do something together for a while and then I'll come back here deal.

"Deal now get your swimming trunks b/c we're going swimming. She said grinning.

"What! He shouted out with a shocked look.

"What? Whats wrong with swimming?

"Huh...nothing I just...don't have trunks thats all. He really didn't have any trunks.

"Well then wear some shorts then.

"But-

She was already in the bathroom changing.

*...Great*

She came back out wearing a bikini suit with a towel on her shoulder. Joseph looked at her perfect body and his member immediatley came out. He quick ran to the bathroom with his backpack trying to hide it. He closed the door and looked down to see something pointing upward through his pants.

*Oh Arceus* He waited a while for it to go down before he changed his pants. He then got out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go. She said.

"Yea.

They walked out of the room and went downstairs to the deck. Joseph tried to keep his cool whenever he passed saliors but they didn't stop to ask him questions.

*So far so good* When they reached the pool it was almost empty only 2 kids, a boy and a girl playing in, perhaps 7 or 8 years old and the Slowbro was still running the stand. That made Autumn smile. There was a lifeguard on a small tower where a Buizel sat on.

"So...what now? Joseph said looking at the Slowbro.

"We get in of course. She dipped herself into pool and she touched the floor of the pool.

"Right... Joseph took off his shirt,shoes, and socks and got in. Joseph shivered a little when he got into the water but got used to it after a while.

"So...what now- "You just want this to get over with b/c you don't want to see me partially naked am I right. She said looking at herself.

"Yea pretty much.

"So you just think its awkward swimming with a partially naked friend. She had her hands on her hips.

"...yea. He said looking somewhere else.

"What did I say about looking at me when I'm speaking no matter what huh. She swam to him and put her hands on his head turning it towards hers.

"What-

"You need to stop thinking of me as some stranger in a cute bikini and think of me as a friend alright. She said to him softly.

He nodded.

"Glad we got that straightened out now... She splashed a wave in his face.

He took the splash and he sent an even bigger wave at her. She was consumed by the wave. When the wave disappeared she was gone.

"Autumn...where are you-

Autumn came from behind him and duncked his head underwater by suprise. She stood on his back like a surfboard while he tried swimming to the surface.

Air bubbles came out from underwater and Autumn knew she had to get off his back, but she was then pulled by her feet into the water. She held her breath and Joseph went to the surface to get some air then came right back down still keeping her underwater.

She started flailing her arms everywhere until Joseph thought she had enough. He let go and she propeled out flying to the surface. Her head bobbed as her long flowing hair was in tangles.

"Don't ever...ever do that to me again...ever. She said trying to regain her breath.

"...sorry I-

"You take things to seriously sometimes you know. She laughed.

Joseph gave out a weak smile.

"Hey lets play chicken fight. The little boy in the pool said to his sister/friend.

"But Jason theres only two of us. The little girl said looking around until she saw Autumn and Joseph.

"Hey do you's two want to play chicken fight. The girl said shyly.

Joseph and Autumn looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"Sure. Autumn said smiling.

"Ok then its boys and girls. She said.

"You are so on Autumn. Joseph said smirking.

"Autumn...thats a pretty name...my names Tory and his name is Jason. She pointed at the boy.

"Thats a nice name. Autumn said blushing b/c she called said her name was pretty.

"Whats your name? Jason said.  
"Joseph.

"Hmmm are you like boyfriend and girlfriend and did you's two smooch together. The Tory said giggling.

"No! No we're just-

"Its ok you two don't have to be defensive jeez besides...Joseph your a lucky man to be hanging out with that beautiful girl. Tory said laughing.

Joseph's cheeks started to turn red. He was both angry and embarressed at the same time. Autumn was also blushing.

"Ok can we please play chicken fight now! Jason yelled out.

"Sure.

It was the boys against the girls. Joseph had Jason on his shoulders and Autumn had Tory on her shoulders.

"Your going down Tory! Jason yelled out.

The fight began.

Jason and Tory's arms were locked together trying to push one another off. Joseph tried moving forward but Autumn was kicking at him.

"Your cheating! Joseph yelled at Autumn.

"This isn't cheating!

"Joseph I've got her give it all you've got and shove Autumn! Joseph did he ignored Autumns kicks and Jason gave out a last push and Tory went tumbling down. Autumn kicked Joseph in the face and he dropped Jason. Autumn fell down floating on the surface of the water. Joseph fell over her closing his eyes. He felt something soft,warm and sweet.

He opened his eyes and saw that his lips were touching Autumns. She looked down and saw this. Joseph immediatley got off of her and then got out of the pool.

Autumn got into a standing position and put her fingers to her lips. She looked at Joseph who was blushing.

"I'm sorry it was an accident, I'm sorry so sorry. Joseph was sending out a barrage of sorrys.

"Joseph stop ok...it was just an accident like you said... She got out of the pool and sat on a chair.

"I should get back to the room. Joseph said putting his shirt on and then leaving.

She didn't say anything but just sit there looking down.

"SORRY!

*Oh just shut up already I forgive you*

Jason and tory emerged from the water.

"So who won. Tory said.

"Well isn't it obvious me and Joseph won. Jason ssid snickering.

"Autumn tell him that we won.

"...I'm sorry...I have to go. Autumn said getting up.

The kids just looked at her as she walked away.

…back at the room…

He changed when he got in and ate the rest of the breakfeast Autumn brought him.

"I need someone to talk to...Fungas,Alpha,Tricksy come on out. He pressed the center button of the Pokeballs. The three Pokemon came out.

"Hi you guys- Tricksy stared at him squinting her eyes - and...girl. She stopped squinting.

"I just needed to have someone out here to keep me company thats all. He said. Suddenly the he heard a knock on the door. He ran to it and locked it.  
The knobbed turned but never opened.

"Hey! Why did you lock me out of my room! Let me in. Autumn said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Uh...I have my reasons!

"If you don't open this door, I'm having Harmony- She stopped talking.

"You left your Pokeballs in the room didn't you... Joseph said laughing a little.

"Joseph please open the door or...or...

"Or what?

"Or I'm telling the captain that you snuck on board.

"You wouldn't... Joseph said leaning against the door.

"Grrrrr! Joseph come on! She was pounding on the door.

"Ha! I'll let you in when its the middle of the night.

"I'm gonna get tan out here...please Joseph please...I just wanna talk to you...please... Joseph heard a little bit of sorrow in her voice and he couldn't stand it.

He sighed.

"Fine just hold on.

He got his Pokeballs then opened up a window and climbed out. His Pokemon looked at him with curious faces. He gave them a hand sign telling them to unlock the door. As soon as Alpha did using his fangs, Joseph returned them all and quickly closed the window.

Autumn opened the door and saw no one.

"Joseph come out I want to talk.

Joseph was already climbing to the top of the boat all the way up to the watchmens tower.

"Joseph we can talk about this. She opened the window and looked around but had no luck of finding him.

The watchtower was a small glass room that had an elevator leading down. It had a couch and a telescope. A man was sitting on the couch looking through the telescope. He watched the sea's until he saw a person's hand reaching up.

"What the-

Joseph was now standing at the edge of the watchtower. He turned his head and saw the man. He knocked on the glass and the man got up then opened up a window. Joseph climbed through with a scared face.

"I thought I was gonna fall. Joseph said shaking.

"What were you doing out there, you crazy or something. The man shoke his head.

"Trying to avoid someone thats all sir.

"Was it really that serious...to climb all the way up here...please explain.

"Sir I believe you wouldn't want to hear it.

"Try me. The man wanted to know why he was avoiding this person.

"Well...ok. Joseph explained every bit of detail besides him sneaking on board. The man sat on the couch with him not showing any expression.

"And after that I climbed up here...so yea there you go.

"Sunny let me tell you something. The man patted him on the back.

"What that I should talk to her about...the K-I-S-S that happened on accident.

"Yes you should talk to her about it, if like you said she forgived you then maybe she...kinda...digs you. He winked at him.

"Uh we're just friends and we promised no matter what we would always be friends-

"Well then how come she didn't get mad huh...has she ever been mad when you touched her.

"Uh no...

"Well then there you go she likes you.

"But-

"It'll all work out kid now go take the elevator and talk to her I don't want to see you climbing this tower ok your not a Mankey.

Joseph walked into the elevator and pressed 3rd. As the elevator went down he felt sick. He didn't want to confront Autumn feeling like this but he knew he had to talk to her sometime.

Just when the elevator stopped. The door opened and he saw Autumn just getting out of her room wearing new clothes.

*I change my mind* He dashed out just in time when she looked towards the elevator.

She walked to the elevator and looked both ways. She saw no one so she turned back.

*That was your chance to get it over with* Joseph peeked and saw Autumn staring at him.

*NO!* "Get over here! She ran to him. He tried running away but she just grabbed him arm before he could even make an inch.

"You have been avoiding me and I know why lets talk about it in the room.

"Aren't you mad at all! He yelled out.

"Lets just talk about it inside come on. She dragged him to the door and they got in. He sat on the bed looking at the ceiling.

She locked the door behind her.

"Why did you...lock it?

"That way you don't escape. She turned around and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry that I-

"No! Stop saying that I'm tired of it! She yelled out.

Joseph thought of another way to say it.

"I apologize for what happened- She walked up to him and slapped his across the cheek.

"Stop apologizing! She was mad now.

Joseph rubbed his cheek, it burned as he touched it.

"Then what is there to say just take your anger at me!

"Your just to...nice ok...I'm tired of you apologizing for stupid stuff like when you almost saw me naked by the river, you freaked out! Or how about when you were climbing that rock wall, when I pulled you up we were still holding hands and you quickly jerked it away all nervous.

"Whats wrong with me respecting your privacy or your space I respect you I don't understand.

"When you kissed me, it was an accident yet you walk away all scared...tell me this...

"What is it? He leaned his ear closer to her.

"Do you have-

"GYARADOS!

She stopped talking and stared out the window. There sure was a Gyarados a giant one too.

"We have to get to a lifeboat. He grabbed the Pokeshooter off the table and put it into his backpack. He picked up Autumns backpack and slung it over his shoulder while the other was in his hand.

"But I really need to ask you this-

"We leave now. He grabbed her by the wrist and ran out the door.

They walked down the stairs until they were on the deck. The Slowbro was looking up at the giant Gyarados that was infront of the ship. He showed no sign of fear. He was like an ant to it.

"Slowbro! Autumn yelled out. The Slowbro looked back at her and smiled.

"What do you think your doing! She yelled. He just gave her a thumbs up and stared at the Gyarados straight in the eyes. His eyes glowed blue and the Water/Flying started floating in the air.

*What power* Joseph thought.

Soon the Gyarados fell back down to the ocean with a big splash and even more angrier.

"We'll Psychic Pokemon do have their limits when lifting something that big with their minds. Joseph said rubbing his neck.

The Gyarados looked at the Slowbro and spewed out a blue and orange flame out of his mouth.

"Dragon Rage! They both yelled out.

The Slowbro could do nothing but stand there to endure the hit. It did and once the flames subsided the Slowbro was standing there. He didn't move for a moment and then he fell to the floor.

"I hope he doesn't resist when I catch him. Autumn said throwing a Pokeball at him. He got inside and it moved.

...1...2...3

"Wow now your one Pokemon ahead from me. Joseph said looking at his four Pokeballs that were clipped to his belt.

"I'm just gonna keep him until we find safety.

"Get on the lifeboats everyone! We have to leave fast! A salior shouted. Autumn and Joseph looked at the lifeboats and saw that there was only one left almost full.

They ran to it until they saw Jason and Tory running to it.

"Theres only room for 3 more people. The salior said.

"You three go I'll stay here. Joseph said taking out a Pokeball.

"You'll be Gyarados chow don't be an idiot! Autumn shouted.

"Jason, Tory get on the boat. They did but they felt bad about him.

"Don't be a hero!

He threw a Pokeball at the ground gently. Fungas came out.

"You can't battle something that big!

"Get on the boat Autumn!

She just stared at him for a while and then she quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"For goodluck we're still friends-

He pushed her on the boat and the other people on it caught her.

"Fungas cut the ropes. He slashed them and the boat quickly fell down onto the ocean floor.

"Be careful! She yelled out.

He nodded and then he went to the middle of the ship. He rolled up his sleeves and stared at the mighty sea serpent. The Gyarados roared out loud.

"You wanna go...then lets go. He threw all three of his Pokeballs into the air and Tank,Alpha, and Tricksy came out.

The Gyarados let ou a battle cry and he shot out a high pressure blast of water from its mouth.

"Split! Tank and Fungas jumped to one side while Tricksy and Alpha leapted the other. The pressure of the water hit the wooden floor of the dock shattering wood chips in his face.

"Alpha and Tricksy use Dark Pulse! Fungas Poison Powder! Tank max power Mirror Shot! The two Dark Types shot out a blast of dark energy beams at the monster. It ifflicted very little damage and only made it angrier. The Mirror Shot struck one of the serpents eyes blinding it. The cloud of poison touched the enemy and it started glowing purple.

The Water/Flying Type started flailing its tail at the deck smashing the sides of the ship. Water started flowing in from the sides.

"We have to end this quick everyone! The Gyarados started charging a white ball in its mouth.

*Hyper Beam*

Tank...are you able to...use Hyper Beam? Tank shook his head telling him no.

"Well theres always a first time for everyone! Now lets do this, lets finish this...HYPER BEAM! Tank closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his mouth and Joseph saw a small orb of white light.

"Your getting there Tank. The Gyarados was just almost done launching its ultimate weapon.

"Tricksy and Alpha Dark Pulse! The blast of the two combined making a even bigger beam. It struck the Gyarados white ball of energy and exploded it. The serpent shrieked in pain. It began charging a new one but with more power.

Joseph looked at how Tank was doing. He was giving it all he got. A huge ball of white energy filled its entire mouth. It looked like light show.

Alright...let loose your own Hyper Beam Tank! Just when Tank shot out the Hyper Beam the Gyarados shot out its own. The two collided with each. The serpents beam looked like it was winning.

"Fungas...can you use Solarbeam. After what Fungas saw from Tank he nodded his head telling him he could try. His mushrooms took in the light of the sun.

"Tricksy and Alpha back Tank up! They combined their Dark Pulse together and shot at the serpents Hyper Beam aiding Tank.

"You can do it Fungas I know you can. *I can do this* Fungas thought. He started glowing white. "Your...evolving?

Fungas turned into a solid white color and then white sparkles sprang up into the air revealing himself in another form. His eyes were solid white with no pupils. His back was a huge mushroom that was red with yellow stripes. His claws were bigger now and his legs longer.

"Great...NOW LETS FINISH THIS EVERYONE!

Fungas shot out his Solarbeam attack and helped out Tank and the two Dark Types.

The 4 beams worked together against the fierce Hyper Beam of the sea monster. A big ball of rainbow energy formed in the middle of the 5 attacks.

"This isn't gonna be good! The sphere grew larger and larger until it was the size of a mansion.

The sphere exploded.

*I sure hope hes alright* Autumn thought.

She then saw a big flash of light far away in the distance. Everyone else saw this and wondered what it was.

"Joseph!

Wooden planks were flying out of the sky. Stuffing from the chairs and couches fell down. Tiny bit of ashes came down like snow. Joseph was knocked out hanging onto a broken plank. He felt the embers falling on his hands they burnt him and he woke up.

"Huh...Tank! Alpha, Tricksy! Fungas! He looked around turning his head in a 180° degree angle.

He heard a bark. He turned towards the noise and saw the entire party on a wide thick piece of wooden plate.

"Thank you Arceus you four are alright.

He swam to them getting on. He shivered when he got out of the water. Alpha and Tricksy came over to him trying to keep him warm.

"You four did awesome. Tank you learned Hyper Beam and Fungas you evolved into a parasect and learned Solarbeam. Great work.

They sat there in the sun for hours until it became dark.

"Do yous think they would come back for us? The Pokemon nodded.

"Lets hope...because hope is all we have now...besides family. The Pokemon came together to keep one another warm through the night.

They drifted away at sea, letting the wooden plate that kept them on take them wherever it pleased. They slept through the night.

The sun came back out shining down on them. Joseph quickly woke up and his eyes started to adjust to it. He looked around.

They were on a island with palm trees and grass and looks of exotict plants.

"Everyone wake up...we found land. He got up and walked around the shore. His shoes touched the soft smooth sand. He explored the island. He saw Mankeys on tree's eating bananas.

"Huh...hey you guys uh...hows it-

The Mankeys looked at him and then offered him a banana.

"Uh thanks. He took it and walked away.

*Huh usually when you look at a Mankey they would just get mad at you and chase you* He ate the banana quietly exploring the island somemore.

He saw a waterfall and auickly went up to it. He started drinking from it. His throat was dry and he felt like he could drink an entire lake. He was that parched.

"I found fresh water everyone! He shouted. His Pokemon appeared out of the forest and they all drank from it.

After they were done, they relaxed. Alpha and Tricksy played with each other and getting to know one another.

"Autumn was right...I just need to relax. He put his hands behind his head and kicked his legs out.

Tank was smashing boulders eating iron ore and Fungas was eating fruits and leaves.

*Man this is like...heaven* He looked at the sky and saw a rainbow with a bird flying over it. It had orange wings feathers as its tail wing. Its wings were red,green, and white. Its belly was white and it had golden curly hair and a yellow beak.

"Whats that?

He heard muffling from his backpack and he unzipped it.

"Ho-Oh. The Rainbow Pokemon. It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. The Pokedex said from the backpack.

"Huh and I think thats why we were lucky to land ashore here...thank you Mythical Flying Bird Of Awesomeness.

They sat there for a while until they heard something in the air. He got up and followed the noise. He went back to the shore and saw something flying from a distance.

*Rescue Team* Joseph thought. He smiled.

"Everyone get over here! The four came.

"Tank use Hyper Beam up in the air. He did and it consumed a quarter of his energy. It flashed through the sky. The helicopter turned and saw it.

"Everyone we're going home. He smiled.

Autumn sitting on a bench in the Pokemon Center. She was getting her Pokemon checked out. Everyone was fine besides the Slowbro. She walked up to the desk to get her pokemon back.

"Ok your Pokemon are back to full health please come again. Nurse Joy said smiling.

"Thanks. Autumn said giving a weak smile.

She walked out with them. She took out Slowbro from his Pokeball.

"Ok Slowbro we're at a nice safe area I think you'll be much happier here so...I'm gonna let you go.

The Slowbro shook his head.

"Oh so you want to travel with me...sweet now I can taste your smoothies all the time! Slowbro was blushing now.

They walked away back to the docks to see if Joseph ever came back.

"They didn't find him...what if he...no he had to make it...he just had to... She sat by the docks with her Slowbro. They waited for hours but he never came back.

*What if hes gone, I did see that white flash but he just has too make it*

They waited a while longer. The moon came out.

She was starting to get worried.

"I want to believe hes ok but...its been like hours and hours...hes not coming back...maybe I should just-

She looked at the ocean and saw a helicopter coming.

*Oh please be him, please be him. She crossed her fingers.

The helicopter landed on the helipad, the blades stopped.

The doors opened up.

"So you took on a rampaging Gyarados and defeated it in an ending blow of giant explosion. A guy said talking to someone.

"Yea he was tough though but had to give it all we got. A 16 year old looking teen said as he stepped out of the helicopter.

"And then you ended up at a-

"Joseph... Autumn said.

Joseph looked towards the person who said his name. He smiled.

She ran up to him and he opened his arms wide out. She embraced him.

"You had me worried there...don't be a hero next time ok.

"I can't promise that but I'll try not to.

"I'm just glad your back. She hugged him tighter.

"Yea sorry about pushing-

She slapped him.

"What did I say about being sorry. She had her hands on her hips now.

"Not to-

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Just shut up.

"But...fine.

*When am I gonna tell him what I'm feeling about him...I'm can't decide if I want to be-*

"Hey. He said.

"Yea. She said.

"Friends stick together.

"Your right on that one. She said smiling.

*Maybe some other time* She thought.

"Lets get some sleep I'm tired. He said

They went to the Pokemon Center, rented a room and slept individually.


	11. Chapter 11: Being A Celebrity

The sun glimmered out of the peak of dawn. Joseph and Autumn were sleeping at the Pokemon Center. After what happened yesterday with the Gyarados attacking the ship and Joseph fighting it back, the two had to take their minds off of it espically Autumn. Autumn didn't like him going hero when he fought it, she thought she would lose him.

Joseph woke up stretching his arms and legs out. Today was the day they would get their 3rd gym badge without any delays. He took a shower and got dressed in some fresh clothes.

He decided he would train until Autumn woke up. He went outside and onto a battlefield. There were battlefields in the back of the Pokemon Center for those who wanted to train and that way the P.C could be right there when they were done.

He let all four of his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Tank,Fungas,Alpha and Tricksy came out. He still didn't know what kind of Pokemon Tricksy was but he would ask Professor Elm on the phone later.

He was gonna train on his own until he saw 4 kids battling each other. A Venomoth and a Elekid were battling it out.

"Elekid use Thundershock! A small jolt of electricity zapped out of the Elekid and hit the Venomoth. Venomoth took the hit, it looked in pain but still was able to flap its wings.

"Alright Venomoth use Stun Spore! The Bug/Poison Type flew over its enemy and sprinkled yellow dust over the Electric Type.

"Elekid you have to fight it back use Charge Beam. The Plug looking Pokemon mustered up all the energy it could and gave out an electrical beam of energy at the foe. The attack landed and knocked out the Venomoth.

"No Venomoth! Its trainer ran up to it.

"Your Venomoth put up a good fight but it never stood a chance against my Pokemon.

"Thanks your Pokemon are tough to beat.

"How about I challenge you to a battle eh. Joseph said looking at the kid that had the Elekid.

"Your on! The kid fist pumped into the air.

"Alright a 1v1 battle. Another kid said.

They stood on each side of the field.

"3...2...1 Go!

"Go Spoink! He threw his Pokeball and a pig looking Pokemon came out. It had a pearl between its ears, it had a spring as its feet.

"Hmm Alpha stand for battle. Alpha got ready in a battle stance.

"Spoink use Psybeam! The pig did and a pink beam shot from its pearl.

"Alpha use Bite head on! The Dark Type's fangs went black and it rammed towards the Spoink ignoring the attack of the Psybeam hitting him.

"What its not effective! The kid said a suprised look.

The Spoink was then bit and it was super effective.

"Yup Alpha Dark Pulse. A dark beam shot from his mouth and was headed towards the Psychic Type.

"Power Gem! Rainbows of energy blasts came out from the pearl on its head and collided with the Dark Pulse. Smoke cleared the field. When it gone Alpha was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go. The kid said looking all over.

"Dark Pulse again!

"What-

The attack was coming the sky. Alpha leapted up into the air when the smoke came in. The dark beam struck the pig and he landed back on his feet.

The Spoink was bouncing but never moved.

"Spoink? As soon as the kid said its name the Spoink eyes swirly.

"That was a good battle. Joseph said smiling.

"Thanks. The boy said returning his Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

"I want to battle him next! No me! Can I battle you! Soon every trainer in the City came around Joseph like as if he were a celebrity.

"Fine, fine...I'll battle you second he pointed at a random kid.

Autumn woke up to the noise of kids asking Joseph to battle them.

"Whats all this noise she said to herself.

She looked out her window and saw a bunch of kids around Joseph and a battlefield.

*What is he up to now* She thought shaking her head. She took a shower and got dressed, then walked outside to see what he was doing.

"Poliwhirl use Water Gun!

"Tank use Mirror Shot!

Autumn was hearing all these commands and she knew he was battling. She squeezed through the crowd and saw that the Water Gun hit Tank but the Mirror Shot had also hit the Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl use another Water Gun! Another gush of water shot out at Tank.

"Tank use Iron Head and ram through it. His head glowed and the water reflected off his head. The attack hit the Poliwhirl in the chest knocking it out.

"Yea! Joseph yelled out.

"Your Poliwhirl was good, it had the advantage to.

"Thanks.

"Alright who's next! Joseph shouted out. The crowd of kids started shouting out me,me,me.

"Come on Joseph. Autumn said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the sea of kids.

"Hey I was just getting some training there whats the big deal. He looked at the kids and they looked at him wondering why she stopped him.

"You just got back and your gonna tire out your Pokemon before we battle the-

"She wants to battle me everyone! Come over here! Joseph shouted out cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Joseph! She yelled out.

He got to the other side of the battlefield but Autumn didn't move.

"Come on...do for the kids at least, they crave this stuff.

"...fine. She walked to the other side with everyone staring at her.

"Fungas stand for battle! Fungas got infront and waved his claws in the air.

"Cloud...go. She threw her Pokeball gently and Cloud came out.

"Ladies first. Joseph said smirking and roar of laughter came out from the crowd. Autumn got a little red on her cheeks.

"Cloud use Sing! Notes started to fill the air and Fungas went to sleep.

Joseph didn't say anything.

"Use Wing Attack! The Normal/Flying Type flew to Fungas and attacked with its wings. As soon as it touched Fungas it turned purple.

"I forgot Fungas ability...darn... Autumn whispered to herself.

The Swablu suffered from the poison.

"We have to end this fast. Cloud use Whirlwind. The air started to lift up Fungas until he was high into the sky.

"What do we have to lose! Cloud Peck! The bird flew up to Fungas and was attacking him. A the bird started to look tired after a few hits. Soon it fell down from the sky with him.

They both crashed down to the ground. Fungas woke up and he felt a sharp pain after a few seconds. Cloud was still asleep.

"Now Fungas use Cross Poison! Its claws started to turn purple and it slashed at the bird.

"Is she knocked out? Autumn asked.

"Fungas lift her eye up. He did and he saw swirls.

"Yup.

The crowd cheered at yet another victory for Joseph.

"Come on lets go get our Pokemon healed Joseph.

"Uh yea I'll be there in sec-

She started to drag him again to the P.C. .

*What am I gonna do with him* She thought.

They got their Pokemon healed again and then they walked to the gym with a mob of kids following them.

"Why did you have to create a herd of kids? She asked him looking behind them.

"Their my fans come on.

"But you've just battled for at least 2 hours and your saying your famous already...nevermind.

"Your just jealous Autumn. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh just shut up. She said smiling a little.

They entered the gym.

"Hey is the gym leader here! Joseph yelled out. They waited for an answer but they didn't get any.

"I don't think the leader is here... Autumn said swaying her eyes left and right.

"Right here! A voice boomed through the gym. They looked a saw a girl in a white shirt with pink hair and blue shorts and shoes. She walked up to them.

"You probably already know why we're here right? Joseph asked.

"To earn the Plain Badge right. She said taking it out.

"Yes.

"Ok then we'll battle just to let you two know...I'm good. She winked.

"I'll go first. Autumn said

"Girl fight eh. The gym leader said.

"Whats your name.

"Whitney. She giggled.

"What's your name?

"Autumn.

Autumn cracked her knuckles and reached for a Pokeball. Whitney went to the other side of the field and took out a Pokeball.

"Shall we start the battle then. Autumn said.

"We shall.

Joseph sat on one of the rows of seats.

"Come on Autumn I'm rooting for you! She gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"This is gonna be a 3v3 match ok so...Nidorina come on out! The gym leader threw her Pokeball letting out the Pokemon.

"Alright go Avenger! The mighty Cubone came out.

"You make the first move Whitney.

"Alright Nido Toxic Spikes. Poison spikes were layed out on the field waiting for there foe to step on them.

"Avenger Bonemerang! The bone club was thrown across the field spinning towards the Poison Type.

"Double Kick it back! Nido used its back legs and gave a strong kick at the bone. It was sent back at the Cubone, but much faster and with alot of power.

"Catch it.

"Tackle!

Avenger caught the bone but was then tackled by the Nidorina. He was knocked back against the wall.

"Come on Avenger, you can do it! The Cubone got back on its feet and swinged its bone in the air.

"Good now use Focus Energy. Energy surged up into the Ground Type. He let out a battle cry.

"Take Down Nido max power! The horned Pokemon jumped up into the air and was crashing down on Avenger.

"Bone Club Avenger! Batter up! Avenger put all his energy into his bone. He swung the bone like a bat hitting the Poison Type. The Nidorina was sent flying in the air colliding with the ceiling. She fell down onto the floor eyes swirling.

"Yea you did it Autumn! Joseph shouted.

Whitney returned her Nidorina. She took out another Pokeball and threw it. Out came a Clefairy. The Normal Type waved its hands at its opponent, showing a faint white glow on its finger tips.

"Its Cute. Autumn said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I know right shes so...wait a minute your just distracting me! Clefairy use Metronome!

"No I wasn't joking around I really-

The Clefairy's finger tips glowed bright white and she started dancing. A storm of leaves started to swirl around the Cubone violently.

*Leaf Storm* Joseph thought.

"Avenger hang in there! Avenger tried enduring every bit of damage that was being ifflicted to him, but he gave in. The storm stopped, leaving a unconscious Cubone on the floor.

"You did good Avenger. She zapped Avenger back into his Pokeball and she kissed it.

She took out another one, pressing the center button. Harmony came out Scythes ready. Its body turned purple and he was flinching.

"You have forgotten about the Toxic Spikes didn't you Autumn. Whitney said laughing a little.

"We can get through this right Harmony! Harmony nodded.

"Clefairy use Metronome again!

"Harmony X-Scissor! The Kricketunes scythes formed an X and he sliced the air shooting out an X symbol directly at the Clefairy, who was now launching a gush of water out of its fingers.

The X-Scissor and Water Gun hit each other and the X-Scissor sliced through hitting the Normal Type.

"Clefairy you ok. Whitney said with a worried face. The Clefairy looked at its trainer and smiled.

"Good now use Metronome again. It danced again with its fingers glowing.

"Harmony Sing! Music filled the battle, making the Clefairy tired. Just when the Normal Type was about to go to sleep a move was executed. A rain of stars crashed down on the Bug Type.

*Meteor Mash* Joseph thought.

"Harmony! Autumn yelled out. The Kricketune turned purple and was suffering from both the Poison and Meteor Mash.

After a while the Bug Type stopped moving and he fell down with its eyes swirling. The Clefairy was asleep not even noticing. Autumn returned Harmony. She looked at the other 3 Pokeballs she had.

*If I use Vinci he could get poisoned, but he could also copy Metronome IF she wakes up and uses it, if I choose Cloud she wouldn't be able to get poisoned but shes not that powerful*

"I have made up my mind...Chiller! She threw out her Pokeball and a Slowbro came out. He looked calm and relaxed.

"Chiller? Joseph said.

"Well he's always calm and relaxed duh. Autumn said putting her hands on her hips.

Chillers body turned purple and he was feeling the poison kicking in.

"Rest! Autumn yelled out. The Slowbro closed its eyes,layed down and fell asleep. The two Pokemon on the field were sleeping like little angels.

*Great now he's cured* Autumn grinned.

"Hey this isn't a time to take a nap Autumn! Whitney blurted out.

"Sleep Talk. Chiller got up and towards the Clefairy. He headbutted the Normal Type making it wake up and cry in pain.

"Now look at what you did to my poor Clefairy! Use Metronome! Clefairy got up swayed its fingers around.

"Sleep Talk! Chiller shot out a pink beam at the Clefairy. The beam hit her before she could even make an attack.

"We can't give up Clefairy! Use Metronome one more time! She tried using her attack but she felt dizzy. She tried flexing her fingers but she just kept on moving around all confused at where she was going.

"She's Confused?

Chiller woke up from his nap.

"Wrap this up with a Psychic! Autumn shouted out.

The Slowbro relaxed himself, he closed his eyes and the Clefairy floated in the air. He slammed the defensless Pokemon against the floor,ceiling,walls everywhere.

Joseph looked at Chiller amazed at how powerful he was.

The Slowbro thought that it was enough so he dropped the knocked out Clefairy from the air onto the floor.

Whitney just stood there with her jaw open. She was in shock after what the Slowbro did to her precious little Pokemon.

"You...you...YOUR GETTING MILKTANKED! She returned her Clefairy and then threw a Pokeball with a mad face. A cow looking Pokemon came out.

"Use Body Slam Milktank! The cow jumped up into the air and was gonna land on the Water/Psychic Type.

"Psychic Chiller! Chiller closed his eyes and he stopped the Milktank from body slamming him. He threw her everywhere until he couldn't handle her weight. She fell down and landed on her belly bouncing back up on her feet. She looked unharmed but had little bruises that it ignored.

"What! Autumn said shocked at how she could with stand being knocked everywhere.

"She's tough isn't she. Whitney smirked.

"Rollout now! The cow curled up into a ball and charged at the Slowbro like a bowling ball.

"Confusion Chiller. His eyes glowed blue and the Milktank then turned to another direction. She hit a wall, but bounced off of it now heading back at Chiller.

"Chiller watch it! Too late he was rolled over by the attack. The Milktank got out of its ball form and stood on its legs. Chiller was hurt real bad, but he managed to stand back up.

"You ok Chiller. He nodded.

"Good now use Rest. He went to sleep which restored his health back to normal.

"Rollout again. Whitney punched her fist into the air.

Her cow went back into ball form and charged at the Slowbro.

"Sleep Talk. Chiller just stood there, he opened his eyes and they flashed. He took the hit and was knocked back a few yards away.

The Slowbro went back to sleep.

"Once more Rollout! The Milktank tried curling into a ball, but she couldn't do it anymore. She tried and tried but she could never go into ball formation.

"What's happening? Whitney scratched her hair in curiousity.

"He disabled your move so it won't work anymore now. Sleep Talk! Chiller ran up to the Milktank only this time his head glowed pink. The attack struck the cow in the stomach actually ifflicting damage.

"Milktank use Body Slam! She jumped up into the air.

"Sleep Talk! The Water/Psychic Type whipped it's tail at the Milktank and a pulse of water shot out striking the cow in the belly. She was pushed back by the force, so she landed on her back in pain.

"We won't lose! Come on Milktank! Whitney was trying to encourage her Milktank.

"Chiller finish this! He nodded and he rammed at the Milktank using Zen Headbutt. The finishing blow was executed.

The Milktank's eyes were swirling and she knocked out. Chiller was exhausted, he looked at Autumn.

"You did good Chiller. He smiled, then fell. She zapped him back into his Pokeball.

"That was epic Autumn. Joseph got up from his seat and raised his hand up high. She looked at it for a while.

"Don't leave me hanging. He laughed.

She gave him a quick hug and then went to Whitney.

"Awe looks like I lost...well time to give you the badge. She took out the Plain Badge and placed it into her hands.

"Thanks. Autumn said. She put it into her Badge case.

"Well I guess that leaves me, but your Pokemon are wipped out so maybe next time. Joseph said with a small frown.

"Now just wait hold up a second there...not all my Pokemon are wipped out. She took out a Pokeball. It was a Great Ball this time.

"Well that one does look new...you sure you want to battle now. Joseph said. He felt sorry that her Pokemon had just tooken a beating.

"What you don't want the badge...ok then. She walked away.

"Wait! He shouted out.

"I knew you would want it, so stand back and prepare for battle because this Pokemon is gonna wow you. She twirled the Pokeball on her finger tip then threw it.

He threw a Pokeball to and quickly ran to the other end of the field.

A pink blob of goo came out it had small black dot eyes.

"Is that uh...Ditto!

Yup.  
Tank came out of his Pokeball.

"Let the battle begin! Ditto Transform! The pink blob transformed into Tank looking exactly like him only with a weird face and black dot eyes.

"Well...Ditto still doesn't have the strength like the original! Tank show him your strength! Tank nodded and rammed into the Ditto. It looked like Tank was going through the Dittos body.

"Let loose of him Ditto! Ditto bounced Tank out of its body and he crashed into the wall.

"I should have known that would happen...Tank you good? He got out of the wall and nodded.

"Mirror Shot! Steel Shards were fired towards the Normal Type. Ditto just created a hole in its body and they just flew right through.

"What!  
"Ditto show him our Mirror Shot! Whitney said snickering.  
Ditto opened up its mouth and shot out a barrage of steel shards.

"Iron Defense! Tanks armor shined. The attack just pinged off the armor.

*How does one defeat something thats like...a blob*

"Use Iron Head Ditto! The copycater's head glowed and it rammed towards Tank.

"Rock Climb Tank. A mountain formed from under the Ditto and Tank started climbing it. He struck the Dittos rubber like body with its claws. The Dittos body stretched outward.

"HYPER BEAM! Joseph shouted. Tank quickly shot out its beam close up and it blasted the Dittos face. A explosion occured.

"Ditto you ok! Whitney yelled out.

After a while the fake Tank came out tumbling down the mountain. The fake Tank looked badly hurt but it stood up.

"Now I know your Lairon can use Hyper Beam. Whitney smiled.

Tank was on top of the moutain trying to regain his energy from that Hyper Beam attack he pulled off.

"Ditto Iron Head.

*I don't think Tank can even dodge a move right now*

"Just try and endure the hit Tank! Tank did and he sucked it in. He was knocked off the mountain and crashed down onto the ground. A crater was made.

Just when Tank got back on his feet he fell down. He flinched, but he didn't give up.

"One more Iron Head Ditto and we win! Whitney was jumping up and down smiling. Ditto charged at Tank full speed and power.

"Tank you can get up! Autumn shouted.

Tank smiled at her. He locked onto the Ditto. He was just about to get knocked out cold when suddenly Tank dipped his head downward and then pulled his head up flipping Ditto over him.

*THUD*

The Ditto crashed next to him.

"Nice one Tank! Joseph gave him a thumbs up.

"No we were so close! Whitney frowned.

"Tank you ready for a final attack. He nodded.

"No we're gonna do the final blow! Ditto use Hyper Beam!

"Tank Rock Climb! Just when the Ditto launched its own Hyper Beam a Mountain erupted underneath it causing the beam to miss by at least 3inches. Tank climbed up and clawed at the Ditto. Its body stretched outward.

"Tank you know what to do! He shot out his finishing move. The Ditto was pushed against the ceiling being overwhelmed by the destructive attack. Tank stopped. The Ditto transformed back into its normal form and fell flat on the ground like pudding.

"You did good Ditto. Whitney said as she returned him back into his Pokeball.

Tank looked at Joseph and grinned. He then fell down from the mountain and fainted eyes swirling.

"Tank you did a terrific job. He zapped him back into his Pokeball.

"You earned the Plain Badge congratulations. She walked up to him and gave him the badge.

"Thanks...that Ditto was difficult to beat...yet I want one. They both laughed.

Autumn got up and ran to Josephs side.

"Now that we got our 3rd badge we can now go and get our 4th one. Autumn said smiling.

"I knew something told me you two were traveling together...couple eh. Whitney said smirking.

"Your like the 20th person who said that. Autumn said putting her hand to her face.

"No just friends. Joseph said patting Autumn on the shoulder.

"Ok sure...I believe you's...well see you's later... She walked away.

*As a couple that is* Whitney thought and laughed.  
They both wondered why she was laughing, but they just said their good byes and left the gym. A bunch of kids were outside waiting for them. Mostly Joseph. As soon as they walked out all eyes were on them.

"Attention everyone...I have just...WON THE GYM BADGE! Joseph showed the badge up in the air. Every kid cheered.

"What are you a celebrity to them huh . Autumn said laughing.

"I guess you can saw that. He grinned.

They walked passed the kids and went to the P.C. to get their Pokemon healed. As they were waiting Joseph decided to call Professor Elm about Tricksy.

He got to a phone and dialed in his number. The camera screen went on and Elm was there eating ramen noodles. That made Joseph hungry already.

"Oh hello Joseph how is your trip coming along-

"Oh it's going good actually, we got into some trouble with some people called Team Rocket which dialed me from-

"What?

"I see you found love Joseph. Elm grinned.

"Oh Autumn...she's a friend that I found on the road. We decided we would journey together. He blushed a little.

"Hello Elm. She said waving her hand.

"Hello Autumn.

"Uh professor I wanted to tell you that I uh...traveled to the Unova region and got a pokemon from there...I don't what it is I wondering-

"Unova! How did you get there!

"Uh long story.

"Very...long. Autumm added.

"Well...I could give you the National Pokedex chip.  
"Sweet that would be cool!

"But! I need you to promise me something.

"Whats that?

"That you take care of this beautiful young lady for me ok Joseph. He smiled.

"Gah! Stop with this none sense! His cheeks were red. Autumn laughed and was blushing at the same time.

"Don't worry Elm he'll take good care of me, he always has. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know he will. Now insert your Pokedex into that slot on your right.

Autumn unzipped his backpack and handed him his Pokedex. He inserted it like a vending machine. On the screen Elm got the Pokedex and took the back off then slid in a chip. He put it on a teleporter. The Pokedex came back.

He took it out, then put it into his pocket.

"Thanks Professor Elm. Joseph said.

"No problem, oh gotta go my ramens gonna get cold. The screen turned black.

"You will take care of me right? Autumn said with puppy eyes.

"Of course.

She hugged him.

"Just checking. She smiled.

"Hello Joseph and Autumn your Pokemon are all feeling better now. A Nurse Joy said.

They said their thanks and left with them. They were walking on the road to the next gym which was in Ecruteak City.

"Lets just hope we don't cross paths with someone as dangerous as Team Rocket. Autumn said.

"Even if something or someone like them would come up to start trouble with us, we would just beat them. We'll defeat anything that stands in our way. We're a team, united we stand, divided we fall.

Josephs words touched her. She felt strong with him, much more powerful. Ever since she meet him. She did think that he was just an ok guy to travel with. But as she got to know him more and watch his actions. She felt stronger and more confident. Without him she wouldn't have that much hope of getting to the Johto League. She started to bond with him. She never had any feelings for him until that night at the party. Now she's waging a war on herself seeing if she wants to be friends with Joseph or she wants to tell him what she was feeling.

*I'll tell him soon* She thought.

Joseph let out his Pokemon and took out his Pokedex.

"Whats she. He said pointing at Tricksy.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.

"So thats what you are...lucky I called you Tricksy because you did fool me when you were disguised as a little girl. He scratched behind her ears.

"I should let my Pokemon out to. Autumn said grabbing her 5 Pokeballs. She threw them in the air and Avenger,Cloud,Chiller,Harmony, and Vinci came out.

"Oh yea thats right you 3 didn't meet Tricksy. He picked her up and placed her infront of Vinci,Harmony, and Avenger. Avenger came up and waved saying hello. She told him hi back.

"Their getting along just fine Autumn said watching them.

Joseph took out the photo of Autumn and him. He admired it until Autumn came over to look over his shoulder.

"Ah yes the time where you took a break. She said.

"Yup, it was good to...thanks for telling me to relax, it helped.

"Your welcome...we will be taking breaks from now on right? She gave him a straight face.

"You got it, short breaks once in a while remind me that when I forget.

"Got it.

"You know I actually opened up alot more when I met you, you really helped me alot thanks again.

"And you helped me have hope when I met you, I didn't think I would make it this far if it wasn't for you.

"You would have with or without me your a strong girl, remember that.

"I will thanks. She blushed

"Now lets get a move on, the longer we stay here the longer the trip.

"I'll always be here by your side every step of the way Joseph. She smiled.

"Ditto. He said.

They laughed.


	12. Chapter 12: Love

It had been three days since they first came to Goldenrod City. They have been delayed by Team Rocket at the party, they've been trying to get out of the Unova region, and when they took the ship back home. They had to get through all this before receiving the Plain Badge.

They walk on the road to their next gym, which is in Ecruteak City, but for now they are taking their breaks just like Joseph promised.

…  
Joseph was sitting by a rock with Harmony. He was carving something out of wood that Autumn would enjoy. He smiled as he used a sharp pointy stone to make Autumns gift.

"Hey what are you doing. Autumn said pursing her lips.

"Just making something. He said fast.

"What did you have in mind, about the thing your making I mean.

"Just something.

Autumn tried peeking but Harmony got in her way blocking her view.

"Hey what gives. Autumn tried pushing Harmony to the side. Tank came in and gentle shoved Autumn away.

"Huh? Tank why are you keeping me away from Joseph? She had a frown.

"I'll show you soon but not now ok, I promise. Joseph said. *Hope she likes this violin that we're making* Joseph thought making the bow.

He had just gotten the shape of the violin with the curves on the sides. He used leftover metal scraps from his Pokeshooter for the outline of it. He was still working on the neck,scroll,pegbox, and fine tuners.

"Lets just keep on working, she hasn't seen it yet. He waved his finger side to side. They went back to work. Harnony was guiding him.

Autumn went to Chiller and sat next to him. Chiller had just finished making 3 different kinds of smoothies with Cloud and Avenger. Chiller would pick fruit from the trees with his psychic powers and throw them at avenger. Avenger would smash the incoming fruit and the smashed fruits would fly into Clouds violent twister which acted like a blender. When the twister looked fruity she would stop and let Chiller guide the smoothies into separate cups.

Autumn picked one up and drank from it. She tasted strawberrys and oranges. She liked it.

"Chiller what is your secret to making these smoothies so good, besides the basics. Autumn said gazing at the smoothie.

He just crossed his arms then looked the other way grinning.

"What your not gonna show me! I'm your friend!

Vinci was painting something on a perfect round tree stump. Alpha and Tricksy were playing together. Alpha was showing off his reflexes and agility, trying to impress her but she wasn't.

Alpha ran through a field of flowers for a sec, then came back with a blue flower in his mouth. He gave it to Tricksy who then just turned away flicking her tail in his face. Alpha just stood there shocked at how he was rejected.

They relaxed for a little while longer until Joseph wrapped up Autumns gift in a jacket and then told everyone that they were gonna continue on. He wasn't finished with the violin yet.

"So...can you give me a hint of what your making. She said getting close to him.

"Nooope. He smiled.

"Come on! Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. She tried grabbing the wrapped up object but he moved it to his other hand to carry.

"Your just gonna have to be patient alright.

"But-

He slowed down until he was by Tanks side.

"Hmph. Fine. She crossed her arms. The suspence was killing her.

Joseph looked at Alpha. He was looking blue.

*Whats going on now*

"Hey Alpha...you don't look so good, why is that.

He looked at Joseph then looked towards Tricksy who was chasing her tail as she followed.

"I see...it takes time little guy, she'll notice don't worry. Joseph petted him. Alpha nodded and went over to Tricksy to start over.

"When do you think we'll be there? Autumn asked.

"I really don't know, Goldenrod City was close to Azalea Town so it didn't take us that long.

The sky started to turn gray.

"Awe its gonna rain, I don't want to get a cold out here. Autumn said taking her jacket out of her backpack.

"Its just rain Autumn, a cold is nothing, I'll stand in the rain with you, we'll both get a cold together. He laughed.

"Thanks. She said putting on her jacket.

They walked for a few more hours. The clouds started to drizzle a little.

"Rumor says that when the gym leader was a little kid, he found a mansion out here. He was so intrested in Ghost Pokemon that he wanted to meet one. If the rumors are true we could find that mansion. Joseph said letting the tiny rain drops land on his hair.

"...is wearing a hoody that necessary in this type of rain?

"Shut up-

The rain started pouring now.

"Actually it is necessary. She smiled.

"Whatever. Joseph mumbled.

Cloud landed on Josephs shoulder trying to give him warmth with her fluffy wings.

"Thanks Cloud I-

Thunder struck far away flashing. A giant house appeared and then disappeared.

"Its the mansion! Joseph yelled out.

"Your letting the rain get to you-

He grabbed her hand, dragging her across the road. Their Pokemon followed from them.

"I told you rain could make you go crazy, but no you wouldn't listen-

"You said I would get a cold not go crazy, I'm telling you I saw the mansion! He continued to drag her.

"You better not be lieing about this.

"Trust me I'm-

He stopped and what was standing before him was the mansion.

"So you were telling the truth. Autumn said letting go of his hand.

He pushed a large door, making a loud *CREAK* sound.

"Ladies first. He said opening the door.

Everyone walked inside.

"Its dark...Vinci could you use Ember please. Joseph said.

Vinci grabbed his own tail and it lit on fire, it was barley enough light to see what was around them.

"We should find some candles, I don't think the people who lived her had working electricity. Autumn said moving her hand through the darkness as she walked.

She felt something cold and slimy.

"What is this? She said.

"What?

"Its cold and-

A red tounge came out infront of her face and licked her. She backed away screaming. Joseph caught her and looked at the tounge. The tounge was forced back into the darkness chuckling.

"Chiller Psybeam! Joseph shouted. The Slowbro shot a pink beam from his mind. The beam was consumed by the darkness.

"Ghost Pokemon...told you Autumn.

She rubbed the slime off her cheeks with a mad face.

"It doesn't matter, lets just...

"I know you don't want to stay in here now that you got licked in the face by a Ghost Pokemon but come on...its either here or out there.

"...here. She said.

"Alright then lets find some candles-

The room illuminated. There was a giant chandelier on the ceiling, they could now see what was around them. The room they were in was big. There were 3 couches infront of a fireplace with a big stair case leading up stairs. The Entei statues were on each side of it. It basicly looked like a living room with other kinds of furniture etc.

"This is a really fancy place well of course its a mansion after all. Autumn said running her finger on the couch. It wasn't dusty.

"The couches aren't dusty?

"Impossible...who turned on the lights? Joseph said looking around.

"Ghost Pokemon like you said, maybe they took care of this mansion...they do have electricity.

"Yea maybe...I'm gonna go check up stairs and-

"Oh no your not! I'm gonna be the first to choose my room.

They ran up stairs like little kids.

Their Pokemon just sighed and went around the mansion checking out the place.

"Naw not this one. Joseph said taking a quick look at a room.

" said.

Joseph opened up a door and immediately he was amazed. There were shelves of books with a chair by a fireplace. A soft looking bed was in a corner with a lamp by it. A dresser was place in another corner. He couldn't wait to read the books.

"Just right. He said smiling.

There was picture over the fireplace. A man with a red suit and, black and white tie was holding hands with a beautiful woman who wore a blue dress. Joseph admired the picture. "What! What room did you choose...this one...looks relaxing. Autumn said scanning the room.

"Yup just my type of room. He set the unfinished violin on the bed and sat on the chair with his backpack.

"So uh about the thing that you don't want to show me. She said twirling her fingers around each other.

"Oh that reminds me Harmonys gonna help me with it, thanks. He smiled and got out of the chair with his backpack over his shoulder, he took the violin back. Then walked out of the door leaving her.

She got mad.

"Harmony come on we're finishing up the- he looked back to see if Autumn was there- thing!

He came out from another room downstairs.

"Lets find a place to make it.

Harmony waved its scythes telling him to come to him. Joseph walked down the stairs and went into the other room.

"Kitchen? She'll notice us here for sure. Harmony tapped his scythes underneath a table making a noise through it.

"Is it hollow down there? He asked.

He nodded.

Joseph crawled under the table and rumbed his hand on the floor. He grasped something and pulled it up revealing a secret passage with a ladder.

"She'll never notice us down here. Joseph said putting his legs in and grabbing the bars of the ladder.

*Its not dusty* He thought.

Joseph saw a string and he yanked it down. A light bulb went on. A table was set in the corner of the room.

"Wow just a table, thats it? Joseph said tilting his head.

He closed the ceiling up and went to the table.

"Lets get to work. He set everything on the table and they got to work

Autumn was in her room trying to think about how she was gonna get that thing off of Josephs hands without him noticing.

She had a golden chandelier in her room with normal sized bed but soft. She had a dresser with a mirror. Shelves with books were there. It was nothing much but she had a great view of outside. She had a huge window that she could open up leading her to an outside balconey.

*Maybe if I make him something then he'll be so curious that he'll show me what he has and I'll show him what I have* She smiled of the thought.

*Ok then I'll make him something* She thought of something that he would like. She thought of making him a necklace.

*Thats good, its simple too, but what am I gonna make it out of*

She laid on her bed thinking. Soon a cold presense came. Her body was shivering. She raised her head and saw a ghost seeping through the walls. The ghost had two ice crystals on its head with a snow white mask and body. Its arms had some baby blue color and it had a red ribbon on its back. It looked like a kimono girl.

"What...is...that? She said shivering.

"Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees. All Froslass Pokémon are female.

The Froslass looked Autumn and she slowly floated to her. Autumn grabbed her blankets for warmth. The Ice/Ghost Type Pokemon stopped and waved its hand as if saying hello.

"Hello...Froslass. Autumn was still shivering even with the blankets.

The Froslass danced around the room swinging its arms around.

"You like to dance huh...you look like the type that likes to dance too. Autumn got up with the blankets around herself.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know, how to make a perfect but simple necklace would you? Autumn asked.

The Froslass stopped dancing, thinking. She nodded. The Ghost went through a wall and came back with a thick ice block,hammer, and a nail.

"Ice? Wouldn't it melt. Autumn was confused.

The Froslass laughed and shook her head.

"Well...ok lets make it outta ice then...we need string so that we can tie it when we're done. Autumn took out a book and pulled string from the middle. The pages fell out but she got a good tough string.

"So how are we gonna design it Froslass. She got used to the temperature.

The Froslass looked around for inspiration but nothing came to mind.

"How about we make one necklace with half a heart and the other with the other half. Froslass liked the idea so she laid the materials on a desk and put the nail on the ice block, slightly tapping it with the hammer. The ice broke into two.

"This is gonna be so great, when Joseph see's what you made, he'll let me see what he has.

The Froslass looked at her squinting her purple eyes at her. "What we're just friends thats all. Autumn had her hands on her hips. The Froslass laughed.

"Whatever I'm gonna go and check on my Pokemon I'll be back, thanks. Autumn left the room.

She walked downstairs to hear a bunch of fighting.

"Whats going on! She yelled out.

A black ball shot out from a hallway and hit the wall.

"Whatever you guys are doing it better not be reckless! She ran to the room to see a purple Pokemon floating. It was battling Chiller and Avenger.

"Is that uh...Gengar! Your the one that licked me in the face! She confronted the Ghost/Poison Type balling her fists up.

The Gengar turned around, he laughed at her with a horrifing sound.

"Chiller Psybeam! The pink beam shot of his mouth. The Gengar disappeared into the shadows of the room. There was light but shadows were casted b/c of it.

"He could be running with the shadows so watch them. She said.

Avenger saw a shadow moving so he threw his bone at it. The Gengar moved to another shadow, one that was created from a couch.

Tank, and the rest of team came in besides Harmony, and Joseph. "Oh glad yous are here theres a Gengar in this room and-

She saw a shadow walk out of the room leaving just them.

"No hes gone! Autumn shouted. She ran out the room looking at every shadow, but there was no sign of them moving.

"He got away. She mumbled to herself.

She went back to the room, found a chair and sat on it with left hand to her forehead.

*Why can't he just leave me only, a lick to the face was bad enough* She thought. Everyone kept watch at each shadow, not taking their eyes off.

"Hes not gonna come out with almost all of us in here. She said.

So everyone split into groups. Alpha and Tricksy. Tank, Fungas, and Avenger. Cloud and Vinci. Finally Autumn and Chiller.

"Now lets find this Gengar everyone. They nodded, then they all left the room going their seperate ways around the house.

*I should check on Froslass* Autumn thought. She walked upstairs checking her own shadow to make sure he wasn't following them. She walked through the hallway to her room, then opened it.

"Froslass! The kimono looking Pokemon was by the desk working on the necklace.

"Hey Froslass theres a Gengar around here causing trouble around the house. Autumn said shivering again to the temperature.

The Ice/Ghost Pokemon looked at Autumn and quickly floated to herside. She had her hands on her shoulders shaking Autumn.

"What? You want to know where he is? Autumn said. The icy feeling of her hands gave her cold shoulders.

The Froslass nodded her head vigorously.

"Well hes probably walking through the shadows right now, we lost him but you could look for him.

She took her hands off her shoulder and went through the walls searching for him.

*What could she want with him, he just licked me in the face* Autumn thought giving a curious look.

"We need to find Joseph, I haven't seen him like all day. They searched the house for him but couldn't find Joseph or Harmony any anywhere.

"Lets go to the basement. She said with a little bit of fear in her voice They found the stairs near the kitchen entrance. They opened the door. Down below there was darkness.

"You go first. She nudged the calm Slowbro. He took his first step on the stairs which made a *Creak* sound. It was dark done there with no light.

"There has to be a light switch or something. Autumn put her hand to the wall trying to find a switch. They heard chuckling and Autumn ran to the stairs. Chiller closed his eyes trying to focus.

"Come on Chiller lets leave hes not down here-

"Come on we're almost done with it Harmony.

Autumn could her voices coming through the walls. She squinted her eyes and saw a hole about the size of a keyhole next to the stairs. She placed her ear to to it and listened.

"Alright all we need to do is-

A black ball shot towards Autumns side knocking her back.

"Chiller its him come on! Chiller still stood there with his eyes closed.

The Gengar crept out of the shadows and into the light that came from upstairs. He pulled his right eye down, making fun of her. A blue sphere was around him now. Autumn looked at Chiller. His eyes opened up glowing blue.

"Great we got him! Another Ghost Type Pokemon came out. It was the Froslass. She wrapped her arms around the blue sphere with a happy face.

The Gengar looked at the Froslass for a moment until he realized who she was, he put his hands on the blue shield surrounding him trying to get out.

"You know each other? Autumn said tilting her head.

The two nodded with happy looks.

"...Chiller drop the shields. The Slowbro's eyes turned back to normal releasing the Gengar. The two Ghost Types imbraced each other smiling. The Froslass was crying icicles while the Gengar patted her on the back.

"You two have alot of explaining to do...espically you Gengar! The annoying Ghost Type just gave her a nasty look and nodded.

The Froslass floated to the stairs telling them to follow her. They went upstairs to see everyelse there waiting for them.

"What happened down there and why did it suddenly get cold. Joseph said holding his arms together. Everyone else started shivering except Tank and Autumn.

The two Ghost Pokemon showed themselves. The Gengar despiced the light coming from the chandeiler. He charged up a dark ball from both his hands, but his loved one put her hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

The Gengar grunted, but stopped his attack putting his hand over himself.

"These two are the reason why its so cold...there a couple. Autumn said holding her hands together.

"I'm guessing their the ones that kept this place cleaned up. Joseph said rubbing his finger on a wall. No dust.

The Gengar nodded and the Froslass shoke her head.

"Huh? So one of yous stayed here and the other was gone? Autumn was confused.

The Gengar floated up the stairs waving his hands to follow him.

"We're about to uncover a mystery. Joseph said.

Everyone followed him. He led them into Joseph's room. Tank however couldn't get through b/c he was to big. Joseph returned him back into his Pokeball.

The Gengar pointed at the painting that was above the fireplace. Everyone was scared now. They were in a room with dead people who were Pokemon.

"So your them...but that doesn't explain how one of yous stayed here, but the other was gone? Joseph said with a puzzled look.  
The Gengar opened up a drawer from the dresser, he rummed his stubby hands through his clothes pulling out a newspaper. He gave it to Joseph to look at.

|WOMAN GOES MISSING ON SNOW MOUNTAIN BY BLACKHORN CITY| "We're so sorry for you Froslass, but...what about you Gengar? Autumn said.

He took out another newspaper. This one was behind the painting.

|MINERS DIED IN EXPLOSION|

"Now that was brutal! Joseph yelled out. Autumn stepped on his foot.

Sorry. He said.

The couple hugged each other again. The two were once seperated, but are now together

"We'll just let these two have some private time together, I'm getting hungry. Joseph said as he walked out of the door.

"Yea I guess. Autumn said.

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen thinking about what was going to be for dinner.

"What are we gonna have, I'm starving. Joseph knew that what was in the cabinets were old and unedible.

"Don't panic ok we'll... Her voice trailed off when her stomach started growling.

"Exactly. He said laughing.

The couple came downstairs. It had only been a few minutes since Joseph and the team came down.

"You two wouldn't happen to have anything thats EDIBLE would yous. Joseph asked. He just got smacked in the head by Autumn.

The Froslass and Gengar shook their heads.

"Well the rains still going on and I doubt I can find some fruits or berries out there.

The Ghosts nodded at each other, then they flew outside through the walls. "Well then I guess we're having fruit and berries for dinner not that theres anything wrong with that. The Ghosts came back with arms full of fruit, setting them on the table. Everyone ate with happy faces, thanking the decenced for bringing them food. The couple had a blender so Chiller made his delicious smoothies.

When they were done the Froslass took the seeds or cores of fruit and plant them outside so that they could start life all over again.

"So...I'm going to bed, Gengar I can sleep in another room if you don't me in yours. Joseph said.

He shook his head telling him that he could sleep in his room.

"Thanks Gengar, good night everyone. He left the kitchen.

"Oh yea Froslass we gotta work on the...thing. Autumn said quietly.

She nodded. They left the kitchen as well leaving Gengar with their Pokemon. He looked at everyone of them gazing down at them with menacing eyes.

Chiller walked up to him. He stopped and offered a hand. The Ghost Type took the Psychic Types hand shaking up and down wildly.

Vinci lit the fireplace from the living room and then he turned the light off leaving the fire to illuminate the entire room alone. Tricksy layed on the carpet by it, feeling warm and toasting inside.

Alpha stared at her. He wondered if he should try and sleep by her or give her some space. He chose to sleep into the darkest corner of the room, he wanted to give Tricksy all the space she needed. She saw this and tilted her head.

She called to him. He turned around to see her patting her paw on the carpet next to her. She didn't like him being negative by just sleeping in a dark corner. He slowly walked up to the fireplace keeping at least 2 feet away from her. He rested his head on the soft carpet and slept smiling.

Vinci found a painting board stand. He painted Alpha and Tricksy sleeping near each other. Cloud was sleeping on the chandelier that hanged above the room. Joseph and Harmony were done with the violin so Harmony just leaned on a wall playing a quiet tune. Everyone felt sleepy from this besides Vinci, he was to focused on his painting.

Tank was sleeping a whole couch by himself, being big and all. Avenger sat on a chair throwing his bone around and around, he almost hit Vinci without him taking notice.

Chiller was in the basement meditating. He though it would be nice to relax a bit more without any noise. His mind was as clear as crystal. He mind was free from everthing. His imagination took him to a new level.

He had an idea of a new smoothie.

Fungas was well...quiet like Chiller he didn't do much all night, but just lay by the windows of the house staring at the stars wondering what the moon was like.

Autumn and Froslass worked on the necklaces all night. They had one necklace with one half of the heart and the other they were working on.

Autumn was suprised that the ice hadn't melted. She wondered what made it not melt.

Joseph was sitting on a chair reading a book. He was to intrested in what was happening.

*Nancy must have robbed the bank, her Weavile looks greedy like any other one...or maybe Wayne stole the money, sure he was a innocent looking guy but he always ran off to somewhere*

…2 more hours into the book…

"No! Little Timmy got stuck down a well, curse you Mitch and your Persian I knew it was you two all along. Joseph said with a suprised face

The Gengar slept on top of the Mansion letting the rain pour on him. He didn't care he was with his beloved wife again. He smiled showing his big white scary teeth. He fell into a deep sleep.

Joseph was the first to wake up. He got his stuff even the violin that Harmony and Joseph made for Autumn, it was wrapped up in a bed sheet. He went through the hallways clapping his hands yelling out "Rise and shine everyone we're moving out!

Everyone woke up and meet infront of the mansions front door. Autumn was half asleep. Her and Froslass have been working on the necklaces all night. She had them in a tiny white box.

Joseph looked outside through the windows. It had stopped raining.

"Its a nice day outside now, lets just hope this isn't a trick. He said.

"Well don't jinx it! Autumn cryed out.

They walked out of the door being greeted by the shine of light. The trees were covered in dew. The grass was matted down with water.

"Oh hey Joseph, me and Froslass made you something. She took the white box out of her pocket.

"Cool, I also have to show you what Harmony and I made. He took the wrapped up gift from under his arm out.

"Well then I'll show you mine first and, then yours ok. She said smiling.

"Alright suprise me. She gave him the white box. He opened it seeing the ice heart necklace. The ice sparkled in his eyes.

"Its beautiful Autumn...but why are there two. He looked at two necklaces that each had half a heart.

"You wear one and I wear one. She took a necklace out of the box and put it over his head, it fell down to his neckline He took the necklace and put it on her head, it dropped to her neckline.

"Wouldn't these melt though? He asked fingering the heart.  
"Froslass said its unmeltable. "So why are they in halves. "That way we can put them together to show that we are friends, thats the point. She took his heart and she took hers. They both formed a perfect heart. Autumn looked up and saw Joseph staring at her. They locked until Joseph remembered something.

"Oh yea my gift. He gave her the gift.

"Yes finally I get to see what it is!

She desperatly unwrapped it. She was so excited. When she revealed what was inside she froze.

"Well...its not much we tried our best making it look nice but we failed...it works though Harmony made sure it sounded perfect. We failed at designs but...do you like it? He looked at the violin.

It had some bumps on it. The wood was rough not smooth like and other violin. The strings however were amazing. The bow was like any other bow.

"Its lovley. She said. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She strummed the strings. They made a nice and soothing sound.

"Uh...Autumn you don't have to pretend to like it you know, you can just-

"I love it, I love it, I love it. She kissed him on the cheek 3 times. The Pokemon were in shock at what was happening. Their jaws dropped.

"You do?

"It doesn't matter how you make it Joseph, at least now I have a violin to play with, thank you Joseph and Harmony. She hugged Harmony and him.

"Thanks for the necklace too Froslass and Autumn.

"I'm never gonna replace this. She played the violin with her bow. A lovely tune came and she started singing. Joseph was amazed at how her singing was and her violin skills...wow just wow.

"You have a beautiful singing voice. He said regretting it.

She blushed.

"Thanks.

"Well...lets get going.

They waved good bye at the two Ghosts, thanking them for letting them stay.

*This is the best gift ever* Autumn thougt smiling. She hummed as they walked.

*Unmeltable ice eh, this is beautiful* Joseph said in his head fingering the half heart.

*Which reminds me, how am I journeying with a hot girl, who plays music so well she should be famous, who also sings like an angel* He laughed at the thought.

…

Hello everyone again, I just want you all to know that this may not be my best chapter sorry if yous think this this was terrible. My imagination is limited so if yous could share some of your ideas it would help alot. Thanks. ;-)

This is Milo here telling everyone who reads this that I will be back, don't panic if I'm not updating I will. Until the next chapter be good my friends. :-)


	13. Chapter 13: Army Wive's

# 13 #  
The mountains reached up to their peaks, while the sun peeked out from the side of them. Hoppip's hovered passed trees as they jumped off cliffs. Ursaring's were gathering honey for their young Teddiursa's licking their paws in delight of its sweet and sticky flavor. The team was sleeping on a flat mountain. Joseph thought if they traveled on a falt mountain that it would make traveling much easier than having to stop and walk around a hill. From where they were, there was alot of hills, it would just be insane to walk over them all.

Joseph was getting pecked by a bunch of Murkrow and one peck to the ear was all it took to wake him up.

He opened his eyes and immediately grabbed a Murkrow's leg. It pecked at its hand in a struggle to break free.

"No! I'm not letting you go! Other Murkrow's appeared, they helped their friend out by pecking at his head. Joseph gave in and lost his grip. The flock flew away from the crazy 16 year old, never turning back.

"I was gonna make it pay. He slammed his fist on the ground, a spark of pain went up his arm, but he ignored it.

He got out of his sleeping bag, then packed it up.

*The box* Joseph remembered.

He took it out and removed the lid. The ring and stone were still in there.

*Good* Joseph was satisfied.

"Whats up with that box of yours? You keep on checking on it once in a while, I want to know. Autumn said. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked towards him.

"Uh just something I promised to keep away from anything that hoped to seek power thats all. He said with a serious face.

"Yea right, your not really serious are you. She said giving him a wry smile.

He still kept his serious face.

"...who was this crazy person that told you this.

"THIS crazy guy happened to be June he told me after...he died. He looked sad.

"That doesn't make any sense? He told you after he...died? I know you mentioned him back at the Unova region but... Her voice stopped out of confusion.

"His soul or ghostly self told me.

"What happened to him? She was getting intrested.

"I don't know. It was like an illusion, he had a camp set up when I met him, he should me the box which was deep in a forest. When I came back everything was burnt down, it looked like it happened years ago..many years ago.

"...I'm sorry for him...whats in the box? She slowly reached her hand out removing the top.

"A stone ring and a stone? She was puzzled.

"He said very few pokemon would go under a powerful evolution if they ever got into contact with these, there are 3 of these in sets around the world.

She picked up the ring which was as big as a regular sized donut only with alot bigger hole. She put it on her wrist and it instantly shrank to her fit.

"What! Autumn what did you do! He grabbed her wrist trying to pull it off.

"I don't know it just shrunk. They tried getting it off, but failed to attempt.

"Just...get...off. She said. The ring went back to normal size and slipped out of her wrist. Joseph quickly grabbed it before it would hit the rocky surface.

"What just happened. Autumn said looking at the ring with worry eyes.

"I don't know, but never do it again. He looked at the ring for a while.

*If Autumn told it to get off by command, then I could leave it on my wrist without checking on it...but the stone* He put the ring through his arm onto his wrist. It shrunk to fit his wrist tight.

"Hey! You just told me not to mess with it and what do I see you doing, the exact same thing I did. She crossed her arms.

"Eh looks better on me anyways. He grinned.

"Whatever lets just go. She walked away with her backpack, not even looking back.

"Girls. Joseph said. He clapped his hands, waking everyone else up.

They walked across the flat mountain, while Autumn was playing her violin. She played a fast tune showing her mood through the sound.

She was mad.

"I'm sorry Autumn...we can take turns wearing it? He looked at her, then the ring.

"No it looks better on you anyways. She said with a little bit of sweet and anger in her voice.

"Get off. He commanded the ring. It went back to normal size again. He grabbed Autumns hand by suprise and slipped it on hers. It shrank.

"No I don't want it...get off. She commanded and then gave it back to him on his wrist.

"Get off.

"Get off.

"GET OFF!

They kept at it until they both felt like their voice boxes were gonna blow.

Finally the ring came to Autumns wrist shrinking its self. She didn't feel like telling it to get off her hand now.

"There...are we even. Joseph said trying not to say anymore.

She nodded.

Their Pokemon were watching the whole thing, they just rolled there eyes thinking it was a stupid fight, they didn't really care who got it.

"Have you found out which Pokemon goes under this...powerful evolution state or whatever you call it thing. Autumn said looking back at her Pokemon.

*I would sure like to see Avenger go under a powerful evolution* She thought.

"No, but if I did I wouldn't use it in a battle unless it was neccesary.

"Why not? Autumn didn't understand why he would denie the power.

"It would just be unfair...think of it as a weakling battling another weakling. They both are equal, but one of them sneaks something to help them win.

"So you like playing fair and square huh...you have good sportsmanship then. She smiled.

"I bet you would want to use such power Autumn, since you wondered why I didn't want it. He stared at the ring that was on her wrist.

"What, no I was just curious that was all I-

"Kidding. He said smirking.

She gave out a small smile.

…2 hours later…

Everyone had reached the end of the flat mountain an hour ago. They were now in a plain area. Nothing but grass,flowers and a few hills were there.

Autumn continued playing the violin but was singing this time, which Joseph loved. Just hearing her sing made Joseph fall in love with her even more. Besides her beautiful long straightened out light brown hair, her pretty stormy eyes, her slim body, her gorgeous face...awe he was drolling.

"Uh Joseph? Autumn said pushing her hair outta her face.

Joseph woke up from his little world, he wipped his drool off his chin with his shirt.

"Oh uh...yea. He said.

"...nothing. She just looked the other way playing her violin with a confused look.

*Idiot I was drooling stupid me* He shook his head trying to forget what happened.

They walked on without saying a word to each other. They soon walked over a hill and in the distance was village.

"I could use the bathroom. Joseph said running down the hill.

Autumn just shook her head, then followed along with their Pokemon.

Just then out of the corner of Josephs eye, he saw jets of flames shooting out from the sky. A group of Charizards were terrorizing the village.

"Oh come on I really got to use it! Joseph yelled out.

A hydro blast of water shot out of a forest near the village. It collided with the flames causing a giant smoke cloud to appear.

"Whats going on over there! He shouted.

A storm was created glowing bright green with leaves in it.

"Autumn are you seeing this! He looked behind and she nodded. They made it to the village to see people running into their homes, trying to hide from all the chaos that was happening.

"Ok first things first...bathroom! Joseph rushed off into a place called The Snorlaxes Inn.

"Joseph! Autumn got angry.

"Come on lets check this out everyone. She told their Pokemon.

She followed from where the attacks were coming from, as soon as she found where they were she stopped to look.

4 Blastoise were blasting out high pressure water from their cannons, 6 Venasaur's were spinning their big leaves on their back causing the green storm, and 4 Charizard's were spewing out jets of red hot flames.

*This is madness, why are they fighting* Autumn thought.

Joseph was just using the bathroom until he smelled something burning out of the bathroom door. Smoke started coming from under the door.

"Oh no. He washed his hands as quickly as he could with soap and opened up the door with a cloud of black smoke in his face.

"I'm not *Cough* gonna die here *cough*. He ran to the exit getting fresh air.

"Autumn! He shouted out.

"Over here, but stay right where you are I'm coming back! She yelled out. He waited and she came back running with the team.

"Who was attacking besides the Charizards. He asked.

"A few Blastoise's and some Venasaur's, I don't know why there attacking. She was sweating from the heat of the smoke.

"Let's knock on some doors see if anyone has an explanation for this. They did. After a few knocks on some doors a man who looked like he was in his twentys opened up the door. He was wearing a red cap on his head that looked to small for him.

"Hey what are yous two doing out here get in. Without hesitation everyone got in besides Tank so Joseph returned him back into his Pokeball.

The man had a Persian on a couch taking a cat nap.

"You two look new here...trainers huh. He said pursing his lips.

"Yea we were walking through the plains and we saw what was going on, can you spill in the details for us. Joseph said smiling.

"Sure take a seat, lets hope none of those Pokemon ever attack here, it would drive me crazy to see this house in ruins. Joseph and Autumn took a seat on two wooden chairs. The man sat next to his Persian, while the Pokemon roamed the house.

"So anyways...hmmm...oh yea I remember now , why they are fighting.

"What! The two teenagers cried out.

"Jeez jeez calm down like your Slowbro there hes relaxed just look at him-

"Tell us! They yelled again.

"Hmm how rude of yous two. The man looked away and crossed his arms.

"Sorry. They both said at the same time.

"Well ok then I forgive yous two...ok so heres why they are attacking one another. Supposedly a newborn from each of their family have been taken away, all three of their races are blaming each other. They won't stop fighting until they get their babies back.

"Well why would a Pokemon from another species take a baby from another species it doesn't make any sense. Joseph said with a puzzeled face.

"Thats exactly what I want to know, they would just ignore each other, never even talked with one another, but now they blame each other.

"Then if its not either of them, then the babies must of just ran off without notice thats my guess. Autumn said flopping her head down to her hands.

"But if someone else would steal their babies, what would they want from them? The man said petting the Persian.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this right now! Joseph said getting up from the chair.

"Great doing something reckless again, just like that time you took on that Gyarados, I was worried about you. Autumn said giving him a cold stare.

"Well I did survive didn't I, Tank,Fungas,Alpha and Tricksy defeated the great sea monster, I think we can handle myself against these three races. Right you four! He yelled out.

They let out a cheer.

"See we'll those three babies and bring peace to all, come on lets go you guys. Tricksy stared at him with angry eyes.

"And girl... Joseph said shyly. Tricksy walked up to him all happy now.

As soon as his Pokemon walked out the door Joseph said to Autumn. "We'll split up and try to find them, that way we'll have a better chance at finding one of them. Then he left.

The man looked at Autumn and asked. "Quick question is he your-

"Boyfriend, no, friend, yes. Autumn said with a bored face.

"Wow you knew just what I was gonna say...are you psychic or something? The man said with a grin.

"No, I just get that alot.

Joseph ran out of the village, avoiding the action that was going. The Blastoise and the Charizard races looked like they were being overwhelmed by the Venasaur's Leaf Storm.

"If I was a baby Pokemon where would I be, simple in the woods doing childish stuff, a little bit to obvious though hmmm. He thought about it for a moment.

"Hey, if yous were baby Pokemon where would yous be? Joseph asked his Pokemon.

They just shook there heads.

"If I was a Bulbasaur I would be at the plains enjoying the grass and flowers, if I was a Squirtle I would be in a lake swimming. If I was a Charmander I would...I really don't know.

He went back to the plains to see if a baby Bulbasaur was there, but had no luck.

"I wonder what would happen if I ever have kids. He mumbled to himself. He looked around again.

*I'll never find them, theres three babies a huge forest around village, a flat plains, and mountains, I'll never find them* Joseph laid down on the green grass staring at the sky.

*Don't be so discouraged young one* A voice said in his head.

*Who is that* He answered back in his head.

*You can't give up Joseph*

*How do you know my name* Joseph asked. He was getting nervous.

*I sense alot of positive energy in the mountains, you should go there, maybe you'll find them*

*Who are you, I want to know* He looked around his area trying to catch a glimps of the person.

His Pokemon looked at him with confused faces, they were wondering what was going on.

*I will only reveal myself when the time comes, Joseph you have a great destiny awaiting you, and I will be there to guide you* The voice said it with a serious tone.

*Destiny, what kind of role am I gonna be playing, and when will I face my destiny* He was starting to get frustrated, he wanted to know who this person was.

*Right now you will wait, until we call for your help

*I have a few more questions that..*

*There is no time, I must cut off this link, farewell young one and as for the role you'll be playing*

*Hero*

*Hero, but I..*

The link between the two minds lost connection and Joseph was left with a blank face. His Pokemon wondered if he was going crazy or something.

"Let's go to the mountain's everyone. He got up, and started walking toward them.

….10 minutes later …

When Joseph left, Autumn sat on the chair for a few more minutes fingering her ice necklace. She got up and said good bye to the man, she left with her Pokemon.

"Where should we look everyone...Chiller you always seem to know where to go. Autumn said giving him a smile.

Chiller closed his eyes for a moment trying to focus. He opened them up with white glowing eyes.

"This entirely new. She said with a suprised expression.

He started walking to where the fight was taking place. There was one Blastoise, and one Charizard left. Two Vensaur's were still standing, each one of them didn't attack nor move. They were exhausted.

"Great they stopped...for now, Chiller do your thing.

He walked up to a Charizard not caring if it attacked or not. The Charizard just stared at him with menacing eyes, but didn't do anything to stop him from coming any closer.

The relaxed Slowbro touched his wing. He felt strong energy coming from the mountains from where they used to be.

He walked away back to Autumn, and pointed at the mountains.

"One of them is there. She said.

He nodded.

"Thanks Chiller, now let's go back to the mountain's everyone! All her Pokemon besides Chiller just let out a groan.

"Fine I'll put yous back into your Pokeballs, but Chiller your staying with me.

She returned them all, leaving just her and Chiller there. They retraced their steps on they weren't going to the flat mountain, they were going to the other mountains.

It took them about 5 hours to reach the middle of the mountains, but they made it with aching feet. 1 hour walking from the village to the mountain, and 4 hours barely making it to the middle level.

"I wish I was as relaxed as you Chiller, you never get bothered by anything or never complain. She said wipping the sweat off her forehead.

He just smiled at her.

"Now...did you get any directions on these mountains.

He went into focus again, with his eyes glowing bright white. He followed the sense of positive energy, but also felt a negative energy somewhere on this mountain.

"So... She said waiting for answer.

He walked up the mountain with Autumn following. They saw Geodude's as they passed by them, and saw Murkrow flying above.

They started to hear laughter as they reached the middle of the mountain, it got louder as they went. The Slowbro stopped at a cave, he walked inside and looked around a corner to see the newborns.

A Bulbasaur,Charmander, and Squirtle were playing tag with one another watching out for the Charmanders lit tail. Alpha and Tricksy were playing with to, having fun. By them was Joseph,Tank and Fungas.

"Yous made it, I see Chiller used his powers and found us. He said.

"Yea, but how did you find out where they were? Autumn said staring at the little munchkins playing. That made her happy.

"Uh weird story...I'll explain later, we gotta get these three back to their parents.

"Right. She said.

"Alright little kids get aboard the Tank train, we're leaving! The kids stopped playing, they gave Joseph sad faces even Alpha and Tricksy were sad.

"Sorry, but we can't be having your parents killing one...another...I'm sorry that I said the K word... His cheeks were red. The kids didn't know what the word ment so they got on Tanks back.

They left the cave.

"Tank slide down the mountain, we'll meet you there. Tank nodded and slid down, the three kids shouted with excitment, feeling so alive.

"Now let's get moving down the mountain...again. He said with a straight face.

*STOMP*

"Whats that? Autumn said looking towards the said.

A giant Pokemon came around the mountain. It looked just like a Rhydon, but had thick orange blocks for armor and had blades as its elbows, it also had holes in the palm of its hands with rocks in them. It had a tail that looked like a club at the end.

"Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand, causing the stone in its hand to launch. Both Joseph and Autumns Pokedex said.

The Rhyperior aimed its arm at the Slowbro and fired lines of rocks. The rocks hit on impact with so much power that it made him fly backwards knocking Chiller out.

"Chiller! Autumn yelled out running to him.

"We can't battle something like that! Joseph said. He was getting nervous.

The Rhyperior was already grabbing rocks to reload its empty palms.  
"Fungas use Spore! A puffy white cloud came out of his mushroom floating towards the Rhyperior. The giant Pokemon saw this, immediatley it ran through it without breathing it in. It charged at Fungas glowing bright white.

*Double-Edge, he can't dodge it* Joseph thought.

Fungas was tackled backward unconscious.

Joseph returned Fungas back into his Pokeball.

Autumn threw one of her Pokeballs and Vinci came out.

*We're getting beaten to a pulp* Joseph thought grinding his teeth.

"Tricksy and Alpha Dark Pulse! They both combined their attacks together making a big dark beam of negative energy. The attack struck barely causing damage.

The Rhyperior laughed as it finished reloading. It fired at Tricksy, and Alpha jumped in the way, he took the barrage of high powered rocks for Tricksy. He fell to the ground out cold. Tricksy nudged him on the head, but his eyes were swirling. She looked at the Rock/Ground Type with burning eyes. The giant Pokemon just smirked. "Vinci use Water Pulse! Vinci whipped his tail at the Rhyperior, a thick blast of water came out and struck a clean hit to the face. The Rhyperior staggered, but then balanced its self.

It grabbed rocks once again reloading its empty palms.

"Tricksy I can afford for you to get hurt. He said taking out two Pokeballs, returning her and Alpha.

Autumn threw three more of her Pokeballs, Harmony,Avenger, and Cloud came out.

The Rhyperior thought that this was a joke. He aimed his left arm at Cloud and fired. Cloud flew higher avoiding most of the rocks, but her right wing was struck. She was plummeting to the ground now. Joseph opened his arms out and caught her.

"Harmony Sing! The Bug Type started playing a lullaby song and the Rhyperior heard it. He started to feel tired, until he aimed his right arm at him, and fired a single rock. The rock hit the Kricketunes head making him stop the music.

"We can't escape he's blocking the exit! Joseph shouted out.

"Avenger use Bonemerang at his feet! Avenger threw his bone downward, it went around the giants feet, and made a U turn sweeping its feet off the ground. He fell down, but his thick rocky plates of armor broke his fall. "RUN! She yelled out returning Harmony, Chiller, and Cloud. Vinci,Avenger,Autumn, and Joseph ran across the Rock/Ground Types body.

The Rhyperior grabbed Avenger with one of it's hand's and slammed him against the rocky mountain. Avengers skull cracked a little, but he was fine.

"Water Pulse Vinci! The painter whipped his tail at the Rhyperior and he let go of Avenger. He ran to Autumn. They rushed down the mountain without looking back.

The giant Pokemon got up and slammed its fist and foot against the mountain. Cracks appeared all around, thick chunck's fell off the tip of the mountain, rolling down.

"Do you hear that! Autumn yelled out.

"Yea! He answered back.

They ran faster, they saw boulders rolling down, coming towards them.

A boulder almost rolled over Avenger.

Everyone heard stomping coming from behind them, Joseph just had to turn his head around to look. The angry Rhyperior was following them.

"We're never gonna make it- They heard something climbing up from the side of the mountain. Tank was using his thick feet, trying to climb up to him. The kids were gone, so Joseph though he must have put them somewhere safe.

"Return Vinci and Avenger now! Joseph yelled out.

She did without question.

He grabbed her hand and jumped off the side of the mountain. "What are you doing! She shouted in fear.  
They landed on Tanks back getting between his spikes that were on top of him.

"Go Tank GO!

He turned around sliding his feet against the side of the rocky mountain and used its weight to slide down.

"You were just lucky we landed on Tank, and not the ground. Autumn said still with fear in her eyes.

"Sorry if I scared you. He said weak smile.

"Its ok-  
Rocks were being fired from behind them, as they flew over their shoulders.

"He just doesn't give up! Joseph yelled out with an angry face.

They were just about to touch the ground until a mountain rose below them.

"He's using Rock Climb!

They looked behind and saw the Rhyperior infront of their faces. He punched Tank with its claws sending the Lairon flying in the sky. The two held on tight.

The power from that punch made them fly pass tree's. Tank landed on a plains. The impact made dirt fly into their faces and also made a huge crater. Tanks armor absorbed the landing, but he still felt pain surging through his body.

"Tank you ok. Joseph said with a shocked face.

He nodded slowly.

"That was crazy. Autumn said. Her hair was in tangles now.

"Where did you put the babies at? Joseph asked Tank.

He got up, and walked towards the forest. They walked for at least 1 hour until he nudged his head towards a giant flat stone. The babies sat there bored out their minds, waiting for Tank to return.

"Let's hurry, we don't have that much time. Joseph said walking to them.

…1 hour later…

The team had the kids on Tanks back. They enjoyed riding him around, he would sometimes leap up into the air, and the kids would cry out in laughter.

When they got to the village it was a disaster. Houses were on fire, small buildings were torn down, a green tornado was shattering everything in its path.

"Their still fighting? How! Joseph said.

"Looks like each race got reinforcements look. Autumn said pointing near a fountain that was in the center of the village. There stood 12 Blastoise, 10 Venasaurs, and 14 Charizards. All battling each other.

"This comes to an end, Tank let's stop this madness. He said. Tank ran into the battle.

Thick blasts of high pressure water shot out of the Blastoise cannons,and the spewing hot red flames came out of the Charizards mouths, the giant leafy green colored tornado collide in between the two.

"Hyper Beam Tank! Tank shot a white blast of energy up into the air. That stopped the fight, getting everyone's attention.

"There is no need to fight ok! We have found your babies. Joseph said picking up a Squirtle in one arm and a Bulbasaur in the other. The Charmander slid down from Tanks back and ran up to his family. The Charizards were happy to see their baby.

Joseph set Squirtle down on the ground, the baby ran up to his race and the Blastoise shot water up in the air as they cheered.

Bulbasaur was set down, and then he ran on all fours towards his leafy green family. They shouted in joy.

"Now I believe the babies wanted to play together, they had fun being with one another even though they aren't the same race. I believe as a parent that yous three races should...join together!

The three races just stared at him and then at each other. A Venasaur stepped up to a Charizard. The Fire/Flying Type prepared its self. The Grass/Poison Type tried raising its foot and offered a handshake.

The Charizard looked at it and then accepted it. They shoke hand to foot. A Blastoise came over and shaked hands with them both. They all rejoiced as they all came together.

A bunch of Wartortles,Charmeleons,Ivysaurs,Squirtles,Bulbasau rs, and Charmanders came out of the forest all happy. There was a whole lot of them.

"Woah theres more! Joseph said as he saw swarms of Pokemon flooding out.

"This is insane. Autumn said next to him laughing.

"Well now their happy, we stopped a war and we united them all! Joseph fist pumped.

"Our work here is done-

An army of Squirtles,Charmanders, and Bulbasaurs were running over to them

"Hey I got more fans coming this way. Joseph said smirking and he opened his arms wide out. The little Pokemon ignored him and ran passed Joseph and Autumn.

"Ha! Looks like your fame died out. Autumn said laughing.

"What! He turned his head around and saw that they were playing with Tank.

"Whatever. Joseph was smiling.

They stayed there for at least 3 hours playing with the little kids until they told them they had to go. The kids cried as they watched them leave, espically Tank.

"Don't worry Tank will be back to play with yous! Joseph shouted out giving them a thumbs up. They stopped crying and had smiles.

"Do you really think you'll come back. Autumn said raising her left eye.

"I promised them didn't I, besides what will I do after I finish the Pokemon Johto League huh. He asked.

"Ever thought of having kids. She said smiling.

Tank and Joseph were stunned to hear this, even coming from Autumn.

"What! He shouted out.

"Kidding. She said laughing. They continued on their journey.


	14. Chapter 14: For Tank-Part 1

# 14 #  
Today was a warm day for our travelers. They had just stopped a war that raged on in a village yesterday. Tank missed the little ones, but he knew he would see them again. Joseph and Autumns other Pokemon were still injured from their battle with the Rhyperior.

They wake up early in the morning, in hopes of getting to Ecruteak City fast, so that they can heal their Pokemon at the P.C. .

Tank,Vinci,Tricksy, and Avenger were the only Pokemon that they had that only had minor damage, so they rested in their Pokeballs.

Joseph and Autumn walked through the woods, listening to the sound nature.

Autumn kicked a rock and kept on kicking it out of boredom. She remembered what Joseph promised to tell her early.

"Hey Joseph what were you going to tell me back at the mountain? She asked walking up to his side.

"Oh yea, the story that I said would be weird...I'll tell you, but you may think I've gone crazy. He twirled his finger around his head.

"Please explain.

He told her everything, how a mysterious voice came into his head, and told him that he would be needed later on.

"Why would they think they would need someone like you? She said with a confused face.

*Theres thousands of trainers out in the world, who would want to pick him* She thought.

"I have no clue, they said I was supposed to play the hero, hmph, what good would I do.

"What do you think about it? She asked.

"What do I think...I'm just a trainer no one special, thats all. He was being serious.

"Don't be so modest Joseph, you have something that no one else has, not even me. She said nudging him on the shoulder trying to raise his spirits.

"Like what...

"Well... She tried thinking about something no one else had, but him.

"Exactly I'm like everyone else, I'm no different.

She thought of one.

"You created a new device that you call the Pokeshooter. She said smiling.  
"Thats ONE thing. He pointed one finger.

"Oh Arceus. She just shook her head.

They continued walking until they heard battling.

"Larvitar use Bite!

"Wingull Water Gun max power!

"Krabby Vicegrip!

"Roselia use Razor Leaf!

"Diglett Mud-Slap!

"I believe we're in a place we don't want to be in. Joseph whispered to Autumn.

"Right, we're in an area where trainers like to challenge whoever they cross paths with we should stay low. Autumn said looking around.

"But if we stay low, we won't make it to the city. He thought about how they were going to make through the woods without being challenged.

"I've got an idea. He said staring at her.

"What is it.

"First we put our Pokeballs in our bags. They did it.

"Then we act like we're passing by to our grandma's house, your gonna act like my sister ok. He didn't like thinking Autumn as his sister, since he had feelings for her.

"Sounds like a good enough plan, but what if they ask our grandma's name? She said slightly raising her eyes at him.

"Autumn who's going to ask our grandma's name. Joseph laugh quietly. "You never know. She said thinking of a name for their grandma.

They continued walking through the woods, they saw trainers battling one another through the trees.

*It seems like its been almost a half an hour, so far so good* Joseph thought.

They thought everything was going well until a 10 year old girl saw him.

"Hey! She called out.

"Remember we're going to our grandma's house, we're just passing through. Joseph whispered to her.

"Hey do yous want to battle me. The girl asked in a sweet little voice.

"Uh we're not trainers sorry, we're just passing through to our grandma's house thats all. Autumn said giving her a sorry look.

"Oh ok...whats her name maybe I know her. The girl said smiling.

Autumn stomped on Josephs foot without the girl noticing. Joseph sucked up the pain, trying to not let it all out.

"Her name is-

"Her name is Hailie Widows. Autumn said before Joseph could ever think of one.

"Hmm Hailie Widows. The little girl said thinking.

*Please don't let there be a Hailie Widows, please* Joseph thought crossing his fingers.

"Nope sorry never heard of her. The girl said shaking her head.

The two teenagers felt relaxed now.

"Well I better find someone who is a trainer, I want to become strong, nice meeting you two. The girl skipped away.

"Hailie Widows? Thats a fancy name. Joseph said smirking.

"What was that about people asking our grandma's name. She tapped her feet on the ground, giving Joseph a cold stare.

"I didn't think anyone would care. Joseph said in defense.

"Whatever lets just go to our grandma's house. She walked away leaving her brother behind.

They walked on and on being asked by trainers if they wanted to battle them, they just stuck with the same excuse over and over again.

"I think we're almost out of the woods. Joseph whispered to Autumn.

A boy walked up to them from behind and stopped them.

"Hey do yous two want to battle me! I challenge you! The boy pointed at Joseph looking confident.

"Sorry we're not trainers, we're just passing by to our grandma's house. Joseph said acting sorry for the kid.

"Oh well...what for? He asked.

Autumn was about to speak, but Joseph's hand went over her mouth.

"You see my sister's voice is very sore, our grandma can cure almost just about anything, we wondered if we came, she would help her.

Autumn started to pretend to look sick. Deep inside she wanted to smack Joseph in the face.

"She's also deaf, b/c we barely escaped an Explouds wrath. Joseph said staring at Autumn. She got really mad now.

"Oh ok. The boy whispered to Joseph, trying not to be to loud for Autumn.

"Yea she's also-

Autumn thought he was over doing it, she kicked him in the knee and he winced at the pain. The kid didn't notice.

"She's also what-

"She's also a trainer and so is he! Someone said out of no where.

All eyes turned on who ever said it. It was Neal.

"Joseph why are you chickening out of a battle huh. I thought you were better than this, your a disgrace to all the trainers around the world. Neal shook his head.

"Neal your a perverted little kid who's only ten years old, yet you go ahead a check on naked girls, tell me are you mature like you said before. Joseph said with a smirk.

"He looked at naked...nevermind. The other kid said. He didn't want to get involved into this so he slowly walked away.

"Well...shut it Joseph I...I... He was sweating now, and mostly embarressed.

"Exactly I bet Autumn here wants so pay back, eh Autumn. Joseph said looking at her. She nodded with a smile.

Neal started to swivel his feet around, but Joseph ran up and choked hold him. Autumn slowly walked up to them, thinking of what she might do to him.

*He's just a little kid, I don't wanna hurt him* She thought.

She was infront of them now. Neal tried escaping the choke hold, but it only made it worser.

"Ok Autumn do your worst to him, you know what I would do, I would use my fingers and press them against his neck. He won't breath,move, etc.

"Isn't that to...cruel? She said with a scared face.

"Please let me go! Neal screamed out.

"Not as bad as seeing you...you know.

Autumn nodded, she pressed 3 fingers against his neck, he stopped moving.

"What have I done... She said with a nervous look.

"He's paralyzed. Joseph laughed.

"Can't we undo it he can't breath! Autumn was getting scared. She didn't want to do this espically to a little kid.

"Fine we'll undo it. Joseph said dropping Neal to the ground. He punched him in the stomach and Neal started moving again.

"Was it really nessessary to punch him in the stomach? Autumn said helping Neal up.

"No I just felt like it. Joseph grinned. "Thats it I challenge you Joseph to a battle! I want revenge! Neal took out a Pokeball.

"Wow you want revenge after what we did to you? That was pay back ,there is no revenge little boy. Let's get going Autumn. They walked away.

As they were walking they heard a roar of hooves coming their way.

"What the-

They saw Neal on a Tauros riding towards them. The Tauros ran up infront of the two, the bull snorted out steam.

"Challenge me Joseph or deal with the wrath of my Tauros! Joseph looked at the Tauros in the face. Its eyes glowed red, and it had some kind of crimson colored ribbon on one of its legs.

*Weird he gives his Pokemon fashion* Joseph thought.

"I won't take no for an answer Joseph. Neal said pointing his index finger at him.

"Too bad our Pokemon already took a beating from a wild Rhyperior, my Pokemon aren't in shape for a battle. Joseph tried walking around the bull, but it blocked its path.

"I don't care if your Pokemon took a beating, I still want my revenge!

*This kid just doesn't get it does he* Joseph was getting mad.

"Fine...1v1 got it, I don't want to strain my Pokemon too much.

"You sure you want to go with this. Autumn whispered in his ear.

"We don't have a choice. He whispered back.

"We'll battle over there loser. Neal pointed at a rocky surface. Joseph nodded and they walked towards it.

"I'm gonna use my Tauros. Neal said getting off its back.

*Tricksy isn't that hurt, but not that strong either, Tank on the other hand took a punch from a Rhyperior, and landed on the ground painfully* Joseph was trying to decide.

"Hurry up! The kid shouted.

Joseph took a Pokeball out of his backpack.

"Tank stand for battle. He pressed the center button of his Pokeball. Tank came out looking a bit hurt, but still stood strong.

"Tank I'm sorry to bring you out, but this kid won't let us pass unless we battle him. Tank looked at Joseph and understood him.

"Tauros use Frustration! The Tauros immediately became angry and charged at Tank.

*Ha, I can see why his Tauro's learned that move* Joseph smiled.

"Tank use Iron Head! Tanks head glowed bright white and charged at Neal's Tauros. The two collided, head to head.

Tank was flung backwards falling on armored back. The Tauros went into a rage and started kicking its hooves on the rocky surface.

*His Tauros must really hate Neal, there's no complaining there*

"Zen Headbutt Tauros! The bulls horns glowed purple and it charged at the fallen Lairon.

"Tank Rock Climb! Tank rolled over back onto his feet, then he stomped at the ground. The rocky ground underneath the Tauros rose, the bull stopped his attack out of confusion. Tank climbed up as fast as he could and clawed the bull.

The raging bull fell down and soon felt pain when it landed on the hard ground. It got back up, more angrier this time.

"Metal Claw Tank! The Lairon's claws grew longer and glowed white. He ran up to the Tauros.

"Headbutt Tauros max power! Horns clashed with claw and Tank was knocked back into a tree.

"Yes Tauros thats it don't show that your weak! Now use Frustration! The bull looked tired from putting all that energy into its Headbutt, but it went on charging at Tank with dark blood shot red eyes.

"He's weak Tank use Hyper Beam! Tank ignored the pain and fired its destructive beam at the bull. The angry Pokemon was now consumed by the beam.

"He can't survive that...he just can't. Joseph said crossing his fingers.

Suddenly the impossible became possible, the Tauros came out of the beam and successfully hit Tank. The ribbon on the Tauros leg glowed orange.

*That ribbon* Joseph thought.

Tank was knocked against the tree with the bulls horns locking him in place.

"Finish this Tauros with our Hyper Beam! The raging bull made sure Tank was locked in place, then it fired its own beam of destruction at close range.

Tank couldn't stand the force of the beam being blasted in his face. Soon he crashed through the tree, making woodchips fly everywhere.

"Tank! Joseph yelled out.

Tank layed on the ground eyes swirling with a tired Tauros standing by it. Neal's face went from a smile to an even bigger smile, until he looked like a crazy clown.

"Yea! In your face loser, we won! Oh yea go crying back home! He started dancing aroundout of excitement and joy.

*What did that ribbon do* Joseph was starting to get frustrated like the Tauros, but soon calmed down. He returned Tank back into his Pokeball.

"How does it feel to lose huh Joseph! He fist pumped into the air.

"What was that ribbon... Joseph asked him with a serious look.

"Uh...ribbon...I don't know what your talking about...are you just making stuff up so that you can have an excuse for losing. Neal was starting to get nervous.

"You know what I'm talking about its on your Tauros leg. I'm not gonna acusse you of cheating, because you can actually have a Pokemon hold an item.

"Oh well..its called a-

"Wait your just tricking me so that you can get one too! Nice try. See you around loser. Neal returned his Tauros and then left smiling.

"You saw that ribbon didn't you Autumn. He turned around to look at her.

"Yea I saw it, it glowed orange once Tank used Hyper Beam on his Tauros, he should have lost-

"He won fair and square, I'm not gonna get so worked up about it, besides this is his first win against me. Joseph walked away fingering the ice half heart necklace. *It still wasn't right for his Tauros to have an item like that* Autumn thought crossing her arms across her chest.

They continued their walk through the woods. They gave the same excuse to trainers who challenged them to a battle.

"Man, I gotta go back to the Pokemon Center again, this just isn't my day. A voice said through the trees.

"Pokemon Center, in the woods. Joseph and Autumn said at the same time. They followed the voice.

They saw a girl that was running.

"Follow her. Joseph said and they did.

…1 hour and a half later…

"Is the Pokemon Center really this far, I didn't even know there was one here. Joseph said pushing branches out of his face.

"We both didn't know because we didn't ask- She just got hit in the face by a branch.

"Sorry Autumn. He said as he kept following the girl.

"Just watch where your bending those branches. Autumn said rubbing her forehead.

The kid was now out of sight.

"Where did she go now-

Joseph tripped over a log and fell down. Half of his body was in the open and half of his body was in the woods. He looked straight and saw the Pokemon Center that the girl was talking about.

"We're here. He said getting up from the ground.

"Great now let's go inside and heal our Pokemon. Autumn said taking her Pokeballs out of her backpack.

Joseph did the same, then they walked up to the P.C. .

They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and sat down on a bench.

"...your not mad about that trick Neal pulled off are you. Autumn said turning her head towards him. He had his head in the palms of his hands.

"A little to be honest, but he did win fair and square.

"He would have lost if Tank was at full health, you do know that right.

"Yea...I guess...

"Has anyone seen or heard a boy name Neal! A boy had just came in P.C. yelling.

No one in the room raised their hands, but Joseph did. The boy walked to Joseph and sat with him and Autumn, with an angry face.

"What did Neal do you now. Joseph said like he talked to him before.

"He stole my Focus Sash, thats what he did! The kid screamed in rage.

"Did it look like a ribbon and had a crimson color. Joseph said not looking suprised.

"Yes, how did you know! The boy then raised his hopes, when Joseph explained it.

"I battled him, because he wouldn't let me pass, my Pokemon weren't in shape at the moment, and I lost to his Tauros in which had it tied to its leg.  
"...how did he steal it. Joseph said.

"I was battling a trainer in the woods with my Hitmontop, and he rushed it out of no where, with a Tauros, then pulled it off of its arm.

"Well if your looking for him he's bound to have-

"Nurse Joy, I need my Pokemon healed up to battle some more noobie's please. Neal said coming inside looking and sounding cocky.

He slammed 5 Pokeballs on the front desk and the Nurse immediately gave him a cold stare. He walked away ignoring her.

"You! The kid said. Neal give back my Focus Sash now!

"No way Brandon, this is mine now. Neal said waving it in the air smiling.

"But you stole it from me! Brandon ran up to Neal and shoved him down. "To bad, if you want it your gonna have to battle me for it kid. Neal said getting up and then he saw Joseph.

"Hey Joseph how does it feel to lose eh, tell everyone in this room who won fair and square. Neal was pointing at himself.

"Neal...we don't have to go into details about what happened many weeks ago about that...spying thing now do we. Joseph said smirking.

"Gah! Uh what you wouldn't. Neal was getting scared.

"Hmm Brandon I think you should be the first to hear his dirty little secret. Joseph whispered into Brandons ear and he had a disgusting look on his face.

"Neal you are such a- Joseph put a hand over Brandons mouth and shook his head.  
"Just hand it over Neal and no one has to know. Joseph said putting his hand out. Everyone in the room was staring at Neal, they wanted to know his secret.

"...fine. Neal put it into Joseph's hand and he handed it to Brandon.

"You better not tell anyone else, when I leave. Neal said. He looked at the front desk and his Pokemon were untouched. Nurse Joy didn't even bother healing them.

"Fine don't heal them. He said taking the Pokeballs and stomping his way out.

"Did he...really do that... Brandon said gulping.

"Yup, he did try not to think about it too much. Joseph said patting him on the back. He then sat back down on the bench next to Autumn.

"You just had to say it to another person didn't you. Autumn said to Joseph squinting her eyes at him.

"He asked for it.

10 more minutes went by and the Nurse Joy called them up to tell them that their Pokemon were ready to go. They said their thanks and left.

"Now I can let everyone walk with us. Joseph said as he threw all his Pokeballs out. Tank,Fungas,Alpha, and Tricksy came out. Autumn did the same. Cloud,Avenger,Harmony,Vinci, and Chiller came out.

"Everyones good to go! Joseph gave them all a thumbs up. The first think Tricksy did was walk up to Alpha and rub her nose against his cheek, thanking him for taking the barrage of rocks for her. Alpha blushed.

Avenger hugged Autumns leg, and Cloud sat on her shoulder with her puffy white wings. Vinci high fived Joseph and Harmony started playing a happy song. Chiller just relaxed like always, happy to see that everyone was alright.

They all walked back through the forest, continuing their way towards Ecruteak City. They came across other trainers, who challenged them. They challenged a few as they went on. The two won battle after battle, they wanted to conserve their Pokemon's energy since they just got healed. So they took it easy.

They told some trainers that they just healed their Pokemon and they understood so they let them pass without challenge.

"Why couldn't we just walk like trainers and tell them that our Pokemon were badly injured instead of just acting like brother and sister. Autumn said.

"I didn't think trainers would be kind enough to just let us walk through without challenge.

They reached a bridge that crossed over a huge nile. With a sign next to it.

He came to it and read it. /\

| This way to Ecruteak City.

"Great ok let's return our Pokemon and-  
"Hey Joseph! A voice called out from the other side.

Joseph recognized that voice and said. "Neal what do you want now!  
"I want to battle you again, so that I can make myself feel better!

"Don't do it Joseph, just ignore him. Autumn said putting her hand on his shoulder. Joseph nodded and as soon as he stepped on the bridge a Weavile poked its head out, claws ready to cut the ropes.

"Joseph stop look! He did and looked straight ahead to where a Weavile was about to cut the ropes

"Listen to your girlfriend, you don't want to end up falling do you. Neal said laughing.

"I'll battle you then. Joseph took his foot off the ropes and stood back. Neal walked across leaving his Weavile at the end, just to make sure Joseph didn't try running pass him.

"Alright let's battle over there- "Woah, woah Joseph let's make a deal first shall we. Neal said rubbing two fingers together.

"No way we're just battling thats it!

"Oh Kyle come on out! A boy shorter than Neal came out from the bushes and stood by his side.

"What we're having a double battle? Joseph was suprised.

"Yup so you better partner up with...her. Neal said giving Autumn a grin. She got mad.

"Your going to-

"Hmm if you lose...you have to give me...him. Neal said pointing at Tank. Tank growled and dug his claws into the ground.

"No way, I'm not giving him up! Joseph got infront of Tank arms wide out.

"Also if you lose-

"I'm battling with Joseph! A voice came out of the woods. All eyes turned to see and Brandon was there.

"Oh this just got intresting! Neal said rubbing his hands together. If you two lose then Brandon has to give up his Focus Sash and Joseph has to give up his Lairon!

"Never! Joseph shouted out.

"Thats too bad Weavile could you-

"We'll battle. Brandon said quickly.  
"We're wagering our things that are important to us, how could you-

"Now we will be battling over there, and also we have to use every Pokemon that we have...got it. Neal was pointing at a flat plains area.

"There's no turning back Joseph, we must battle, I'll do my best. Brandon said putting some confidence in his voice.

"...ok. Joseph was scared to lose Tank, he was his first Pokemon ever. He wasn't going to give up.

They walked to the wide plains area and stood at least 20 yards away from each other.

"Just to let yous know, we have 11 Pokemon in total! Neal shouted out.

"11! How much do you have Brandon. Joseph asked.

"5.

"Then we're 2 Pokemon short...isn't this bending the rules though, I mean, we're only supposed to use 6 Pokemon no matter what. Joseph was confused.

"It doesn't matter we'll win this. Brandon said holding his hand out to Joseph.

Joseph shoke his hand and took out a Pokeball and so did Brandon, but his was a Ultra Ball.

*Ultra Ball...there must be something good in there* Joseph thought.

"You can do it Joseph, don't give up on Tank! Autumn said supporting him. He nodded.

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna battle! Neal shouted out, he threw a Pokeball out and came a Machamp. It flexed its 4 arms out.

"What did you do? You traded it then stole it back! Joseph yelled out.

"How did you know. Neal grinned.

Kyle threw his Pokeball and out came a Linoone.

"Its our turn. Brandon said as he threw his Pokeball. A Snorlax came out rubbing its thick belly. Joseph threw his Pokeball and Fungas came out.

"That mushroom freak again, he's even more hideous now! Neal had a disgusted face.

"Snorlax Belly Drum! The fat Pokemon started slapping its belly, it glowed red with power, but it also started to have bruises.

"Machamp use Focus Punch! The muscular Pokemon charged a fist up with blue energy.

"Now use Rest Snorlax! The giant Pokemon fell asleep restoring its health, while sitting up.

"Linoone Quick Attack on Parasect! Kyle shouted. It ran in straight line towards him.

Joseph shoke his head and said. "Fungas side step and use X-Scissors. Fungas just simply stepped to the side as the Linoone kept on going straight , he slashed at the Linoone from the side leaving a big X. It flinched in pain and stopped.

*The biggest disadvantage to Linoone is that it can't do curves* Joseph smiled.

"Machamp unleash your fist of fury! Neal yelled out. The Machamp ran up to the Snorlax and punched it in the stomach. Its fist went through the Snorlaxes belly like jelly and then came back out punching itself in the face.

"He's so...fat! Joseph said laughing. "I know. Brandon chuckled.

"Grrr! Machamp Seismic Toss him!

"Fungas get in the way! Fungas got infront of the Machamp and got picked up instead. A yellow cloud came out stunning him.

"No not this again! Neal stomped his foot.

"Cross Poison! Joseph yelled out. Fungas claws glowed purple and slashed in its face. It dropped Fungas and its face glowed purple.

"Linoone Headbutt! Fungas was caught by suprise and tumbled into the ground.

"Snorlax use Snore! The sound of the snore was so loud that it caused the Linoone to scream in pain as it pierced through its ears.

"Fungas you ok. He nodded.

"Wake-Slap on Snorlax Machamp. Neal said. The Machamp sucked in all the pain and ran up to Snorlax slapping it face. The sleeping giant woke up with pain. The move double its power since it was asleep.

"Brandon I need your Snorlax to be the wall, tell it to carry Fungas.

He nodded. "Snorlax carry Fungas! The fatty ran up to Fungas juggling its belly. He picked up Fungas and Fungas held back its powders.

"Solarbeam! Fungas took in light as it charged up.

"Quick you two use your most powerful attacks! Neal shouted with rage. Machamp charged up its Focus Punch and Linoone charged up a Hyper beam just to make it more powerful.

"Hey you don't command my Pokemon. Kyle said with an angry face.

"Do you want the Focus Sash or not kid! Neal picked Kyle up from his collar.

Kyle nodded and Neal let go.

"Snorlax charge up your Hyper beam! Brandon shouted out. The fat Pokemon sucked up its thick belly charging up its move.

As soon as all the 4 attacks were charged up the four trainers yelled out. "ATTACK!

The Machamp ran up and Jumped at the Snorlaxes face, ignoring the effects of Stun Spore and poison. Fungas Solarbeam collided with its fist, while the Linoones Hyper beam shot at Fungas and Snorlaxes Hyper beam met Linoone. An explosion occured, leaving a huge flood of smoke.

"NO! The trainers yelled out. Autumn was watching the whole thing.

*Come on for Tank, please* She thought balling up her hands into fists.

The trainers were nervous to see who survived and who didn't.

"Come on...COME ON LET THE SMOKE CLEAR OUT! Neal shouted.

After about 5 minutes it did. There stood before them was a Linoone standing on two feet.

"Yes! Kyle shouted out.

Machamp was knocked out cold, Snorlax laid on its belly, and the unexpected happened just then. Fungas was on the ground still moving. He looked at the Linoone and shook its head. It gave one last pound on the ground and then fainted. Roots climbed up from underneath of the last standing Pokemon.

They wrapped around the Normal Types feet and tripped it down to the ground head first. It fainted eyes swirling.

*Grass Knot, thank you Fungas* Joseph thought smiling with a tear in his eye. The four trainers returned their Pokemon and Kyle almost had a melt down.

"Your stupid Parasect sucks! Kyle screamed out.

Joseph ignored him and Brandon patted Joseph on his shoulder.

"Your Parasect was great, don't worry he gave his last bit of energy away to help us. Brandon told him.

"Your Snorlax was a great Pokemon, he's...fat. They laughed.

"This battle an't over yet, you two! Neal yelled out from across the field.

"Joseph finish this for Tank! Autumn yelled out. He smiled.

"You ready for round two Brandon. Joseph smirked.

"Ready when you are partner! He said grinning.

"Then lets do this! Joseph said as all four threw their Pokeballs out.

… 


	15. Chapter 15: For Tank-Part 2

# 15 #  
We are back with our trainers Joseph and Autumn. They just came to the Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon from injuries. The two come face to face with Neal again who steals a item called a Focus Sash from a boy named Brandon. Joseph persuades Neal to hand it it over by blackmailing him, Neal hands over the ribbon and leaves.

Joseph and Autumn reach a bridge that crosses over to Ecruteak City, but they are delayed by Neal, who traps them into a deal. If Joseph loses a battle, he has to had over Tank to him. Neal plans a double battle with a kid named Kyle, and Brandon helps out Joseph by joining his side. Now if Brandon loses with Joseph, he has to give up the Focus Sash. The two are gambling their most prized possession's. The battle still rages on.

The four trainers throw out their Pokeballs. Joseph wasn't going to give up on Tank, he wasn't going to lose him.

"You better say your good bye's to that Lairon of yours Joseph, because after this he's mine! Neal said grinning.

"Never! Joseph replied back.

A Granbull came out of Kyle's Pokeball. It swung its big jaws around, snapping the air. A Nidoking came out of Neal's Pokeball roaring out loud.

A Donphan came out Brandon's Pokeball stomping its feet on the ground, getting ready to roll out. Alpha came out, and stared at all three Pokemon. He was scared at the Nidoking and the Granbull.

"Alpha, we gotta do this for Tank! If we lose...we'll never see him again...so let's do our best! Joseph said. Alpha looked at Joseph and then let out a howl.

"Glad to hear that Alpha. Joseph smiled

"Ok enough talking, more battling, Nidoking use Iron Tail! Neal said annoyed. Its tail glowed silver and it charged at the two.

"Donphan Rollout. Brandon said. The Donphan formed into a wheel and started spinning.

"Alpha get on the Donphan! Joseph said. The Dark Type jumped on the wheel and Donphan started rolling away. Alpha started running on Donphan like a person running on big ball at the circus.

The Poison/Ground Type missed and turned around to see it get tackled in the chest. Its armored plates held the attack, absorbing the damage, yet it got ran overed.

"Grr! Get back up Nidoking and use Poison Jab on that worthless mutt! Neal yelled out. It got back up, and charged at the elephant fists glowing purple.

"Granbull stop that Donphan with Bite! Kyle commanded his bulldog ran infront of the elephant jaws open, and ready.

"Alpha use Dark Pulse! Alpha kept on running on Donphan keeping his balance, and shot a dark beam into the Granbulls mouth. It staggered, and moved to the side letting the two roll pass.

The giant Pokemon jumped infront of the two and punched the elephant. The force of the two clashed and Donphan rolled backwards like a pinball. The Poison Jab had no effect on the elephant.

"Granbull use Ice Fang. Kyle said. Icicles formed around its mouth. It lunged at the elephant, and bit into its hind as it rolled over the bulldog. The Donphan transformed back into its normal form. It roared with pain.

Alpha was knocked off the elephants back, he skidded towards the Nidokings feet.

"Nidoking now's your chance to use Double-kick on his mutt! Neal shouted out.

The giant kicked its foot at Alpha, sending him flying towards a tree. He slammed against it wimpering in pain.

"Alpha! Joseph yelled out. Alpha slowly got up trying to ignore the pain.

"You can do it! He screamed out.

"No he can't, Granbull finish him off, with a Fire Fang! Kyle shouted out. The bulldogs jaws erupted in flames and it charged at the helpless Dark Type.

Alpha ducked down as low as it could, dodging the jaws, and shot out a dark beam knocking it back.

"Thats it Alpha! Joseph gave him a thumbs up. "Nidoking Poison Sting on that Poochyena, make him suffer! A barrage of needle's shot out of its mouth.

"Donphan block it! Brandon said. The elephant rolled infront of Alpha taking the hit, which did no damage.

"Great now Rapid Spin! Alpha get on board. Brandon told Alpha. He did, and they rolled out with such speed.

"Gah! Granbull Flamethrower. It closed its mouth shut, then belched out a jet of flame.

"How does she know Flamethrower! Joseph was suprised.

"Hello TM. Kyle blurted out.

"Donphan front flip! Brandon told his Pokemon. The elephant transformed into its normal form while keeping its speed going, it used its front legs to jump up and used its trunk to wrap Alpha around. They soared over the Flamethrower, and landed back on the ground without harm.

"That was amazing! Autumn said with a suprised expression.

"That was! Joseph said with a smile.

The elephant let Alpha go from his trunk, and Alpha got on its back again so that they could roll out.

"How could you miss Granbull! Kyle got angry.

The Normal Type got frustrated at him now.

"Alpha Dark Pulse quick while she's distracted. Alpha shot out a dark beam at the Granbull, but the Nidoking got in the way. It splashed against its thick armor doing nothing.

"We gotta get rid of that Nidoking first. Joseph told Brandon. He nodded.

"Donphan Gyro Ball! Brandon told Donphan. It started floating in mid air glowing silver, Alpha prepared himself on Donphans back. He spinned and charged towards the Poison/Ground Type.

"Nidoking use Double-Edge max power! Neal said fist pumping. The giant ran at the charging Donphan and glowed white with power.

"Granbull assist with Hyper beam! Kyle said swaying his hand to the left. A white beam was fired out of its big mouth slowing down the Donphans speed.

"Dark Pulse on Granbull Alpha. Joseph said. Negative energy came out of the Poochyena's mouth striking the Granbull in the forehead. She tilted backward trying to regain her balance, but the jaws added extra weight making her fall. Double-Edge met with Gyro Ball, strenghth met with toughness. The two stopped moving.

"Come on Nidoking, you have to have won...DON'T FAIL ME! Neal screamed out with rage.

The Donphan fell down with Alpha on his back. His eyes swirled and Alpha tumbled off to the giants feet.

"Yes you did it! Now use Double-Kick on that piece of trash! Neal had a big smile on his face.

Alpha prepared for the worst...the Nidoking didn't move.

"Huh? Whats wrong with you! Neal got mad.

The almighty Pokemon started to fall down on top of Alpha. The Poochyena leapt out of the way, just before it crashed onto the ground.

"Joseph now's your chance finish his Granbull off! Brandon told Joseph.

"Finish Kyle's Granbull! Alpha nodded and ran at the Normal Type.

"Dodge him Granbull! Kyle shouted. The bulldog couldn't, she was still catching her breath after the Hyper beam she fulled off.

Suddenly the Poochyena started glowing white.

"Alpha, your are an Elite Pokemon, and you have done a brilliant job, your skillful remember that, everyone prepare to meet the new Alpha! Joseph yelled out smirking.

The once little Poochyena started to grow bigger. He stopped glowing, revealing his new form. He was now a Mightyena. *I'AM an Elite* Alpha said in his head. His fangs blazed in flames like his spirit inside of him.

"Fire Fang! Joseph shouted out.

The attack struck the Granbull. She screamed in pain and then her eyes swirled.

Kyle, Brandon, Neal, and heck even Autumn was shocked to see Alpha evolve. Kyle droppedto his knee's and pounded the ground. Neal's jaw dropped. Autumn stared at the fierce looking Pokemon. Brandon had a fear in eyes as soon as he saw Alpha.

Alpha went to Joseph. He bowed to him and sat down.

"Alpha...you look scary...give me five. Joseph raised his hand up high. Alpha stood on two legs and high fived him.

"So...ready for round 3 you two. Brandon said returning his Donphan. Kyle and Neal were still in shock, but they snapped back into reality.

"You two just got lucky thats all. Neal balling his hands into a fist. Kyle and Neal returned their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. Then they each took out another one ready to throw out.

"Its 6 Pokemon to 7 Pokemon now! Neal told them.

"Its close. Brandon said taking out another Pokeball.

"Yea...Alpha hold back, I'm gonna need you later. The Mightyena nodded and sat by Josephs side.

"3...2...Go! Joseph said. Everyone tossed out a Pokeball.

A Xatu came out of Brandon's Pokeball, it spread its wings out wide. A Tropius came out of Neals Pokeball, and it stretched its leaf like wings out absorbing the sunlight. A Seviper came out of Kyles Pokeball, it sliced its blade like tail in the air. Tricksy came out of Josephs Pokeball.

Tricksy turned her head around and saw a Mightyena. She immediately got scared of Alpha's appearance and backed away, until she felt Brandon's Xatu.

Alpha wondered why she was scared of him, then as soon as he took a step towards her. She growled at him, and he backed away. He barked at her, telling Tricksy that it was him, Alpha. She looked at him closly, but stopped as soon as Neal called out an attack.

"Tropius use Whirlwind! The Tricksy flew up into the air.

"Xatu fly up and grab her! Brandon said. The wise looking bird flew up with speed. Tricksy grabbed onto its neck and the bird flew around in the sky circling the Tropius.

"Sky battle, eh. Neal smiled. "Kyle tell your Seviper to get on my Tropius, we're taking the battle to the skys. Kyle told his Seviper. They flew up to join Xatu and Tricksy.

"Tricksy use Dark Pulse on the Tropius wings! Joseph shouted up into the sky. Tricksy heard, she shot a dark beam from her mouth.

"Tropius dodge it! Neal shouted. The Tropius moved to the left, but due to its huge size, its back leg got shot. It winced in pain, but shoke it off as it kept flying up.

"Seviper use Poison Sting. Kyle said. "Tropius Energy ball. Neal commanded.

"Tricksy Dark Pulse. "Xatu use Shadow ball!

The Seviper's Poison Sting was no match for Tricksy Dark Pulse, it wipped out the needles, and struck the snake, almost knocking it off.

The Shadow ball and Energy ball collided and exploded. No one could see what was going on up there because of the smoke.

"Xatu use Future Sight! Brandon yelled up in the sky.

Nothing happened.

The smoke cleared up. The Tropius had the wise bird wrapped around its long neck, with Tricksy on one of its big leaf wings. The Seviper slithered up to Tricksy from behind.

She turned around and spotted the snake. The Poison Type leapt at the Dark Type, but only got kicked in the face by her back legs.

"Nice one Tricksy, now free Xatu with Dark Pulse! Joseph said.

The Seviper was gonna plummet to the ground, if it hadn't wrapped its tail around one of the Tropius leg. A negative blast of energy struck the wings of the Grass/Flying Type.

The Tropius unwrapped its neck around the Xatu, and it plummeted from the sky down. Tricksy ran up to the Tropius neck and jumped up, trying to reach Xatu. But something was holding her back. She looked down, to see the Seviper wrap its tail around her.

"Thats it use Wring Out! Choke her! Neal shouted grinning his teeth.

Then suddenly the Seviper felt something mental in its head, it was a sharp pain. It let its prey loss and Tricksy jumped onto Xatu back.

"Why did you let go! Neal was angry.

"You have forgotten Future Sight, haven't you. Brandon said smirking.

"No! Kyle and Neal screamed out. Two of their Pokemon crash landed onto the ground. There was loud crash.

The Tropius wing broke the Seviper's fall, but the Tropius; however tried standing up. It could barely stand on its front legs.

"Xatu use Sky Attack! Brandon told it. The bird and the fox flew up into the clouds. Tricksy thought that this was fun, yet dangerous.

"Seviper you better prepare yourself, that goes to you too Tropius! Neal told them.

The bird came down glowing yellow and blue, Tricksy was amazed at the colors.

As soon as the bird was about to strike the Tropius, the Seviper got in the way and dug its venomous fangs into the bird.

"Yes, glad you took one for the team Seviper. Kyle said smirking.

"Yes he's poisoned! Brandon said.

The bird knocked the Seviper out, the snake had its eyes swirling.

"What? Kyle and Neal were puzzled, so was Autumn and Joseph.

"Xatu why don't you show them, what I mean...use Psycho Shift on Tropius! The Xatu closed its eyes and he glowed purple. A purple light was around the Tropius now. The Grass/Flying Type started to look sick and Xatu started to look healthy.

"What did you do? Joseph asked.

"Basicly Xatu transfered the poison to Tropius instead of him. Brandon looked proud.

Tropius felt pain in its stomach.  
"Darn...why did your Seviper have to use a poison move, Kyle! Neal picked up Kyle by the collar.

"It was either that or let your Tropius faint. Kyle said in defense.

Neal dropped him.

"Tropius use Synthesis. Light went into the Tropius wings, and it slowly got up from its feet. It let out a battle cry.

"Great, your back up, now fly up into the sky. Neal told it. The Tropius tried flying, but one of its wings felt sore.

"Man, you can't anymore fly? Then you'll fight on the ground. Use Magical Leaf! It used its other wings to send out glowing leaves at the two.

"Dark Pulse Tricksy! Joseph said. The beam swept around the leaves, destroying them. She wasn't looking so good. She was tired, so was Xatu.

"We have to finish this quick, their getting tired already. Joseph told Brandon.

"Use Future Sight again Xatu. Brandon said. Nothing happened.

"Use Sunny day. Neal told his Tropius. It stared at the sun, its eyes flashed. The sun grew brighter, letting the warmth come down.

"He's planning to use Solarbeam! They both said at the same time.

"You two got that right! Use Solarbeam! Neal commanded.

A yellow beam of energy shot out of the giants long neck.

"Xatu wrap your wings around Tricksy and use Teleport fast. He did, and they both appeared behind the giants back. Xatu looked like he was going to faint. Teleporting two things really took it out of him. He fainted.

"Thank you Xatu. Joseph said.

"He did good, but now its up to you hurry. Brandon said.

"Get on Tropius back now. Joseph told her. She jumped onto it and ran up to the neck.

"Tropius stop your attack, and wiggle that fox off your neck. It struggled to get her off, but she held on tight.

"Bite now! She sank her fangs into the neck, paralyzing the tall Pokemon.

"No...Tropius move...come on...move! The Pokemon slightly moved, but felt a mental pain in its head. It finally fainted.

"Future Sight, tsk, tsk, tsk. Brandon said moving his index finger from side to side.

"Looks like its over. Joseph said smiling.

"...fine. Neal said as he returned his Tropius. Tricksy fell down to the surface, looking tired. Brandon and Kyle returned their Pokemon as well.

"You did it Tricksy, now come on you can rest now. Joseph said running to her. He picked her up, carrying her back to Alpha and Tank. Tank was watching everything, being quiet the whole time as he watched his friends battle for him.

He set her next to Alpha. She growled him as if she didn't recognize him, he tried cuddling around her, but she just growled some more. He though it futile now.

"Round 4 let's go, we have 5 Pokemon, and yous have 4 Pokemon in total. Kyle said taking out another Pokeball, so did Neal.

"Alpha I'm gonna need to up here. Joseph said looking at him. Alpha gave one last look at Tricksy and then walked up infront of them.

"That mutt again, he's going to get it now. Kyle said giving Alpha a cold stare, but Alpha gave a menacing stare that struck fear into his eyes. Kyle almost pissed his pants.

The three other trainers threw their Pokeballs out.

A Hitmontop came out of Brandon's Pokeball, it spun its head around on the floor. A Steelix came out of Neal's Pokeball, it twirled its body around roaring.

"Let me guess you traded it with Metal Coat and then stole it back. Joseph said to Neal.

"Oh you know stuff don't you loser. Neal shot back.

A Golem came out of Kyle's Pokeball. It retracted its arms,legs, and head until it was in ball form.

"Alpha get ready-

"Golem Rollout on his Mightyena. Kyle commanded.

It rolled towards Alpha, and thats when his instincts took over. He jumped onto the Golem running on it like he did with Brandon's Donphan.

"Hey this isn't the circus! Kyle shouted out.

"Are you sure because I see two clowns right now! Brandon said, and Joseph, and him laughed out loud.

"Steelix use dig on Hitmontop! Neal said. The giant tall Pokemon dug underground.

"Ha! Brandon laughed.

"What's so funny? Neal said. He was puzzled.

"Hitmontop lets show him the new move we've been working on...FISSURE!

"Fissure! Everyone was shocked. A Hitmontop can't learn that! Even if it was a TM he couldn't, there's no possible way! Joseph said. He thought Brandon was going crazy.

The Hitmontop started spinning at high speed. Cracks started to appear, until there was a huge gap about 3 yards wide apart. Everyone could see the Steelix from underground. It was about to hit the Hitmontop if he didn't use the new move. The gap grew wider, until magma started to show from underneath.

"No...Steelix get outta there! Neal shouted. The Steelix couldn't move an inch, he was too far apart from the sides of the ground.

"...return Steelix. Neal said. He took out its Pokeball and zapped it.

"That...was quick. Joseph said still stunned to find out that Brandon's Hitmontop could use Fissure.

"Looks like...Steelix is out of the battle. Brandon said.

"Shut it...Kyle you better finish these two off. Neal looked at him balling his fists.

"I will. Kyle nodded. Alpha was still running on Golem like it was a ball.

"Stop that foolishness! He shouted out. Golem transform back into your regular form. He said. The Golem stopped moving which caused the Mightyena to fly off due to friction, but landed on its paws.

"Now use Stone Edge. The Rock/Ground Type raised its short arms and thick pieces of the ground started floating, he pointed at Alpha, and they flung towards him.

"Hitmontop kick them away! Brandon ordered. The spinning top Pokemon got infront of Alpha spinning its tail and legs out. The thick pieces were sent back at the user, smashing against its thick rocky body.

"Alpha use Ice Fang! Alpha hadn't used the move before, but he tried his best. His fangs turned into Icicles and he lunged at the Golem with fast reflexes. He sank his fangs into its rocky armor. The Golem yelled in pain and kicked the Mightyena off.

"Use Low Kick Hitmontop. Brandon said. The spinning top Pokemon spinned towards the Golem.

"Golem use Hyper beam! It shot out a white beam of pure energy from its mouth towards the Hitmontop.

"Alpha save him! He nodded and ran towards the Hitmontop. He grabbed his tail with his fangs and jumped over the beam. Its left back leg got hit by it, making him tumble away to the side.

"Thanks Alpha. Brandon said. The Hitmontop helped his partner up, and thanked him.

"Let's try that again Hitmontop! He nodded, and span towards the Golem. He swept the Golem off his feet.

"Golem get back up and use Flamethrower! The Golem got back up and spewed out a blast of flame in the Hitmontop's face.

"What he can still attack after he just launched a Hyper beam, not only that, but Kyle made him use a TM! Brandon said grinding his teeth.

"Alpha use Ice Fang. Alpha limped towards the Golem using his other three legs. He bit the Golem in the arm, making him shriek.

"Golem grab onto them both and use Explosion!

"Alpha get away! To late he was already held by the neck.

"Detect! Brandon shouted. The Fighting Type's eye's sparkled and he dodged the move with fast reflexes.

"Blow up! Kyle said laughing in an evil voice.

His Golem nodded and glowed white. He exploded. "Alpha! Joseph yelled out. He had a worried face.

The smoke disappeared. Two Pokemon laid on the ground, eyes swirling.

"You did great Golem you-

"You were supposed to get BOTH of them! Neal screamed in his face.

"He tried, but that Hitmontop used Detect. Kyle said in defense.

"You did good Alpha. Joseph said returning him back into his Pokeball.

Kyle returned his Pokemon back into his Pokeball. "Tank...your up...I won't lose you...I make that a promise... Joseph told him. Joseph had a tear running down his cheek, but he wipped it away with a finger.

"We're not losing anybody Joseph...don't worry. Brandon said trying to raise his spirits.

"Thanks. Joseph said smiling a little. "Hitmontop come back. Brandon returned him, so that he could rest for the next round.

"Oh Tank, after this battle you'll be with me, listening under MY rules, under MY control. Neal said with a grin.

"Let's give it all we've got Brandon.

*Its a 3v3 now* Joseph thought.

"Let's get this over with. Kyle said throwing a Pokeball, then Neal, and finally Brandon.

Tank walked up infront of Joseph.

*I'm not going anywhere* Tank said in his head.

Soon a Tauros came out of Neal's Pokeball. Tank got really pumped up and angry then. This amussed Neal. A Pinsir came out of Brandon's Pokeball, it snapped it's pincer's in the air showing it's power. Finally a Manectric came out of Kyle's Pokeball.

"Alright Tank use Iron Defense! Joseph said sweeping his right feet to the side. Tank's armor shined bright silver.

"Hmm Tauros use Frustration on...Tank. Neal said with a smile. The bull got angry and charged towards Tank.

"Brandon tell your Pinsir to get on Tank's back. He nodded and told his Pokemon. The Pinsir got Tank's back and aimed it's pincer's at the Tauros.

"What the-

"CHARGE WITH IRON HEAD! Joseph yelled out. .

"Pinsir charge up your pincer's for extra power, and release when ready. Brandon told it.

The Tank's head glowed white, he charged at the Tauros, while the Bug Type was charging its pincer's.

"Manectric use Thunder! The Electric Type howled. Thunder crackled and struck the two. That didn't stop them though, Tank was determined to beat Tauros, and Pinsir just sucked it up.

"What! No they can't still be moving! Neal had his hands on his head. He was freaking out.

Horn's met Head, and that was the moment for Pinsir to unleash his pincer's. They snapped with so much power that it chipped off a huge chunck of the bull's horn's off, leaving them flat without a point.

"No Tauros your horn's! Neal was getting nervous now.

"Manectric Thunder Wave! Kyle said. The canine's fur started to send out shock waves. The three other Pokemon got struck by this leaving them paralyzed.

"Now look at what you have done! My Tauros is now paralyzed! It was true not only were Pinsir and Tank paralyzed, but Tauros wasn't moving. Neal yelled at Kyle, spitting in face.

"Sorry I was just-

"Tank switch to long range by using Mirror Shot. He slowly nodded his head and shot steel shards from his mouth.

*I won't be using Physical attacks for a while because of that Thunder Wave* Joseph thought.

The steel shards hit the Tauros. It tryed to scream in pain, but couldn't.

"Pinsir use Harden for now. Brandon told him. His body started shining.

"Manectric Fire Fang on his precious Lairon! Kyle commanded.

The canine's fang's blazed with flame's as it ran up to Tank, it sanked it's fang's into his armor ifflicting lots of damage.

"Pinsir use Vicegrip on him now! The Bug tried moving, but couldn't.

Tank got the strength he needed, and headbutted the Manectric. The canine knocked back, looking dizzy now. Being headbutted to the head, by a Pokemon made of metal really hurted. "Tauros use Hyper beam! Neal said. The bull shot a beam towards the Pinsir and struck him.

"Come on Pinsir you have to get up! Luckly since Pinsir hardened his body he survived, but still looked pretty beat up.

"Tank Mirror Shot again at Manectric. Joseph said. Tank shot another barrage at the Electric Type. It stung the Manectric like a bunch of needle's piercing through.

"Pinsir use your last bit of energy, and put it all into Superpower!

The Bug Type got up and ran at the bull. The Tauros tried charging as well, but started showing little sparks of electricity.

The Pinsir picked up the Tauros with its pinser's. He started spinning around and around and around, until he finally let go. The bull flew up into the sky until there was sparkle in the sky.

"Tauros...Tauros... Neal was looking at the sky waiting for him to come back down. The Manectric had just saw its partner being flung up into the sky.

"Tank Hyper beam on Manectric, while he's distracted! Tank looked at the Electric Type, and shot out its final attack needed to end this. As soon as the canine looked towards Tank, all it saw was white. The beam consumed the canine. After a while the beam suspended leaving a knocked out Manectric.

"What...no it can't be-

Neal's Tauros crash landed to the ground, it was knocked out. Brandon's Pinsir snapped its pinser's and then he fainted. Tank was the last one standing.

"You two did it! Joseph fist pumped.

"Gah! Don't celebrate just yet, Joseph I still got one more-

Neal looked at his Pokeballs and saw that he already used them all.

"You mean I got one more left. Kyle said holding the last Pokeball.

"Give me that! Neal said, and then he snatched it off of Kyle.

Neal returned his Tauros, and everyone else returned their Pokemon besides Joseph.

"I stole that Pokeball from my big brother, I'm not letting you have it. Kyle said trying to reach it. Neal had the Pokeball already up in the air.

"I'm just gonna borrow it ok. Neal said shoving Kyle away in the face. He threw it and outcame a horrifing fierce dragon.

"Is that a...SALAMENCE! Neal got excited. He smiled like crazy.

"Salamence...Brandon...you ready to face this? Joseph was starting to get scared.

"No...but we have to battle it...remember if you lose...he takes Tank away. Tank heard what Brandon said, he shook his head and stared at the giant Dragon/Flying Type straight in the eye.

*I'm-not-losing-to-THIS* Tank said in his head.

The Salamence looked like it just read his mind, and he got affended.

"Come on out Hitmontop! Brandon yelled out. The spinning top Pokemon came out and looked at the dragon. He got scared.

"I see all four of yous are scared to death eh. Neal grinned.

"You four can do it! Autumn said. Joseph won't let you go Tank, he won't!

Tank smiled at her and nodded.

"Salamence use Dragon tail! The dragons tail glowed teal and it swung it at the two.

"Hitmontop Detect! "Tank Rock Climb! The Fighting Type dodged the attack successfully and a mountain rose from underneath the dragon. Its tail missed by an inch as it swept above Tanks head.

"Flamethrower then Salamence. Neal commanded.

A jet stream of blazing out flames was coming at Tank.

"Hitmontop you take that Flamethrower and use it against him! Bramdon shouted out. The Hitmontop started using Rapid Spin infront of the Flamethrower. The flames began to envelope around the Fighting Type until he was a spinning pyromaniac flying towards the dragon.

"Thats just crazy he can't-

The Hitmontop hit the Salamence in the face burning it. The dragon roared in pain, and then used its wings to slap the Fighting Type down. As soon as the wings reached contact, he immediately crashed to the ground leaving a crater.

"Hitmontop! Brandon screamed out.

The Fighting Type was knocked out.

"That was so...awesome! Neal smiled.

"Tank use Mirror Shot! Steel shards shot out from its mouth hitting the dragons eyes.

The giant reptile Pokemon blinked the steel shards out and got angry.

"Don't mess with a Salamence Joseph! Tank your mine, say good bye to your pathetic trainer! Salamence Draco Meteor! It looked at Tank and shot out a rainbow colored ball at him.

"TANK! Joseph and Autumn yelled out.

Too late, it already exploded on impact. The field was covered in smoke.

"Ha! Your Tank can't survive that, its over. Neal said laughing.

He was right, the smoke cleared up and Tank laid there not moving at all, his eyes her closed.

"Tank...Tank you can't... Joseph started to cry.

"Tank no don't-

"There's nothing you can do loser you lost already, return him and hand him over! Neal said.

"...Tank...I'm sorry. Joseph slowly reached for his Pokeball, it fumbled in his hands as he raised it.

"I failed you. He zapped at Tank and the lazer struck him.

"Yes he's with me now!

The impossible happened just then, the lazer went back to the Pokeball, but didn't bring him inside.

"Tank? Joseph said.

*I'm...not...going...ANYWHERE* Tank said in his head.

Joseph just heard what he said in his head.

"Tank's still in the game! Joseph said smiling as he wipped his tears.

Autumn was just weeping, but then stopped once she heard Joseph.

"He is! She said.

Tank started glowing white. He started to grow bigger and bigger, until he stopped glowing. He was now an Aggron. He roared out load and pounded his thick long tail on the ground..

"Tank, your...bigger! Joseph was amazed to see Tank still in the game. Tank smiled at Joseph and then turned his attention towards the Salamence. "What!...no matter we'll still destroy you! Neal said outloud with a stunned face.

Then suddenly the ring on Autumns wrist started glowing with rainbow energy.

"Joseph! The ring! Autumn ran up to him, and told the ring to get off her wrist, then gave it to him. His backpack started vibrating. He unzipped it to see the stone fly out and go towards Tank.

"Hey whats going on here! Neal was confused, so was Brandon.

"I don't know-

Joseph's body started moving by it's self now. He put the ring onto his left wrist making it shrink, and then used his right hand to touch the ring.

Then the words came out of Joseph's mouth. "Mega Evolution!

The stone glowed over Tank, it was like watching a light show. Tank was bursting out with all kinds of colors.

His body started to grow large spikes around his shoulders, his fists started to develope sword like claws that reached out to be 4 feet long. His tail started to turn into a mace with 6 blades on each side and a long spear point in the middle. His head grew into a thick steel skull helmet, where you could see Tank's face through the mouth of the skull, and his horns through the eyes. There was a huge cannon slung over his back ready to fire when ready. The rest of his body bristled with triangular steel scales.

Neal looked like he was going to piss his pants. "Wha...what...what is he. He said with a scared look.

"He's...TANK! Joseph shouted out.

The Salamence went ahead and swung its tail at Tank. Tank swung his mace like tail at it, making the dragon spin around.

"Show them your power Tank! Tanks cannon on his shoulder stood up and aimed at the dragon.

"No! Neal screamed out.

"Fire!  
"A beam of rainbow energy striked the dragon in the face. The monster couldn't move. After a while the cannon stomped firing.

A fainted Salamence stood there eyes swirling. "No...no we were so close... Neal started to cry.

"Tank you did it, your not leaving us! Joseph ran up and huged the huge armored Pokemon avoiding the spikes on its shoulders. Autumn ran up and huged him too.

"I told you Tank, Joseph wouldn't let you leave us. She said, and then she kissed Tank and Joseph on the cheek. They both blushed. Tank reverted back to his normal form. An Aggron.

"Brandon thanks for helping me fight along my side, you and your Pokemon are great. Joseph said giving him a thumbs up. Brandon smiled and gave thumbs up as well.

"We should get going, come on! Joseph told them. He returned Tank, and Tricksy back into their Pokeball, and found the stone. He picked it up and put it back into the box.

"They quickly crossed the bridge to see a sleeping Weavile at the end.

"Thank you Arceus. Joseph mumbled.

*This is my family, I'm never leaving them* Tank thought in his Pokeball.

Author's Note:

Well this was a pretty long chapter. I thought Aggron need a mega evolution, something medival because I thought thats something he go's with good. I do NOT own Pokemon. I will continue writing chapters.

This is Milo and I will see yous next time. ;-)


	16. Chapter 16: The Soul Consumer's

# 16 #  
In Chapter 15: For Tank-Part 2. Joseph ment "Your NOT leaving us. I apologize.

…  
The team had just crossed the bridge that led to Ecruteak City. Joseph had to battle Neal and a boy named Kyle in a double battle, Brandon came in and supported Joseph by being his partner. The 4 trainers battled it out till the last Pokemon stood standing. Joseph and Brandon won, which ment Joseph could keep Tank, who in which evolved in a Aggron. Tank had just experinced the power of the ring and stone by going into a Mega Evolution state.

"What was that back there! Autumn asked Joseph as they kept running. They had just crossed the bridge a few seconds ago.

"I don't know, Tank went from Lairon to an Aggron, and then a...Mega Evolution? Joseph was puzzled.

"Well you did say Mega Evolution, when you touched the ring, and when Tank had the stone.

"June was right, Tank looked really powerful back there. Joseph grinned as he remembered Tank's appearance. He looked like he was ready for war.

"We should stop after a while, and see how Tank's doing. Autumn suggested.

"We will, soon. Joseph told her. She nodded.

They started to slow down until they thought, they were far away from Neal.

"So the ring and stone...very few Pokemon will go under a powerful evolution state right...we'll we just found out that Tanks one of them. Autumn said with a smirk at the end.

"Yea, but I don't think, we'll ever do that again. Joseph was looking at the ring that was on his wrist. Its orb symbol had a rainbow color now, instead of a dull color.

"Why not, tell me. Autumn said with a suprised face. She thought Tanks mega form was pretty cool.

"It kinda feels like cheating, I mean...no one knows about this besides us! Joseph said pointing at them both.

"But...its not? Sure no one knows about it, but that shouldn't stop you from using it all the time.

"Did you see what Tank did back there, he took out a Salamence with a cannon on his shoulder, one clean shot was all it took. Can you imagine Tank and me abusing that kind of power all the time.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and felt the photo of Autumn and Joseph, also the leaf that Vinci made. He always had them with him.

"...yea it would be painful to see a Caterpie get blasted in the face, by a cannon... She had a blank face now.

"We also don't want to attract Team Rocket. If word gets out that my Pokemon are turning into unknown evolutions, we might get into some trouble.

"True.

They took their break like Joseph promised.

"Ok let's see how Tank is doing. Autumn said.

Joseph took out Tank's Pokeball and pressed the middle button. The hulking Aggron came out roaring.

"Hey Tank, great to see you again! Joseph raised his hand to Tank's shoulder level. Aggron stared at it with menacing eyes.

"Huh...Tank whats-

Tank picked Joseph up and hugged him. Joseph felt a few of his bones starting to crack. Tank was happy to see Joseph again.

"Hey...your...crushing...my bones. Joseph was gasping for air. Tank heard him, so he set him on the ground.

"Tank easy on the hugs, your stronger now remember. Joseph laughed a little.

Tank roared with laughter.

"Glad you didn't give up back there, we thought we were going to lose you. Tank shook his head.

"Tank good to have you with us still. Autumn said hugging him.

"How did it feel to mega evolve, huh Tank. She said.

Tank slammed one of his fists into the palm of his other hand. It sounded like thunder struck, when he did it.

"Powerful, right well...do you ever feel like going through it again? Joseph asked fingering his ice necklace.

The Aggron nodded.

"Well...we'll do it on certain times, when we really need you to mega evolve ok. Joseph told him. He looked disapoinnted, but slowly nodded.

"Great. We're taking our break now so you can relax. Autumn said taking her violin out, and started playing a peaceful tune, while humming.

*Here we go again, I'm starting to fall in loved again* Joseph thought. He had his head resting on his hand, staring at her.

Tank rolled his eyes, and went to find something to do. He saw a big thick rock taller than him. He decided to test his strength. The Aggron charged at it horns pointed at it. They penetrated the rock, causing it to crumble. All that remained was a huge chunck of iron ore.

He walked up to it, and punched it into bite size pieces, then he chowed down happily.

Joseph kept watching Autumn, until something stupid came out of his mouth, that he didn't expect to say in a long time.

"Autumn, where did you learn to play so gracefully. Joseph said regretting it.

*Damn why did I say that* Joseph pinched himself, screaming in pain inside.

Autumn blushed. She looked at Joseph and smiled.

"Well...I learned to play from a university called "Kricketune's University" of course, you can see why. She twirled her hair light chocolate colored hair around her soft fingers.

"And your unique and...beautiful singing...how did you learn all this. Joseph was getting nervous.

*Why am I saying all this* Joseph just wanted a Golem to fall on his head and knock him out.

Autumn's cheeks started to blush wildly. She was now fingering her necklace now.

"Same University. She said quickly. Thats also where I was given Harmony as a Kricketot though, when I graduated.

"Did you have any friends there? Joseph asked to change the subject. He didn't want to say anything stupid anymore.

Autumn thought about it.

"I had at least 2 friends that were great as for the others...they took me either as a girly girl, boys playdoll, or just another pretty face.

There was a long pause at the end.

"...thats what they all took you as...a girl that likes to do nothing but girl stuff, and all the other boys thought of you as...

Joseph couldn't say anything else, he started to see that Autumn was cuddling herself up in a ball.

"Exactly, the two friends names were, Jaqueline Kingsly, and Jonathan Watterson. Jaqueline and Jonathan always looked after me, they were good friends. Autumn then had a smile on her face.

"Jonathan was the funny one, he was able to stop a fight before it even started. Jaqueline was the tough one, she would mow down any guy that would come near us, but she had a heart once you got to know her.

"I would've loved to meet them if we ever got the chance, what happened to them, did they ever see you again after you graduated.

"They would come by my house on the weekends, but they soon moved away, Jonathan moved away to the Hoenn region and Jaqueline moved away to the Sinnoh region.

"Did they ever mail you?

"No, they stopped after a while, I sometimes think something happened to them. Autumn grabbed the violins bow and violin.

*She wants to end the conversation* Joseph thought.

"Ok I'll let you play. Joseph said with a smile.

"Thanks for calling me those things. Autumn said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yea, I really ment them...as a friend. Joseph was getting nervous now.

Autumn started playing her violin. She was blushing.

They had their break for another 10 minutes until they had to go.

"Alright Tank! Where are you big guy! Joseph called out.

The ground rumbled and shook, they saw Tank running to them knocking trees down. Tank made a sudden stop infront of them and turned his head around. He had an embarrassed face as soon as he turned back to Joseph and Autumn.

"...pick all those trees up and follow us when your done ok Tank. Joseph said looking at the fallen trees. Tank nodded.

Joseph and Autumn walked down the road.

"Tank's too strong Joseph. Autumn said looking back.

"He'll get used to being an Aggron.

They heard stomping again. They turned around to see Tank running at them.

"Tank! They both shouted out.

He swooped them both up and sat them on his shoulders, while still running.

"Huh, looks like we don't have to walk anymore. Joseph said smirking. Tank was running pretty fast for being a big guy.

"Yea, But lets not abuse him to much. Autumn said rubbing his horns.

"True.

Tank ran down the road, not stopping. He enjoyed being an Aggron, he thought this was the best day of his life.

*Now my enemys will be struck with fear, once they see me* Tank said in his head. He smiled.

…2 hours later…

Its was nightfall, and Tank was still running. Autumn and Joseph passed out on his shoulders, sleeping on each cold armored head.

Tank didn't seem exhausted, his excitement of being a Aggron was what kept him going.

He saw light up ahead.

Tank ran up a hill to get a better look. When he did, there was a City gleaming in the distance for a second, then the light fainted slowly.

The Steel/Rock Type knew where it was at now so he procceded onward. Tank tripped over a bump in the ground, and the two passengers flew off. Tank regained his balance, then leapted at Autumn. He caught her, then looked the other way, to see Joseph hanging from a branch. It snapped making Joseph land on his face.

"What! Joseph had just woke up.

"Tank what happened? The 16 year old got up, dusting himself off. Tank pointed at the bump from the ground.

"Oh...you were running weren't you. Joseph said with a mad face.

Tank nodded with an embarressed face.

"How is Autumn still sleeping through all this! Joseph yelled out. She was still knocked out slunging over Tank's shoulder.

"Tank how far are we from the city.

Tank picked Joseph up onto his shoulder and ran towards the direction of the city. Joseph saw buildings from the city, coming closer...closer...CLOSER. Joseph put his hands in Tanks face telling him to stop. He stomped his feet on the ground, Joseph held onto Tanks horn's and Autumn's hand.

"We were gonna ram into a building! Joseph told Tank. The Iron Armored Pokemon had a goofy face now. He walked around the building until he found an alley. He walked through one and when he was in the city everything was dark and foggy.

"Why is it so dark? Isn't there supposed to be street lights? Joseph said. Joseph looked around and saw a gold coin on the ground, only a few feet away from them. "Tank look. He pointed at the coin. Suddenly a chuckle filled the air and the coin was snatched up by the shadows.

"Wha...what was that? Tank did you see that. Tank nodded, he swayed his eyes left and right being on his guard.

A ghostly image of a person appeared infront of them.

"Help me. It said. Joseph was about to scream until Tank punched it in the face. The ghost faded away.

"Tank! Run! They ran down pass buildings, Pokemarkets, department stores, etc.

"Tank in there! Joseph pointed at a P.C.. Tank ran to it, but stopped since he was to tall to get in. Joseph got down and Tank handed him Autumn before he went into his Pokeball. The windows looked like they were on lock down.

Joseph tried the door with a free hand, but it was locked. There was light inside.

"Hello! Anyone here! Joseph was screaming at the top of his lungs. He could hear chuckling coming from behind him.

A figure from behind the door was slowly walking towards it.

Joseph turned his head around to see a face two blue gemstone eyes. He started to feel something inside of him, being seperated from within him. A light blue cloud was slowly coming out of his mouth. It had a face the same as his.

*Is that MY SOUL* Joseph thought. He was sweating from fear.

A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him away from the gemstone eyes. He was sprawled inside the Pokemon Center sliding across the floor. The door closed shut.

Joseph had Autumn wrapped around his arms close to his chest.

"What was that! Joseph shouted out.

"Those...were Sableye's. A girl said. She looked to be the same age as Autumn. She had long blonde hair with a blossom in it, she wore a black shirt with a leather strapped pouch around her. She also wore long skinny blue jeans.

"Then the rumor is true...my soul was gonna get consumed by that Sableye. Joseph said with fear still in his eyes.

*I was that close to death* Joseph was shaking.

"Yea if you waited any longer out there you would have died. She said. The girl turned around and saw Autumn in his arms.

The blondey had green emerald eyes.

"Thanks for saving our lives, we're in your debt. Joseph said with smile.

"No problem...whats your name? She asked.

"Joseph.

"And hers?

"Autumn, whats yours?

"...I don't know. She looked sad now, like she was going to cry.

Joseph was confused. *How does she not know her own name* he thought.

"You don't...know your name? I'm confused.

"I'm telling you the truth. She looked at him with a serious look.

"You don't remember, how you don't remember your name? Joseph was getting even more puzzled.

"No, I remember everything else, but my name and how I don't know it. She cuddled up, her back against the wall, knee's tucked in.

"...is anyone else here? He said changing the subject.

"No, the city's empty, the gym leader went out of the city for a while, and then this started happening, I've been waiting here for the Sableye to get out since yesterday.

"I can see why, its to risky to run out of town without staring into one of those little-

Autumn started waking up, she blinked her eyes looking up to see that he head was tucked under Joseph's chin and that she was in his arms.

Joseph looked at her and she looked at him. They both blushed. He let go of her, and she got up into a sitting position next to him.

"Sleep well Autumn because we just ran through a horde of Sableye's, you slept through it all. Joseph said laughing.

"I did, sorry. She said fingering her ice necklace.

Autumn scanned the room until she saw the nameless girl.

"Oh, hello whats your name. She said smiling.

"I...I-

"Her name's Alexis. Joseph said winking at her.

"Alexis? She said with a suprised face.

*He chose a name for me* Alexis said in her head.

"Thats a nice name. Autumn told her.

"Th..Thanks. Alexis said shocked at how he chose her a name that quick.

"Joseph probably introduced me to you. Autumn said nudging him on the shoulder.

"Yup.

There was long pause of silence then. Alexis stared at Joseph, thinking at how he named her that fast.

"So...how do we get outta here. Autumn said looking at the door.

"We can't run out there with those soul consumer's, yet we can't stay in here forever, their gonna find a way in here soon. Joseph scratched his chin, trying to think of a way.

"Let's just wait till morning and-

"No it won't work that way, even if its the morning their still gonna be out there, the fog blocks all kinds of light. Alexis said.

"We're trapped here then. Autumn said crossing her arms.

"...we can't be trapped here, theres always a way outta here, we just gotta think. Joseph told them, he got up and walked around, thinking.

"What if we opened the door, letting one Sableye at a time come in and we defeat them. He said slamming his against his palm.

"Thats suicide we can't do that, they'll start flooding this place once we open those doors. Alexis said walking up to him.

"Do you have a better plan. Joseph said looking at her sparkling emerald eyes.

*Why do I always have to talk to hot girls* Joseph thought.

"...no, no I don't. She said looking away.

"...Autumn, bring everyone out. He told her. She nodded and dropped all her Pokeballs onto the ground. Harmony,Avenger,Chiller,Cloud, and Vinci came out.

"I have to heal mine first. Joseph said walking to the healing machine that was across from the counter. He placed his four Pokeballs onto it and pressed a Purple button. They glowed, and after a while they were fully heal.

"Alright come on out you three! He dropped three Pokeballs letting Alpha,Tricksy, and Fungas out. Joseph knew the room was to small for Tank.

"Alexis, are you gonna help us out or...

She nodded and dropped three Pokeballs. A Jigglypuff,Mawile, and Eevee came out. She still had a Pokeball in her hand, but she didn't drop it.

"Is that Pokemon to big for this room. Joseph asked her.

"Yea, yours too, huh. She replied with a smirk.

He nodded with a grin.

"Autumn...open the door. She slowly opened it up, letting fog enter the room. They saw purple feet come into the room. Autumn immediately shut the door.

"Attack! Joseph shouted out pointing at the Sableye. The Ghost/Dark Type was caught off guard. A barrage of attack moves were targeted at the single Pokemon.

"I think we got it. Joseph said smiling. He was right the fog and smoke went out through the vents revealing a knocked out Sableye.

"Looks like we are getting out- Alexis was about to finish her sentence, until the three heard a noise coming from the ceiling.

"They found a way through the vents. Autumn said listening.

"Looks like my plan failed, we have no choice but to run out there.

"Ok...what if we hold onto each other and let one of us guide us, while the two close their eyes. Autumn suggested.

"Not bad, I'll be the one to guide us. Joseph said returning his Pokemon back, besides Alpha.

"You sure. Alexis said.

"Positive, now return your Pokemon we can't have them lost in the fog, I trust Alpha's instincts as he follows us. Joseph said looking at him.

They both returned their Pokemon just in time to see the vent pop open.

"Go! Joseph held onto both of the girls hands and kicked the door open.

He ran out with Alpha looking out for them with his sharp sense's. He saw something crawling up to them fast, Alpha jumped at it using Fire Fang. He bit the Sableye, then continued to follow them.

Joseph kept his eyes wide open trying to see clear through the fog. Autumn and Alexis had their arms around his shoulder instead of holding his hand. They thought it would be much easier to keep up with him.

"Alpha you still with me! Joseph called out. Alpha barked out loud.

*Good, he's still here*

They kept on running until two Sableye's jumped onto Alexis and Autumn's shoulders. They clawed Joseph by the side of his head. He let go of them both.

"Autumn! Alexis! He screamed out.

The Sableye's dragged them apart from each other through the fog. They were never seen again through the fog. The Ghost/Dark Pokemon started opening their eye's and stared into them.

*Dammit which one* Joseph was getting scared.

"Alpha save Autumn! Joseph yelled out. Joseph tried his best looking for Alexis. He then saw someone grabbing a hold of something.

"Alexis I'm coming! He jumped at the figure. Joseph landed on Alexis making the soul consumer fall down.

He looked down and saw his face was an inch away from Alexis face.

*Such a beautiful and...now's not the time* Joseph thought blushing with a straight face. He got off of her and pulled her up.

"Let's get going. He said.

They found a bell tower and went in it. The two started barricading the doors and windows with what ever they could find.

"I hope Autumns alright. Joseph said with a nervous look.

"Alpha is it? He'll protect your girlfriend. Alexis said looking at a ladder.

"Yea he will...she's not my girlfriend! Joseph yelled out.

"Shhh they'll hear...sorry. She said climbing up.

"Sorry that I yelled at you, its just that, we keep on getting that alot. Joseph started climbing too. He avoided looking at her ass, he didn't want to be a pervert so he looked down.

"Really. She said laughing.

"Yea, everyone say's that we're a couple and it gets really annoying for the both of us.

"Well -she had just reached the top of the ladder and climbed herself out- do you like her.

There was a short pause at the moment.

"I like her as a friend but... Alexis offered her hand and he accepted it. She pulled him up.

"But... She said raising her right eye.

"But I'm starting to have these *cough* for her. He quickly said it.

"What?

"I said, I'm starting to have these *Cough* for her.

"...are you stalling. Alexis had her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Why would I be stalling I just told you.

"...right, so how are we gonna get outta here now. She looked around and saw that a huge bell hanged over them.

"We...

"You don't know do you. She said snickering.

"Yea, I got nothing. They both sat there thinking of a way out.

Alexis then thought of something she wanted to ask about.

"Joseph, I have a question. She said rubbing her arm.

"Fire away.

"Um...why did you chose Alexis as my name? She said staring into his eyes. He was looking at the ice necklace until he looked up with a suprised look.

"Uh...you know it's a nice name I just thought...I would give you something...that...best suits you? He said giving a crooked smile.

"Well Alexis is a nice name, its a beautiful name...is that why you called me Alexis...because you think I'm-

Joseph sighed. He nodded slowly. "Yea...but I respect you...don't think I'm just saying that...please kill me now. Joseph facepalmed himself out of embarressment.

Alexis was angry now.

She calmed herself down. *At least he's being honest, yet now I don't feel like I can trust him, since he pretty much see's me as another pretty face*

"Yea...get angry at me if you want, sorry I offended you. He added.

She ignored him.

Joseph got up looking around for a way out. The bell tower had a roof shaped like a skirt, so he could walk on it.

He stepped out onto the roof feeling the slopnes.

"You have an IQ of a lint, if you think about walking on there. Alexis said crossing her arms.

"Well...I do reckless stuff, I guess.

*That was an insult how could he just take it* She thought.

He slowly walked to the edge and saw a building not to far away from where he was standing.

"I think I found a way out of here. He said.

"I'm coming. She said walking on the roof. She then slipped and was sliding down.

"Joseph! She yelled out.

He lunged after her and grabbed her hand. She was now hanging, looking down, she felt fear coming up from inside her.

"I've got you, don't be scared. Joseph said trying to calm her nerves.

"Look I'm sorry that I insulted you, I was...a bitch. She said looking at him in the eye's.

"Don't sweat it ok, I was the one who offend you, you had every right to insult me now come on. He reached his other arm out towards her. She took it.

He pulled her up.

"Sorry that I-

Joseph picked her up and ran towards the building, he jumped landing on the roof, feet first.

"Sorry I carried you. He said putting her down.

"Yea...now we're even. She said rubbing herself.

"Nope, I still owe you big time for saving me. Joseph said smirking.

"But you just-

"That was for me offending you, I still owe you so keep that in mind. He walked across the roof of the building.

*Is he really serious* She thought with a puzzled look.

"Look there's the woods we should make it there after we-

A flood of Sableye's started running towards them from below the building, climbing the walls with their sharp claws.

"Keep going. He told her. They did, jumping from roof to roof.

The Sableye's were now on the roofs following them.

"We're almost there-

Then suddenly a gold Sableye stood infront of them on the roof. It blocked there path. The two looked the other way avoiding the eye contact, but saw the swarm of soul consumers behind them.

"Either way if we avoid eye contact with them, they'll just attack us. Alexis said.

"Your right. Joseph said looking to the side. He saw a giant square jello on a wooden pallet.

*Jello* Joseph had a confused look, but he shoved Alexis onto it, he jumped on it after her.

They bounced off to the ground without harm. Joseph saw a sign that said.

*Worlds largest jellotin*

*Really* He thought with a blank face.

The two got up from ground, then sprinted away. The golden Sableye jumped infront of them once again, smiling.

Alexis was frozen as she stared into the Sableye's blue gemstone eyes.

Joseph tried tackling the Ghost/Dark Type, but its legs were held back by alot more Sableye's. He tripped. Another soul consumer crouched down to his level staring into his eyes. *No...must...not...give in* He said in his head. He grinded his teeth. Joseph reached for Tanks Pokeball and as soon as his soul started showing its self, he pressed the center button. Tank came out roaring.

The Aggron was now the one scaring the Sableye's. The golden one had 3/4 of Alexis soul in his mouth, before he clamped it shut, biting a huge chunck of it into his mouth. The rest of Alexis soul went back into her body.

She fainted.

*NO* Joseph pounded his hand into the ground. His soul returned to him unharmed. Joseph quickly grabbed Alexis before she fell down.

Tank looked around to see an army of Sableye. He roared, stomping his feet on the ground. A giant mountain rose knocking out a line of them.

"Tank...MEGA EVOLUTION! Joseph touched the ring and tossed the stone from his pocket at him. Tank grinned.

He started to transform into his medieval form again.

"Tank carry us and blast anything in that stands before us! Joseph ordered. Tank nodded. He picked up Joseph and Alexis, with his cannon ready. The two rested in his arms. He blasted a wave of Sableye's, explosion after explosion.

The golden Sableye jumped at Tank, and clawed at Joseph who was hugging Alexis close protecting her. Tank punched the leader, then blasted it. Soon everything stopped.

"Whats going on Tank? Tank pointed with his other hand, at the knocked out leader.

The other Sableye's stopped chasing them.

The Sableye's started to throw up the souls of people now, the fog was clearing up now until Joseph could see dawn again, peek of light.

"You did it Tank, you stopped everything. Joseph didn't smile though he was worried about Alexis now. The Sableye's threw up the last of the city people's souls.

Suddenly once dawn ended and the sunlight came in. The soul consumers vanished.

The souls touched the ground and then morphed into people, until they were full bone,flesh, and skin. The people looked around in confusion until they saw Joseph.

The people clapped their hands, and cheered for him. He had just freed their lives.

"No...Alexis come on...WAKE UP! Joseph shouted in her face.

"Joseph! A familiar voice called out to him.

Joseph looked toward the where the voice came from.

"Alpha! Autumn! Glad you two are alright...Alexis isn't doing so good. Joseph frowned.

Joseph looked at the golden Sableye with anger. It didn't give up the part of Alexis soul, it kept it.

*No, give it up, you lost* Joseph said in his head.

Autumn and Alpha made it to Joseph side looking at Alexis. She wasn't moving.

"Don't just stand here, we gotta get here to the P.C.! Autumn shouted out. Joseph returned Tank and grabbed the stone.

The three ran to the Pokemon Center once again, this time, they found a Nurse Joy with a Chansey now. The Nurse saw Alexis in his arms not moving.

"Bring her to me, well take care of her. She said telling the Chansey's to grab a stretcher. Alexis was set on one, then she rode off into the emergency room.

The two sat on the bench with Alpha keeping guard.

Joseph had his hands on his head looking down. He looked depressed, his eyes started to turn bloodshot red.

"Joseph, what happened. Autumn asked him. She tried comforting himm, but he snapped back.

"I watched almost her entire soul get consumed! He screamed out with anger.

"You couldn't save her, its not your fault, you-

"I don't need your lecturing me! Joseph shouted infront of her face. He looked into her eyes and saw fear. She was shaking now. Under those beautiful eyes were a sign of fear.

Joseph then started crying, he hugged Autumn tightly, he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm just...I'm just mad that everyone else got their souls back whole, besides Alexis.

She pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I forgive you, don't worry she'll be fine. Autumn was tearing up now.

"Thanks...thank you. Joseph said wipping away her tears with his fingers, she did the same to him. They locked their eyes and soon they were getting closer...closer...*BEEP*.

*What was I about to do* They both thought. Joseph pulled away to see the sign of a needle go off.

"Come...come on. Joseph said waving his hand.

"Yea...yea. She replied.

*Were we gonna...no* Joseph shoke the thought away.

"Your friend just woke up, she's more confused than a Psyduck. The Nurse said. She pointed to a room.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. They both said and then they walked in.

Alexis saw them come in, and she had a sign of relief on her face.  
"You doing any better now, Alexis? Joseph asked.

"Yea, alot better sorry about the insults back there. She said twirling her fingers around.

Autumn looked at Joseph with a confused face, Joseph saw her and he just nodded.

"Do you remember anything. Autumn asked.

"Yea, I rememeber-

"You remember what? Joseph said with a scared look on his face.

"I...I don't remember anything else... She looked like, she seen a ghost.

"Do you remember your family.

"I had a family? She said with a suprised look.

"This is much worse then before. Autumn said shaking her head.

"What DO you remember. He asked.

"Remember us escaping the Sableye, both of your names, me being a trainer, and...Jennifer Lemmar?

"Thats your name then. The Sableye was kind enough to give up at least a small portion of your soul.

"What do we do now, we can't leave her here not remembering anything else. Autumn said.  
"We'll give her to Officer Jenny to find her family. Joseph suggested.  
"Who's Officer Jenny? Jennifer asked with a puzzled look.


	17. Chapter 17: Childhood

# 17 #  
"Thanks for bringing her in, we'll find out, who she belongs to, thanks again for saving the city. Officer Jenny said tipping her hand towards Joseph and Autumn.

"Yea, no problem, take care Alexis...I mean Jennifer. Joseph said smiling. "Yea see you later Jennifer. Autumn said waving her hand as they walked away.

"We'll see each other again soon. Jennifer told them.

They walked out of the Police station, later being swarmed by news reporters and city folk.

"Hello kid, were you scared, when you encountered these Sableyes! "Did your boyfriend protect you! "What did you think really happened to everyone! The reporters fired questions after questions at them.

"We're just friends! The two said looking at each other, then back at the crowd.

The crowd was closing in on them.

"We have to get outta here... Joseph grasped a Pokeball and dropped it. Tank came out roaring, he scared the crowd so much that they shook with fear.

"Tank get us outta here! Joseph told him. He nodded and picked them both up to his shoulders. He started walking through the crowd, knowing that they'd better move, if they didn't want to get squashed.

Everyone looked at the hulking Pokemon with awe. Soon trainers started walking towards him.

"Woah, let me battle your Aggron! A boy said. "No I wanna battle it! Another said. "No me! "Me! A argument broke out with dozens of trainers wanting to battle Tank.

"Tank...you feel like battling. Joseph asked him. He grinned while nodding.

The trainers were now quiet.

"I'll battle...you!

…2 hours later…

"Tank use Iron tail! Tanks long thick tail glowed silver, he swung it at a Politoed knocking it out. Its eyes swirled.

"Awe man. A 10 year old girl said.

"Alright thats 20 wins and 0 losses, Tank how are you feeling. Joseph asked. The armored Pokemon looked at Joseph and pounded his fist to his chest.

"You still wanna battle? Your not that tired...alright one more wouldn't hurt.

"I wanna battle. A teen said raising his hand through the crowd.

"Alright come on. Joseph said waving his hand towards him.

He looked to be 13 years old. The teen took out a Pokeball, then threw it. A Kangaskhan came out pounding her fists together.

Tank got excited. He was glad to be battling someone that was just his height. He was pumped.

"You make the first move. Joseph said.

"Ok then, Kangaskhan use Comet Punch! The mom started launching punches Yanmega fast. Tank impaired the blows with his thick armored plates, he could still feel pain inside.

"Tank Iron Head! Tank blocked the Kangaskhans next punch by grabbing her hands, his horns glowed and he headbutted the Normal Type in the air.

The mom landed on the her back. She got right back up, waiting for her trainer's commands.

"Kangaskhan use Reversal! The mom started glowing with rainbow energy. She then ran up to the Aggron fists out.

*Fighting Type move, gotta think quick* Joseph thought.

"Rock Climb Tank! The Steel/Rock Type stomped his feet making a mountain rise under her feet. She slid off and down the mountain fist still out towards Tank.

"Tank use Mirror Shot! The Aggron shot out a blue sphere ball instead of shooting out shards. The two attacks met. Tank was still hit my the Fighting Type move, but the Mirror Shot still weakened it.

"Good, now Kangaskhan use Outrage! The mom started glowing with red aura, its eyes turned red and she charged at the Aggron flailing her arms around.

"Tank...Double-Edge! His body started glowing white and he charged bursting with speed. The two collided.

The two were trying to overpower the other, until the Kangaskhan low kicked her feet under the Aggron's leg. He fell down and was knocked back towards the crowd, the audience jumped out of the way, avoiding Tank.

"Yes! We won Kangaskhan! The teen was happy. Joseph stood there staring at where Tank landed.

*I don't think so* Joseph grinned.

*Tank just doesn't give up that easy does he* Autumn thought.

Tank got up from the ground, and roared. He slapped his tail on the concrete cracking it.

"What! Its not over yet! The teen prepared to say another command, but stopped to see Tank charging up a white ball.

*Flash Cannon* Joseph smiled.

Tank shot out his beam of light at the mother's face. She twirled backward hitting her head on the ground.

"It's not possible, you battled 20 times with him, how is he not tired! The teen was stunned to see Tank still standing.

"First off Dragon Type moves aren't that effective against Steel Types, second he runs on the excitement of being a Aggron, third take a look at her. Joseph pointed at the Kangaskhan. She was fatigue.

"No! The teen had horror on his face.

"Tank let's try that Flash Cannon again.

He nodded and charged up another beam.

"Dodge it Kangaskhan! The mother tried, but it tripped or its other leg. Tank aimed the attack down at her, then fired. The mother was struck in the back, after a while she fainted.

"I thought I...I had you! The teen said falling to his knee's.

"Nice battle, I gotta get going now, I'm gonna battle the gym leader now. Joseph said and then Tank picked him up. They ran to the P.C..

Joseph returned Tank into his Pokeball, and walked in. He gave his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. She healed them on the machine, then returned them back. He said his thanks and left.

"Tank really has come a long way hasn't he. Autumn said. She was waiting outside leaning against the wall.

"He has hasn't he, he used to be a small little Aron before I met you, he used to be cute, but now its like everyone fears him.

"You two share a strong bond, like your both brothers or something.

"Well if we were brothers, I would tell him to lose some weight. They both laughed.

"Hey, Joseph! A voice called out to him.

Joseph and Autumn turned around to see the teen again.

"Yea, what is it? Joseph asked him.

"I wanted to know, what you thought of my Kangaskhan.

"She was powerful enough to knock Tank back there, she's great. Joseph said smiling.

"Really! Well I wanted to also ask you...if...you wanted to trade my Kangaskhan for your Aggron! He said taking out her Pokeball and twirling it on the tip of his finger.

"What no way, I wouldn't-

"I'll also add in my Magnemite-

"Your not listening, I'm not interested-

"Why not, I'll throw in my Kadabra-

"Look I'm not-

"How about I toss in my Scyther with Metal Coat and-

Joseph threw his hands on his shoulders and said. "Look I'm never trading my Aggron, who by the way is Tank, I'm NEVER giving him up.

The teen was now at a loss for words. Speechless as he was, the teen looked at Joseph for a sec, then walked away.

"There, he's gone...now lets go to the gym leader, he has to be here now. Joseph said holding onto Tanks Pokeball. He was afraid that the teen would steal it.

They arrived at the gym, there was a note on the front door. Joseph looked at it and said.

*Off to run some errands, be back tomorrow at exactly 6:20 PM* Joseph sighed and looked around for a clock. He saw one on top of a restaurant.

*1:23 PM*

"Let's find something to do to pass the time. Joseph said looking around them.

Autumn surveyed around them and something caught her attention.

"What do you think looks interesting Autumn-

She grabbed his wrist, running across the sidewalk. People glared at them with laughter and giggles.

*Great, now their thinking we're a couple* Joseph thought.

Autumn stopped infront of a huge burned down tower (The tower that Joseph and Alexis were in, wasn't the real Bell Tower).

A bunch of tourists were standing infront of the entrance waiting for their tour guide.

"Really...history Autumn...really. Joseph's jaw dropped, but Autumn pushed it back up.

"What history is important. We learn our past so that we can learn from our mistakes, also it can be fun.

"Historys boring. Joseph had a bored face now.

Autumn rolled her eyes and saw the tour guide come out. She nudged Joseph on the shoulder. He looked up, and tried to act like he wanted to be here.

"Hello everyone my name is Terry, and I'll be your tour guide for today! He gave a cheery smile. Now please follow me, there is much to discuss about this place.

Everyone walked in with Joseph behind with his hands tucked in his pocket. He took out the photo of him and Autumn. He stared at it, distracting him from the tourist.

"You still have that photo? Autumn whispered to him. She thought he forgot about it.

"Of course I still have it, it was my first time taking a break remember. He smiled.

"Uh, huh... *I can't believe he still has it* Autumn thought.

The tower from the inside looked clean and new then from the outside. Glass cases had unique artifacts stored inside. Weird wooden carvings were on the wall for people to observe. There were three floors, but the third floor had nothing.

"Alright everyone let's talk about the war between Groudon and Kyroge, I believe we have some carvings of them in here... Joseph walked away from the group looking around on his own.

He saw a voodo doll in a glass case. It had a yellow zipper as its mouth with three points on its head, along with a zigzag going down its head. It had a yellow bushing tail that looked like a bundle of needles together. Its eyes were closed.

"Scary looking doll. Joseph said smirking.

*Who are you calling ssscary kid* A voice said in Josephs head.

The voodo dolls eyes opened up glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. Joseph felt a shiver of fear down his spine.

"You...your...alive? Joseph slowly backed away. The doll phased through the glass and was floating towards him.

*Of courssse I'm alive, I've been alive for 20 yearsss, waiting for sssomeone like you*

*I've had enough of supernatural stuff* Joseph stopped in his tracks and glared back at the voodo doll. He walked up to the possessed doll, the doll floated closer to him. Nobody was watching this.

"Just...what are you? Joseph asked it.

"Banette, The Marionette Pokémon. An abandoned plush doll Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away. His Pokedex said.  
*You should lisssten to that thing of yoursss*

*So he was thrown away like trash...thats harsh* Joseph thought.

*It wasss harsh, I felt ssso bad, that I wanted to cry...but I can't* The Banette told him. *Oh so now you can read minds huh, thats pretty rude* Joseph told it giving him a angry look, but the Banette gave an even scarier look.

*Don't push it*

The tourist were now going upstairs and Autumn looked behind her to see that he wasn't there. She looked around and saw no one. She shook her head, then went upstairs.

"Autumn I'm right here. Joseph told her, she looked towards the direction of the voice, then walked away acting like he wasn't there.

*Your girlfriend can't sssee you becaussse your invisssible to everyone elssse* The Banette told him.

*Why, What do you want with me...she's not my girlfriend*

The Banette chuckled, then said. *Oh how amusssing it isss to sssee you deny the fact that she isss*

*You still haven't told me, why you need me* Joseph crossed his arms.

*Right, right, I need you ssso that I can get my revenge on my previousss owner*

*Why would you need me to get revenge on your owner, couldn't you do it all by yourself* Joseph was puzzled.

*You sssee once my owner threw me out, I came alive after a few daysss, then I attacked him and luckly hisss father was a priessst. He placed a curssse on me, putting me into a deep sssleep, until the right perssson met me, and captured me, then I would be truely free*

*I'm so sorry for you*

*Don't be I just want my revenge on my owner* The Banette started swirling around Joseph.

*...so who was this owner* Joseph asked.

*Oh your going to meet him at 6:20 PM, at least thatsss what it sssaid on the note, by the way I can sssee your memorissse* The Banette chuckled.

*The gym leader* Joseph was shocked. He was gonna battle him.

*Yup, what time isss it, I don't want to ssstay here to long*

"Your not gonna hurt him...are you* Joseph was getting scared.

*Oh no,no,no,no I would never hurt him...you are* The Banette laughed.

*WHAT*

*Forget what I sssaid, just capture me*

*Never*

*Fine if you won't I will* He jumped inside of Joseph, nothing happened.

"What...Banette what are you...ok where do you keep these, er Pokeballs hmm. The Banette was now in control. Josephs eye color was now red instead of brown.

*Hey get out of my body now* Joseph said in...his head?

*Nope, now where do you...ah here's one. Joseph threw one onto the ground and Alpha came out.

"Ah wrong one...Alpha stop me! Hey what do you think your doing, I'm in control. No your not!

Alpha watched as Joseph was arguing with himself. The Mightyena looked at Josephs eyes and saw that they were changing between colors.

Alpha barked. The body turned towards Alpha.

"Its me Alpha I...Alpha theres a Banette possessing my body I-

Joseph could hear footsteps coming downstairs. It was Autumn.

*Please see me, please see me* Joseph thought in his head.

"There you are where were you, I thought you ditched me. Autumn had her hands on her hips.

"Wow, this is the girl that you love-

"As a friend, I love you as a friend. Joseph said hugging her. She hugged him back slowly patting him.

*Whats up with him* She thought.

*Oh him, he just lovesss-*

"Hey what time is it. Joseph said.

"I don't know? She was starting to get scared. *Who was talking to me, just now*

"Let's go do something else, this place is making me go crazy. Joseph said.

"Yea, its making me go crazy to... She started walking towards the exit slowly.

*Banette*

*Yesss*

*You got yourself a deal, BUT don't tell my secrets, don't read anymore of my thoughts, and don't even think about attacking the gym leader. You can battle his Pokemon, but not him*

*Fine* The Banette said.

Joseph returned Alpha back into his Pokeball and then took out a Dusk ball that Kurt gave to him.

*This seems more like you doesnt it* Joseph said raising the ball to his eye level.

*hmm yesss it doesss, quickly I want to get inssside* Joseph threw the Pokeball in the air. The Banette flew out of his body and clawed it. The Pokeball opened up and took him in.

Joseph caught it with two hands. 1...2...3

*Ok Banette if you want revenge...fine then. Joseph said to himself. He caught up with Autumn, who was waiting outside for him.

"What was that all about, you acted strange back there, is everything alright. She said.

"Yea, everythings fine... Joseph looked at a clock above a restaurant.

*3:45 PM*

"So, whats next on our agenda? She asked scanning around.

"Uh...we could- He saw Kimono girls walking into a theater. Autumn saw what he was looking at and she smiled.

"Yea, we should watch them dance, let's go. She walked up to the theater with Joseph behind following.

*Anything to get her mind off of what happened* He thought. Banette's Pokeball opened up by itself. He floated around Joseph smiling.

*What do you want now* Joseph asked him.

*Oh I can't watch the Kimono girlsss, how rude of you* He crossed his arms giving out a horrifying smile.

*Fine, just don't cause trouble* He said walking away.

*You can trussst me, on my bessst behavior* The Ghost Type floated inside the theater.

Joseph and Autumn went inside to see a old lady and her husband cross legged on the floor. Another couple also sat cross legged on the four.

*There's only 4 People in the room, besides us and the Kimonon girls* Joseph saw a spot in the middle of the room. He took off his shoes, then sat down with Autumn beside him. The 4 people looked at him and they smiled.

*Again...just a friend*

Joseph saw Banette on the ceiling fan. He slowly glided down next to Joseph.

*Why are you sitting next to me, don't you think they'll see you* Joseph told him. He tried covering Banette with his backpack, but he just phased through.

*They can't sssee me unlesssss I allow them to* He replied back.

*Didn't know Ghost Types could do that*

*Didn't know human'sss could be backssstabbersss* He snapped back.

Joseph kept quiet, until the show began. The lights shut off and the stage lights turned on.

The Kimono girls came out. People in the background were carrying fake waves, moving them up and down, like calm waves.

"There once was peace in the Johto region. A Kimono girl said.

"All the Pokemon were at peace. Another said.

"But soon a force was reckoned with, the peace ended.

The waves were starting to looking like a whirlpool was forming.

"The guardian of the ocean, awokened from the sea to face the evil that stand before it.

"Disaster's started wrecking havoc around the region, twisters, tsunamis, hurricanes, everyone was struck with fear!

Lightingbolts started coming down from the stage.

"The bird of heart warming happiness came down, and helped the mighty guardian of the Ocean.

"The two combined force's, but it wasn't enough, they needed a warrior by their side.

"Yes, one thats heart is gold and pure of heart!

"One thats soul is as bright as silver!

"This warrior stood by these two guardians side, it was none other then...him! The Kimono girl pointed at Joseph, the spotlights shined at him.

Autumn looked at him and she moved her eyes from the stage to him. He got the message.

*Good luck up there kid* The Banette chuckled.

Joseph got up and walked up stage.

"This warrior fought with every last bit of heart and soul he had!

"He was called Chato!

*Chato, what kind of name is that* He thought.

"He battled the evil ruler of darkness, who's name was Vytalas!

*How come that person gets a cool name* Joseph got mad, but hid it.

"The two battled it out, their best Pokemon were faced against one another, until one stood standing.

The Kimono girls stopped dancing and stared at Joseph.

*They want you to choossse a Pokemon* Banette told him.

Joseph grabbed a Pokeball and threw it on the ground. A bright light illuminated the room.

The wooden floor boards broke open, with Tank standing in it. His head would have hit the ceiling if he hadn't crashed through the floor.

*Him you chossse him* The Banette started laughing his head.

The Kimono smiled at Tank, Tank looked at them and smiled back.

"The mighty Pokemon in battle armor was the last one standing, his trusty trainer Chato and him defeated the forces of the ever so evil Vytalas!

The background turned into a happy and cheerful scenery.

"Everyone celebrated, joy feeled the air, happiness made the sun shine brighter than ever, everything was back to the way it was before.

"The two guardians offered the warrior a piece of their feathers as thanks.

One of the Kimono girls danced to him and placed two feathers in each of his hands.  
"For everyone of the Johto region, we shall worship the brave warrior who's heart is gold and who's soul is silver...CHATO! Joseph raised the feathers in the air.

Everyone cheered. Joseph and Tank smiled.

The lights turned back on.

The people walked out of the exit.

"Chato really? Joseph said to one of the Kimono girls.

"He is real, same goes to Vytalas. She walked over to him and took the feathers, she looked at the floor boards. Tank was standing in them blushing.

"Yea...sorry about that. Joseph said taking out Tanks Pokeball.

"Its ok, that Aggron looks ready for war though. She said smiling.

"He sure does look like it. He returned him. Joseph walked down the stage and Autumn smirked at him.

"How was it up stage...Chato. She laughed.

"Embarressing. He said blushing.

They walked out. The first thing he looked at was the clock.

*5:00 PM*

*Ssso clossse kid...by the way...whatsss your name* Banette asked.

*Joseph*

* Well then Jossseph, you better prepare yourssself in about 1 hour and 20 minutes or ssso*

"Let's get something to eat, then wait by the gym. Joseph told Autumn. They got smoothies which weren't as good as Chiller's, and got fruit kebabs. They leaned against the wall of the gym. They slept over each others shoulders, since they wanted to pass the time. Banette secretly kept watch over them.

The Ghost Type looked at the clock.

*6:23 PM*

*Your 3 minutesss late Morty* He thought tapping his feet in the air.

A familiar man started walking over to the gym. He had blond hair with a purple scarf across his shoulders blades. He wore a blue shirt, and white pants.

*Ah Morty long time no sssee...for 20 long yearsss of ssslumber* The Banette grinned.

Joseph could hear the Banette's voice through his head. He woke up.

*Banette what's wrong* He asked.

*Mortysss here* He said.

*You mean...*

"Autumn wake up, the gym leaders here. He shook her shoulders and she woke up slapping him in the face.

"Gah! Oww! Joseph rubbed his cheek. It burned.

"Sorry, sorry. She said touching his cheek with her soft hands.

*All better now* Joseph thought.

"The gym leaders here but...he just got back, we should stay low for a little while longer, let him rest. Joseph suggested.

*What, no we're battling him now!* The Banette floated towards Morty.

*Banette no* Too late he was already infront of Morty. Morty stood there staring at him through his bloodshot eyes.

*Remember me Morty huh, probably don't do you* The Ghost Type said in his head.

"You...look I'm sorry that I threw you out. Morty said. He had fear in his eyes.

*Sssorry, SSSORRY, I have been put to sssleep for 20 yearsss becaussse of your father, and all you sssay is sssorry, you don't care about me* The Banette started to move closer to him.

"Look I apologize for throwing you out, I do care about you. The gym leader said.

*No, you don't you mussst be punished*

"Zipper please...

The Banette was in shocked.

*He remembersss my name* Zipper thought.

*Zipper, so thats your name* Joseph said in his Zippers head.

*Yesss he remembersss* There was a long pause at the end.

*look Zipper I-*

*I want to battle you now* Zipper told him.

Morty sighed. *Ok, but I want you to know that-*  
*Pfft, let me go get my...trainer* Zipper floated back to Joseph and Autumn. Zipper remained invisible to Autumn though.

*Zipper what did he-*

*Let'sss go we're gonna battle him*

*You didn't threaten him did you-*

*Now*

Joseph slowly nodded.

"Come on Autumn we're gonna battle the gym leader now. He told her.

"But...you didn't ask him though? How are you so sure that he-

The Banette then revealed himself. She had a cold chill running down her spine.

*Let'sss go* The Banette told her in her head.

Without questions the two trainer's rose up and walked towards Morty.

"So your his trainer, you were the one that broke the spell. Morty asked Joseph.

"Yea, he scared me, when I first saw him, I thought he was lifeless until-

*Come on, let'sss go* Zipper said madly.

They went inside the gym and turned on the lights.

*Alright Jossseph I'm gonna battle on my own, your not the one to command me anymore, got that*

*No, we battle together*  
*Pfft, no I don't need you shouting out thingsss*

Joseph thought it was futile now.

"Alright...whats your name. Morty asked Joseph.

"Joseph.

"Well I'm-

*Morty, he knowsss who you are, now letsss get on with the battle*

Morty stood on the other side of the gym, taking out a Pokeball. *Did you replace me Morty huh, did you* Zipper said swirling around him for sec.

*Zipper I would never-*

*Sssave me the lecture* Zipper told him. He floated back to Joseph, who was at the other side of the gym.

Autumn sat on the row's of seats.

Morty clapped his hands and the lights shut off, mist started to form around the room.

*Zipper you sure you can do this without me* Joseph said.

*Posssitive* He said grinning.

*More like negative* Joseph rolled his eyes.

They heard a Pokeball open up and a black figure appeared in the mist.

*Zipper stay on your guard, you can't just go all out*

*What did I jussst sssay I don't need your advice*

A black ball was coming towards the Banette and he was unaware of the attack, he took the hit.

*Gah, that hurt* He replied.

*You need me-*

*No* He floated off into the mist in search of his foe. Joseph saw another black sphere and it struck something.

*He's not gonna make it out there* Joseph thought.

Joseph saw a Banette figure. Zipper was now launching Shadow Ball's everywhere. He was pissed off.

*Where are you, you coward* He said. One of his attacks hit something.

*Yesss I landed a hit-*

*That was me!* Joseph yelled in Zipper's head. The attack hit him in the stomach.

*Sssorry Joseph* He chuckled, then he was attacked from behind.

*Grr, why can't I find that coward!* Zipper was getting even more frustrated.

*You need me to guide you* Joseph had a purple bruise on the side of his torso.

*...* The Banette ignored him.

He started using Shadow Claw around himself, he swiped left and right, but didn't hit anything. Another Shadow Ball hit him in the back, when he was caught off guard, this time he shrieked in pain.

*Zipper* Joseph said to him.

*Gah, thisss...hurtsss..ssso much* Zipper stood on his two feet now, he didn't feel like levitating.

*Zipper...you need me to help you*

*...fine*

Another ball of negative energy was coming towards Zipper.

*Zipper from your left flank* He looked the other way and layed flat on the ground to let it pass by over his head.

*Use Will-O-Wisp around you, it will act like a defense and brighten up the place a little*

*Right, right* He twirled his finger in the air, and blue flames danced around him.

*Ok now wait in the middle, the foe will have to come out*

Zipper did as told. A black figure floated around him, waiting for the right chance to strike.

A Shadow Ball was launched towards him and it hit one of the blue flames. The attacker appeared infront of ready to use Shadow Claw. Zipper grabbed his foe with a free hand and used its other hand to swipe it with claw enveloped in shadows. The mysterious Pokemon was knocked out into the mist again.

*What was it* Joseph asked.

*It had a ssskull like face with bone signsss* The Banette reported.

*Duskull*

A volley of Shadow Balls were launched, wasting away the last of the Will-O-Wisps.

*Nows your chance, use Shadow Ball* Zipper nodded and launched an attack. The recevier recevied the attack clean.

*Yesss, Jossseph I wasss wrong about me doing thisss by myssself, pleassse forgive me*

*Its ok, just focus on the battle* Zipper kept his eye's on the Duskull, but he lost him in the mist.

*He could be anywhere, use Will-O-Wisp one more time* The Banette managed to pull enough strength to make a few blue flames. A shadow creeped up behind him and slashed at him. The attack missed one of the blue flames, striking the Banette.

*Enough of thessse gamesss* Zipper got right back up, claws ready.

*Wait...let him come again* Joseph sayed.

A shadow creeped up behind him.

*Twirl around Zipper*

Zipper thought it was stupid, but he did. The Will-O-Wisps started to look like a flaming blue halo ring around him. The room started to brighten up, the mist started to fade.

The shadows was vanquished. Darkness was no more. The room was full of light.

A Duskull appeared standing infront of him. Dazzled by the light.

*Finish him!* Joseph shouted in his head.

The Banette twirled to him, making the dancing blue flames strike him to the sides. Zipper finished him off with a Shadow Claw then.

A knocked out Duskull layed on the floor.

*We did it* Zipper said smiling.

*Yea, we sure did*

Morty returned his Duskull and walked up to Joseph, and Zipper.

"You battled well Joseph take the Fog Badge please, as for Zipper...

*Don't talk to me anymore, I got what I wanted* The Banette said crossing his arms.

"I wanted to give you...this. Morty took out a yellow blanky with the word Zipper on it.

*...Morty you ssstill have it* The Banette was stunned to see his blanket again, he snatched it off of him, then cuddled with it.

"Of course I still have it Zipper, I always keep it so that I can remember you. Morty said smiling.

*Morty...thank you* Zipper said in his head. The Banette hugged him smiling.

"Yes, you see I do care about you. Morty hugged him back.

*You had a blanky* Joseph said in Zippers head. He laughed.

*You had an imaginary friend named Robert* The Banette shot back.

*That was private information!*

"Zipper, you can stay with me if you want. Morty offered him.

*...no I think I'll ssstick with my...trainer, theresss alot I want to bug him about* He chuckled.

*What your gonna mess with me now* Joseph said to him.

"You can always visit my anytime you want. Morty said patting him on the head.

"Thanks for the badge Morty, Autumn looks like your up next. Joseph said.

Autumn got up from her seat and walked to the other side of the room, Pokeball out. Joseph and Zipper sat on the bench.

"So you ready. Morty said.

"Yup, now lets get...started...

The lights shut off and the mist appeared.

She threw a Pokeball at the ground. Chiller came out looking into nothing, but darkness and mist.

"Chiller, its time to use your powers and find this Ghost! He nodded slowly. The relaxed Pokemon closed his eyes for a sec, then opened them. His eyes were blue now.

A black sphere was launched at the Water/Psychic Type. It struck him in the chest, but he shook it off.

A blue sphere appeared around something and he pulled it closer. It was a Haunter.

"Quick Psybeam! He let the blue sphere go and launched the attack. The Haunter fell to the floor, sprawling into the mist.

"Remember once he attacks, trap him. Autumn told Chiller.

A volley of Shadow Balls were flying towards Chiller now. Two missed, but 2 others landed.

Chiller stumbled backwards, he was in pain now. The Slowbro trapped the Haunter again and brought it closer to him.

He shot out a rainbow beam, once he let the Haunter free, it knocked it to the floor once again.

"One more hit, and we're done for Chiller. Autumn said swaying her hand.

Another barrage of Shadow Balls were coming and Chiller blasted them all with a Psybeam. Yet the Haunter got close and swiped at the Slowbro.

The Slowbro's eyes glowed an even brighter blue.

The Ghost Type started to fell nausea. The missed over his shoulder.

"Finish him off with a Psybeam! Autumn yelled out. He put all his energy into one final attack, striking the Haunter with a rainbow of energy.

The Ghost Type was now passed out.

The lights turned on.

Morty returned his Haunter and walked up to Autumn.

"We thought we had that Slowbro of yours, but he just wouldn't give up, he's so...relaxed. Morty said smiling.  
"Yea, we thought you had us there for a second, but he wouldn't give in. She scratched his pink head. She toom the badge.

"We should get going Morty, it was nice meeting you, Zipper is happy to see you. Joseph said walking to the door.

*Good bye Morty, I'll sssee you next time* The Banette said to Morty.

"See you all later!

The team walked out, and onto the road again for their 5th gym badge.

*So Zipper you sleeping with your blanky tonight* Joseph said smirking.

*Should I tell your friend over there, how you REALLY feel about her* Zipper said chuckling.

*Just shut up Zipper* He told him. He was blushing.


	18. Chapter 18: Tank's Burn

# 18 #  
*You have sssome hilariousss ssstuff in your head, Joseph* Zipper said. He was inside of Josephs body observing his memorise.

*I feel like an open diary, now* Joseph said.

*Fine I'll stop looking...after I look at your baby pictures* Zipper chuckled. Joseph just sighed. The team was on their way to Olivine City. They had to catch a ship to get to the Cianwood City.

*Oh here'sss your baby...oh no I...I don't want to look anymore* The Banette said shrieking.

*You might see something that you might regret* Joseph smirked.

*Yea...I didn't know you were like that Jossseph...why did, you look at Autumn, when she was-* *You just had to rum through my memorise, huh...skip a little bit further you'll see why* Joseph said with a embarressed face.

After a while Zipper said. *I didn't know little kidsss were like that*

*Me neither*

Autumn noticed that Joseph was being quiet, since they left Ecruteak City yesterday. She walked up to him to start a conservation.

*Neal, huh, well the next time you sssee him I'll-*

"Hey Joseph, you've been quiet since we left the city, why is that? She said with a worried face. She wasn't really worried.

"Nothing, nothings-

"You forgot what I said before haven't you. She gave him serious face. If a person says its nothing, its always something, now what is it. She asked.

*Tell her that you've been thinking about her the whole time* Zipper chuckled.

*No I'm not, I'm just gonna lie-*

Joseph's eyes turned from brown to red.

"Oh I was just thinking about...us. Joseph smirked.

"Huh, what about us, and why are your eyes red. She stared at them.

"Oh you didn't know I change my eye color from brown to red, its pretty cool, anyways, about us-

"What about...us? She just saw his eyes change back to the color brown.

"Forget what I said before, its Zipper, the Banette I mean, whenever you see my eyes turn red, that means he's-

"Let's get back to the topic at hand here about us, I lo-

"Zipper quit it! Joseph shouted.

Autumn watched as he was battling Zipper for control.

*Jossseph if your not gonna let me tell her, then I'm gonna have to tell her mentally* Zipper said. Joseph then saw him fly out of his body.

Joseph grabbed his foot and took out his Pokeball.

*Hey Autumn* Zipper said in her head.

*Zipper* She was puzzled.

*Jossseph lo-*

Zipper was zapped by the his own Pokeball.

"There...that will shut you up. Joseph said gripping the Pokeball tightly, his knuckles were white as milk.

"Joseph...what was he gonna say? She asked walking closer to him.

"Just forget what he said Autumn-

"Tell me. She said in his ear. It tickled.

"Its something stupid really let's just-

"I-want-to-know-why-you-stopped-him. She was giving him the look, that made people nervous.

"Its just... He slowly went down to his Pokeballs and pressed each of there buttons on his belt, besides Zippers. Tank,Fungas,Alpha, and Tricksy came out.

"Tank can you carry me. Joseph said fast.

"Joseph why are you stalling. She said grabbing his wrist. Tank was about to pick him up, but stopped.

"Sorry can't tell, Tank-

She grabbed Zippers Pokeball from his belt.

"Autumn stop please!

"Why, why do you want me to stop, why did you stop him from telling me something, huh! She was holding it in the air.

Joseph lunged his hand out at it, but she moved it to the left.

"Alpha get it! The Mightyena heard him, he just wanted know how this would all turn out.

"Alpha I know you can hear me! Tank grab her! He just smiled and shook his head. What!

"Looks like they also want to know, what Zipper wanted to say, why don't we just-

Joseph tackled her. They both fell to the floor and she dropped the Pokeball.

Joseph felt something warm,sweet, and soft on his lips again like on the boat. He saw that he was kissing Autumn.

He quickly got up. "Sorry! He said to her. Their Pokemon were stunned.

He reached his hand out at Zipper but his leg was pulled back.

"Your not getting it, I want to know what he was going to say. She got up and pulled him on the back of his collar. He fell down on his butt.

"Autumn please don't! He pleaded.

She picked it up and threw it on the ground. Zipper came out floating around Autumn.

*I think I know why you brought me out Autumn* He gave out a evil smile.

*I should have never brought you along, if I knew your behavior was like this* Joseph told him.

*We can telepathicly talk to each other? Is this why you've been quiet all this time, you've been talking to him* She said to Joseph.

*Yea, thats why*

*Alright anyways let'sss get to why Autumn brought me out...Autumn do you REALLY want to know* He crossed him arms.

*Yes, I want to know why Joseph stopped you* She looked at Joseph, who was closing his eyes crossing his fingers.

*You REALLY want to know* The Banette had a wide smile.

*Yes, please*

The Banette looked at Joseph. Joseph looked at him with a frown, then walked away silently.

*Maybe I went to far* Zipper thought.

*What, you went to far? What does that mean* She asked.

The Ghost Type floated away from Autumn to Joseph. He was infront of him now with a hand out.

*Look kid I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk you know how I'am*

*Go ahead tell her, I don't have the guts to tell her myself, I'm just a sore...scared...weak...16 year old who can't even express his feelings to a girl* He looked down at the ground walking faster.

*I'll never tell her*

This made the Banette want to cry, but he couldn't. *Poor guy*

Autumn was in the back thinking what was it that made Joseph walk away.

*Maybe he really didn't want to talk about...I was just acting like a bitch*

She looked at his Pokemon. Fungas shook his head and walked towards Joseph. Tricksy looked at her chin up, eyes squinting then walked away, she growled as she passed Alpha.

Alpha still wondered why Tricksy hated him. Alpha walked up to Autumns side.

Finally Tank came to her and putting her on his shoulder, he didn't even look at Autumn nor was he mad at her, he just didn't want to upset her anymore.

They all followed Joseph who was looking glumly.

No body bothered him or tried talking to him.

*I can't tell her how I feel, how am I supposed to know if she's interested in me* He kicked a rock sending it flying.

*She probably still thinks I'm a friend, I'm fine with that...for now*

He picked a flower from the ground.

*She loves, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me...NOT* He threw it in the air, letting the wind take it away.

Autumn saw the petaless flower fly away, she caught it.

*Was he...no he couldn't* She thought. Tank saw the flower and got the same idea.

*What have I caused* Zipper wanted to cry really bad.

They walked on until Joseph stopped for everyone to take a break.

He sat in the forest far away from the group. He found a burrow in cave under a hill. It was big enough for two people. He cuddled into the dark hole.

*They won't find me in here, I don't even care anymore what Zipper tells Autumn, I have no chance with a girl like her* He pulled out Vinci's leaf. It still had the heart with a arrow through it.

*So stupid of me* He thought. He ripped up the leaf and tossed it out.

A shadow appeared over the hill.

"Joseph where are you! Autumn yelled out.

He kept quiet under the hill.

"I want to talk to you! He heard footstepped rumble under the dirt ceiling.

After a while he heard her walk away.

*I'm such a coward* He thought. He took out the photo of him and Autumn.

He looked at it and admired it. He wanted to see her in that cute dress of hers again.

*She's so beautiful yet...I can't tell her how I feel* He was about to rip up the photo, until he felt a cold hand on his arm.

*Don't do that* He heard a voice in his head.

He looked to his side, Zipper was next to him. His bloodshot eyes glowed red from within the darkness.

*Why not you already ruined everything* He tried ripping the photo again, but Zipper snatched it off.

*No don't throw away your love, thatsss just gonna make you feel even more depresssed*

*I'm already hurt inside, she's already curious about what you were gonna say* Joseph tried getting back the photo, but the Banette stuffed the photo in his mouth zipping it up.

*Look if it makesss you feel any better I can rum through her thoughtsss and find out if she really likesss you*

*You...can do that* Joseph thought he had hope.

*I can do the sssame thing to you can't I*

*Yea, but...its like invading her privacy*

*I invade your private thoughtsss, why can't I do the sssame with her* Zipper grinned.

*...I want it to happen naturally ok* He told the Banette.

*I knew you ssstill had feelingsss for her* Zipper smiled, then he unzipped his mouth taking the photo out. Joseph slowly took the photo away.

*I just...I'm too scared to tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same way huh, what do I do then*

*You sssee we Pokemon just go right away and tell other Pokemon if their interested, if they deny we don't care, sssorry can't give you any advice there*

*I'm starting to feel nauseated* Joseph's face started to look pale.

*Oh thatsss jussst Butterfreesss in your ssstomach* The Banette chuckled.

*So what now, I go up to her and tell her how I feel* Joseph had a scared look on his face.

Zipper just smiled and phased through the dirt ceiling.

*...no I'm just gonna wait* He thought.

After a while he got out of the hole, then walked back to the group. He saw Autumn playing her violin, while humming. Tank sat down with his arms crossed. Alpha tried getting close to Tricksy, but she growled. Fungas was sleeping on a pile of leaves.

*Here we go* Joseph stepped out of the woods, but no one saw him.

Joseph was confused, he walked up to Autumn waving his hand in her face.

*Is she ignoring me* He thought.

Then suddenly time froze.

"Whats going on. He said looking around.

*Joseph we need you, you must protect Cygnus now* A voice boomed in his head.

*What*

*Go to , you will find a stone tablet with a dragons eye on it. My assistant has just informed your Banette about its location, I don't have much time. We are all counting on you-*

The voice faded away.

*Cyngus...who is that, never heard of it* This was all happening all of a sudden.

Time started flowing again, the clouds started moving with the wind, Pidgeys started flapping their wings, Goldens swam delicatly in the water.

"Zipper...you here? Joseph asked.

*Yea...we better get going now, we don't know how much time we were given*

*Yea let's inform the others about-*

"Joseph! Autumn finally looked up. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been, I was worried sick about you. She started kissing him on the cheek.

Joseph tried telling her about his talk about Cyngus, but she would listen.

"I'm sorry I acted like a...bitch back there, if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you. She hugged him tightly.

"Autumn we have to leave now, its important! Joseph slowly pulled away from the hug.

"What is it? She wondered what could be so important right now.

"Zipper lead the way. He nodded and he started floating through the forest. Joseph returned everyone else back into their Pokeballs, besides Tank.

"Tank follow Zipper! The Aggron picked Autumn and Joseph up onto his shoulders sprinting.

"Where are we going, Olivine City is the other way! Autumn looked back. "Its time I played my role...as a Hero!

Joseph didn't know what to expect once they reached this mountain. All he knew was that the world depended on him.

"You talked to that person again didn't you. She thought it wasn't really real.

Joseph nodded, then rummed through his backpack taking out the Pokeshooter.

*Its been what 2 weeks since I last used it* He thought smiling.

He ripped off strips of clothing to tie it around his arm, the straps tore off when the Fearow's beak sliced it.

All he had was the blue colored case, and the unlimited use clear case.

*The clear case will grant my Pokemon any of the three powers, but it won't be as powerful as the original...I'll save the blue case* He took out the clear case, clasping it onto Alpha's Pokeball and then putting it into the gyro. "Its been along time since you used that. Autumn said smirking.

"Yup, now its time I used it again.

…Sunset…

Zipper kept flying through the forest with Tank behind knocking tree's down. Joseph felt sorry for the Pokemon who lived in them.

*They didn't inform you about...Cyngus did they* Joseph asked the Banette.

*No, no they didn't they only told me the location of... isss it*

*Yea, something about a stone tablet with a dragons eye on it too*

Autumn was sleeping on Tanks head holding onto one his horns.

*We should get some rest soon too, I don't want you or Tank running low on steam.

Zipper nodded and told Tank.

The two went on for another hour, then they stopped.

Joseph took out two sleeping bags. He put Autumn into one, tucking her in.

*How can I tell you how I feel about you really, I don't have a chance with beautiful girl like you* He touched her hair gently feeling her long smooth straight hair.

She moaned.

*Huh*

Joseph backed away slowly, until his back touched Tanks thick armored belly. He looked up to see Tank grinning.

"I swear I didnt...nevermind. He walked away by a tree.

*She moaned, what does that tell me, I didn't mean to make her* Joseph fingered the ice necklace. He admired the half heart.

*She likesss you Jossseph, I think thatsss what tellsss me* Zipper was on a tree hands behind his head staring at the sun setting.

*She can not be thinking about me, I have no chance with her what so ever* He folded his arms.

*How did you get with her in the firssst place then* He asked smiling.

*He just wanted me to escort her to our second gym badge, she said I was an ok guy*

*Then...*

*Then she wanted to travel with me, I told her that she was beautiful and all, I also said that I respected her. I stayed true to her and she became my friend*

*That my friend...wasss an excellent ssstart, anything else*

*I kissed her on the mouth two times already...*

*Did it feel good* The Banette laughed.

*Hey both of those times were accidents, yet...they were good* Joseph blushed.

*She didn't get mad right*

*Not at all actually, she never yelled at me* Joseph was now getting second thoughts.

*You know what I think...she likesss it when you kisssss her* He chuckled evily.

*No way its not possible how could she like someone like...me* Joseph started fingering his ice necklace. He was getting nervous.

*We're...just friends*

*Oh but you want to be more than friendsss, she didn't yell at you when you accidently kisssssed her...TWO timesss* The Banette looked down from the tree staring at Joseph with bloodshot eyes.

*Zipper could it be...that she likes me*

*Why don't you asssk her when she wakesss up* He turned towards the moon.

Joseph went to Autumn. He stared her.

*Do you really like me, how could someone like me, get someone like you to...*

He touched her hair slowly sliding it between his fingers.

She moaned.

*No...it can't be* He thought. Joseph went to his sleeping bag laying his head towards Autumns direction.

"Good night everyone. He said falling into a deep sleep.

…Dawn…

Joseph was still sleeping. He felt throbbing in his head once in a while.

*Whats going on. He thought.

*Glad your up, we're just passing through the mountains, its getting really hot now...well not for me* He chuckled.

Joseph tried looking up, he felt leaves in his hair.

*A tree really...you ripped off the top of a tree for shade* Joseph felt bad for the Pokemon that used to live in it.

*It was either that or give you a tan* Banette laughed.

"Thanks.

As they were walking through the mountains, Joseph thought about what or who Cygnus maybe.

*Zipper who do you think Cygnus maybe* Joseph asked.

*Well judging on how worried the perssson who told usss sssound like, thisss thing must be powerful, and wantsss no one to have*

*True, maybe the stone tablets are puzzles, you know for getting Cygnus*

Zipper kept quiet as they moved forward. After while Joseph took a nap again on Tank head.

*Jossseph wake up* A voice called to him.

Joseph opened his eyes to look around.

*What is it* He asked rubbing his eyes.

*There'sss a bunch of people dressssed in black blocking the road, I think they have R on their shirt-*

*Team Rocket, where are they* Joseph pushed the leaves out of his face scanning the area.

Zipper told Tank to take the tree top off so that he could see. He did and what Joseph saw was horrifing.

There were about 24 Grunts blocking the path. They were walking between two mountains, there was no way around them.

*We have to think of something fast* Joseph tried coming up with something, but couldn't under pressure.

*I could possssessss one of them and ssstart recking havoc* Zipper offered. *Yes, that could work...do it* Joseph said.

The Banette had a creepy smile on his face, he then floated far away from them.

Tank stopped for a second just before hearing screams.

"DANNY WHY ARE YOU GOING PSYCHO ON US! A grunt yelled out in the mountains, it boomed.

"Come on lets go while their distracted. Tank sprinted.

They saw 22 Grunts bunched up in a semi-circle.

"Danny get off of him! A girl grunt shouted.

"Oh you want some to bitch, huh! He laughed evily. Zipper saw Joseph rush pass them and he left Dannys body.

"Woah, what just happened I felt like- Danny had just been slapped in the by the girl, she started beating him.

"What did I do! Danny shouted getting punched in the stomach.

"You called me a bitch thats what! She kicked him in the teabags.

Tank kept running not looking back at them. Joseph laughed at what Zipper did.

*How wasss I jossseph* The Banette had just caught up with them.

*Perfect, hilarious I bet they'll talk about this back at HQ*

*I always wanted to do that, I just-*

They heard a roar in the skys. Joseph looked up to see a blast of white energy coming towards them.

*What the-* The white beam exploded next to them making Tank lose his balance. Autumn slipped off and Joseph leapted after her. He caught her rolling on the rocky ground.

"Who are you! Joseph yelled out at the mysterious person.

"You don't need to know little kid, I'm just doing my job. A Aerodactyl appeared infront of him, with a red headed woman on its back.

Autumn woke up, wide eyes. She saw that she was in Josephs arms talking to someone.

"Autumn get outta here, I'm gonna deal with this clown. He grinned.

She got out of his arms, but took out a Pokeball ready to be thrown.

"Oh look at you two, fighting along sides eh, you should listen to your boyfriend little girl. The red head said waving her hands at something.

"Oh Archer come on out, looks like we're gonna be battle two brats instead of one. She smiled.

A short haired man stepped out behind a boulder grinning.

"Autumn if your gonna battle with me...stay behind me. He pushed her behind him with his left hand, then aimed the Pokeshooter at the two.

"Ok. She said.

"We have been informed about that toy of yours, we have plans to take away from you, so if you don't want to get hurt...

"Over my dead body. He glared at her.

"We'll glady make that happen, Aerodactyl use Hyper beam! The prehistoric Pokemon opened its wide jaws sending out a white beam.

Tank jumped in the way enduring the hit.

"Tank Mirror Shot! He shot out a blue sphere from his mouth at the Rock/Flying Type. The dinosaur flew up into the air dodging it.

"My turn. Archer said. He threw a Pokeball at the ground, a Houndoom came out flicking its demon like tail around.

Autumn tossed her Pokeball bringing Chiller out.

"Use Flamethrower on Aggron! Archer commanded. The Houndoom spewed out sizzling hot flames out of its mouth.

"Chiller use Water Gun! The relaxed Pokemon shot out a gush of water dousing the fire out.

Joseph shot the Pokeball out of the cannon towards the Houndoom. It exploded with white lights. Alpha came out glowing blue.

*A little bit of defense power* Joseph thought.

"One Dark Type to another...use Dark Pulse! Archer said. Negative energy came out of the Hounds mouth towards the Mightyena. The Elite Pokemon jumped up into the air doing a front flip. He slammed his tail on the Dark/Fire Types head. The tail glowed silver.

*Iron Tail* Joseph smiled.

The hound staggered at the force of the attack, but it shook it off.

"1 against 3 that just isn't fare-

A blue and yellow blaze of fire shot at the ground. Archer looked up to see the Aerodactyl using Dragonbreath.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me Ariana...because if you did, I would have you fired!

"Use Giga impact on that Aggron! Ariana told her dinosaur. Green energy enveloped around the Aerodactyl, and was charging straight at the Steel/Rock Type.

"Tank Double-Edge! Tank glowed bright white as he jumped up in the air tackling the prehistoric creature.

"Use Flamethrower on-

The Houndoom was blasted with a thick splash of water. The Hound became confused just then.

"Nice one Chiller. Autumn said.

"Gah! Come on out Weezing! He threw it at the ground. A floating gas Pokemon came out.

"Use Smog! Barf colored smoke was starting to pour out of its holes. Tank was uneffected by it; however, Alpha and Chiller were breathing it all in becoming sick.

Tank knocked the Aerodactyl back, winning the test of strength. Ariana fell off rolling.

"How dare you boy! She was mad, the woman looked back to see her dinosaur knocked out.

"Tanks ability doesn't let him take recoil damage, as for your Aerodactyl. Joseph made a thumbs down sign.

She threw out a Pokeball. A Arbok came out lunging at Tank with blinding speed. It wrapped around his neck choking him.

"Tank!

"Use Psybeam Chiller! Autumn said. The Water/Psychic Type looked at the cobra sending out a zig zag beam of rainbow energy from his mind.

The cobra let go sissing in pain.

*Where's Zipper* Joseph looked around.

*You could of just asssked me to battle with you* He said.

The Banette stepped out of body. Joseph didn't even know he was within him the whole time.

"Zipper assist Alpha. He floated to Alphas side.

The Houndoom stared at the Banette with menacing eyes, but the Banettes eyes glowed even reder, his bloodshot eyes were now scaring the Hound.

"Alpha use Iron Tail, Zipper Shadow Ball!

"Houndoom use Fire Fang on Mightyena, Weezing use Sludge Bomb!

Alpha ran swung his tail at the Houndoom left, who tried biting it but Alpha faked it while smirking, then swiped it under his legs making him fall. Zipper shot out a volley of Shadow Balls, but the Weezing just kept coming and splashed him a blob of poison in the Banettes face.

"Chiller use Psychic on Weezing. Autumn said. The Slowbro focused on the Poison Type, the floating gas Pokemon was glowing purple. Chiller slammed his against the floor again,again,again, and again until the Poison Type knocked out.

"What! Archer was in shock. *How can we be losing* He thought.

*Becaussse you two lack of ssskill, I can sssmell fear* Zipper laughed demonicly in his head. Archer was getting scared.

The Arbok got back up and made a second try. Tank grabbed the cobra, but it slithered out of his grasp. He tried pulling the cobra off his neck, but that only made it worser.

"Houndoom get back up and use Fire Blast on Aggron! The demon like Hound got up using all of its energy into one star shaped flame, he fainted.

The fire struck Tank in the back making him fall to his knee's roaring in pain. A star shaped burn mark was permantly on his back armor.

*Now its gonna stay on his back forever* Joseph thought.

Chiller shot out another round of Psybeam at the cobra, but it dodged it by doing the wave.

"Tank, mega evolution! Joseph threw the rock at him, and he caught it. Joseph put his finger on the ring and the stone started glowing.

Tank transformed into his mediveal self again. The Arbok was in shock now, so was Archer and Ariana. The star mark on his back was hidden behind the triangular scales of armor.

The hulking Pokemon grabbed the cobra and threw it on the ground stomping it, the cobra hissed in pain, until it fainted.

"What...what is that! Archer and Ariana said with scared looks.

"Tank get ready to blast them with your cannon. Joseph said grinding his teeth. Tanks cannon on his shoulder stood up taking aim at the two.

The two villians threw a Pokeball and ran. Tank shot his beam of destruction blasting a Vileplume and Houndour. The two were knocked out.

"Tank you alright. Joseph asked.

He nodded then reverted back to an Aggron again. The star mark was still on his back. He touched it and whinced in pain.

"A Houndooms fire can leave a burnt mark permantly if one is hit by it. Joseph felt bad for him. He didn't want Tank living his whole life with a burn that won't fade away.

Tank shook his head and picked up Joseph and Autumn over his shoulders. Joseph returned Alpha and Autumn returned Chiller.

"Tank, you know what that burn will show that you are brave, tough, and that you never give up remember that Tank, remember that.

Tank smiled. *I'am all those things* Tank thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Good Bye'sOr Is It?

# 19 #  
...at HQ in the Unova region...

*Please wait a moment*

Archer and Ariana sat down on two chairs, they were waiting to speak with Lord Giovanni.

"How do you think he'll react once we told him we failed...to a bunch of kids! Ariana said with fear in her voice.

"Just shut up, we have to be honest with him, he'll find out one way or another we have to-

The flat screen T.V. turned black for a second, then turned back on showing a man in a grey suit with black tie sitting in a desk.

"What is it! Giovanni was as mad as a Tauros.

"Glad to see you again sir, we just wanted to say that...you look good in that suit and tie that I just wanna- Ariana was about to finish her sentence.

"I don't have time for this! Did you two get the device or not!

Archer sighed. "No sir we didn't, they just-

"Gah! You two can't even get it, and he's just a boy, just a 16 year old boy! Giovanni swipped his hand across his desk, shattering his coffee cup.

Ariana was pulling on her red hair now, with a scared look.

"That boy escaped a plane! There were so many of my men up there, they couldn't stop him!

"Sir...we also have to tell you something else...the boy's has an Aggron and well...it transformed into a powerful form... Archer said.

Archer started explaining the details about Tank's mega evolution look. When he finished, Gio cracked a smile.  
"A stone...you expect me to believe a stone and ring made a Aggron evolve into a Pokemon that has a cannon on its shoulder, that has sword like claws, a tail that looks like mace, and a skull helmet...

Giovanni laughed.

"Its..true sir...his Aggron really did evolve-

"A Aron has only two evolution stages, Lairon and an Aggron, no more! Giovanni swayed his hand to the left.

"But..but...

"Enough, I'm sending in our new recruit. Giovanni said pressing a red button and saying. "Bring in our newest member I want to have a word with her please.

"What! You mean your sending in that kid? Ariana was shocked.

*We're being replaced by a kid* She thought.

*Sir I beg of you, we will not fail you again, we promise you, just don't let her get the device! Archer got onto his knee's kissing the floor.

"How embarressing. Giovanni said shoving his hand infront of the screen.

A elevator rang and a figure appeared in the room. The recruit slowly walked up to the T.V. .

"Hello-

"Don't say it...don't say my name...now what is it, you want. The unknown recruit said, acting like she was bored.

"I need you to retrieve a device from our friend...Joseph, you see he has something I want and if you get it, you get to replace...Archer. Giovanni said smiling at him.

"What! No I will not be replaced by a...by a...kid! Archer got up and stared into the recruits eyes. She swiftly slid her foot under his feet making him fall and then she used her knee to bang his right eye.

Archer cried in pain as Ariana got up and stepped away from the recruit. "How does it feel Archer to get beaten by a girl, and not only that, but also A'd every exercise needed to get into Team Rocket. Gio grinned at the recruit. She kept a straight face.

"Now go my brilliant recruit, retreive the device. Gio said.

She just nodded and walked away giving Ariana a glare that burned through her eyes.

"Are you alright Archer. Ariana said walking to him. He got up with black eye.

"We have to stop her. He said trying to walk towards the elevator that she took.

He collasped.

The unknown recruit got her stuff together, everything she needed. She put on a skull mask with dark blood colored roses, showing the fierce green thorns.

She took the elevator to the roof. When she got to the top, she went to a jet that looked like a Yanmeg and grabbed the keys to it and as she got in a grunt came up to her.

"Hey I heard you gave Archer a black eye, whats your name kid. He asked smiling.

"Some people call me Rose, some people call me Amy...my name...

"Is Vytalas. She smiled in the mask.

The sun baked the sand as they were walking through the dry lands of the desert. Zipper was as cool as his fellow cousin Gengars. He would dive into the sand, then reach the surface spraying clouds of sand.

Tank used the top of a tree to keep Joseph and Autumn out of the sun.

*ssso...you guysss want to here a joke* Zipper asked ready to say one.

"No! Joseph and Autumn said at the same time.

*You two don't have to be ssso harsh*.He folded his arms, and closing his eyes. Joseph walked infront of Autumn to keep the sand out of her face.

*Hey Jossseph* The Banette said.

*What is it*

*You know how hot it isss in the desssert right*

*Zipper, don't I know that, whats your point*

*Which isss hotter...the desssert or...Autumn* He started Chuckling evily.

Joseph was blushing wildly. *...*

*I know what your answers gonna be*

*...Autumn* He smiled.

*Exactly, now let'sss get sssomething to drink, oh thatsss right, I'm a Voodo doll I can't eat or drink anything...which sssucksss* The Banette frowned.

*Yea, you wish you could try our cakes, or better yet honeybuns, oh how about a nice chocolate-*

*Ok I get it, jeez* Zipper said with a hungry face.

"Hey, Autumn isn't there water at the botttom of every desert? Joseph asked.

"Yea, you know what if Cloud and Chiller worked together, they could pull up the water from underneath. Autumn took out their Pokeballs pressing the button. The Slowbro and Swablu came out baking in the sun.

"Cloud I'm gonna need you to push all the sand from one spot to the side, Chiller I need you to draw all your power to bring water from underneath to the surface. The two exchanged glances and went to work.

Cloud flapped her puffy wings at the sand sending large portions to the left, Chiller emitted blue energy from his body remaining focus thinking of nothing, but water.

Soon there was a deep circle, about 7ft wide and 4ft deep. Water started rising from the sand itself.

"There's the water drink up everyone...besides you Zipper. Joseph said smiling.

*I hate you* Zipper told him.

Cloud and Chiller got to drink first then Joseph and Autumn, Tank was the last because well, big gulps, Zipper would have licked his lips if he had a tongue.

"Let's get going. Joseph said filling up his canteen. Autumn splashed her face with the last of the water. Joseph walked over to her and empty the canteen on her hair.

"That feels good thanks. She said rubbing her hair.

Joseph filled up his canteen again and walked back to Tank. He picked up the top of the tree over his head like a Venasaur.

They walked on threw the desert meeting Digletts, Sandshrew's, Sandslashes, and Trapinches. Joseph thought about capturing one, but that would only slow them down. He really wanted a Flygon.

"Autumn have you ever thought about evolving Cloud into a Altaria. Joseph asked.

"No, I like her the way she is, all fluffy like a puffy cloud. She winked at Cloud.

"But don't you think it would be faster to travel on her back as Altaria, it would be pretty cool to have a Dragon Type on your team, as for me... Tank looked at the corner of his eye at Joseph. ...I've got a Tank. He smiled at him. Tank grinned.

"Well...it would be pretty cool to have her as a giant bird...her wings would be even puffier...I may consider it...MAY consider it, I don't want lose this look. She scratched Clouds neck. Cloud hummed.

*What about me Jossseph, what am I to you, huh* He got infront of his face floating backwards.

*You are the most annoying friend I've ever had*

*That really meansss alot to me, I'll try to be more annoying as posssible* He gave a menacing smile.

*What have I done* Joseph facepalmed himself.

Tank looked at his star shaped burnt mark on his back, he decided to call it "Courage". He touched it to see if it still burned. It stinged a little, but on a scale of 1 to 10, he thought it was a 3.

They finally reached the end of the desert, finding a nice valley, gree grass stretched outward between the small rivers of water .

Tank dropped the tree and picked up Joseph and Autumn onto his shoulders. Joseph thought the rest of the gang would want to see this. So he pressed all the other Pokeballs buttons. Alpha, Tricksy, and Fungas came out seeing the scenery. Autumn took out her Pokemon as well, Vinci wanted to paint the beautiful valley, but couldn't.

Tricksy hopped from puddles to puddles splashing about as Alpha followed her. Tricksy would turn around and notice Alpha still walking behind her. She walked faster. *I don't get it, whats wrong with me, I'm still the same as I was before* Alpha thought. Zipper heard his thoughts and floated next to him.

*Whatsss biting you kid, huh* Zipper said tilting his head.

*Nothing, its just Tricksy thinks of me as a stranger now, I used to be a Poochyena and we would play together, now...*

*Now she actsss like your a monssster, I get it* The Banette said looking at Tricksy.

Alpha kept quiet for a moment then said. *Do you think I should stop and give up on her* Alpha looked at Zipper with sad puppy dog eyes, like he had as a Poochyena.

*No you shouldn't, keep going, don't stop till she startsss talking to you, thatsss when she'll get to know you asss a Mightyena, she won't sssee you asss a monssster anymore*

*Thanks Zipper I-* Alpha looked around and he was gone.

*Where did you-*

Alpha's eye color turned from red and yellow to pure red.

*Alright kid, itsss time you went to talk-to-your-girl-Tricksssy* Zipper said acting cool.

*What, no I thought you meant later, I was gonna do it by myself not by force* Alpha tried regaining control again, but Zipper was to strong.

He ran up to Tricksy side, who just looked at him to the side, she growled.

Alpha started talking by barking. "Hey, Tricksy I just wanted you to know that-

"Stay away from me, you freak. She said walking faster.

"Wait, Tricksy I haven't changed at all, I'm still the same Poochyena from before, my personality hasn't changed at all. Alpha ran up to her.

"Your just too...scary and your bigger than me...its no fun anymore. She said slowing down.

*You sssee kid, she'sss opening up to you now, I'll let you take over for now* Zipper said chuckling as he flew out of his body.

Alpha turned to Tricksy thinking of what to say next.

"Look I haven't changed at all, sure I'm bigger now, but that doesn't mean we should stop. He ran around her with blinding speed, then tossed her on his back with his nose. She laughed as he ran.

"You see we can still play with each other.

"Yea...I guess I was wrong about you, sorry Alpha. She slid off his back and nudged his leg.

"Its ok. He said.

The two continued barking with each other, talking and playing with one another.

*Thank you Zipper* He thought.

Joseph saw the two getting along. He smiled.

*Alpha can smooth talk or bark? His way into getting with Tricky again, yet I can't tell Autumn how I feel* Joseoh laughed.

"Whats so funny. Autumn asked.

"Something. He said smirking.

…Vytalas…

*Message incoming*

*Who could be messaging me now* Vytalas thought.

She pressed on a small screen and Archer was on with Ariana beside him.

"What could you two weaklings want with me now, oh and you should put some ice on that eye of yours. She said through her mask.

"We want you to stop, before I send the grunts after you, you've forgotten that I can fire you at any given moment if all four executives voted!

"You don't tell me what to do, besides Giovanni wouldn't want someone valuable like myself, to get fired by a few slobs that can't get stuff done.

"Slobs! SLOBS! Grrr! You stand down or I'm sending all the grunt! Archer stabbed a finger at the screen.

She laughed.

"You just don't want to lose your place as an executive, your scared that I'll actually get the device.

"Shut it kid, you come back here and let the adults handle things. Ariana snapped back at her.

"Sometimes you gotta let someone else take the spotlight for a change. Vytalas said.

"Ariana get the grunts ready, we're getting her outta there. The red head nodded and walked away.

"You've brought this upon yourself, don't complain when we drag you back here. Archer said gripping his chair.

"And don't complain when I actually get what Giovanni wants. She cracked a smile under the mask.

"Never your gonna be the one to-

"Good bye Archer. She smashed the small screen with her fist.

*When I replace Archer, I'll soon start working my way up, then Giovanni will warm up to me putting me into a powerful position, where I can flip the tables*

*Oh Joseph...theres something that I want from you as well...and your leading me right to it* She looked at another screen with a grid showing a blue dot blinking.

…Joseph…

Joseph was picking berries from small bushes as the team went on, he chewed them, the sweetness melted in his mouth.

Harmony and Autumn played their music together. Avenger would throw his bone once in a while, nearly hitting Vinci without him noticing.

Joseph asked Vinci to make him another heart on a leaf. The beagle gladly did so. He ran up ahead looking for a leaf about the same size as the one before.

Fungas walked beside Tank talking to him. Alpha and Tricksy played like they did before, when Alpha was a Poochyena, chasing each others tails, playing tag, kid stuff.

Chiller ignored Harmony and Autumns music, he wanted to listen to the sounds of natural trying to clear his mind.

Cloud was soaring through the sky so high that at the ground remained a giant shadow of a Swablu.

Zipper was in Josephs body resting, he actually remained quiet for once with annoying Joseph.

*Great, he clamed up* Joseph thought.

*Remember I can ssstill hear your thoughtsss* Zipper chuckled.

*Go back to sleep*

He did without saying anything else.

Autumn stopped playing her violin and walked up to Joseph.

"Is he bothering-

Joseph put a finger on her lips and shook his head.

She understood and whispered to him. "Looks like Alpha and Tricksy are getting along again.

"Yea, Tricksy actually opened up to him now, she probably thought he wasn't the same like before, when he was a Poochyena. Joseph whispered back.

"Did you really mean those things about Tanks back side with the star burnt mark.

"Of course I did, he's tough,brave, and doesn't give up that easy, you how do you take down something like a...tank.

"I have no clue, I just hope that thing doesn't hurt him anymore. She whispered.

"You can't remove something like that off his back, a Houndooms flames can make it permanent. Joseph looked at the star. His back had 5 black points spread out.

"Thats a big mountain...Joseph. Autumn said pointing to the right.

"What-

Joseph saw what she was pointing at. A huge mountain could be seen from a distance, the tip of it was sliced off my the clouds. "We're here everyone! Joseph yelled out, not caring if Zipper woke up.

Tank looked to where Autumn was pointing at, he picked up Joseph and Autumn running towards it. Joseph and Autumn returned everyone else back into their Pokeballs. Zipper was still sleeping.  
A half an hour later, they reached the mountain. 8 Stone pillars stood tall infront of an entrance. A few looked liked they would have shattered if anything touched them.

"Ok, we're looking for a tablet with a dragons eye on it. Joseph explained.

The two nodded, then walked in. When they entered, the room looked like a hexagon, ancient drawings were on walls. Joseph saw a drawing that showed pokemon huddling together praising a god known as Arceus.

He looked at the wall next to it, this one showed Arcues creating the Legendary Pokemon, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and all the other guardians.

On the third wall, it showed Joseph something that he hasn't seen nor heard of, Arceus was splitting himself in half, one side of the wall was smashed so that no one could see the other half of Arceus.

*Arceus has a...relative*

Zipper woke up and looked through Josephs eyes.

*Arceusss hasss a twin* Zipper was suprised.

*Possibly maybe, but why would he make another one of himself, I would sure love to see the other half, but the walls smashed*

*Let'sss not get too dissstracted, we're looking for a ssstone tablet remember* Zipper got out of his body and started looking around.

*I still want to know why* Joseph thought, then walked away helping the others.

Autumn looked all around, but couldn't find the tablet. She took a step back against a wall, then it revolved taking her to the other side.

"Everyone I think I found a secret entrance! Autumn yeed through the stone wall.

Tank followed the sound and smashed the wall with his horns.

"Great, now if a caveman came to life and saw this, we'd have to buy him another stone wall. Joseph said.

Everyone came through the entrance and walked down underground, Tank had to bend his head down to get through.

They reached a room that was at least as big as a basketball court. On the other side was a tablet inserted into the wall.

"This room is so long, yet so empty...theres traps. Autumn said.

"Tank, why don't you go and waste them. Joseph said.

Tank nodded and started walking normally. Two steel hammers came out and slammed against him, but couldn't, spearheads were shot out at him, but they just pinged off. Boulders fell from the ceiling smashing against his steel body.

*Is this the best they can do* Tank thought.

Then suddenly a statue of an Arcanine appeared infront of him. Tank was about to smash it until it spewed flames from its mouth. Tank roared in pain, he started flailing his arms, soon one of them smashed the Arcanine.

Joseph and Autumn came over to him.

"Tank you alright. Autumn asked.

He nodded and pressed on forward. Two stone walls slammed together blocking their path. Tank rammed his horns against them, turning them into rubble.

"Yea Tank, if theres no door, you make one. Everyone laughed.

They finally reached the end of the room.

"Here it is everyone. Joseph said. He was getting nervous. Joseph rummed his fingers around the tablet trying to get a grip. He dug his fingers into a hole pulling the tablet out carefully.

Joseph placed the tablet into his backpack.

"Mission complete everyone now let's-

"My missions not done, until you hand over that tablet and that device. A voice boomed through the room.

Everyone looked towards, where the voice came from. They saw a person in with red gauntlets, a black army vest, with army pants. A skull mask with dark blooded roses and green thorns hid her face.

"Never. Was her answer from Joseph.

"Hand it over or no one has to get hurt. She said.

Joseph slightly tapped on Tanks armor with his foot. Tank got the message and shot out a Hyper beam. Vytalas did a cartwheel spinning her black hair around.

*A girl* Joseph thought.

Vytalas ran up to Joseph with such speed. Tank blocked her way with his body, she slid on both knee's between Tanks legs. She got up and punched Joseph in the face slidding the Pokeshooter off his arm. The Aggron slapped his tail against her, slamming her against the wall. Autumn picked up Josephs backpack making a break for it.

Vytalas got right back up, she tried running after Autumn, but Joseph grabbed her leg.

"Let go maggot. Vytalas said.

"Tank go after Autumn. Joseph said pulling her other leg.

Tank ran to the entrance going up the stairs.

Zipper was watching the whole thing, until he came out to help.

*Hello missssy I sssee your messsing with my friendsss, time for the punishment to began-*

A Shadow Ball attack shot Zipper in the back, a Duscolps appeared from behind him.

"Ha! Your not the only one with tricks up their sleeves. Vytalas said smiling.

"Obviously-

She kicked him in the face releasing his grip. Joseph ignored the pain and pressed a button on one of his Pokeballs. Alpha came out.

"Stop her Alpha! The Elite Pokemon ran up to her tackling the villain to the ground.

"Zipper keep that Duscolps busy. Joseph pressed the last of his Pokeballs. Fungas and Tricksy came out.

The Banette twirled his finger in the air, and small blue flames appeared around him. The Duscolps punched Zipper using Shadow Punch, but burnt its hand.

Fungas and Tricksy ran up to Vytalas helping Alpha to keep her down.  
"No, I will not fail this mission. She said pulling a pin from a can. Smoke started to appear.

Joseph ran through the smoke going after the entrance. He heard Alpha,Tricksy, and Fungas behind him.

They reached outside to see Tank with Autumn over his shoulder running.

Vytalas got into her jet with the Pokeshooter.

"Alpha get this to Tank fast! He gave him the stone for mega evolution.

Alpha ran towards Tank as fast as he could.

Alpha barked at him, Tank heard him and stopped to see him through a stone at him.

Just then Vytalas revved up her jet, and was now hovering towards them.

Alpha ducked under a wing barley. There was a loud crash sound.

Alpha looked at Tank to see him in his mediveal form again, Autumn had her eyes closed but then opened them up with a smile. Tank had caught the jet with his sword like claws.

*Him to* Vytalas thought. She was suprised to see Tank evolve.

The mega Aggron took one of his claws out and slashed at the engine. The jet was on fire now.

The pilot got out of the plane with the Pokeshooter just in time, before Tank picked it up like a softball and threw it in the sky, he fired at it with his cannon then.

"Why you. Vytalas threw a Pokeball at the ground. A Bastiodon came out shielding his master.

"Use Iron Head! She commanded. The giant shield Pokemon ran at Tank with its large head glowing silver.

Tank Iron Tail! Joseph called out running to him. Tanks mace like tail turned silver as well and he swung it at the Bastiodon. A contest between Power and Defense collided. The two Pokemon repelled against each other. Zipper came out of the Ruins floating towards the battle.

"EARTHQUAKE! The two shouted out.

Tank slammed his mace like tail on the ground, and the Bastiodon bashed his thick head on the ground. Large cracks started to appear, and when two cracks met there was a giant split within the earth.

Joseph and the others were on one side, while Vytalas and her Bastiodon were on the other. There was a wide gap that was one mile long.

Vytalas returned Bastiodon and threw a Pokeball within the gap.

*What is she doing* Joseph thought.

The ground started vibrating, until the side of which Joseph was standing on was collasping. Joseph returned Alpha,Fungas, and Tricksy, while Tank grabbed Joseph onto his shoulder with Autumn, running.

A Garchomp appeared infront of them blocking their path. A giant shadow appeared over them all, Vytalas was riding a Skarmory. She dropped a stone from above onto the Garchomp.

*Is that-* Joseph was shocked.

The Dragon/Ground Type started to morph. Its fins on its arms transformed into red and dark blue scythes, its chest bristled with white spikes on the sides all the way down to its knee's. Its chin had a slope.

"You have one to! Joseph yelled out.

"Garchomp show these fools your power! The Garchomp smiled and transformed in a plane. It flew to them with incredible speed, its blades scrapped against Tanks armor, he felt pain surging through him.

"Tank Rock Climb! A mountain appeared infront of the newly evolved Garchomp, but that didn't stop him, he just drilled through.

"You shouldn't wield something that powerful, if you don't know how to use his strength properly! The girl laughed.

Tank was taking a beating pretty badly, he tried hitting, blasting, punching but the Garchomp was just to quick. He couldn't take it anymore.

*Hold on buddy I'm coming-* Zipper had just gotten hit by the Garchomp.  
*Woah it sssure is cool to watch you fly aroun, eh Garchomp* He chuckled in his head.

*What, who are you* The Garchomp went to a sudden stop and Vytalas saw that something was wrong.

*Oh, just sssomeone whoss gonna...take control* He laughed evily in the Garchomps head, that he was getting scared. The Garchomps eyes turned pure red.

*Give...me back my body*

*Hmmm...no* Zipper stood exactly still, while Tank ran at him horns out.

He took the blow, shrieking in pain. The Garchomp was about to swipe its scythes at Tanks belly, but Zipper stopped him.

*Hurry up big guy, I can't hold him much longer* Zipper told Tank.

*It...won't...take long* Tank replied pointing his cannon at the Garchomps face.

*Oh, thisss isss gonna be FUN* Zipper got out of his body just in time to see the the jet Pokemon get blasted. The Dragon/Ground Type smashed into the ground, screaming. A giant crater appeared.

"Whats wrong with you Garchomp! Vytalas yelled from above.

The jet Pokemon got up shaking violently, it shot out a blue beam from its mouth at the Aggron. Tank endured the beam, flinching. He rushed up and swung his sword like claws. The Garchomp blocked the claw with his scythe arms.

Tank stomped his feet and a pillar shot up hitting the Garchomps chin. He staggered in pain.

"Use Hyper beam! The two trainers shouted out. Tank charged up a white ball of energy in his mouth and the Garchomp charged one up in his mouth as well.

"FIRE!

The two mega evolution Pokemon fired at each other, both were in a weakened state, both had equal power, both wouldn't give up. A rainbow ball formed between the two beams.

Vytalas Skarmory swooped in behind Autumns backslicing the straps of the backpack, Vytalas snatched the backpack flying off. Her Garchomp saw this so he swiftly dug underground barley dodging the rainbow ball, and Tanks Hyper beam. He followed his master from underground at mach speeds.

"Hey were do you think your going! Joseph yelled out.

"I'm done here and by the way, the names Vytalas! She flew off, Tank tried shotting her down with his cannon, but her Skarmory kept dodging.

"No we let her get away with my Pokeshooter! Joseph got off of Tanks back pounding his fists into the ground.

"Joseph, the-  
"What now! He shouted at her.

"The backpack its-

He knew what she was gonna say then, he stared at her.

"No...no...we...we have to get it back now-

"A Skarmory can fly up to 180 MPH, how do you think we could-

Joseph pulled Autumn off of Tanks shoulder and raised a free hand and balled it into a fist. She looked into his eyes, and saw anger. Autumn prepared for the worst, tears started to fill her eyes. Joseph realized what he was about to do.

"What am I doing...Autumn I'm-

She kicked him in the stomach, and he landed flat on his back. He ignored the pain, and focused on her. She started walking away into her own direction.

"Autumn wait, I'm sorry, my emotions got in the-

"Don't talk to me, don't follow me, and don't say my name! She turned back around walking away.

He got up. "Listen I just got angry, I don't want to lose you! He ran up to her, until she stomped her foot.

"You were about to hit me! Me! Friends don't do that, you need to learn to control yourself, doing reckless things, stupid stuff...its so...Gah!

"Autumn please-

"Don't say my name!

"What about the necklace, please stay with us! He looked at the ice necklace.

"You mean this. She pulled the half heart up and tore the heart off. She dropped it and shattered it with her shoes.

Joseph was getting scared now, he didn't want to lose her.

"As for the violin. She took it out and was about to snap it, until Zipper grabbed it.

"Zipper, stay out of this. Autumn told him.

*Anger isssn't gonna sssolve our problemsss Autumn* He gave the violin to Joseph.

"Well I don't want to be apart of your problem anymore Joseph, have fun saving the world by yourself! She cried a little and ran off.

*Aren't you gonna stop her* Joseph asked Zipper.

*No...tell her how you feel* He told Joseph. *If thats what it takes, then...I will* He mustered all his courage and followed her. She didn't look back until Joseph got infront.

"Move out of the-

"I have to tell you something.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter anymore-

"Love you. He said finally. He was shaking.  
She froze. "What did you say...

"I love you Autumn, I don't want to lose you, I want you by my side.

"Joseph, I-

"Its ok, if you don't feel the same way, I understand, I was just to scared to tell you. He frowned.

"No, its that...

Joseph looked into her gorgeous stormy eyes, as they sparkled with her tears, her long flowing light chocolate colored hair moved with the wind.

Josephs dream came to life, one thing that only existed in his head.

Autumn kissed him mouth to mouth, for real this time, no accidents, for real, in REALITY (or fanfiction). He was stunned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He enjoyed it

"Joseph, I like you alot...but...I don't know if...I have these feeling at some points about you...I don't know if I want to remain friends or-

"I won't rush you Autumn, you decide your own path. He smiled at her.

She slowly let go, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go and get my 5th gym badge...ok...if you can contact me some how...do it...I'll be missing you...I'll think about it. She said winking at him. He blushed.

She took out Cloud's Pokeball and threw it at the ground. Cloud came out fluffing her wings.

"Here Autumn...something for you to remember me by. Joseph gave her the violin.

"Thanks, I'll guard it my heart. She said.

"Cloud...get us outta here. Cloud was confused at why she wanted to leave Joseph. Cloud started glowing white. Her wings expanded and her feet grew longer with talons. Cloud was getting bigger. Soon she was a Altaria.

Autumn got onto her back and waved good bye at Joseph, Tank, and Zipper. The new Cloud rose up into the sky, flying away through the sunset. *How do you feel now* Zipper asked.

*Great* He smiled watching Autumn and Cloud fly away. …

Authors Note: So yea Pokemon X and Y come out today (10-12-13), I want to get Pokemon Y but...I'm getting older I'm 16 years old and I'm to embarressed to ask my parents for it. That doesn't mean you guys shouldn't buy the game, it doesn't matter if your 27 years, we're all a kid on the inside. Go buy the game NOW! If your 18 or older and you love Pokemon, BUY THE DARN GAME! I'll just be sitting at home, watching youtube videos of it. :(


	20. Chapter 20: The Guardian

# 20 #  
…HQ Unova region…

"Oh please, please, don't have the device please, please be turned in empty handed. Archer was praying to the god Arceus. He was down on his knee's.

Ariana had just walked in staring at Archer. "Are you...praying Archer? She said suprised.

"Yes, I don't want to lose my position as an executive. Archer was scared.

"Pfft, I'm pretty sure the grunts have gotten her by now.

"Let's just hope that boy Joseph beat her to a pulp, if he had, I'll make it less painful for him next time. Archer did promise that.

They walked up to the command room, waiting for the new recruit's arrival. They waited for hours for her to come, but she didn't.

"This is a good sign, she's not coming back, maybe that Joseph kid really did put an end to her. Archer grinned.

"Yea, she maybe to scared to report to the boss, that she failed to retrieve the-

The door to the command room was kicked open. A person stepped in, they had a black army vest, with dust and dirt on their pants, the person wore a skull mask with dark blooded roses, and green thorns. A backpack was on the persons shoulder.

*Please don't come in with the device, please, please* Archer was getting nervous.

Vytalas saw Archer with a scared look. She cracked a smile under her mask.

"Hey Archer. She said.

Archer looked at her with fear. "...yea. He was shaking.

"I just want to let you know...as my first order of being an executive is to kick you outta here, for good! She threw the Pokeshooter onto the long table, it slid to Archer, who was shocked.

*No, it can't be* He thought.

"Alright Ariana...is it? Get the boss on, I have more important matters to attend to. She sat in a swivel chair and kicked back, relaxing.

Ariana was just as suprised as Archer. "How did you-

"I did something that was impossible to you two clowns, and I made it possible...now put the boss on. She commanded.

Ariana grinded her teeth and pressed a button. "Get the boss on. She said through a mic.

A giant flat screen came through a wall, saying. *Please wait a moment*

"Get ready to pack your stuff up, and say your good byes Archer. Vytalas said. She put Josephs backpack next to her.

The screen went black for a second, then Giovanni appeared.

"Why do you summon me. Giovanni said.

"Boss before she says anything I just want you to know that-

"I got the device. Vytalas said with a sweet voice.

As soon as Giovanni heard those words, they were like honey to a bee, he was the bee and that was the honey. He smiled at her.

"Ha! You showed theses slackers, just how a true Team Rocket member is!

"But sir wait before she replaces me I want to-

"Oh yea thats right, if she gets the device, she gets to replace you Archer, thanks for reminding me. "But sir-

"Boss, if I may can I make my first order. She said with confidence.

"Sure. Giovanni grinned

Archer knew what was coming, and he soon got up walking to the elevator instead of the stairs.

"No, no, no Archer you take the stairs. She smiled through the mask.

"As I was saying, I want Archer outta here.

Giovanni thought about it then said. "As much as I would love to kick Archer outta here-Vytalas raised her eyebrow-we need everyone we can get.

Archer then drew a smile.

"I...understand sir. Vytalas said looking at Archer. He grinned.

"I'll put him at the lowest rank...the grunts. Giovanni said with a disgusted face.

Archer ran back to his seat, thanking his boss.

"Whatever, Vytalas you have done a splended job, you are now one of the four executives. He took out a sheet of paper signing her name down in permanent ink.

Vytalas got up from her chair with Josephs backpack, she walked towards the elevator giving Archer the eye. *You got lucky* she thought.

She went up to the 5th floor to her room.

When she got to her room, she took out the stone tablet and pulled out a drawer with a drawing of a dragons claw.

*Great I've got two of them, just ten more to go* She put the tablets behind a hidden wall.

*I think I should spread the word, that I became an executive*

Vytalas changed into some new clothes. She wore a red tunic, with black jeans. She removed her mask revealing her true face within the mirror. She had a small faded scar over her right eye, it wasn't bad or anything. Her black long hair went down to her hips, she thought about cutting it.

She put a rose in her hair just before she left, the new executive walked to the lunch room kicking the doors open.

Everyone turned to her attention. She cracked a smile.

"How is everyone! She asked looking around. No body said anything.

"Well, looks like you grunts haven't heard about Archer yet, hmm. A few raised their hands.

"Do you's know why he got demoted to a grunt. Everyone had gasped just then.

"Thats right he got demoted, and I'M replacing him, so you all better watch out! She flipped a table over with a kick of her leg. Grunts were suprised at how strong she was, she was thin and slim.

"Now remember this, if yous do a good job and keep it cool you'll survive...if you don't... There was pause at the end. ...you'll be punished. She smiled.

"Got-that! Everyone nodded their heads vigorously.

"Good, then I'll be off, don't embarress Team Rocket. She said before she left. Everyone looked at the table that she kicked over, 3 grunts laid under it. Grunts helped lift the table. Some were shaking because of fear.

*Good I've made myself clear*

…Joseph…

Joseph and his Pokemon were walking back to where they started. Joseph thought of what he had to do next.

*Vytalas...he's real...SHE's real, its a she, not a he* Joseph was thinking about Vytalas.

*If Vytalas is real, then isn't...Chato real*

*Then darknesssss will occur, we have to be prepared* Zipper said.

*We HAVE to get back the tablet she stole, she also took away my Pokeshooter, Vytalas is most likely working with Team Rocket*

*Theresss nothing we can do now, we have to contact that perssson again...we jussst don't know how*

*Maybe we just have to clear our heads and reach down into our hearts-*

*Real funny, I don't have a heart* Zipper said with a pissed off tone.

*Sorry let's just stop for second and try to contact them*

Joseph told everyone to stop, and relax for a while.

He got onto the ground legs crossed. He thought about the happiest thing that ever happened to him.

Him kissing Autumn for real.

*How wasss it Jossseph* Zipper chuckled.

*Sweet, warm, delicate, soft...wonderful* He smiled as he closed his eyes.

*Glad your happy* Zipper grinned.

Joseph started to have a headache, something mental was going on.

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but white. *Where am I* Joseph thought.

*Joseph its me again, have you retrieved the stone tablet* The voice asked.

*No, we were followed by a person named Vytalas*

*I knew something bad would happen...you must find the 3rd tablet, you mustn't let that one fall into Vytalas hands*

*3rd one, what about the 2nd one*

*The 2nd one...was taken by Vytalas already*

*...where's the 3rd tablet* Joseph asked.

*Its near Olivine City of which you call it, it lies within one of trees in the forest*

*Thats where Autumn is going to, if I would've known sooner, we would've been together still*

*Ah yes, your love...Autumn right, she's doing just fine, she's actually resting right now as we speak* The voice said trying to cheer Joseph up.

*Really, is there anyway I can contact her* Joseph was happy.

*No, but I believe one of my guardians can, although he would need to evolve...and he will be helping you*

*Your sending a Pokemon to me, where will I meet him* Joseph wanted to meet him, mostly because he wanted to evolve him and contact Autumn.

*He'll be waiting in the woods for you, no one will be able to capture him without permission*

*Thank you...*

*I have forgotten to introduce myself, forgive me, call me Gardinia*

*Huh...you wouldn't happen to be a Gardevoir would you* Joseph said.

*You guessed right Joseph, now go get the other tablet brave Chato*

*Chato*

Everything turned back to normal again when he blinked.

"Chato? Joseph was shocked.

*I'm Chato, since when did I become him*

*You ok Jossseph, you've ssspaced out for a looooong time*

*No I haven't, I was just talking to Gardinia*

*Doesss it really take a few hoursss to talk with...Gardinia, thatsss a nice name* Zipper drew a smile.

*Hours, I spaced out for hours thats impossible* Joseph looked at the sun, but it was setting already.

*hmmm, this Gardinia wouldn't happen to be a Gardevoir would it* Zipper said, his red eyes flared up even brighter.

*Yes, but let's not ask questions, we have to get the 3rd tablet before Vytalas does*

Joseph got up, he saw Fungas,Alpha,Tank, and Tricksy all bunched up together sleeping.

"Alright everyone let's get moving again. They woke up and immediately started following Joseph.

*At least we all, got the rest we needed because we're not stopping unless necessary*

The group walked on, feeding off of berries, fruits, whatever they came across on. Joseph told everyone where they were going.

Joseph didn't have any clothes with him anymore, since Vytalas pretty much already took his backpack away.

*How do you think Autumns doing right now* Zipper asked, he was in Josephs body.

*Gardinia said she's resting right now, so yea she's fine*

*Of courssse you missss her right*

*With all my heart and soul, I hope she'll be safe*

*She'll be fine Jossseph...now about that Gardevoir...isss she...sssingle* Zipper asked.

*Zipper!*

*What you love Autumn, ssso...I wasss jussst think...* He laughed.

*Well how am I supposed to know, we're on a mission to save the world from utter destruction and your asking if Gardinia is single* Joseph wasn't suprised.

*Well...*

*Forget it, just get some sleep* Joseph shook his head.

They walked on, until they finally reached from where they started.

*We're back on the road again, we shouldn't be that far away from Olivine City* Joseph got back onto Tanks shoulder. Alpha played with Tricksy, chasing her around as they went. Fungas kept quiet. As the sun went down, his spirit went down.

*What if I fail again, Vytalas was...to much for me, she was able to dodge one of Tanks Hyper beams, she had reflexes like...damn* Joseph was remembering all the action that happened.

*We would've had her, if we defeated her Garchomp...she still would leave even if she left her Garchomp with...the ring and stone*

Joseph now knew that there was one more set, yet to be found by a person.

*I just hope that person turns out to be on our side*

Joseph thought about the Pokemon that Gardinia sent out for them.

*She said he could help me communicate with Autumn...but he needs to evolve, I'll try best*

There was so many things on Josephs mind that he wanted them all answered like, why is he Chato, is Cygnus Arceus twin, how is Vytalas real.

*Isss Gardinia sssingle, becaussse I..want to know* Zipper laughed.

*Shut it Zipper*

Joseph was getting a headache.

*Maybe if I get some sleep, than I'll have a clear mind...like Chiller* He smiled, then fell asleep on Tanks head.

…Vytalas…

"Ah my new quarters...not bad. Vytalas said looking around.

She started looking for a new hiding place for the two tablets.

*Hmmm, now where would be a good place to put my two prized possessions* She started punching a hole a wall, about 8in tall and 6in wide.

*This is a nice place* A small square shelf was inserted into the hole, then the tablets were put inside, finally she covered it up with a shelf.

Blue paint was put on, all around the shelf, the color then faded away turning invisible. *Now if someone moves this shelf...their finished* A hidden camera was placed within a painting of two Butterfrees.

*All set, now to go check on how Joseph is doing* She flopped down onto a couch with a labtop out.

*Oh Chato what are you doing* She looked on a map of the Johto region, a blue dot flashed near Olivine City.

*Given up on hope have you Joseph, you decided not to save the world...just makes it much easier-*

The blue dot got off the road to Olivine city and was now heading into the woods of it. *What are you-*

Vytalas quickly got up from the couch, her instincts took over making her dress the same, like she was before. Black army vest, black pants, red gauntlets, and a skull mask with red blooded roses and green thorns. She put on her boots and walked out her door.

Everyone that was in the hallway and saw her, immediately stepped to the side of the wall and saluted her.

*Good, I still strike fear into their hearts so much, that they respect me*

Once she got to the roof, she grabbed the keys to a Ninjask jet. Someone grabbed her arm and she quickly turned to see who it was.

A little girl stood before her, wearing a wrickled white shirt with a slowpoke on it, and some torn up pants. Her hair was in tangles, it looked like it had been pulled on. Vytalas was now scared, and shocked.

"Catherine why did you leave me to die. The girl said.

"Molly... Vytalas/Catherine voice was back to normal again. Her voice was sweet and friendly now. "You let me fall off the cliff, why did you leave me. Molly was tearing up. "Molly I didn't know you were-

"Why are you the bad guy now, why are you so evil. Molly had puppy dog eyes, streams of tears ran down her face.

"It was the only way to make us a living, mom and dad-

"Mom and dad, don't say their names! She started screaming like a banshee.

Catherine pulled her in hugging her tightly. She felt Molly resisting, but she wouldn't let go. Soon the biting, scratching stopped.

"I love you Molly, I-

Catherine opened her arms to see no one there. Grunts started to form around her staring at their new executive.

Vytalas got up and looked at them. With a booming and angry voice she said. "Get back to work! The grunts started running away, trying to act like they were doing something.

Catherine got into the Ninjask jet insering the keys, and revving up the engine.

*Molly* A tear ran down her mask.

…Joseph…

The team was walking towards the forest of Olivine City.

*Crack*

Joseph woke up to the sound of a rock cracking in half.

"Where are we? Was Joseph first response.

*We're jussst about to enter the woodsss like you sssaid*

Joseph kept a sharp eye out for one of Gardinia's guardians.

"Everyone lets start searching within every tree, be careful the stone tablets in one of the, we don't want to break it.

Fungas slashed at the trees cutting them till they were hollow, Alpha patted his paws on them, placing his ear on the bark trying to listen if they were hollow inside. Tricksy and Joseph did the same.

Tank however was poking his horns through the trees, trying to find it.

*Wheres that Pokemon, that Gardinia sent* Joseph thought.

Zipper was phasing through tree's taking quick looks from the insides.

*Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope-*

*Zipper only tell me if you find it, your giving me a headache* Joseph told him.

Zipper stopped, and continued searching. He then saw a blue figure running towards him. Zipper stopped to take a look, but it was gone.

*meh* He thought and continued.

He started to hear punching, kicking, as he went on.

*Maybe I should tell...naw he told me to only tell him if I found the tablet* Zipper grinned.

But as he went on, he saw trees in half, wide holes that looked to be kicked or punched.

*Nope, not gonna tell Jossseph*

He felt a presence near him, and the Banette stopped to take a look around.

*I...feel...a ssstrong presssence* Zipper felt positive energy and he trailed after it.

As Zipper followed more trees appeared, more beat up than the next.

*Sssomeone elssse isss looking for the tablet* Zipper felt like something was watching him. He turned around toward a bush. A sparkle appeared from it.

*Gotcha* He threw a Shadow Ball, and the mysterious person dashed out with speed.

*Come on out, show yourssself* Zipper tried to intimidating the person by blasting everything around him.

He felt something touching him from behind, and exploded.

*No* The Banette flew towards a tree and phased right through it. He landed on the ground, face phasing through the ground.

His body flipped back on the ground flat. He made a sudden stop.

*That-hurt-alot* Zipper struggled to get up, but electricity started to show. *I'm paraylzed* He gave up and tried contacting Joseph.

*Hey kid, I'm down, sssome...guy paralyzed me, need back up, over*

*You got attacked, where are you* Joseph said.

*Can you repeat that, over*

*Zipper, where are you*

*I ssstill can't read you, over*

There was long pause.

*I apologize...over*

*Just tell me* Joseph was mad.

*Well I took a left, then a left, then a right, ssstraight ahead-*

Zipper was then picked up from the ground. A blue hand was placed over his eyes, and it ran off carrying Zipper.

*Zipper, you there* Joseph was worried some trainer battled him.

*He's probably joking like he usually does* Joseph shook his head.

They continued their search until they heard jets in the air. Everyone was vibrating.

"What is that! Joseph yelled out through the vibrations.

Joseph saw a Ninjask jet off in a distance landing.

Josephs first guess was. *Vytalas*

"Everyone get ready, we're going into battle!

Fungas crawled up to Tanks chest, locking its sharp pointy legs in place, he acted like a shield to Physical attacks. Tank and Fungas have been thinking about this strategy. Alpha stood by Tricksy side ready to combine both Dark Pulses. Zipper was still no where to be found.

"Be on your guard. Everyone looked around.

They listened to the silence of wind brushing against the trees.

*They should be coming* Joseph thought.

A blue ember was floating within the trees.

*That could be Zipper...or her Duscolps* The ground beneath them started to rumble.

"Garchomp! Joseph shouted. Everyone moved out of the way, just in time to see him erupt out of the ground. "Your reflexes are fast Joseph, but not as fast as him. Vytalas stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Now tell me, wheres the tablet. Catherine said.

"I don't have it...yet that is. Joseph smirked.

"Tell us where it is, and I make your suffering less painful. She cracked a smile under her mask.

"Or you can just leave us alone and I won't have to humiliate you like last time...I would've beaten you if you didn't fly off on that chicken of yours. Tank roared with laughter.

That really pissed Catherine off.

"I'am not scared of being defeated! She snapped back.

"Then let's dance missy. Joseph grinned.

"Garchomp use Dragon Pulse! The Ground/Dragon Type shot out a vortex of blue energy at Joseph. Alpha and Tricksy combined their Dark Pulse together stopping the attack and also striking the Garchomp.

"Bastiodon come on out! The giant shield Pokemon came out from a huge bush ready for her commands.

"Tank look alive. The armor Pokemon stared at Bastiodon.

"Use Iron Head! Catherine called out.

"Double-Edge! Tank was enveloped in white and yellow light charging at the Bastiodon, whos head was glowing silver. Fungas held on preparing its secret weapon.

*Wheres Zipper when you ACTUALLY need him*

"Garchomp Dragon Claw on those two mutts. Both of the Garchomps fin arms glowed blue with aura and started charging at the two Dark Types.

"Alpha dodge and use Iron Tail. Alpha got infront of Tricksy, he ducked underneath one of the Garchomps fins and did a backflip wacking its tail under its chin. He staggered backward and fell down.

Tank and Bastiodon collided, Fungas let loose a yellow dust cloud, going up the Rock/Steel Types nose (Bastiodon). Tank stomped one of his feet and propelled himself forward knocking the shield Pokemon down.

Tanks ability negated Tank from taking recoil damage.

"Earth Power Garchomp! The jet Pokemon got right back up and stomped his foot. A gap appeared under Alpha and erupted with a blast of lava. Alpha flew in the air, stinging with burns on him. Joseph saw him, and opened his arms wide trying to catch him.

*What am I thinking, Alpha is about the same size of me just by standing up-* Too late for Joseph to change his mind, Alpha landed on him, breaking his fall.

Catherine saw this and laughed...normal?

*Either she's laughing at me because I'm stupid or she just normally laughed* Joseph thought as pain surged through him. He pushed Alpha off and they both got up.

Bastiodon tried getting up, but was paralyzed.

Catherine made a straight face again, and went back to reality.

"Garchomp finish them with Draco Meteor! A red,blue and yellow energy ball started to form in its mouth, he emitted red energy from his body.

"Tank get over-

Something slid underneath the Garchomps feet carrying Zipper, the Garchomp fell down canceling its attack.

"What is this? Catherine said in shock.

A small figure stood up tall and proud. In its arms was Zipper being blinded by a hand.

A Riolu stood there.

"There you are Zipper! Are you the one Gardinia sent for us? Joseph asked the little dog Pokemon. He nodded and ran to Joseph giving him Zipper.

"You probably thought Zipper was an enemy, sure he's annoying but hes nice. Joseph commented.

"Enough of this! Duscolps use Shadow Ball, Garchomp Dragon Rush! A mummy looking Pokemon came out charging a ball of negative energy. Garchomp got up charging at the Riolu with a dragon shape emitting blue aura.

"Tank use-

The Riolu flashed its eye at the Duscolps using Foresight and ran at the Garchomp first. He leapted over the Ground/Dragon Type using Force Palm. He crashed into the ground face first. The Fighting Type balled up its fist, which started swirling around glowing green.

"How is this possible! Vytalas said watching her Garchomp get blasted to the ground by a mere dog. The Ghost Type fired its large Shadow Ball at the blue dog.

"Tank Flash Cannon! A silver beam shot out of his mouth blasting the Shadow Ball out of the Riolus way. Duscolps was punched in the face by his Drain Punch attack knocking him into a tree.

"Thats it, I'm bringing out the biggy! She threw out a Pokeball, a Shuckle came out relaxed.

*Sh!t* Was Josephs thought.

"Run! Joseph said.

Everyone but Catherine, Joseph, and the Riolu wondered why he wanted to run.

Tank stood up to the Shuckle stomping on it. He grinned.

"Shuckle use Power Trick, then use Gyro Ball. Vytalas said smiling.

"Tank get out of the-

The Shuckle glowed red then purple and started floated under Tanks foot. Shuckle shot straight up tripping Tank over and striking everyone else

Joseph returned everyone as he ran saving them from even more pain. The Riolu ran by his side protecting him.

"Chase them down everyone! Catherine shouted out. Bastiodon got over the Paralyze status, Garchomp got up, but the Duscolps was knocked out for good. Shuckle spun at the two with speed.

The Fighting type turned around for a second kicking the Shuckle back at its master like a soccer ball.

"Your strong for a little guy. Joseph told him. The Riolu smiled.

They ran away from her, hearing her Garchomp slice trees in halves with its fins, her Bastiodon ramming trees to the ground and the Shuckle pinging everywhere like a pinball.

They ran towards the City of Olivine, hoping to find trainers there to help them.

The Garchomp shot out a blue vortex at Joseph, he ducked low barley dodging the attack, it hit a tree and something flew out that Joseph recognized.

"Riolu the tablet! He immediately saw it and jumped at it, he grabbed it and Joseph caught him.

"Nice one Riolu. He saw a building up ahead. Joseph tried to go around it, but Catherines Garchomp swooped them up on his back, by accident.

"How about this Bonsly it would look great on you. A woman said.

"Bonsly-Bonsly

"Oh I'm glad you like it- A Garchomp crashed through the building with two figures on its back.

"Sorry! Joseph said smiling at them. The woman screamed and the Bonsly laughed at all the destruction the Garchomp was causing now.

Joseph and the Riolu flew out of the entrance door because the Garchomp couldn't fit through.

Joseph landed on his butt and got up ignoring the pain. People were gathering around wondering what was going on. Soon a Bastiodon smashed a restaurants wall down chasing Joseph. Shuckle came shattering windows as he spun.

Joseph ran through alleys trying to lose them, trainers came and started battling them, they thought about capturing them.

"Beedrill use- A trainers Beedrill was knocked out by a Garchomps tail before he even had a chance to say an attack.

"Great, now their keeping them busy we need to get outta here, while we still-

A gap appeared infront of him and hot air sprung them up in the air, Joseph held onto the Riolu and tablet.

"Such a nice view up here! Joseph said smiling with fear in his eyes.

The two fell down into a container with Magikarp in it. A man was running a guessing game stand. Huge waves of water splashed at the guessers.  
"Sorry! He said getting out.  
"How can you survive! Catherine was running up to them knocking people down through the crowds.

"Stop her! Joseph said running away. Everyone in the City was quiet doing nothing, but watch.

"You have the tablet, hand it over you can't win! She got out of the crowd trying to find him.

She saw a familiar face aboarding a ship.

"Garchomp. Her Pokemon appeared by her side.

"You remember her right...attack her. Vytalas said pointing at Autumn. Without hesitation the Garchomp charged at her from a distance.

Joseph was hiding in the alley, but heard what she just said. "Riolu take this and run! He shoved the tablet in his arms, then ran after Autumn. He threw a Pokeball infront of the Garchomp and Tank came out.

The Garchomp used its fins to flip Tank over, procceding to attack Autumn.

"Ticket please. A sailor said smiling.

As soon as Autumn took out her ticket, Joseph tackled her down to the floor.

"Who are you, get off of-

The Garchomp had just slashed at Josephs back.

"Hey...Au...Autumn. He smiled.  
"Joseph?

A silver beam came out of Tanks mouth shooting the Garchomp into the sea.

"Get over here! Vytalas shouted at Joseph.

He got off of Autumn pulling her up.

"What are you-

"Sailor take care of her-

"No I'm staying here-

Joseph kissed her on mouth and shoved her towards the Sailor, he took her onto the boat yelling to start the boat.

People surrounded the two in a huge circle.

"Alright Vytalas...you hurt the ones I love...your messing with me...

"CHATO! He yelled out.

The Riolu jumped into the circle carrying the tablet. He started glowing white. His feet started getting longer until he stood on his toes, his arms grew longer and spikes started to pop out of his wrist. His body got larger a little slim, but tough with a spike. The Riolus head grew and its nose and ears looked bigger.

There stood before everyone was a Lucario.

"Bastiodon come on out. The giant shield Pokemon was pushing through the crowd.

Tank stand for,

*No, I've got this* Lucario said in Josephs head. He gave Joseph the tablet.

*You can...never mind, focus on him*

"Bastiodon use Iron Head! Its head glowed silver and ran at the Lucario.

"Low kick Lucario! He ran at the hulking Pokemon showing to signs of fear, then ducked and sweeped its feet under the head. The Rock/Steel Type tripped over slamming its head into the ground. He fainted.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Joseph said.

"Grr! Shuckle use Gyro Ball!

Suddenly Joseph reached for the stone and threw it at Lucario. He instantly caught it without looking. Joseph touched his ring and shouted.

"Mega Evolution! The Lucario started to morph. Black streaks started coming down the Lucarios face, legs, and arms. His fists and legs grew spikes. His hair flowed with red tips on each one. His tail turned into a creamy color. The Fighting/Steel Types fists and feet turned blooded red.

The Shuckle charged at the new Lucaro in ball form glowing sliver.

He caught the Shuckle with one hand stopping him. He charged up a blue ball with a free hand and punched the Shuckle. The Shuckle dropped to the ground, not moving.

"Impossible...impossible, no. Catherine was stunned.

You mess with the ones I love, your messing with us! Lucario...SHOW HER THE POWER OF THE AURA! Joseph shouted.

The Lucario closed his eyes, he glowed purple, then blue. He opened his eyes and put his hands together. A aura beam was shot out, and sent Vytalas flying.

"You did it Lucario.

*No, WE did it* Lucario smiled and reverted back to his form.

*I guess you take the tablet back to Gardinia* *Yes, but I would like to stay with you Joseph, I will not fail you*

*Of course Lucario, how could I say no*

*Perfect, I'll get this to her right away master*

*Don't call me master, call me Joseph*

*As you wish...what will I called*

*...how about...Yaotl*

*sounds...good*

*Yes, and after your done, I would like to talk to my friend Autumn*

*As you wish...Joseph*


	21. Chapter 21: A Visit

# 21 #  
"This is John Wetburn reporting live. We have just seen a Lucario evolve into a new evolution. A trainer by the name Joseph evolved his Riolu into Lucario and evolved it AGAIN into...I don't know what it is.

"People say they saw Joseph toss the Lucario a stone, then pressed his fingers against a ring, this is what caused the third evolution. Professor Elm is trying to find a solution to why Lucario evolved again.

Joseph was at the Pokemon Center with Yaotl by his side. Nurse Joy checked out his Pokemon while trainers asked to trade for his Lucario.

"I'll give you my Snorlax. A trainer said.

"No thanks I'm not-

"I'll trade you my Magnezone for him. Another trainer said, she smiled at the Lucario, he shook his head.

"Sorry no I don't-

"I'll trade you my Flygon for him! Another said.

*Tempting* Joseph thought.

*Joseph...no* Yaotl said to him.

*I know* "No thanks.

Joseph hadn't even put Yaotl in a Pokeball yet.

"Here are your Pokemon Joseph, please come again. A Nurse Joy said setting them down on the desk.

"Thanks. Joseph took his Pokemon and pressed Zippers Pokeball button.

Trainers then stepped back once they saw Zippers bloodshot eyes.

*Oh whatsss wrong, yousss think I'm ssscary* Zipper laughed demonicly in all their heads. Trainers had fear in their eyes and ran out the door shrieking.

*Did you really have to do that...* Lucario said to Zipper.

Zipper turned to Lucario with a welcoming smile, even though it didn't look welcoming.

*New guy, huh never ssseen you before...and yesss I really had to do it...to crowded* Zipper chuckled.

*Yes, I'am new to Joseph team, nice to meet you...*

*Zipper, the namesss Zipper...I sssmell jussstice* Zipper pretended to sniff the air.

*Well my names Yaotl, its what Joseph called me, and yes I'am justice* Yaotl raised his hand to Zipper.

*...no I don't do handshakesss* Zipper turned towards Joseph. Yaotl frowned

*You may have guessed, but he was the Pokemon that Gardinia sent for us* Joseph told him.

*Joseph, I believe I should take the tablet to Gardinia, I'll be out for a while* Yaotl said getting into meditating position.

*Aura Pokemon, pfft* Zipper said crossing his arms.

*What do you have against aura Pokemon...Gardinias like a aura Pokemon* Joseph raised his eyebrow.

*Nothing...which makesss me think, Yaotl can tell me all about her* He grinned.

*Oh boy* Joseph facepalmed himself.

They waited for at least 2 hours for Yaotl to give Gardinia the tablet. The stone tablet turned into yellow particles and disappeared in then air as Yaotl held onto it.

He opened his eyes, blinking.

*We are done here* Yaotl said.

*Did Gardinia tell you anything about what we had to do next* Joseph asked.

*She told me, to tell you that she's searching for the 4th tablet as we speak, she will tell us when she finds it, but for now...*

*For now we can do whatever we want* Joseph finished his sentence.

He nodded.

*We could go and get my 5th gym badge* Joseph told them.

*Very well, but wouldn't you want to check on Autumn first* He suggested.

*Yes I would thank you*

*My pleasure*

Yaotl placed his forepaw on Josephs forehead. The Lucarios hair stood up glowing purple. Joseph started to feel something mental in his head.

*You may speak to her now* Yaotl told him.

*Hello* Joseph said.

*Joseph is that you* Autumn said.

*Yes its me, how are you doing*

*How am I doing, how are YOU doing, you just got attacked by a Garchomp just by...saving me...thank you*

*I would never let anyone hurt you, as for me I'm doing fine, that girl Vytalas the one that I was battling, we took care of her*

*I thought you were done for, I wanted to stay and help but you had to shove me onto the ship*

*It was for your own good Autumn, I don't want you getting hurt under my own troubles...I love you*

There was short pause.

*I...I still haven't decided yet...sorry...but that kiss you pulled off...was unexpected* She laughed.

*Sorry, I just got carried away*

*Its ok, it helped me think about it* Joseph smiled a little.

*Let me guess, you have to go hero again don't you* She said with sarcasm.

*Well no, not right now, I would've liked to come with you but-*

*Don't worry Clouds coming over to pick you up, I sent her to actually help you, but now that I know you took care of everything...*

*I'll be happy to see you again Autumn* Joseph said with joy.

*Ditto*

The telepathic connection ended and Joseph was brought back into reality.

"Let's not keep her waiting you two-

They heard wings flapping outside violently.

"That must be Cloud. Joseph walked out of the P.C. .

"Cloud! Joseph saw a giant bird with big, white, soft, fluffy wings she stretched out her neck, happy to see him again.

"Its good to see you again. He said hugging her. She hummed with joy.

"Alright you two lets get aboard Cloud! Zipper went into Josephs body, and Yaotl greeted Cloud.

*Huh, I've never been on a...giant bird Joseph* Yaotl tried finding a way to get on.

*Just get on her back and hold onto her neck, simple* Joseph got on her back and wrapped his arms around the Altaria's neck. Yaotl did the same only her rested his head on her bare back and clutched her stomach.

*All set Yaotl*

*I guess Joseph*

"Alright Cloud, I miss Autumn, now let's get going! The bird started flapping its wings and soon they were in the air soaring over the seas.

…Vytalas…

"I can't believe I just humiliated myself! Catherine said pulling a branch out of her hair. A tree broke her fall.

"Gah! Joseph I will get my revenge on you! She saw her Ninjask jet and she quickly ran to it.

She got in and revved up the engine.

"I'll get him next time. She said to herself.

It was a 6 hour flight back to HQ in the Unova region. (Ninjasks are fast)

As soon as Catherine got out grunts started to form around her.

"What is it now. Vytalas said with a angry tone.

"Th...the boss has called you down for a meeting. A grunt said studdering.

Vytalas came down to the command room, there in the room were the three executives, Proton,Ariana, and Petrel were in the room. "Hello fellow executives. Catherine said sitting down on chair, feet up on the table. Ariana got mad, and Proton and Petrel were amused.  
A flat screen came down from the wall. The lights shut off and Giovanni was on.

"Hello everyone I believe two of you know why we're here. He said looking at Vytalas and Ariana.

"Yes, I believe I do... Ariana said giving Vytalas the eye. She ignored it.

"Well according to the news, one of Joseph Pokemon have evolved and I don't mean normal evolutions, I'm talking about...mega evolutions. Giovanni said with suspence.

"Mega evolutions? Boss what do you mean? Proton asked.

"Well as we know a Riolu only has one evolution stage, and thats Lucario but Joseph some how made it evolve again.

"But how is this possible? Petrel asked.

"Some people said that they saw Joseph throw the Lucario a stone, then pressed his fingers against a ring.

"I told yous! Ariana blurted out.

"Yes, yes Ariana you were right. Petrel said chuckling.

"Anyways, Vytalas can you please explain these Pokemon powers, since you've had a close experince.

"That Lucario was like no other, he defeated my Shuckle by just grabbing it like a fresbe, then KO'd it with a punch. Catherine said.

"He knocked it out...with one punch! Proton was getting nervous.

She nodded her head.

"These Pokemon are at least ten times powerful than the original, we must obtain them from Joseph! Giovanni slammed his fist onto a table.

"But how boss, he's just to powerful-

"We will steal them some how, our scientist are already working on the new Pokeshooter for now, only the experts will be able to use them.

"I can't wait for that moment. Proton said pumping his fist.

"We all can't wait for that feeling Joseph had with it. Petrel grinned.

"Are we done here. Catherine asked.

"No...what were you doing there in Olivine City? Giovanni said staring at her with cold eyes. All eyes turned to her.

"Just getting our revenge, sir. She said salluting.

"Really...so what about the tablet can you explain that. Giovanni folded his arms waiting for her answer.

*I'm screwed* She thought.

"The tablet goes for alot of money, I was hoping if I got all of them, I would be rich but now that you know...*

"Thank you for your honesty Vytalas I will be sure to...demote you to Elite Officer now. Giovanni smiled and so did Ariana.

"Of course boss, I deserve it for being selfish.

"Then who will the 4th executive be from now on? Ariana asked.

"That I will have to think about, certainly not Archer for sure.

Ariana gave Vytalas the eye. She ignored it and walked out the door going up to her room.

*Great, I just got demoted from a powerful position, now I'll have to start all over again*

She passed grunts who saluted to her, she gave one a black eye just so that she could make herself feel better.

When the Elite Officer got to her room, the first thing she did was check the camera. No one was recorded, but her, so she checked on what Joseph was doing.

A blue dot appeared over a sea and was heading towards Cianwood City.

*I'll stay low for a while, Joseph* She closed up her labtop falling asleep.

…Joseph…  
Joseph was sleeping on the giant Flying/Dragon Type body as they got closer to the ship.

*Ssso Yaotl* Zipper asked.  
*Yes*

*What isss Gardinia like*

*Gardinia, what do you want to know about her* Yaotl said defensivly.

*Woah, chill out, I jussst want to know how she isss* Zipper chuckled.

*Well, she's kind and heart warming, she helps maintain a balance for the Pokemon world, she's a princess of all-*

*Hold up, princesssss she'sss a princesssss...that just givesss me an even more reason to like her* Zipper smiled inside Joseph body.

*What, you like her* Yaotl was suprised.

*Why of courssse even though the longessst we ssspeaked to each other wasss...5 minutes, good enough* He smiled.

*So you have feelings for her*

*Isss she sssingle*

Yaotl gulped.

*Well...*

A ship appeared in a distance.

. *Joseph the boat, we're here* Yaotl told him, trying to forget what Zipper just asked.

Joseph heard and he woke up, seeing it.

*Yes, Autumn here I come* Joseph was jumping with joy on the inside.

*Ssso about Gardinia...isss she sssingle* Zipper was still asking Yaotl.

*Well, you see-* Cloud stared gliding downward to the boat, she flapped her wings slowly, until she made a clear landing. People gathered around to see a Lucario and Joseph on Clouds back.

"Alright everyone! Have any of yous seen or heard of a girl named Autumn! Joseph shouted.

"Right here! A girl raised her hand and was running up to him. Joseph dropped down and hugged her.

"I missed you. He said.

People awed.

"I missed you too. She hugged him even tighter. People thought this was cute.

They let go, and stared into each others eyes.

"Your always doing something reckless...Chato. She laughed.

"Oh yea about that...

*Hello Autumn remember me* Zipper came out of Joseph body floating around the two.

*Yes I remember you trouble maker* She smiled at him.

The Lucario got off of Cloud thanking her, and walked up to the three.

*Zipper could you uh, scare everyone* Joseph told him.

Zipper smiled evily. *Alright everyone nothing to sssee here, yousss don't want me to rip your sssoulsss clean off of you mortalsss hmmm*

People backed away, and once Zippers eyes flared to a even reder color, they ran.

*That was unessessary Zipper, you could have just asked* Yaotl said watching people run with fear.

*Itsss no fun* Zipper replied.

"So how long until you have to go hero again* Autumn asked with puppy dog eyes. Joseph fell for it.

"As long as I want, until the voice, whos name is, Gardinia calls me again. Joseph said walking towards a bench.

"Good because we have some stuff we need to do together. She took out 4 Pokeballs and threw them at the ground. Vinci, Avenger, Harmony, and Chiller came out.

"Hey everyone, its me again. Joseph said to them. Avenger ran up and jumped up hugging him. Harmony came over to him playing a happy tune, Vinci grinned and looked from Autumn to him.

"Shut it Vinci. Autumn and Joseph laughed.

Chiller remained still and relaxed. He smiled at Joseph.

"Chiller, your still the same as always, Avenger your still small, yet you've been tough with Autumn protect her. He nodded and Autumn smiled.

"Harmony your music is still beautiful as always...like Autumn. She blushed pushing her long light chocolate hair out of her face.

"Vinci how have your drawings been, better then the next huh. He nodded.

"So now that you said hello to everyone, Inwas thinking...

"You want to do something, we will...just as long as the sailors don't see me...oh boy. Joseph rested his chin on his hand.

"I believe they don't care anymore about that. Autumn said looking around.

"Well then I'll take my chances. Joseph said looking at a sailor, then nudging Autumn as he got up towards the sailor.

They talked for a little bit and then Joseph came back with a smile.

"Their not making me walk the plank. Joseph told Autumn.

"Good, because you just got here. She hugged him again.

Yaotl thought it was rude of him not to introduce himself.

*Hello Autumn, pleasure to meet you, Joseph has been talking about you alot* Yaotl smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too...you have. Autumn said in a sweeter voice.

"Well I haven't talked about you alot, alot but I've talked..about..you...

She stared at him blankly.

"I missed you alot. He finished with that, and she kissed him on the cheek.

*Well me and ZIPPER will leave you two alone* Yaotl told them raising a forepalm, Zippers body was enveloped around by a blue sphere. He pulled Zipper away.

*Hey what givesss* Zipper was pounding on the sphere.

"Zipper, always a trouble maker-

"So where are you sleeping tonight. Autumn asked.

"Uh...engine room. Joseph said raising his hands.

"Your crazy then, we're gonna do the same thing like last ok.

"This is gonna be even weirder then...

"Why? Autumn was confused.

"I mean...we both have feelings for each other, I love you and your...your still deciding, I don't want to rush you.

"We'll promise to sleep together like last time, ok just...normal. She smiled.

"I don't know what you mean by normal, if we're gonna sleep together-

"Let's just find something to do ok, your stalling. She looked around.

"How about...

Joseph looked around until he saw a huge banner saying "Free Dinner For Your Date"

*Hmmm, maybe...yup* Joseph got up from his chair and started walking towards a person by a stand.

"Oh hello would you like to enter the contest. A with a mustachio said. He was wearing a fancy suit.

"Yes I would, now whats the contest gonna be about. Joseph asked.

"Well you see those 11 contestants over there. He pointed by a pool and 6 girls and 5 boys stood there.

"Yea.

"There will be a elimination tournament and you will battle to the top, just sign your name right here. He passed a paper and pen. One slot was left for him.

"Here you go. Joseph gave him the paper signed.

"Now stand over there with the rest of them. He said. Joseph walked over there with smiles.

"Whos your love. A girl whispered to him.

"Over there is my angel. Joseph pointed at Autumn.

"Shes so pretty, your a lucky guy. She commented.

A boy heard this and said. "How can you get with her, I mean I'm not saying you don't deserve her but...yea your lucky. The boy smiled at him. "I'm just as clueless as you. Joseph told him as he was admiring Autumns beauty.

"Alright contestants follow me. The fancy man said walking at the bottom of the ship. They followed him down. Joseph waved to Yaotl and Zipper, they followed.  
"We should do-

Autumn had just turned to where Joseph used to be, but he was gone.

"Wow, he leaves me, he'll be back. She said shaking her head.

The 12 trainers went down into a room that had 10 battle arena's. Everyone was suprised at how big the room was.

"Alright everyone we will have 2 trainers on each arena for the first round, then 2 again for the second round, and finally the 3 three contestants will battle.

*You two ready* Joseph said to Yaotl and Zipper.

*I will fight with honor* Yaotl said placing his forepaw on his heart.

*Why do you have to be ssso ssseriousssly* Zipper told Yaotl.

"We will have a 2v2 battle for each round, begin! Trainers started scattering around, facing their opponents.

Joseph saw that everyone, but one girl was taken.

"Looks like your battling me! The girl said. She looked to be 13 years old.

Joseph walked up with his two Pokemon by his side.

*Let me go, I want to battle* Zipper said. "Yaotl stand for battle. Joseph said, then he took out a Pokeball and threw it on the floor. Fungas came out by Yaotl side.

*Greetings Fungas* Yaotl said to him.

*Greetings...*

*Yaotl*

*Greetings Yaotl* Fungas said.

"Alright Medicham come on out, Hitmonchan come on! The girl said tossing her Pokeballs. The two Pokemon came out launching punches in the air.

"Fungas body armor! Joseph grinned.

*Body armor* Yaotl was puzzled.

*Yea you may want to retract that chest spike of yours* Joseph suggested. He did and he soon realized that Fungas locked himself on his chest, and figured out why he did it.

"Body armor? Why would you do that? The girl said with a confused face.

"Ladies first. Was all Joseph said.

"With pleasure Hitmonchan Fire Punch! The boxer's fist enveloped into a fire ball and lunged out at the Fighting/Steel Type. Yaotl ducked down dodging it, with incredible reflexes.

"Yaotl Aura Sphere! He charged a blue orb in both hands and then he slammed the two at the Hitmonchans torsos.  
Fungas let loose a purple dust cloud going up the boxers nose.

"No wonder you used that Parasect as body armor! Medicham use Psychic on that Parasect!

The Fighting/Psychic Type eyes glowed blue, and Fungas clutched onto the Lucario's shoulders trying to resist.

"Shadow Ball! Yaotl charged a ball of negative energy shooting it at that Medicham.

"No! The Medicham was hit in the stomach, crashing down. The Hitmonchan got up and punched the Lucario by suprised. Fungas let loose a yellow dust cloud and it touched the Fighting Type.

"He's getting worser! The girl was in shock.

The Hitmonchan showed electricity and was looking purple. The Stun Spore was keepingbhim down, while the Poison Powder was working its way.

"Medicham use Focus Blast! The meditatingPokemon got up and started charging a red energy ball.

"Yaotl hurry Shadow Claw! The Lucario ran on its toes towards the Medicham.

"Too late, Medicham fire! The Fighting/Psychic Type nodded and threw its ball of energy out. The Lucario exploded.

"We won, we won, we-

Yaotl just appeared out of the smoke clawing the Medicham with a dark shadowing claw.

*I'am sorry Fungas, forgive me* Yaotl thought as he pulled Fungas off amd slowly gently laying him down. Fungas fainted.

The Medicham fainted, but the Hitmonchan was still up, it limped towards the Lucario and threw a punch.

Yaotl caught it behind him without even looking.

*You hurt my friends, now its my turn* Yaotl said in his head.

*But this is only a battle-*

Before the Hitmonchan could say anything Yaotl charged up a Aura Sphere ramming it into the Fighting Types chest.

He was sent flying into the ceiling, slamming against it, then falling back down.

The Hitmonchan remained there fainted.

"Awe man...good luck on your date, if you win. The girl said returning her Pokemon.

"Thanks. Joseph said returning Fungas.

*Joseph, I apologize for using Fungas as a shield* Yaotl got down on his knee's looking like he was gonna get disciplined.

*Its ok, Fungas is gonna get better...why are you kneeling*

*Usually when I do something bad, I kneel before whoever I serve waiting to get punished. *Yaotl your not my slave, now get up* Joseph laughed.

Yaotl was suprised, he was shocked. *Th...thank you Joseph*

*Your welcome...I guess* Joseph looked around to find 6 trainers left. He walked to one and got ready.

"Its you huh, you gotta win this for your girl of yours. The boy said smiling.

"I know, now lets battle.

The boy threw out two Pokeballs. A Starmie and a Beedrill came out.

Joseph threw two Pokeballs and Tricksy and Alpha came out.

"Ah man their both resisted to Psychic Types...use Hydro Pump on his Mightyena! The boy said.

A rush of high pressured water shot out from the Starmies red ruby as it kept on spinning.

"Alpha dodge! He picked Tricksy up with his mouth running with speed.

"Beedrill Poison Sting! The bee flew towards the two with its stinger pointed out at them.

"Tricksy Dark Pulse. Alpha tossed her in air and she shot out a negative beam of energy at the Poison/Bug Type wings. It went down crashingto the ground.

"Beedrill come on, you can do it. It stood up on its thin legs.

"Finish him Alpha! The Elite Pokemons fangs turned into a blaze and charged at the flightless bug.

"Water Gun! A blast of water hit the Mightyena knocking him to the side.

"Tricksy Dark Pulse on Starmie! Alpha Thunder Fang on it as well.

Alpha regained his balance, with his jaws sparking with electricity. Tricksy jumped on the Beedrills face knocking it down, then hopped up shooting out a dark beam from her mouth.

"Two attacks at once!

"Yep and both are super effective. Joseph added.

"Starmie use-

It was biten and blasted at the same time. The electricity shocked its insides, while the beam cracked the red ruby. The ruby flashed red, then it turned black.

"Now all we've got is that Beedrill you two lets do this! Joseph shouted.

Alpha charged at the Beedrill fangs pouring with flames, Tricksy stood beside him fangs out to, but no fire.

"Pin Missle! Needles rocketed out of its lancer like needles, shotting towards the two.

Alpha stopped and slid guarding Tricksy with his entire body, she didn't stop running until, they were close enough to the Beedrill.

Alpha winced in pain, but he knew he had to defend her. She jumped at the Beedrill biting him. Alpha turned slowly and its fangs blazed. He bit the Beedrill causing it to faint.

"That was quick. Joseph said returning the two.

"Yes it was, good luck on your date. The boy said returning his Pokemon and walking away.

"Thanks. Joseph looked around and saw two people waiting for him in a big circle arena.

*Thisss isss gonna be epic* Zipper said.

They walked up to the three. They nodded at each other and threw out their Pokeballs.

A Claydol and a Bronzor came out of a girls Pokeball . A Sandslash and a Magmar came out of a boys Pokeball.

"Zipper stand for-

*Alright coach I won't let you down*

Joseph shook his head and threw a Pokeball. Tank came out roaring, and that scared the other Pokemon.

"Its...thats...an Aggron. The trainers said with fear.

"Yup, Tank lets finish this quick with an Iron Tail, sweep them. He laughed and his tail glowed.

"Dodge it Magmar and-

"Dodge it Bronzor-

The Pokemon dodged by jumping over Tanks huge tail, but the others weren't so lucky. The Sandslash and Claydol were knocked out of the arena with swirly eyes.

"Flamethrower on him Magmar! The Magmar shivered for a second, then it spewed out flames from its mouth. Tank roared in pain as he tried blocking it with his arms.

*I got you big guy* Zipper threw volleys of Shadow Balls at the Magmar, it was knocked down, but wasn't defeated.

"Bronzor use Psybeam on that Banette! Its trainer shouted. It spinned shooting out a rainbow beam that zigzagged.

Tank put a hand infront of Zipper blocking it, he grabbed the Bronzor and threw it on the ground, stopping on it till it fainted. The ship rocked.

"Uh, Tank I think its down for don't need to be so...brutal! Tank looked under to see that he was right. He smiled and gave it to his trainer.

"Th...thanks. The trainer said with fear.

"Magmar Fire Blast! The Magmar got up taking in some air, then shot out a blazing hot star shape of fire at Tank.

Tank got down to his knee's feeling the pain surge through him, he couldn't stand it. It sizzled off his armor.

Zipper floated to the Magmar from behind and used Shadow Claw. The Magmar feel down, it tried getting up, but couldn't.

"Hyper beam Tank! He gulpped ignoring the pain and shot out a white beam of energy. It struck the Magmar in the chest, blasting it to the floor.  
There laid a fainted Magmar.

"Awe man, I was looking forward to my date. The two other trainers said at the same time.

"Joseph is the winner! The mustachio guy said.

"We will ready your table for your date tonight. The man whispered in his ear.

"Thanks. Joseph told him.

Joseph returned Tank and quickly ran to a healing machine that was at the entrance. He placed Tank,Funga, and Alphas Pokeball on it and pressed a purple button. They flashed yellow, then stopped.

"Oh yea Yaotl, I need to capture you.

*Very well I offer you permission*

Joseph pressed a empty Pokeball's button and it took Yaotl in. The ball shaked in his hand.

"...1...2...3..

Joseph pressed the button again and Yaotl came out.

"Let's go tell Autumn about the contest. Joseph said.

They ran upstairs to the deck to see Autumn sitting on chair, she looked bored as ever.

Joseph ran up to her, and she saw him, Autumn had a mad face.

"Where have you been I've been waiting for you-

"Wear something nice tonight Autumn, trust me. Joseph told her and then he ran off.

"But-

"Where something nice!

…Night…

Autumn was in their room, tapping sitting down on a chair tapping her fingers on a table. She wore a slim red dress with some maskcara and makeup not to much.

*Wear something nice, what is he planning* Autumn thought.

There was a knock on the door.

*That must be him*

She got up and walked over to the door, opening it up. Joseph was in a grey tux with a black tie. He had something in his hands.

*Damn she's hotter, it doesn't even look like she was trying* Joseph said smiling.

"Hey Joseph..are those flowers for me? She saw a mixture of red,blue, and purple flowers.

Joseph was in his little fantasy land, until he heard Autumns question.

"Yes, they are. He said plucking a purple flower off and putting it in her hair. She blushed.

"Joseph their beautiful, were are we going.

"I'll show you Autumn. He wrapped his arm around hers like a gentleman, and walked to the deck.

A table with a lit candlestick was there with a white tablecloth, and plates and utensils. Two chairs were on each side of the table.

"Joseph how did you-

He put a finger to her lips and winked. He pulled a chair and she sat down. Joseph pushed her in, then sat in his own chair. She was blushing wildly.

"Really, how did you-

Food was served by waiters. Autumn got a salad and Joseph got a...Krabby?

"Uh waiter, why is there a...Krabby?

"Oh don't worry, legend says that if a Pokemon was killed-

"I don't like the K word sir. Joseph shook his head.

"My apologize, would you like anything else. He said taking the plate with the cooked Krabby.

"No thanks. Joseph said and then the waiter left. Joseph just ate breadsticks.

"So like I said how did you-

Two goblets were given to them and ginger ale was poured in each one.

"Thank you. They both said.

"You were saying. Joseph said taking a sip.

"How did you-

A violin player was gonna sing them a song, but Autumn snapped her fingers shoing him away. The violinist was disappointed.

"How did you get all this ready for us. She said finally.

"I won a contest. He said.

"For free, everythings for free. She was shocked.

"Yea.

"Joseph I'm...flattered. She was smiling.

"Don't thank me, thank my Pokemon. He took another sip.

"Thank you, and your Pokemon. She fixed what she said.

"I have to tell you something Autumn.

"What is it. She fixed her eyes on him.

"How did I ever get to be with someone this pretty, sometimes I feel like I'm not even worth your time Autumn you know.

"What makes you say that, I enjoy having you around.

Joseph smiled, but then made a blank face.

"Out of every other guy in the world, you chose me, I consider that lucky. Joseph said tilting his goblet.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe in luck Joseph. She smirked.

"Oh yea, then what DO you believe in. He said reaching his hand out and lifting her chin.

"You really want to know what I believe in. She said getting out of her chair.

"I do. He got out of his and they both walked towards each other.

She wrapped her arms around him, and Joseph pulled her in by the waist.

"I believe in destiny... She whispered and they slowly reached in for a kiss.

*Woah, if I knew it wasss really gonna go down, I would have left your body* Zipper said.

*ZIPPER* The two said to him.

*Sssorry* He chuckled, and got out of Josephs body.

Joseph knew Zipper killed the moment, he forgot to put Zipper into his Pokeball.

"We should get some sleep. Joseph said releasing her.

"Yea we should. She scratched her hair in awkwardness.

Joseph was about to take Autumn by the arm like a gentleman, but she pulled away and waved a finger in his face.

"I want you to carry me up to OUR room. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he picked her up.

*I'm carrying a hot babe in my arms* Joseph thought.

When Joseph reached their room, Autumn opened the door by releasing a arm from his neck.

Joseph got in and slowly closed the door with a foot.

"Ok so...I'm gonna let you change in the-

"No I'm fine sleeping in this, just set me down in bed. She said.

Joseph put Autumn down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Can I get a good night kiss. She said pointing at her forehead.

Joseph leaned in and was about to kiss her forehead, but he was caught off guard. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you. She said seductivly.

"I love you too. He kissed her again.

They pulled each other together and kissed one last time only slowly more delicatly. They fell asleep.

Zipper was at the watchmans tower staring at the moon.

*Oh Gardinia I wish to meet you* He smiled.


	22. Chapter 22: Hotshot

# 22 #  
The ship was running smoothly as it floated over the sea. The Wingulls awoke the people on board.

Joseph was still in his tux sleeping in bed with Autumn. Last night was a dream come true for Joseph. Autumn loved him back.

He woke up in bed, just as he heard the Wingulls.

He got up and looked around. Autumn wasn't in bed with him anymore.

*Where did she go...she probably went for breakfeast* Joseph thought. He needed to get out of the tux and change into some real clothes.

*Thats right, I don't have any other clothes, Vytalas took my backpack*

He got out of bed and decided to at least wear his old clothes, it was better than nothing.

Joseph walked up to the bathroom with his clothes. The door was closed for some reason.

*Odd*

He knocked on the door, but no one answered.

*I guess no ones in there* Joseph opened the door to hear a rushing of water in a shower. He saw a girl taking a shower behind a slide door.

He closed the door quickly with big red cheeks. *I have invaded her privacy* He pulled his hair down in embarressment.

He placed his ear to the door, he heard the water stop.

*I'm gonna die* He thought. Joseph quickly went to the bed sitting down acting like he just got up.

Autumn opened the door poking her head out and looking at the bed, Joseph looked at her.

"Did you just-

"Sorry, I...I didn't see anything, I promise you, I just thought the door was closed for no reason, I knocked but you didn't answer, I'm sorry-

She laughed.

"I should've locked the door, my fault. She said, then went back into the bathroom.

*She wasn't mad* Joseph thought he was gonna get beat.

He waited on the bed for Autumn to finish her shower. She came out in a fresh new pair of clothes.

Joseph walked up to the bathroom with his old clothes, but Autumn took them out of his hands, giving him a new fresh pair.

"Thanks? He said puzzled.

She kissed him on the cheek and he felt better again.

Joseph took his shower getting into his new clothes.

*She really picked out my under...never mind*

When he was finished changing Autumn was sitting down by a table with a box filled with breakfeast.

"Its like your getting us ready for the day. Joseph told her.

"Yea, I just thought I would do something nice, since you know we're a...

"Autumn your always nice...your a heart warming person, your my angel. She blushed and walked up to him.

"A kiss? He asked.

She leaned in, but then backed away faking it. "Nope. She laughed.

*Tough luck* He shook his head.

"How long do you think it'll take till we reach Cianwoods City. Joseph asked.

"About a few.

"A few what?

"A few hours of course. She smirked. Joseph started thinking of what to do, while they waited.

"I'm gonna talk to Yaotl for a bit, and find out where Zipper is I'll be back...Angel. He winked at her. She was stunned at what he called her.

"Love you. She said with a smile.

"Love you too. He said just before he left.

*He called me Angel* She blushed.

As soon as Joseph left the room he said to himself. "Where did that come from! Joseph was stunned at what he said.

*Angel, really...she does look like an angel* Joseph calmed down.

*Did you have a good time lassst night* A voice rang in his head.

*There you are Zipper* Joseph looked up to see a floating possesed Voodoo doll coming down.

*Sssorry I ruined your moment at the table* Zipper really did sound like he was sorry this time.

*Its ok we shared a few kisses in bed* Joseph smiled.

*To much detailsss* Zipper chuckled.

*No, I didn't mean like...that way...just...kisses we only kissed, that was all* Joseph didn't want Zipper to get the wrong idea.

*I know what you mean, calm down*

*I'm gonna talk to Yaotl now, I'll be-*

*I'll come, I ssstill haven't made him ssspill the detailsss about Gardinia* Zipper went inside Josephs body.

Joseph found a storage room that was empty and went inside, without anyone seeing him.

He threw out a Pokeball and Yaotl came out.

*Greetings Joseph, how may I be of a service* He said kneeling.

*Huh, I just wanted to ask a few questions...you may stand now* Joseph was getting annoyed that Yaotl would always act like a slave or a pawn, to him, Joseph didn't like that.

He rised and waited for Josephs questions to be answered.

*First off...what do you mean by disciplining yourself whenever you do something bad, do you want to get hit, whats up with that* Joseph was confused.

*I discipline myself so that I don't make the same mistakes again, I one time failed saving a girl from a fire and another person saved her. I stopped myself from eating for at least two weeks*

*TWO weeks, Yaotl your crazy* Joseph thought he was loco.

*Yes I know, it was crazy, but I had to teach myself a lesson*

*Yaotl you should never do that, I would never discipline you like that* Joseph placed a fist to his heart.

*I asked a few other Pokemon, even some random ones that I didn't know, they would punch me, kick me, beat me, just the way I wanted them to*

*Ok thisss isss getting depresssssing Joseph* Zipper told him.

*I even asked Gardinia, but she wouldn't, she couldn't have brought herself to it, I became stronger as I got disciplined more and more* Yaotl stretched out a arm and a small scar was there.

*I learn from my mistakes* He said.

*Its still not healthy to be doing that to yourself* Joseph told him.

*Sorry Joseph* He said

*I just don't want to see you disciplining yourself*

Yaotl slowly nodded.

*Ssso...now that we got thisss sssettled, I got a few questionsss* Zipper got out of Joseph body grinning at Yaotl.

Yaotl knew what was coming. *Wh...what is...what is it* Yaotl was getting nervous.

*Isss Gardinia sssingle* Zipper laughed.

He had to say the truth. *Ye...yes* He wipped sweat off of his forehead.

*Good then I can ssstart winning her over with my charming good looksss* Zipper smiled evily.

*NO* Yaotl voice boomed.

Zipper stopped smiling and locked on at Yaotl.

*You have feelingsss for her too...looksss like theresss competition* Zipper got into a battle stance.

*What no...I...I just think its wrong to express your feelings about her at a time like this besides, you just heard of her* Yaotl said trying to keep his cool.

*...your right I should get to know her, thanksss for the tip* Zipper got out of his battle stance.

Yaotl was glad he didn't have to fight Zipper.

*So now that we got that settled, does gardinia need me to do anything now * Joseph asked.

*I will see* Yaotl got down into a meditating position. He closed his eyes and his hair started to glow purple.

*He'sss lieing, I'm gonna sssteal her firssst* Zipper said.

*He's right though, right now is the best time, we're looking for the tablets*

*I'll ssstill think he hasss feelingsss for her* Zipper crossed his arms, with a mad face.

*Pfft*

They waited for at least 2 hours until Yaotl woke up. He stood up and looked towards Joseph.

*What happened* Joseph asked.

*Gardinia is close to finding the 4th tablet, but other than that, she predicted that something big will happen once you get to Cianwood*

*Then we should be careful once we reach it* Joseph said.

Yaotl nodded, and Zipper just nodded without even lookin at Joseph, he was looking at Yaotl.

*...ok see you all later* Joseph said, then walked out leaving the two alone.  
He decided he would go to the deck and just take a walk.

*Something bad is going to happen once we reach our destination, probaby Vytalas* He thought.

Joseph saw Autumn at the tip of the ship staring out at the sea. He walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her hips and that suprised her.

"Hey, Joseph, what did you talk to Zipper and Yaotl about.

"I just talked to Yaotl about if Gardinia had anything for me too do right now.

"I don't want you to leave just yet. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I won't be leaving now, but maybe after we get our 5th gym badge.

"Good, thats good. She was happy.

"But she did say something bad was gonna happen when we reach Cianwoods. He rubbed her arms.

"What ever it is we'll deal with it...together... She drew in for a kiss and Joseph kissed her.

"Your my angel, I'll never let anyone hurt you. He hugged her tighter.

"I know... She blushed.

…Vytalas…

Vytalas/Catherine was laying on the couch sleeping, with her labtop out the whole time.

*3%* Was what the battery said.

There was a knock on the door, and she immediately woke up. She got up and walked towards the door still in her combat suit.

"Who is it. She said angrily as she approached it.

"Uh, the executives would like to see you. The person on the other side said with a little bit of shakiness.

"Let me change. Catherine said getting to her dresser.

"But they want you now-

"You can tell them to wait! She smirked. She plugged in a charger, then inserted the end to her labtop.

She got into some new clothes taking her sweet time. When she was done Catherine came out, a mad grunt was standing infront of the door way.

"You sure took your-

Vytalas shoved her hand in the grunts face, walking away.

Catherine went down the elevator, listening to a cheesy elevator music.

"They make huge expensive machinery, yet they can't get any REAL music* She punched the speakers and everything was silent.

*Perfect*

As soon as Catherine got out of the elevator two grunts grabbed her by the arm.

"Boy's. She said smiling at each of them.

"Shut it. The both of them said.

They dragged her into the command room. The two seated her down onto a chair.

"Such nice escorters you sent me, you should give them a raise. Vytalas said looking at Petrel,Ariana, and Proton. *Still no 4th executive* She thought.

"What took you so long! Ariana said to her, slamming her hands on the table.

"You know...girl stuff, thats a nice outfit your wearing. Catherine complimented.

"I've been wearing the same outfit for-

Proton placed a hand over her mouth smiling.

"We have a job for you. He told her.

"What is it. Vytalas rested her chin on a knuckle.

"We want you to take a field test with...this. Proton slid a wrist looking cannon towards her.

"Is this-

"Its just a prototype for now, we are still working on it.

"Why do you trust me with it. She strapped on the device. She could see wires out in the open, sometimes it would illuminate with little sparks.

"We don't we just think...

"I'm just better than you all, don't need to embarress yourselves. Catherine laughed.

The three got mad.

Catherine took another look at the device and said. "This looks like trash, Joseph however...had style. She squinted her eyes at them.

"It isn't all about style kid. Petrel said, crossing his arms.  
"I already knew that the first day, I came in, by the way Ariana I lied about your outfit. Ariana was pissed.

"Get outta here and come back with a report! Proton yelled out.

Vytalas bowed and left the room. She punched a grunt in the stomach, and that person screamed like a banshee in pain.

*I'am never playing nice girl again* She thought.

Vytalas went up to her room, the first thing she did was check her labtop.

*Joseph your gonna be my test Mankey* When she took a look at where Joseph was at, Cianwoods appeared and a giant red blinking dot showed up in a mountain.

*What is this* She was knew what a red dot ment. Something dangerous was going on.

*I'm coming*  
Vytalas got into her combat clothes again with the device on her wrist.

*Where are the capsules, I can't work this thing without capsules* She got everything and went to the roof.

When she stepped out rows of grunts were in line with cases of colored capsules.

*They better be the best in stock* Catherine grabbed hand fulls of different colored capsules, that it all looked like a rainbow.

A grunt handed her a pair of keys to a Zapdos jet.

*Always a new jet* She got in and revved up the engines.

…Joseph…

Joseph was sitting on a chair by a smoothie stand. Taking slow sips of his mango smoothie. Autumn thought of getting a taste of a smoothie again. *Yaotl have you ever had a smoothie before* Joseph asked.

*Never*

*Have you ever thought of trying one*

*No*

*Well then I command you to try a plum and strawberry smoothie* Joseph ordered one up.

*As you...wish* Yaotl was sitting next to him and he took the cup from Joseph. He slowly took a sip through a straw.

*How is it Yaotl* Joseph saw that Yaotl was stunned, paraylzed.

*You...ok*

The Lucario slowly turned his head towards Joseph, and grinned. He started slurping the rest down to the glass.

*Glad to you that you-*

Yaotl grabbed him by the collar.

*This is the best thing, I have ever had Joseph, I want more of these...smoothies of yours* He let go of his collar.

Joseph quickly placed a couple more PokeDollars and three different smoothies appeared.

*There you go Yaotl, I'll be...over there*

Yaotl wasn't even listening, he was to busy drinking them.

Joseph dashed off and went below deck.

*Note to self: Never give or show something new to Yaotl* Joseph thought. *What happened* Zipper said coming through the walls. *Yaotl tried a smoothie and he went crazy* Joseph twirled a finger around his head.

*I want to sssee thisss for myssself* Zipper left Joseph to see the action.

Joseph stood there looking at the sea.

After about a half an hour later Joseph saw a beach up ahead.

"Yes we're here! Joseph shouted out, he soon saw arms wrapped around him.

"Yes and once you get your gym badge, you have to go. Autumn said behind him.

"I'll be back to see you, I promise.

"We have to make it lock though, so that you won't forget, if you catch my drift...

Joseph turned around and was about to kiss her, until Zipper appeared.

*Jossseph you aren't gonna believe thisss Yaotl had jussst drank all the smoothiesss and-*

The two looked at him with menacing eyes.

*Did I ruin something* Zipper made a goofy smile.

Autumn pecked him a kiss on the cheek and they walked back up to their room packing her stuff.

The ship made a sudden stop and the two got off.

"Not much of a city. Joseph said looking around. A few houses were on the beach with a P.C. and the gym. There was an entrance that led through a mountain.

"Yea its not much, but...let's spend some time together before we battle the gym leader. Autumn said.

*I don't think I'm feeling to good* A voice said in Josephs head. He turned around to see Zipper helping Yaotl walk.

*You drank to much smoothies didn't you* Joseph laughed.

"Whats so funny? Autumn asked.

Joseph explained about Yaotls first time having a smoothie.

"It can get to you Yaotl. She told him, shaking her head.

*I'm sorry I pulled you by the collar Joseoh, please forgive me I wasn't...myself* He kneeled before him.

*Its ok* He patted him on the head and he rised.

*Let'sss get that badge before he ssstartsss puking* Zipper said floating away.

*Yes, let's get the badge, we don't know when Gardinia is gonna need us again Joseph* Yaotl clutched his stomach.

"Yea sorry Autumn we're gonna have to get the badge. Joseph told her.

She frowned, but then nodded.

As soon as they started walking smoke appeared up in the skys.

"VOLCANO! People screaming. They were running for the ship, most of the people didn't even have tickets to come aboard but the sailors new that it was urgent.

"Everyone get aboard! Sailors were shouting out.

"Well you heard the man, Autumn get aboard. Joseph pushed Autumn towards the ship and started running towards the beach.

*He always as to do this* She smiled and ran after him, Zipper and Yaotl followed from behind with Yaotl still clutching his stomach.

Joseph saw lava pouring down, he dodged people as he ran.

*I just need to find the cause of all this* Joseph thought.

Joseph stopped as soon as he heard a roar. It vibrated through his ears.

Talons grabbed his shoulders and lifted him into the air. He looked up to see Cloud with Autumn and Yaotl on her back.

"You just couldn't stay away could you. Joseph smirked.

"We're in this together, remember. Autumn winked at him.

"You are my angel in the skys...can I call you Angel. He asked.

"Sure. She blushed.

*Wheres Zipper* Joseph asked Yaotl.

*Right here in hisss body...itsss to auray in here I don't like it* Zipper stated.

*Look* Yaotl said pointing at the mountain. Lava was flowing down for sure, but someone was stopping it from getting any further.

A big buff looking guy with a Poliwrath was hosing down the lava hardened stone with short but powerful bursts of water.

*We gotta find the source, he can't hold off the lava for long* Joseph sweating, the steam was coming up into the air like a heatwave.

They flew around the mountain looking.

"I don't think theres anything that caused it, maybe it was just nature. Angel thought.

"No it cant be there-

Joseph saw a Zapdos coming towards them.

"Zapdos! Joseph shouted.

Everyone else was startled and looked around trying to catch a glimps of the Legendary Pokemon.

"Its over-

"Is that a jet that looks like a Zapdos? Autumn said looking from a distance.

"Vytalas! She's probably after me again.

"No...I don't think she's after you? She saw the jet taking a landing on the center of the mountain, sprays of ashes and lava shot out.

"What do you mean? Joseph was puzzled.

Cloud took them closer towards the jet. It dove into the hotspot.

"Is she crazy! Joseph thought she was insane.

*She jussst might be* Zipper chuckled.

"...if she did it...then we can do it! Cloud take us in! Joseph told her. She was afraid of doing it, but did as told.

"We both better not get incinerated! Angel shouted as they dove downward like a arrow falling from great heights. Gaining speed. She had her wings closed and Yaotl and Angel braced themselves.

Cloud opened her wings and they were all pushed back. Hot steam were blown in their faces as small geysers spewed out lava.

Cloud lossened her talons so that Joseph could get down and that she could land.

He rolled against the rocky lava floor, lava was flowing through cracks.

"This is just so beautiful. Joseph was astonished by the geysers and lava. "Joseph this isn't the time to be sight seeing, we gotta find Vytalas! Autumn said getting off of clouds back with Yaotl. She returned Cloud.

*Hey Autumn* Zipper said.  
*Yea* *When we were in the desssert, I asssked Jossseph which wasss hotter the desssert or you, you know what hisss anssswer wasss* *What* Autumn already knew the answer.  
*The desssert* He chuckled.  
*What, I thought he would think I was-*

"Angel I said you were hot. Joseph heard their little conversation in Zippers head.

"Thanks...let's get back to work. She blushed with a straight face. They searched watching out for geysers as they went.

*THUD* Something was stomping.

"Yous felt that right? Joseph asked. Autumn and Yaotl nodded and looked around.

*THUD*

They quickly ran around carefully, searching for Vytalas jet.

"We should get outta here, we don't wanna-

Joseph put a hand over Angels mouth trying to listen to something.

"Garchomp Dragon Pulse! A voice boomed through the volcano.

The three followed the voice of Vytalas, until they found her and the Garchomp battling something.

"Dodge it! The Garchomp side stepped, dodging a jets of blue and red flames. He was in his mega form and was glowing red.

"These capsules are useless, nothing better than Josephs. She said moving away from a geyser.

A giant red claw with glowing blue lines popped out of a giant steam cloud, it slashed at the Garchomp knocking it to the floor.

*What is that* Joseph thought.

Soon the full body of the creature came out of the steam cloud.

"Garchomp get up and use Dragon Pulse on Groudon again! Vytalas shouted.

"Groudon so thats the cause of all this. Joseph and Autumn said at the same time.

Catherine heard them and turned to look. "Its yous! She reached for another Pokeball, but Joseph rushed up to her grabbing her hand.

"We don't wanna battle each other Vytalas, we maybe enemys, but we have to deal with this...you can't win. She tried resisting, but looked at him.

"You need our assistance. Joseph let go of her hand and took out a Pokeball.

"Pfft, the day I see my archnemesis Chato working together with me Vytalas...this doesn't change anything. She gave him a look through her mask, but he couldn't see it.

Autumn threw out 5 Pokeballs. Avenger, Vinci, Cloud, Harmony and Chiller came out.

Joseph threw out 4 Pokeballs. Fungas,Tank, Tricksy and Alpha came out. Fungas got onto Tank as his body armor. Yaotl stood beside Alpha and Zipper came out of his body.

"Here we go...I guess. Catherine said. She took out 5 Pokeballs and tossed them. A Scizor,Bastiodon,Shuckle,Duscolps and Skarmory came out. Garchomp got up and stood beside the rest.

"Its 17 Pokemon against 1 powerhouse Pokemon. Joseph said looking at the Groudon.

Vytalas Pokemon stared at Josephs and Autumns Pokemon. The 6 gave the other 11 a disgusted look, the 11 just didn't care that much and focused on the Groudon.

"Is that supposed to be a copy of my design? Joseph asked Vytalas pointing at the phoney Pokeshooter.

"Yea...not as good as yours though, its trash. She took off the shooter and tossed it into a geyser. Lava erupted from it, letting the magma eat the metal away.

Joseph smiled then said. "Thats why it took me 7 years to make it.

"7 years!" Catherine was astonished until she heard fire coming towards her.

"Chiller Water Pulse!" Autumn said quickly. A giant splash of water distiguished the flames from the Groudon.

"Attack!" Joseph shouted. Tank charged up a silver beam, Fungas was absorbing sunlight from the sun on Tanks body. Alpha and Tricksy combined their Dark Pulses. Zipper and Yaotl shot out vollys of Shadow Balls.

Cloud spewed out blue and yellow flames, Vinci waved his tail using Water Pulse, Chiller shot out a gush of water from his mouth, Harmony was playing a lullaby, and Avenger swung his bone at the giants head.

The Ground Type was hit in the face by the Shadow Balls, then got beamed in the stomach by Tanks Flash Cannon, followed by Alpha and Tricksys Dark Pulses. Both Water Attacks from from Vinci and Chiller staggered it. The Dragonbreath from Cloud blinded the giant. It then got wacked in the head with great force by Avengers bone. The lullaby made it sleepy.

*Come on Fungas* He was still taking in light, the smoke was probably blocking most of the sunlight.

The Groudon stood standing looking like it was a bit hurt.

*He's a toughy*

"Everyone else...help out. Vytalas told her Pokemon. Garchomp charged up a giant ball of red, blue, and yellow energy. Bastiodon shot out a silvery beam at the Groudon in the face, it still stood strong. Shuckle switched its attack and defense, then used Gyro Ball, the Groudon swipped its claw upward, the Shuckle was tossed up into the air.

*What power* She was amazed.

Skarmory quickly dashed towards the Groudon wings glowing, it attacked from the torso actually causing damage. Scizor also dashed at the Groudon only it fired short bursts of Hyper beams conserving its strength.  
Finally her Duscolps had just made a large Shadow Ball about the size of the Groudon and threw it at the Legendary Pokemon.

A giant smoke appeared.

"Its not over yet. The three trainers said.

The smoke subsided. The Groudon was still standing, it flinched a little then roared. A blast of flames were being sprayed everywhere. Joseph ducked Autumn and Vytalas down avoiding it.

Tank curled up protecting Fungas, Bastiodon, Duscolps, Alpha, Avenger, and Harmony were hit. The 6 screamed in pain. Tank uncurled trying to ignore the pain. Fungas and Garchomp finally let loose their powerful attacks and launched them at the Groudon. The other 5 fainted.

Groudon roared with pain as the Solarbeam pierced through its armor and the Draco Meteor blasted its chest. The Legendary Pokemon kneeled down.

"Tank! Joseph threw the stone at him. Using all the strength he had left, he grabbed it and Joseph pressed his fingers against the ring.

Tank started to morph into his mediveal self again only he looked alot better now, but still looked beat.

"Tank you know what to do, Garchomp...back him up tough guy. Joseph winked at Vytalas Garchomp. He looked at him and slowly nodded.

*We maybe enemys, but we must fight as one* Garchomp thought. Catherine tossed her Garchomp the stone and he transformed into his mega form. The Dragon/Ground Type got into his jet forward flying towards the Groudon, scythes at ready.

The Groudon charged at Tank stomping, he was alot bigger than him, but as soon as it swung its claw at Tank, Tank used its Sword like claws to block it and used its mace tail blunting its head to the side. Fungas let loose a yellow dust cloud, it made contact with Groudon.

Catherines Garchomp transformed back into its landform and slashed at the Ground Types back, it chipped some of the armor plated away. The Groudon shrieked in pain, slapping its dozer tail infront of the Garchomps face he fell down.

Tank was clawed at both sides, unable to do anything. He kneeled down.

"We have to get a clean shot, Chiller use-

"You might hit one of them, we can't interfer with them...just hope they win. Joseph told Angel.

Fungas was charging another Solarbeam.

Garchomp got right back up jabbing its scythes in the back, he pulled the Groudon down just before he was about to spew out flames at Tank. Tank got up and slashed at the Ground Types face.

Groudon just had about enough it took in a deep breath and snorted out flames from its mouth.

*I've got you* Yaotl said to Tank, he dashed passed geysers on his toes and jumped infront of Tank just before Groudon used Eruption. Lava rocks started firing out of its mouth smashing against the Fighting and Steel Type.

The attack stopped and Yaotl fell down, he fainted.

"Yaotl! Joseph shouted, he ran to him and returned him. *Why* Joseph thought.

Garchomp blasted a blue vortex in the Ground Types face. He was grabbed by the neck and then the hand was slammed against Tanks mace, freeing the Dragon/Ground Type.

Groudon tried getting back up, but the two mega Pokemon held it down.

"Now is our time to attack everyone! Joseph yelled out. The rest of the remaining Pokemon charged in attacking. Cloud sat on the Groudons chest spewing out blue and yellow flames. Vinci and Chiller were using Water Pulse on his belly. Scizor and Skarmory were putting every bit of energy into their Flash Cannons. Fungas fired his Solarbeam blasting the Groudons face. Shuckle fell from the sky dropping on the Continent Pokemons head. He was now out cold. The speed that the Shuckle had knocked the Groudon and Shuckle out.

The battle had ended. Everything around them all started to calm down.

"We did it...the Groudon will be up again, but I doubt it'll cause any trouble for a few months, that Shuckle really knocked it out cold. Autumn said.

Joseph raised his hand high towards Vytalas. "...I forgot...this doesn't change anything...I guess you don't need any lexture either huh-

Catherine high fived him quick and looked away. "No it doesn't change anything...

"I saw a little change. Joseph smirked. Suddenly Tank and the Garchomp looked at each other.  
"You fought fiercely Dragon one. Tank said in Pokemon lauguage.

"You too as well, you fought bluntly. Garchomp cracked a smile.

"I...believe we should take a- Tank fainted.

"A rest...sounds good. Garchomp finished his sentence and fainted too.  
Vytalas returned her Pokemon and grabbed the stone. She walked away towards her jet which was at the far end of a wall.

"I wish to see you next time, Chato, fight valuably next. She said, then got into her jet. She revved up the engines and flew out of the volcano.

"I think I saw whole lot of change in her...yet she'll still wanna battle me for the tablets. Joseph shook his head smiling.

"That was intense, we could have killed ourselves, we could have roasted ourselves! Angel said wipping off sweat from her forehead. Everyone was sweating...expect for Zipper.

"I still feel a bit of hotness by me. Joseph eyed Autumn.

Autumn knew what he was talking about and blushed, she quickly returned her Pokemon and walked up to Joseph. He also returned his Pokemon.

"Am I making your blood boil, right now. She reached in.

"Not yet... He was about to kiss her until a final geyser blew up leaving out steam in their faces.

"Why is it now that everytime, I'm about to kiss you something has too-

She kissed him, and took out Clouds Pokeball.

"Let's get outta here. She said tossing the Pokeball.

"Ok hotshot. He laughed.


	23. Chapter 23: Wanda

# 23 #  
Cloud was flying in the sky with Joseph and Autumn on her back, they had just stopped an active volcano from Groudon. Vytalas Shuckle knocked it out, but they knew it'll wake up in few more months.

"Wow, look at what that guy and his Poliwrath did. Angel said pointing at the mountain. The lava had hardened into bubbly stones.

"That looks cool, Cloud set us down. Joseph told her. She opened her wings for a clear landing next to a house that was on the beach.

Joseph slid off running to the bubbly stones, they were cooling down.

"Don't you ever feel like touching lava, I mean I know its dangerous, but I was just wondering...

"You better not do something stupid like that. Autumn said to him. She slid off of Clouds back looking around for people.

"I guess everyone, besides me, you and that guy left. She told him.

"But where exactly is he though? Joseph scratched his head.

Little holes started to open up on the uncooled of sides of the mountain. Lava started seeping through and morphed into a body of a slug with big yellow eyes.

"What are those? Joseph had never seen anything like these before.

"Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs. His Pokedex told him.

"So they are created from lava, eh. Autumn said taking out Chiller and Vinci Pokeball. She threw them out.

Joseph threw out Zipper and Tricksy Pokeballs. The four came out with Cloud behind them, joining in.

Hundreds of Slugma's were pouring out through cracks from the mountain. They all started dog huddling together.

"What are they doing now? Joseph just saw them mixing their bodys with one another.

"Their making a even bigger version of themselves! Autumn was stunned.

"We can't let them get any bigger! Zipper and Tricksy Shadow Ball!

"Water Pulse you two. Angel told Vinci and Chiller. The blasts of water hardened the Slugma's, but they just kept on coming, new ones replacing the old ones.

Zipper was firing Shadow Balls at them while Tricksy was having a hard time trying to shoot out a simple Shadow Ball.

"You can do it Tricksy! Joseph encouraged her.

She gulped and opened her mouth out wide, a small dot was forming in her mouth.

*Thisss isss gonna take forever, your ssso weak* Zipper told Tricksy chuckling evily.

*Shut it Zipper* She told him. The ball grew slightly bigger.

*Your ssso sssmall why are you on our team anywaysss* Zipper continued making fun of her.

*I'am gonna bite your head off* Tricksy growled in his head.

*Awwwwe thatsss ssso adorable, your sssuch a little baby* Zipper nudged Tricksy a little.

*ZIPPER* The Shadow Ball grew bigger instantly and she let loose of it. It struck the Slugma's and a splash of Fire Type flew in the air.

*Did I just-*

*You can thank me later* Zipper smiled and continued firing a barrage of Shadow Balls.

She was amazed at how she learned a new move by...anger?

Cloud was whipping up a thick waterspout from the sea, she pushed the waterspout towards the giant Slugma hardening one side of it. The now newly bigger version of the Slugma spat out a flame evaporating the water tornado.

"We're in trouble now. Joseph felt hot steaming water fall on his skin.

"Never fear, Chuck is here! A voiced echoed across the mountain. There stood on one side of the mountain was a big buff guy. He had a Poliwrath, a Machamp, Tyrogue, and a Primeape by his side.

"Tides show them the sheer force of your Hydro Pump! He punched the air grinning and his Poliwrath opened his arms out firing a thick straight high pressured blast of water from its swirly stomach. The huge Slugma spewed out lava colliding with the water. It was no match, and the water pierced right through striking the Fire Type.

"That was so raw! Joseph was astonished. Zipper,Vinci,Chiller, and Tricksys jaw dropped. Autumn was at a loss of words.

The Poliwrath didn't even look like he was trying, the water started hardening the Slugma, it tried dividing its self, but it was turning to stone.

"Primeape would you like to do the honors. He swayed his hand out, and the Primeape immediatey ran up to the statue. He flailed his boxing glove looking hands out smashing the stone away.

"Thats kinda...

"Brutal. Angel finished.

"Yea.

Crumples of used to be Slugma fell down the mountain. One fell on Josephs shoe and he picked it up.

*An eye* He threw it behind him.  
The so called Chuck slid down the mountain with his 4 Fighting Types behind him. They jumped off landing infront of the team.

"That was epic! Joseph told him, he smiled

"Oh please it wasn't me it was my Pokemon, meet Tides. He punched the Poliwrath on the shoulder, it didn't even hurt him. Meet Stronghold! Chuck slammed his hand on the Machamps muscles it just reflected his hand back at him. Here is our mean and highly tempered Tasmanian! The Primeape got pumped up and threw punches in the air.

The Tyrogue by Chucks side was getting nervous so he ran slowly walked away.

"And here is our star fighter...ssspppiiirrriiittt! Chuck said grabbing the Tyrogue on the shoulder, he put him infront of him. Spirit looked shy.

"Nice team, Chuck. Joseph complimented.

"This is the best team a gym leader could ever ask for, I specialize in Fighting Types. He put his fists to his waist looking heroic.

"Your the gym leader! Joseph was now scared.

*How do you battle a team of Fighting Types when two of your Pokemon are Dark Types and two are Steel Types* Joseph was getting agitated.

"Of course I'm the gym leader, you must be a trainer, am I right. He raised his left eye.

"Yes, I'am. Joseph showed his 4 gym badges in his case.

"Me too. Angel said, showing her badges as well.

"Hmmm, I suppose you two came to battle me, for...these right. He took out two badges grinning.

The couple nodded their heads.

"Well then, let me think...you two stopped a active volcano, the lava is cooling down now that Tides turned it all into stone...ok we'll battle. He walked towards his gym waving them to follow.

"Joseph you should go first, Gardinia may call you if I went first. Autumn told him.

"You right thanks Angel. He said. She blushed when he said her nickname.

"Alright who wants to go first. Chuck was on the other end of the gym.

"Me! Joseph stood on one side with Zipper and Tricksy by his side.

"Ok then, Stronghold step forth and battle with all you've got. Chuck pounded a fist into a hand. The Machamp got infront flexing its muscles.

*Zipper your up* Joseph told him.

He floated infront of him.

"Let the battle begin, Stronghold Foresight! The superpower Pokemon flashed his eye and nothing happened.

*Great now he can use physical attacks on you* Joseph told Zipper.

*Don't worry I've got thisss* Zipper twirled his finger around in the air, blue flames started to appear around him.

"Use Poison Jab! Chuck said. The muscle Pokemon fists glowed purple and ran at Zipper.

*Show him the power of Hex* Joseph said.

Zippers eyes glowed even reder emitting a mix of purple and blood red colors. The Machamp was just an inch away from hitting the Banette until he couldn't move again. Strongholds body was glowing red now.

*Thisss isss really taking it outta me Jossseeph* Zipper was looking a bit pale.

*You did good, now use Shadow Ball* Zipper shot out 3 balls of negative energy from his hands. One hits head knocking him back, another blasted into his legs making him fly and hover in air, followed by another.

"It'll take more than that to stop him. Chuck chuckled. After a while the hex wore off and the Machamp fell to the ground. He got up and was pounding his fists on his chest.

"Stronghold Focus Energy! The Machamp started launching punches at all angles, energy was coursing through his veins as they were popping out.

*Night Shade* The Banette shot out black crimson zigzag beams from its eyes, they struck the Fighting Type who was enduring the attack.

"Brick Break! Stronghold ran at Zipper hands ready to take action, Zipper stared at Stronghold and the expected was expected. Zipper stretched out his face and put his hand into his zipper mouth, a fake tongue was pulled out, and the Machamp was startled, he turned around scared. The tongue disappeared out of illusion and his face returned to normal.

*He should know we don't have tonguesss*  
*Yet you still make the sssss sound* Joseph commented.

*Yea, I wonder why* "Hmmm, trying to escape Strongholds Brick Break out of trickery huh, Machamp use Focus Blast! All four hands came together and clasped over the other, a orange and red sphere started to take form.

*You better stop him in time before he actually executes that* Joseph told Zipper.

*Don't need to tell me twice* He floated towards the Fighting Type and the orb was released.

*Oh come on-*

The orb of energy landed and Zipper was slammed against a wall. It blew up at the end, leaving a Banette sliding to the floor.

"Nice one Stronghold now finish it with your karate chop of justice! Stronghold flexed his muscles and launched his body at Zipper hands ready.

*Oh...no...you...don't* Zipper emitted dark shadows from his body and fainted. The Machamp touched the shadows and it froze.

"What is this? Chuckle was puzzled. After a while Stronghold was back to normal again and was ready to fight another round.

"Alright Joseph who's next to battle my Strongholds fist of steel. Stronghold launched out punches showing he was still full of energy.

Joseph threw out a Pokeball and Fungas came out. He returned Zipper and clipped him to his belt.

"Stronghold keep yourr guard up, this ones a tricky one. Chuck knew Fungas defense mechanism.

"Fungas why don't you start with Sweet Scent. Fungas nodded and pink clouds flooded out of his mushroom, all it took was just one sniff and Stronghold was starting to become relaxed.

"Stronghold you must finish him before you start to tire out because of this. The Machamps hands glowed pure blue ready to launch a Dynamite Punch at Fungas.

Stronghold froze.  
"Stronghold? Chuck then saw black mists enveloping around him, he was in pain now.

"Your Banette cursed him before he fainted! Chuck was suprised.

*Thank you Zipper* Joseph said in his head.

"Cross Poison! Fungas claws glowed purple releasing toxins and he clawed at the Fighting Types face. He staggered backwards with a big purple X on his face. His body now was glowing purple along with the shadows.

"Stronghold get up, you can-

The Machamp couldn't take it anymore and he fainted. The mists wore off.

"You did good Stronghold. Chuck returned him back into his Pokeball and put him away.

"That was great Joseph, but can you do something against Tasmainian. The enraged fighter leapted in the air landing on two feet. His veins were popping out.

"We'll see. Joseph looked at Fungas to see him preparing his secret weapon.

"Then let's go, Tasmainian use Fire Punch! The raged fighter ran up to Fungas on all fours.

"Get ready Fungas... Fungas claws glowed purple and his giant mushroom was preparing itself.

Fungas Cross Poison blocked the Fire Punch, he felt a sting of pain, but ignored it, his mushroom released a yellow dust cloud and it went up into Tasmainian's nose.

"Fungas Poison Sting! Fungas opened his mouth to send a barrage of toxic needles in the Primeape's face at close range. He stumbled backwards enraged over the pain.

"Just shake it off, and use Ice Punch. Tasmainian snorted and its fists bristled with ice spikes, cold air now was visible.

"Fungas dodge it. He tapped his feet on the ground, leaping up into the air barely dodging the attack.

"Cross Poison again. The Parasect grappled his hook claws onto the Primeape's shoulders and slashed. Tasmainian stopped and grbbed one of his claws, he threw him down stomping on him, until electricity showed around him.

"Poison Sting now! Fungas got up and shot another wave of needles at him, he fell down being stung multiple times.

"Use Final Gambit, if you go down, he's going down with you. Chuck grinned.

"Fungas finish him! Fungas slashed at him once more before Primeape fainted. A dark form of the Primeape came out of Tasmainian and went inside Fungas body laughing. Fungas was in pain, getting beat up from the insides.

*Tasmainian did take alot of damage, it shouldn't be that strong* Joseph thought.

Fungas resisted and resisted the urge to give up, at last when he couldn't handle it anymore the effect wore off.

"Fungas you ok? Joseph asked.

The Grass/Bug Type looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Hmm, the day I see my Fighting Types get beaten to a Bug Type, that was very impressive Joseph. Chuck smiled.

"Thank you Chuck. Joseph bowed and Chuck came over with the badge. He took it and thanked him again.

Joseph returned Fungas and went to Autumn who was sitting on a bench.

"Your up missy. Chuck laughed.

"You've got this Angel. Joseph kissed her on the cheek and she walked to the other side of the arena. She took out a Pokeball and threw it. Chiller came out relaxed as ever.

"Oh, Psychic Type, we don't stand a chance but we'll give it all we've got, Tides come forth. The Poliwrath came up pounding its swirly stomach. "Ladies first Chuck! Joseph said laughing. Autumn blushed.

"Where are my manners, please go first. Chuck chuckled.  
"Chiller Psychic! The Slowbro picked up the Water/Fighting Type using its mind. He slammed him everywhere he could, the ceiling, floor, walls. He released him and the Poliwrath did look to good.

"Hydro Pump! A thick blast of water like before shot out of his belly. It struck Chiller before he could even put up a barrier to block it.

"Wow, its so epic to see that again-

Autumn looked at him, and he stopped talking about how cool it was, she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry.

Chiller was pinned against the walls from the sheer force of the Hydro Pump. The water subsided, Chiller fell to the floor getting back up. He looked bad now.

"Chiller you can do it, use Psybeam. He wipped the water out of his face and the Slowbro shot out a rainbow zigzag beam from his mind. The Poliwrath could do nothing to stop it besides block it with a hand. It stung.

"Tides use Poison Jab! Tides fists glowed purple with toxic and he ran at the Slowbro.

"Psychic again. The Poliwrath floated in the air again.

"Hypnosis. The swirl on the Poliwraths stomp started spinning and Chiller stared at it, he soon fell asleep dropping Tides to the floor.

He proceeded to attacking Chiller punching him in the face. He stumbled backwards still sleeping.

"Sleep Talk. Autumn smirked. Chiller got up and shot out a gush of water from his mouth. The Poliwrath just walked up to the Slowbro. It was like getting squirted by a mere watergun.

"Sleep Talk!

"Poison Jab!

Chiller shot out another rainbow beam, only to be blocked from Tides Poison Jab. He rammed his fist into the Slowbro again sending him crashing into the wall.

"Sleep Talk. This time the Slowbro opened his eyes, they glowed blue and he lifted the Poliwrath off his feet slamming him against everything.

When he was done the Poliwrath fainted, along with Chiller who had enough the two were knocked out.

"Hmm, looks like we got the hard part out of the way, but lets see you go up against Spirit. He returned Tides and Spirit slowly ran up infront ready to battle. His bandages, collection of scars showed that he never gave up.

Autumn returned Chiller and threw out another Pokeball. Cloud came out stretching her wings out wide.

"You may go first. Chuck said.  
"Thanks, Cloud Dragonbreath! Spirit tried dodging the red, blue, and yellow intense flames but couldn't as it swarmed the field.

Spirit screamed in pain as the flames burnt him.  
"Whirlwind! Cloud started flapping her wings until a small blazing tornado was made, Spirit was in it scorching.

"Now finish him off! Autumn yelled out. The Flying/Dragon Type stopped the tornado and Spirit was flung towards a wall. She prepared to blast him with another Dragonbreath until he started glowing.

"He's evolving, theres three forms, but which will he take. Chuck said amazed.

The Tyrogue legs grew out with long springy coils, his body started to look like an oval shape without a neck. He was a Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee-

"Spirit wrap your legs around that Altaria! He jumped at the Altaria with great heights and enveloped one of its legs around the giant bird.

"Dragonbreath Cloud! She tried spewing out its flames, but he would just dodge to one side by either bending over or swaying to the sides.

"Mega Kick! Using his other free leg it kicked the Altaria with awesome kick power in the face. She felt like fainting.

"Roll over! She did without hesitation and turned her body over. Spirit entire body was now wrapped around Clouds body tight. He was in tangles now.

"Dragonbreath on the floor. Cloud spewed out flames on the field scorching Spirit as they continued rolling.

He struggled to untangle his legs, but only made it even worser. "Peck his legs off. Cloud freed her long neck, turning over she started pecking his legs one by one.

"Hitmonlee? Chuck was now shocked.

The kicking Pokemon fainted.

"Yes we did it! Autumn returned Cloud and that left Spirit on the floor still intangles.  
Joseph came up to the Hitmonlee helping Chuck untie his legs. When they were done, Spirits legs immediately retracted back and Chuck returned him.

"You did it Angel, you've got the 5th gym badge-

"WE got the 5th gym badge. She corrected as she hugged him, Joseph kissed her and then Chuck came up and handed her the Storm Badge.

She thanked him and said. "Do you ever think anyones gonna come and check on how we're doing.

"Yea, they have to know if the volcano actually destroyed the area. Joseph added. "Well they better because I want to see my wife again, I stayed here defending the city as best as I could. He folded his arms and walked out of the gym.

"What do we do now? Autumn asked.

"We could get our Pokemon healed, then think of something to do together. Joseph suggested.

"Let's do that then. She said.  
The two walked to the abandoned P.C. and took turns healing their Pokemon on the machine. They walked out looking for places to go to.

"Theres really nothing to do...we could fish? Joseph told Autumn.

"Fish, you want to go fishing I don't know how to fish. She said rubbing her arms and looking nervous.

"There's a first time for everyone, but first... He took out Yaotl Pokeball and pressed the button. The Lucario came out kneeling before his trainer.  
*Yes, Joseph*

*I need you to check if Gardinia needs us right now*

*Of course* Yaotl got into his meditating position, his hair stood up glowing purple and he was talking to Gardinia. Hours passed on, then Yaotl came back.

*So is there anything she needs* Joseph asked.

*She's close to finding it, you better spend your moments with Autumn now* He said, then left the two to do what they wanted.

"Well... Autumn frowned, she knew Joseph had to leave soon.

"I have to go later, Gardinia's close to finding the 4th tablet...you wanna go fishing? He still asked.

"Sure. He took her hand and then they went to the beach. A shack was by the shore opened. People must have used canooes to get off the island.

He grabbed two fishing rods and went to a walkway, the floor boards creaked as they walked.

They sat down at the end, dangling their feet.

"Like I said, I don't know how to fish, I mean I know that you have to pull back and then swing forward but...

He grabbed a fishing rod and gripped her hand to the handle with his, he pressed a button down, then swung both of their hands back. Finally he swung the fishing line forward and released the button. A fake Magikarp dived into the water, while the bobber remained on top.

"See simple, you press this button, then you swing back, and swing forward, thats when you release the button and thats when you wait patiently for the fish to come and take the sucker. He smiled.

Joseph helped her again only when he was about to help her swing it she said, "Release. Autumn shoved Joseph off the walkway and into the water. She laughed.

He wasn't mad, but happy. Angel looked over and didn't see Joseph.

"You there Joseph, hello-

A hand reached from underwater taking her in by the shirt. She screamed and was soon submerged.

Joseph reemerged to the sutface of the sea. Autumn came up to kicking her legs underwater to stay afloat.

"You just had to pull me into the water, didn't you. Autumn splashed water in his face.

"You just had to SHOVE me into the water, didn't you. Joseph splashed water in her face.

The couple started splashing each other, they went on for at least a half an hour.

"You do know we could catch a cold in here right, I'm not even in my bikini. Autumn said swimming to land.

"You always say that, I only got a cold once and-

Joseph sneezed.

"You see now let's get out before I-

She sneezed.

Joseph raised his left eye and Autumn stared at him. She gave him a look, but then turned into a smiled. They laughed.

"We're both sick together now, let's get to land. Joseph said. The two got out of the water soaking wet. Autumn shivered as soon as they got out. Joseph hugged her keeping the two of them warm, until they found towels in the shack.

"Well that was fun. Autumn told him.

They stood in the sun trying to regain their warmth back. It was going down.

"Angel.

"Yea. She looked at him with her sparkling eyes.

"I promise I'll see you everytime I get the opportunity, I promise you that, I'll miss you while I'm gonna. He stared at her.

"I'll miss you too but, remember what I said, we gotta lock it so... Just when they were about to kiss Yaotl came and slid infront of the two. Joseph kissed the back of his head and Autumn kissed his nose. Yaotl was blushing and shaking now.

*Uh...Yaotl...what is it* Joseph told him. He quickly backed away wipping his lips.

*Sorry to...interrupt the moment, Autumn but...Joseph has to go...now* Yaotl told her.

Autumn frowned. *Alright...I'll let him go, keep him out of trouble will you* She kissed Yaotl on the forehead. He nodded blushing a little.

"I'll be back Autumn, like I promised. Joseph told her.

"How are you getting off this island? Autumn was puzzled.

"I don't know, but-

A blast of water shot up into the air from the sea. A giant fat Wailord came above the sea smiling.

"Theres my ride outta here I guess. Joseph waved at the Wailord, and the giant blue whale shot a blast of water at his face.

"I guess thats how he greets people. Joseph used his towel to clean his face.

"Be safe Joseph. She kissed him and he left waving good bye. Yaotl walked into the Wailords mouth.

*Oh I hope it doesn't smell like a sewer* Joseph thought.

*Gardinia sent us the best swimmer in the world, her name is Wanda, and no Wanda keeps her mouth fresh all the time...maybe not all the time*

Joseph marched into the whales mouth, he looked back once more. Autumn smiled at him and waved him good bye.

"I love you! She shouted.

"I love-

The whales mouth closed shut, huge brush like teeth appeared.

*She knows what I was gonna say* Joseph thought. He stared at the Wailords insides. He was stepping on the giant tongue of the aquatic beast. It was soft and squishy with saliva. Pink gums were around him.

*Have you been inside her before* Joseph asked Yaotl. He was sitting down on the tongue.

*Yes, but only on certain occasions* He listened to Wanda's belly.

*Where are we going*

*Far away underwater, there will be a cave and the 4th tablet will be there*

*I heard a Wailord can go so deep on just one breath*

*That is true, but she is going to need more than one breath to get to where we are going, there will be empty caves as we go*

*Great, so what do I do while we wait* Joseph sat down on the slimy saliva tongue.

*Well...there is this certain thing that I like to do...* Yaotl looked at Joseph.

*What* Joseph thought it was gonna be boring. He looked at Yaotl through the eyes and once he did, he feel asleep.

"Where am I? Joseph asked. Everything was white all around him, even the floor.

He then saw someone running at him at mach sppeds, faster than a Ninjask. As soon as Joseph blinked Yaotl was infront of him.

*I'm here* He raised a hand and thousands of training dummys appeared.

*How did you-*

Yaotl smiled and pointed both hands at them all, red beams of pure energy annihilated the dummys wipping them out.

*What is this* Joseph was puzzled.

*This Joseph is the dream world* Yaotl smirked.

…Vytalas…

A Zapdos jet was in the air flying at high speeds. Catherine was on her way back to HQ. She had just threw the phoney Pokeshooter into a geyser and it blew up.

*The device was nothing but scrap metal, junk, trash what not* She thought.

*The capsules weren't even that great*

She saw the base up ahead. The jets landing wheels came out. The wheels touched the runway and she pressed the brakes. The wheels rubber burnt into the runway leaving dark black trail marks behind.

The jet came to a sudden stop infront of a frightened grunt.

She came out and said. "Sorry I didn't mean it...or did I. She lifted her mask a little and grinned, the grunt started running away in terror.

"SHE ALMOST KILLED ME! The grunt screamed out and others stared at her shaking.

"Key word: almost. Vytalas said putting her mask back on.

As Catherine walked towards the elevator, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it. She turned around to see a scientist, he looked nerdy like the others, but a bit more nerdier.

"I just want to know how the device came out, you know that field test that you were assigned to do. He pushed his glasses up.

"Follow me. Vytalas told him leaving the door open just before it closed. The two went down to the command room. The three executives were waiting for her.

"Ah there you are, how was the device, was it good. Proton asked ready for some good news.

"You tell me. Catherine slid a piece of the fake Pokeshooter across the table towards him, it was small gear that was fried.

"What happened? Petrel asked. He looked puzzled.

"It blew up thats what happened, anyways it didn't work at all, the damn thing and the capsules were trash. She laughed on the inside.

"But, but, we worked hard on just that prototype-

"Well looks like your little macaroni and cheese project didn't last that long. Vytalas said sounding sorry. He was speechless.

"Well we learn from our mistakes, kid you've done a...decent job. Ariana told her giving her a menacing look. Vytalas ignored her and walked away.

"Wait! Petrel said raising his hand over the table.

She stopped to listen what he had to say.

"Where were you when you were using it. "Cianwoods, why? She grew agitated.  
"You didn't see anything suspection did you, we saw some readings on our tremor charts, they were rising alot.

"No, but I felt the tremors as well. She lied.

"Strange...keep an eye out for whatever you see kid. He added.

She saluted and walked out of the room, her body temperature returned back to normal.

*That was close* Vytalas returned back to her room. She changed some new clothes and went to her labtop to check on Joseph.

A wide blue screen was placed out, a green dot represented Joseph now. He was turning left and right until he finally disappeared.

*Joseph doesn't have any Water Type Pokemon...the tablet must be underwater* She placed a arrow pointing at where he last was at before he disappeared.

She decided she would chase him down tomorrow and get some rest. She went to her bed and pulled the covers over. Catherine clapped her hands and went asleep.

"Good night Molly. She muttered under her breath. 


	24. Chapter 24: Chato and Vytalas

# 24 #  
Two mysterious figures were running down an alley carrying a blue flag. They ran like ninja's, fast and silent.

"We've got the flag, we're about to reach the home base, be prepared we have pursuers chasing on us, I repeat be prepared for-

Something had just jumped infront of them and stood on its toes.

*Joseph your not going anywhere* Yaotl told him.

"Cover me! Joseph told his teammatte as he ran to another alley way with the flag. His partners arms turned into blue scythes and he swiped at Yaotl. Yaotl ducked and pressed his two palms to the enemys chest, then used Force Palm. The person disappeared into yellow sparkles evaporating in the air.

"I think I lost him. Joseph was getting nervous, his heart was racing. A figure jumped infront of him, and there was another Lucario.

"Oh no! Joseph spewed out a jet of fire from his mouth at the Lucario, he burned away into blue sparkles. Joseph started jumping from wall to wall until he was on the roof.

*You almost had me there with one of your comrades* Joseph laughed.

*And I still do* Joseph heard Yaotl in his head. The real Lucario leapted at Joseph from another house. He tackled Joseph through the roof.

*I thought my teammate had you* Joseph turned over so that Yaotl could crash on the floor instead of him. They crashed through bedrooms under they felt the cement that was under the building.

*Its all about strategy Joseph* Yaotl pounded a fist on the ground and the rest of his comrades entered through the doors and windows. There was at least 16 Lucario's.

*Surrender now Joseph* Yaotl kicked him off.

*I don't go down that easy* Joseph tumbled on his back, and got up. He placed his hands outward creating a shield.

*Fire* Yaotl told his teammates. They started shotting out red beams of energy, Aura Sphere's, whatever they could think of.

They attacks pinged off of Josephs shield, he started to feel weak as he kept the shields going.

"Where are you guys! Joseph yelled out.

*You don't remember we both started with 24 teammates and we just took out...20 of your men, while we only lost 6, leaving us with 18, surrender* Yaotl said again.

*...never* He released the shields and they shot outward in the Lucario's faces, blinding them.

Joseph blasted a Lucario away from a window with a black beam, he hopped through with the flag.

*After him* Yaotl said hopping over the window.

Joseph was at least a mile away from his base. *Almost there*

He saw lazer beams, energy balls, jets of fire, even hot steaming oil, they were launched over his shoulders and head.

"I have to make it, I just have to-

Something tied around his legs, he looked down to see a blue glowing chain being pulled by Yaotl. He dropped the flag.

"Never! Joseph used heat vision on Yaotl, but a teammate of his jumped in the way blocking the attack.

He kept at it, one after the other came blocking the attack, until Yaotl finally got Joseph. He picked him up and putting him in a choke hold position.

*Strategy Joseph, all about strategy* Yaotl shook his head out of amusement. Joseph struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"This isn't over yet! Joseph shouted at him.

*But it is Joseph look* Yaotl nodded his head upward at the sky, a display board showed up.

|21|Team Lucario |0|Team Joseph

*While you sent almost your entire team out to capture my flag, I sent out one alone to retrieve yours*

Everything around them turned white for a second and then went back to reality. They were back in Wanda's mouth.

*No fair you...cheated* Joseph studdered.

Yaotl laughed and said. *I did not cheat, I played fair and square the whole time, I used my knowledge and strategys* Yaotl tapped his head smiling.

*Whatever* Joseph crossed his arms, being silent.

Yaotl meditated.

They sat there in Wanda's mouth, sometimes Wanda would hum and Joseph would get headaches, other than that silence was what kept the two company.

Finally the silence stopped and Joseph asked Yaotl. *When did you discover that you could go into the dream world*

*A little while before I met you* He answered.

*Have you ever went into the dream world with anyone else* Joseph wondered.

*No, no one besides you, that was the most fun, I've ever had* Yaotl smiled as he meditated.

*Have you ever thought about showing Gardinia it* Joseph fingered his ice necklace, he still kept it, even after Autumn broke her's after that...incident. Yaotl woke up from his meditation and froze. *I...I have, but she's to busy all the time, I never had the chance to show her* He started to look blue (sad).

*So...exactly how old are you two* Joseph had been bothered by the question.

*Well actually, you may have been thinking, she is a higher evolution than me and I just evolved a few days ago right well...I'm actually older*

Joseph was stunned. Yaotl used to be a Riolu and Gardinia was a Gardevoir, then Yaotl evolved into a Lucario.

*Your...older...you mean, when you were a Riolu you were actually older* Joseph was amazed at how a Riolu could be older than a Gardevoir.

*Aye, I'am just by a year, I'm 18 and Gardevoir is 17 as you would say in human years, in Pokemon years...I'm a 136 years old, and Gardevoirs 135 years old* Yaotl saw the look on Josephs face and he just nodded.

Joseph jaw dropped.

*Your 136 years old in Pokemon years, but in human years your...18* Joseph thought that the world was going crazy now.

*Its true* Yaotl said.

*So I have a old Pokemon on my team* Joseph looked at the 136/18 year old Lucario. He looked offended.

*I didn't mean it that way, I...I just trying to let it soak in thats all*

*Its ok, anyways we've been alive for so long and I still haven't uh...*

*You haven't what* Joseph asked.

*I haven't expressed my feelings to her* Yaotl blushed and crossed his arms.

*You will someday, when this is all over you'll talk to her about it* Joseph patted him on the back.

*I don't know if I can even do it...Zipper wants Gardinia, he seems like a confident person, he'll have a better chance with Gardinia than me* Yaotl sighed.

*Zipper is just...Zipper, he's rude, what makes you think he'll get Gardinia* Joseph nudged him on the shoulder. Yaotl didn't respond.

*Well, he is rude...I guess I have better chance* He turned that frown upside down.

*You see, you were like me once, I really thought I wouldn't have a chance with Autumn because I'm just a normal guy going out with...that* Joseph shook his head laughing a little.

*I knew I wouldn't ever get to be with her, from the first time I laid eyes on her, I could never muster up the courage to tell her, until one day, one day...I told her, if I hadn't she would have left me*

*So...I should tell her straight forward, no holding back-*

*You don't want to go straight forward yet, has there ever been a time when you were in a dangerous situation and she was worried*

Yaotl thought about it and said. *Yes, there was this one time-*

*Well now we know she cares about you, when did you meet her* Joseph interrupted.

*I met her when we were little children, our parents would have assign play dates with her parents for us, we were and are still great friends* Yaotl was remebering the good times.

*What have you been doing in your life time, you know as you got older*

*I've been...her butler/guardian/assistant* Yaotl closed his eyes, bracing himself to be laughed at by Joseph.

Joseph just blinked, he wasn't laughing at him when he said that he was also her butler.

*Aren't you gonna laugh at me...I'm a butler* Yaotl opened his eyes.

*Why would I, I cared for my mom when my dad died, why should I laugh at another one like me that cared for his friend* Joseph smiled a little.

*Thank you...its just that everyone else...have been making fun of me, those Pokemon thought I wasn't even worth her time* Yaotl twitched.

*Well those-*

*What* Yaotl tilted his head.

*Gardinia she...she isn't a...queen is she* Joseph had a cold shiver running down his spine.

*Princess actually, her mother and father still rule a land high in the skys as you call it "Heaven, we call it Aeragieas* Yaotl stared up at Wanda's gums.

*So, what is it like, Pokemon heaven or what* Joseph scratched his chin.

*Sort of, we transfer newborns to mothers, our Pelippers carry them down here, Gardinia and her parents take care of other matters at hand*

*Such as...* Joseph urged him to go on.

*Such as making sure...the darkness doesn't get into the land, we have been doing our best keeping the land protected. You see there is war going on in the skys, we need you to retrieve the tablets so they don't control Cygnus*

Joseph was stunned, astonished, he thought he just needed to protect the tablets and be on with his life, no there was a war going on in Aeragieas.

*Yaotl, who's Cygnus exactly* Joseph looked like he seen a ghost.

*Cygnus is...well you could say Cygnus is...Arceus twin* Yaotl twirled his paws around.

*So what, they both have equal power or what*

*No, Arceus still holds a bit more power than Cygnus, the reason why Arceus made a twin is because, if Arceus became under control of the darkness, Cygnus would be there to end him* Yaotl balled up his left paw.

*Is Cygnus locked up or something*

*No, he is alive, only he sleeps until the time comes when all 12 tablets are brought together*

*As for the darkness...*

Yaotl sighed. *They are the corrupted, they are the evil versions of us, Giratina created them and thats when Arceus banished him into the distortion world, some were lefted behind building up their armys* Joseph was shaking, and so was Yaotl.

*and Vytalas is she-*

*...Yes, she is the one that controls them, she doesn't know it YET, all she knows is that she needs to find these tablets, we don't know who or what told her to take them*

They sat there in silence listening to Wanda humming.

After a while they could hear that Wanda's heart beating faster until they could hear it boom of it thumping in the mouth.

"She needs air! Joseph shouted.

They could hear the rush of water from the outside as she quickly swam around trying to find a cave.

The oxygen was thin. Yaotl and Joseph thought they were gonna pass out.

After a while Wanda opened her mouth, her thick long tongue launched Yaotl and Joseph out and into a dark cave. The two landed on their bellys flat.

"Great fresh air, thank you! Joseph inhaled the cold damp air of the cave. Yaotl got up dusting himself off.

"Good, she found a cave, I thought we were gonna die, thanks Wanda. Joseph told her and she shot a blast of water in his face.

*Let's take 5* Yaotl said stretching.

Joseph sat by the water making ripples with his fingers.

*Yaotl...am I really Chato* Joseph turned to the Lucario.

*We don't really know, Gardinia said you were, but ARE you*

*I don't feel any different*

*Vytalas also mentioned that you were Chato...if you really are him...I'll... follow you into battle* Yaotl bowed.

*Thanks Yaotl, I won't fail anyone* Joseph smiled.

Wanda roared through the cave. The two got the message and walked back inside her mouth. The mouth clamped shut with brush like teeth blocking the entrance. Wanda submerged back underwater.

Wanda inhaled one last time through her blowhole, and the water rised inside the cave.

She swam around coral reefs and schools of Feebas. Mantines flapped their wing fins with Remoraids under their them for protection and to scavenge their leftovers.

As the water got deeper and deeper Huntails appeared swimming away from the enormous whale.

"I wish we could see what its like out there. Joseph muttered.

*I too wish we could, unless...*

Yaolt closed his eyes and got into a meditating position. The hairs on his head rised glowing blue.

*What are you doing* Joseph walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Joseph froze and his eyes saw white, when the colors came back Joseph was looking coral reefs Staryu's and other fishes.

*Where am I* Joseph thought.

*You are right now looking through Wanda's eyes* Yaotl told him.

*I didn't know you could do this...could you-*

*Sorry I can't do this to Autumn, its takes alot of energy out of me if its from a distance, but contacting her requires less energy*

Joseph was a little disappointed, he then looked around through Wanda's eyes admiring the sea.

*Its so cool down here, everythings so...quiet and pretty*

A dark shadow creeped out from a giant pillar and propelled its self to another. Wanda saw this and she swimmed faster.

*What, whats happening* Joseph watched as she zoomed pass Water Types.

*I don't really-*

A large flexable tentacle grabbed her tail fin, its suction cups stuck onto her. Wanda tried resisting, but another wrapped around her body slowly turning her over.

Joseph and Yaotl went back to their bodys, the two rolled over the whales tongue landing on her top gums. She was upside down.

*What do we do now* Joseph clutched onto her dangling tongue.

*We wait and hope for the best* Yaotl told him with confidence.

Wanda was enveloped with tentacles all around her. She turned her body to the left grinding the tentacles against a rough rocky pillar. They retracted themselves back to the host. Wanda thrusted her back tail as she turned her body back into position.

Her tongue fell down back to its regular position, Joseph fell down with Yaotl against the saliva tongue.

The creature jetted itself towards her with a trail of ink behind it.

Wanda didn't dare to stop and look behind her, she went deeper and deeper.

Underwater Volcano's appeared blowing out large bubbles of air. A hole big enough for her was buried within the sea floor, Wanda positioned herself in it just in time to see the giant sea monster swim by.

"Oh no...she stopped. Joseph whispered.

Wanda waited there for at least a half an hour, making sure the creature didn't come back to look.

She swam back up slowly. The whale looked around her surroundings until she made clear that she was alone. They were back on the move.

*I believe we lost-*  
Joseph placed a hand over his mouth and said. *Don't Jinx it* Joseph shook his head. Yaotl nodded.

Wanda swam deeper into the bowels of the sea, until it was pure darkness. Little bulbs of light appeared floating around.

*Yaotl why don't you look through Wanda's eyes* Joseph told him. The Lucario got into his meditating position and closed his eyes. His hairs went up glowing blue.

Yaotl was now looking through Wanda's eyes and saw 8 yellow bulbs surrounding the Wailord. There were 6 Chinchou's and one Lanturn talking to her.

The Chinchou's looked happy to see Wanda and the Lanturn kept a straight face, it nodded and swam away waving its antennae to follow it. Wanda followed the Water/Electric Type with the Chinchou's guarding them.

Yaotl went back to his body and stood up.

"So...

*We have reached our destination there are 6 Chinchou's and one Lanturn escorting us*

The two heard Wanda surfacing into a cave, she opened her mouth spitting them out landing on a smooth stone floor.

They both got up looking around, 6 Chinchou's jumped out of the water and walking up to them. The Lanturn stayed in the water, since it didn't have legs anymore.

The Chinchou's introduced themselves to them shaving their antennaes. Joseph felt jolts of electricity running up his spine.

*They guard the 4th tablet from tresspassers* Yaotl told him.

*They can really be dangerous in numbers I guess* Joseph smiled at them.

The Water/Electric Types took their hands guiding them further in the cave, while Wanda and the Lanturn stayed behind. Tentacles creeped up from behind them slowly.

…Vytalas…

Catherine was in her room passed out on the couch, labtop overheating on her chest.

She started to sweat as the labtop was burning her skin till it was white. Catherine woke up looking around to see what was burning her.

Vytalas touched her labtop and it was hot. *No* She immediately grobbed it from the top and placing it on the floor. Using a pen, she pushed the power button.

*I'am not buying another one if it breaks* She told herself. Catherine could still feel her skin burn so she took a shower.

There was a knock on the door.

She growled and shut the water off, Catherine wrapped a tower around herself and came out of the bathroom opening the door up.

"What is it. She told a male grunt. He was shaking, the grunt opened his and a black mist came out, it floated inside her room leaving the host on the floor unconscious. The door slammed shut.

Vytalas clutched her towel tight as she ran for her Pokeballs that were on a coffee table. The mist covered them with its gas body.

*Hold it right there kiddo* She heard it talk to her in a hoarse voice.

"What do you want with me. She said trying to act fearless.

*Oh you don't remember me, how harsh* The voice sounded sad.

Vytalas just stood there staring at the black mist not saying a word.

*Does Molly ring a bell, hmm* The voice came back sounding hoarse.

"Your him, your the one that-

The mist started swirling around, it formed a body still out of mist, but its face was pale white with a large scar across its two eyelids. Stitches were on its mouth like a shrunken head. Its didn't have any legs instead a dark wisp kept it afloat.

*Yes Catherine, I'm Vytalas, you have forgotten that me and you are the same, we are supposed to be one, together* The real Vytalas created a hand out of its misty body, he touched Catherines chin a small trickle if blood fell down.

"You promised that if I got all the tablets you would bring Molly and my loved ones back. Catherine said shaking a little.

Vytalas stretched his neck out towards Catherine, he twisted his head around trying to scare her. *Indeed I did* He tried smiling wide, but the stitches didn't let him, instead he made a wry smile.

"You...you wanna see my progress. She grinned trying to blend in with his evilness.

He nodded. "Ok then, I'll be back. She told him walking back to the bathroom to change. She came back after a few minutes in new clothes. Vytalas was looking around her room, he was looking at a clay vase with roses inprinted on it.

"I'm back-

Vytalas turned around and he accident knocked it down with a shadowy elbow. It fell off a shelf and shattered on impact.

"NO! Catherine ran up to the shattered vase. It layed with a million pieces the floor.

*Catherine, I'm so sorry-*

"Shut it! Molly made it for me! Rivers of tears streamed down her face as she sobbered.

Vytalas bent down and touched the broken vase with a pointy finger. The pieces turned black and floated. Catherine stepped back watching the events happen.

One by one the pieces came together in their correct positions, until finally they all became whole again.

"How...how did you do that. Catherine wipped her tears and got up.

*I'm only weak at the moment, but once I regain my full powers again, I'll be able to bring back your loved ones* Vytalas said.

"So you really are powerful, but just not now though...thank you. Catherine walked up to him and hugged the black misty body.

*I'll make all your wishes come true child* Vytalas hugged Catherine back as he slid his sharp shadowy claws between her black hair as if she were a little girl, brushing it.

Catherine thought that this was weird hugging a demon like person, she let go and walked towards another shelf with books on it. She pushed it aside and removed a piece of the wall.

"Here are the tablets. Catherine said taking them out. Vytalas floted towards her looking at the two. A tablet with a dragons eye on it, and a tablet with a dragons claw.

*Good, good thats it though only two* The demon looked confused.

"I've been tracking Chato down and-  
Vytalas grabbed her by the neck with his claws, dangling her in the air. *Never speak of her existence, presence or NAME* Vytalas screamed in her head with a horrifing voice.

"Y-yes. She squeaked out. He slowly set her down gently.

*Sorry Catherine, I just despise her* He clawed the wall making 5 straight claw marks.

"I'm sorry too...I'm trying to track the 4th tablet, but-

*4th, what about the 3rd you still haven't found it* He crossed his arms.

"No its that, this guy named Joseph who is also...you know who and he um...took it. Catherine braced herself for Vytalas wrath again, but he didn't.

*Hmm, well have you had any leads to the 4th one*

"Joseph was out in the sea and then he disappeared, it has to be at sea somewhere.

*Where was the last time you seen him at sea exactly* Vytalas raised his left eye, the scar prevented him from opening it.

She walked towards the couch where the labtop layed on the floor. She picked it up and turned it on. Catherine opened up the map of the sea. The arrow pointed was still there.

*Deep down into the sea, do you have anything that with stand the pressure of deepth* Vytalas asked.

"How deep is it. She asked.

*Very* Was all he said.

"No, no we don't.

*Then I will accompany you on this quest to gain the tablet, I will use all the power that I have now to help you* He reached a hand out.

She stared at the claw and took it, they shaked and he went inside of her.

*We are one now, I will do the best I can Catherine*

She started to feel a sharp pain in her body, Catherine stumbled down to the floor on all fours. She started to breathe heavily.

*Sorry about that, but whenever I enter a persons body they feel a little bit of pain*

After a while Catherine felt better and she got up moving the shelf back into place, then walked out of the door with just her mask on, and her Pokeballs.

*Is this how you work here...behind a mask* The real Vytalas laughed evily.

*I don't like people thinking I'm just a kid, you've seen my small scar right it looks like its about to fade right, I wish it was back again, now that really scared everyone*

*Yea it does look like its about to fade away...do you want me to-*

*Please I can make it come back by just driving a cut on it, but it wouldn't be the same* Catherine grinned.

*You know what, when I regain my power, I'll put you as second in command* Vytalas said.

*Great, that way I'll strike fear into the people who treated me not the way I wanted them to* Catherine got into a elevator and pressed B3.

*So how do you get respect around here* Vytalas asked her.

*I'll show you* She smirked. Once they got out of the elevator a grunt was talking to his partner leaning against a wall.

"Hey you! Catherine shouted towards the grunt. He looked at her with fear in his eyes as soon as he saw her.

"Y-yes. He studdered.

"What makes you think you can just kick back and relax, you need to be punished. She took her ID and threw it at him. His instincts came in and caught it. Catherine punched him in the chest and uppercutted him to the floor.

The other grunt backed away slowly and ran calling out a medic.

*That was excellent Catherine, no kindness can give you respect they'll just think its a good time to relax and you'll give them a break. No you beat them to a pulp and they'll be so scared, they'll will do what you say* Vytalas laughed.

*Exactly* She told him as she reached for her ID, then continued walking.

They entered a room filled with scientists and machines. Submarines were hanging from the ceiling just waiting to explore the ocean. Large circle's that led to the ocean were placed under them.

"Put me into the ocean! She yelled out. Catherine stood on a platform until a Sharpedo submarine came down, and walked in. She got to the front strapping herself in. Giving a thumbs up to a scientist, they pressed a button releasing the Sharpedo.

*Let's find Joseph* Vytalas said chuckling.

…Joseph…

Joseph and Yaotl were still following the Chinchou's through the cave. They combined their antennae's together to illuminate their way.

*So like how long have they been protecting this place* Joseph asked Yaotl.

*The little ones, a few months the Lanturn however as been protecting the place for about...300 years* Yaotl scratched his ears.

*Wow, so like the Lanturn has been protecting this place all alone before the Chinchou's* Joseph had wide eyes.

*Not quite, SHE had alot of Lanturns helping out, they gave birth to these little ones and then left without a trace*

*Weird* Joseph looked at the Chinchou's the 6 looked happy.

*Do they remember their parents* Joseph rubbed one of the Chinchou's antennae's, they giggled.

*No, thats the sad part* Yaotl frowned.

They stopped at a wall with little holes under them. Outlines were on the wall. Two Chinchou's walked into them never appearing.

They stood there for a few minutes until the wall started to split open.

The two Chinchou's that walked in were producing electricity on a wire. Once the rest of them got in, they stopped and the wall closed up with gears creaking.

Joseph and Yaotl thanked them, then procedded.

Neon seaweed and colored rocks were all around them with a waterfall coming down at the end of the cave. They felt like they were in a underwater paradise.

"Its so-

*Beautiful* Yaotl finished his sentence. They walked down a rocky bridge towards the waterfall, the rough water slapped against them as they walked through.

A wall with ancient carvings of a person with Pokemon by his side were facing another person only with shadowy figures.

*The corrupted* Yaotl said, Joseph looked at him to see him touching the figures.

The Chinchou's knocked on the wall in a rhythm. A stone drawer flung out of the wall with a tablet inside. A drawing of a dragons tail was inside it. Joseph picked it up.

*Yaotl you know what to do right* He nodded and took it from his hands. Getting into his meditating position and closing his eyes, he started contacting Gardinia.

Hours passed on as he tried getting to her, but couldn't.

"Whats happening. Joseph asked with a puzzled look.

*Its like something is interfering with me, something is creating a barrier between me and Gardinia* Yaotl shook his head.

*I believe I know why Lucario* A voice said in both of their heads.

The two looked around trying to find where the voice came from, a white mist appeared out of the wall. It spun around like a mini tornado creating a white misty body with a womans face. She had a scar on her left eye other than that, her face was white along with her hair, she didn't have any color.

"Are you...Chato? Joseph asked stunned.

*I thought Chato was a guy, not a girl* Joseph thought as he bit his lip.

*Ha! You make me laugh Joseph, I'am a female, you get what you get* She smirked and flung her white hair back.

*Chato* Yaotl said and he got onto his knee's showing respect. Joseph did the same along with the Chinchou's, only they had to lie on their bellies since their legs were short.

Chato smiled and laughed at the Chinchou's at how cute they were.

*You's may rise younglings* She raised her misty hands up, and they did.

*Chato, what is blocking me from reaching Gardinia* Yaotl asked.

*Its not what, but WHO is blocking you, its Vytalas my enemy...our enemy* She raised her right eye.

*Vytalas, but she's human like me* Joseph told Chato.

*No I believe the real Vytalas has found the Vytalas that you speak about, he's with her following you as we speak, the two of you must hurry and get out* Chato pointed towards the exit.

They nodded.

*It was nice meeting you Chato* Joseph said bowing and just when he was about to run away, she grabbed him by the shoulder.

*I believe I was destined to be with you Joseph has my partner, please let me tag along* She turned him around and went inside him.

Joseph started to feel pain going up and down his spine. His legs trimbled, he fell down trying his best to endure the pain.

*Sorry, Joseph but whenever I enter a persons body they start feeling pain for a sec* She told him.

*Great now I got a girl inside me, invading my privacy* Joseph thought.

*I heard that, you have forgotten that our minds are linked together, we are-*

*One I know* Joseph ran through the waterfall, with Yaotl, he was holding onto the tablet in one arm.

The Chinchou's powered up the wire opening up the wall.

As soon as they did a loud roar echoed through the cave.

*What's going on now* Joseph thought, he ran through with Yaotl and the 6 Chinchou's behind him.

The wall clamped shut.


	25. Chapter 25: Aeragiaes

# 25 #  
The Wall clamped shut.

Joseph, Yaotl, and the Chinchou's ran through the cave, retracing their steps back to Wanda and the Lanturn. The roaring grew louder and louder as they went.

When they came back there were large bubble's afloat at the top of the waters surface. Soon a tentacle emerged from the water with a Lanturn in its flexable arm. She produced electricity shocking the host and letting her go. The Chinchou's jmped into the water helping her.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! Joseph yelled out.

*That is exactly all we can do, stand here and do nothing Joseph, your so eager to help, what can you do* Chato told him.

Joseph thought about it and sighed. *All we can do is stand here* Joseph told her.

Yaotl and Joseph watched the water as it was splashed around, sometimes Wanda's giant fins would pop out, or a few tentacles would come out.

*Yaotl can you-*

Yaotl was already in his meditating position looking through Wanda's eyes. Joseph poked his shoulder, he instantly was looking through Wanda's eyes.

*Yaotl who's fighting the two* Joseph asked.

*Its an Octillery a big one though, about the size of Wanda, the Lanturn is doing the best she can to help her out* Yaotl confirmed.

Wanda was slamming her tailfin against the giant octopus rock hard head, the Lanturn was tackling the creatures tentacles shocking them.

The Octillery blasted jets of ink blinding the two, it wrapped its suction cups around the Water/Electric Type and started smashing her head into a patch of coral. The points slashed at her as she screamed underwater. Air bubbles started floating to the top.

The Chinchou's combined their antennaes together and spun towards the Octillery like a frisbe. The 6 struck the octopus shocking it with over a thousand volts of electricity. It still didn't let go of the Lanturn.

Wanda had just recovered from being blinded by the ink, she lunged her entire body forward at the Octillery. It retracted its tentacles releasing the Lanturn.

*I want to know how this Octillery got so big* Joseph said.

Lanturn shook her head ignoring the pain of the sharp coral, and rammed into the mouth of the octopus along with the Chinchou's blocking it from ever blasting ink.

It tried blowing them out its mouth, but they held onto the nearest suction cup near them. A million volts of electricity of was put into the Octillery as it flailed its tentacles, lashing around.

Wanda had just recovered from being blinded by the ink, she turned towards the Octillery who's mouth was full of 6 Chinchou's and one Lanturn. The Wailord opened her mouth to have a white orb of energy, it turned into a pure white beam of devastation.

The beam struck the octopus head, almost blasting the Water/Electric Types. The sea monster tried lifting its tentacle arms to block the attack, but couldn't.

Finally with a last burst of electricity, the Water/Electric Types used the rest of their energy zapping the Octopus knocking it out.

They swam out of the monsters mouth watching as it slowly sank to the sea floor. There layed a mythical and undiscovered giant Octillery.

*That was-*

*Epic* Joseph finished Yaotl sentence.

They went back to their bodies, to see the 8 Water Types emerged back in the cave. The Chinchou's were happy that they defeated a Pokemon bigger than them, they were proud of themselves.

The Lanturn quinced every once in a while, but other than that she was fine, mobile. Wanda looked like she had a black mask on her face because of the ink.

*Everything turned out ok Joseph you see* Chato told him.

*For now* He replied.

Wanda opened up her mouth for the two to enter. Yaotl still held onto the tablet tightly. They walked inside her mouth, and waved their good byes to the Chinchou's and the Lanturn.

They created an electric cloud with their antennaes, shaping it into a heart. The shouted out their good byes. Joseph and Yaotl smiled.

"Such good little kids. Joseph told Yaotl.

*Indeed they are* He said.

*They are little sweet hearts to me* Chato told them both. The Wailord shut her mouth. She dived back undewater and swam away.

"Giant Octillery, that was crazy. Joseph said remembering the huge sea monster.

"Could you try taking that tablet to Gardinia now Yaotl.

*I'll try we don't know how far Vytalas is from us now, he could still be keeping the barrier up*

*No don't, you'll just waste your energy, Vytalas and his host are close, not now but do it later* Chato told Yaotl.

Wanda swam up to the oceans surface now as they went, they could see light as they went upward. She flapped her gigantic fins propeling herself. Hours passed as they went, Joseph layed on Wanda's tongue just staring at her gums. Yaotl was meditating as usual. Chato kept quiet in Josephs head not saying a word until...

*Hello Chato* Joseph called out.

*Yes Joseph* She said.

*Have you been looking through my memorise this whole time, you've been quiet*

*Well I have to in order to trust you Joseph, how am I to know that you didn't do anything bad, for all I know you could be evil on the inside* She told him as if he was being held captive for questions.

*I guarantee you, there is nothing bad that I have done in my past, you can trust me*

*Well see, so far what I've seen in your past are some heroic actions, but I have also seen that you like to peek at naked-*

*That was Neal just skip forward you'll see* Joseph rubbed his face with a hand. After a while she understood.

*hmmm, you were about to hit a girl by the name Autumn, am I right* She said with a little bit a venom.

*I lost control, we lost the 2nd tablet from Vytalas and I just got so mad that-* *Joseph we all have feelings and emotions, we learn how to control them, but you...you could just become a bigger threat to yourself than you were to Autumn, learn how to control them*

*I'm sorry Chato*

*Please there is no need...interesting* Chato laughed a little.

*What, what is it* Joseph thought she found his baby pictures.

*Autumn was about to leave you but you stopped her and finally admitted that you loved her, how sweet*

*I really do love her, I didn't want her to leave me* Joseph put his fist over his heart.

*Did she love you back, no wait don't tell me I'll just skim through, she so pretty, you better treat her well* She sounded excited, that Joseph loved a girl.

*Great now are you gonna tease me* Joseph crossed his arms.

Yaotl sat on Wanda's tongue cross legged. He was at peace until he started feeling negative energy around him.

*What is that* He thought. The Lucario got up and raised his forepalm with his eyes glowing blue. He was now seeing black, his head scanned his surroundings, Yaotl saw a blue and red wisp, he knew they were Joseph and Chato's aura. He looked around and saw a grey wisp below them, along with a purple wisp.

*Vytalas* Yaotl went back to reality and shook Joseph. He stared at the Lucario puzzled.

"What is it. Joseph asked him, getting up.

*Vytalas their under us right now* Yaotl pointed down at Wanda's tongue.

*Quick you must tell Wanda-*

Just then Wanda was struck by mini torpedos into the belly. She tried not to scream so she blew air out of her blowhole. Giant bubbles floated up.

"We're just under attacked, obviously Vytalas has a submarine. Joseph could hear explosions on the outside. Just then Wanda flapped her tailfin and she leapted out of the water soaring. She floated for about half a minute fell back into the water.

A gang of Sharpedo's came above the surface. They charged at Wanda jaws at ready, besides one Sharpedo. Wanda was now roaring with pain, Joseph and Yaotl could see the outside as she opened her mouth.

"We're going out there! Joseph shouted. Wanda blew air out from her blowhole, Joseph floated up and went through. He stood on the whales back running to the end. Yaotl placed the tablet between one of Wanda's teeth and went up through her blowhole.

He saw Joseph at the end of her with Tank out.

"Their Sharpedo's Yaotl! I need you over here! Joseph called out. Tank shot a silver beam at the Sharpedo's trying to fend them off.

Yaotl came running on his toes, he climbed up Tanks back and jumped up spinning and launching out Aura Sphere's. Two hit a Sharpedo and knocked it out, but more took its place.

*The Bullies of The Sea* Chato said with distaste.

*There's to many of them...what about the one thats in the back of them, he/she not attacking us, could it be-*

*Yes thats-*

The Sharpedo opened its head up as it still swam at them. Vytalas was there in her seat. Just then she pressed a button and she was ejected out of her seat, she flew at them and grabbed Joseph. The two tumbled on the whales back.

Joseph banged his head on her mask.

*Vytalas* Chato said hissing.

*Chato* Vytalas said with a scratchy voice.

The two stopped moving and Joseph got up. He tried running away, but Catherine grabbed his leg and pulled him towards her. She grabbed his arms and twisted them around, he felt his bones breathing.

"Vytalas. Joseph smirked.

"Joseph. She smiled and then tied a rope around his arms. Yaotl came up and kicked her away. Tank got infront of the two blocking Catherine.

Yaotl cut the rope with his spikes and Joseph got up again.

"Vytalas I heard that now you got, the REAL Vytalas in you now, how is he. Joseph took out a Pokeball.

"Yes, that is correct, but now that I have him with me, you may call me by my real name...Catherine. She took out a Pokeball as well.

"Well...Catherine, you know opposites attract and I don't mean us I mean... Joseph knelt down and a white mist came out.

*Me* Chato said. She turned back into her misty white body with a pale white face, and hair.

Catherine was suprised, but just then Vytalas came out in his black misty body with a face white as milk with a scar across his two eyes and a stitched up mouth.

*Chato for now I'am just as powerless as you, but right now I will give you a taste of whats coming when I regain all of it* He charged at her slashing with a shadowy claw. She dodged it and flew away bringing the battle by Wanda's tailfin. That left Joseph and Catherine.

"That leaves me and you sweet heart. Joseph threw his Pokeball down and Alpha came out.

Catherine enraged by what he just said about her, she threw her Pokeball at Joseph, it hit him in the head and out came a Scizor. "I'am no ones sweet heart! Scizor Razor Wind!

Scizors pincers glowed white, he then slashed them towards Yaotl, Tank, and Alpha. Cresent blades were thrown at the three.

"Tank endure it for them! Tank got infront of Yaotl and Alpha taking the blows, he winced at the pain and then he felt something grabbing his horns, the Scizor lifted Tank and threw him over board into the ocean.

Joseph quickly returned him just before he hit the water. *Great I can't use him if her Scizor keeps doing that* He thought.

Chato swiped Vytalas with white misty scythes, he blocked it and clawed at her side. She kicked the hand away and ducked below lashing his shadowy torso.

*You lack of skill still Vytalas, you can't-*

She was then blasted with a thin beam of dark energy. Vytalas pointed a sharp finger at her ready to blast another. *I still have trickery* He laughed.

Chato got up. Her hand turned into a fist with misty spikes. He lunged at her with a sword arm slicing down, she side steped and punched him in the face. Vytalas staggered, and started walking backwards.

Chato ran up to him and shoved him, he grabbed her arm pulling her with him as they fell into the ocean.

Alpha dodged everymove that the Scizor threw at him, he tried looking for a open spot, but the Scizor was just to quick.

Yaotl saw that Chato and Vytalas were taking the fight to the ocean, then turned his attention to the Scizor and charged up a Aura Sphere.

Alpha had no more room to dodge anyone of the Steel/Bug Types attacks, Yaotl jumped up and grabbed the Scizor by the neck and drived his Aura Sphere into his armor.

The Scizor sucked it in and grabbed Yaotl arm putting at least 2 tons of force onto it. He growled and drove another Aura Sphere. Alpha joined in fangs blazing , he sunk his jaws into the Scizors arm releasing the grip.

The two took on the single Pokemon, while Chato and Vytalas faced each other underwater.

*You know if we could still breathe, you would be dead by now* Vytalas told Chato, they stabbed each other as they sank deeper and deeper.

*Same goes to you* She sliced his left arm off and it disappeared, Vytalas shrieked like a banshee and put his other arm on the armless one.

Chato smirked and flew up to the surface.

The Sharpedo's nawed on Wanda's fins and that really made her roar out in pain. She was slowly dipping down into the ocean.

"She's going down get into the blowhole! Joseph shouted. Yaotl and Alpha quickly finished the Scizor off and ran for Wanda's blowhole.

Catherine followed the three, dashing ahead. Just when she was about to jump in Wanda rocked to the side and Catherine rolled over, she was now haging onto the Wailords smooth body.

Alpha and Yaotl jumped into the hole and landed on Wanda's saliva tongue. Joseph was about to go in, but he kicked his heels and stopped.

*Save her or let her get attacked by a gang of Sharpedo's* She looked at the ocean as it got closer to her dangling feet, her hands were slipping until finally they couldn't hold on any longer.

Just then she felt something holding onto her arm.

It was Joseph.

"What are doing you idiot, I'm the villain! She let go of his arm, but he held on.

"What would my mission be like if there wasn't one! It would be to easy! He laughed and used both hands to pull her up. She was stunned.

She used her legs and pushed herself up on Wanda's body. She leapted up and landed on Joseph, her metal mask slammed against his face, he felt a jolt of pain, but ignored it.

She rolled off of him and ran to the blowhole. Wanda dipped down until Joseph was sliding down. Catherine had just got in, but she gripped to the rim. Joseph fell off, he flew down and was about to hit the water until Catherine grabbed his leg and pulled him in. The blowhole closed shut.

Catherine let go of the rim and the two fell down onto Wanda's brush like teeth backs against it.

"That...was really stupid of you to help me out. Catherine said getting up and brushing her hair.

"It was either that or get eaten by the Sharpedo's. Joseph smirked.

"I'd rather get eaten. She said crossing her arms.

"Then why did you climb up huh. Joseph got up raising an eye at her.

"Because... She drew a mad face in her mask.

"Because... Joseph swayed his hand, telling her to finish.

She looked at him and said. "Because then I wouldn't...

Joseph waited for her to go on. Wanda turned back into her normal position and they flipped over landing onto Wanda's tongue.

"You were saying. Joseph said wipping saliva off of him.

Catherine sat down not looking at him, she curled up, pulling her legs together. She slowly to off her mask and set it down.

Joseph wanted to know what she looked like, but he knew she wouldn't want him to know. So he kept quiet. Alpha watched Catherine not taking his eyes off of her. Yaotl looked at her aura and it was purple, but what suprised him most was her memorise.

"Lucario...I'll still be the bad person that I'am now, so don't get any ideas. She told Yaotl with looking at him.

*How did she know that I was looking at her memorise* He thought. Yaotl walked up to Joseph and told him everything. Joseph had wide eyes and looked at Catherine. She slowly turned her head, her long hair covered her side.

"You...you lost a-

"Don't lecture me! I don't need you to sympathy Joseph. Catherine finally looked at Joseph with her entire face showing. Joseph saw the scar on her eye it was about to fade away. Her face was beautiful along with the black hair flowing down smoothly, her eyes were the color of emeralds.

Joseph finally knew that behind that mask was a girl that was just as dangerous and deadly as she was pretty.

*Why do I always get stuck with the gorgeous ones, at least I'm with Autumn she's my Angel...she is an Angel* Joseph thought.

"It would help if you talked about your-

"No, it would only make it worser, you don't want to start a fight with me. She snapped back.

"Look, I lost a dad and he was-

"I don't need you to share your feelings or events with me, just stop. She got up and moved farther away. Joseph got up and followed her. They made squashy wet sounds as they stepped on Wanda's tongue, who had just finished slapping the Sharpedo's away with her fins.

"Look it would help if you talked about it, if you don't you'll explode. Joseph said preparing for the worst.

"I don't need to explain my past to you, it will do no good! She sprinted off to Wanda's uvula.

"Look how about you let out your emotions out on me, will that help! Joseph thought this was a bad idea, so did Alpha and Yaotl.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "You...want...me to beat you to a pulp. She looked like she was gonna laugh.

Joseph slowly nodded yes.

"...it would feel good to...beat someone up. She cracked her knuckles and walked up to him. He was bracing himself for the worst.

"You better not run or cry-

"Just do your worst. Joseph said keeping his cool. She sighed.

Catherine punched him in the face, he felt his body creaking, she started sending out bullet punches to the chest and he held back the scream that he was about to unleash. Catherine swifted her leg under him making him fall on his back. Joseph started to feel his bones about to break. She stomped on him, kicking his jaw until he started to sput out blood.

Alpha was about to jump in, but Yaotl pushed him back.

"This is for killing my mom! Catherine yelled out and she got on top of him wrapping her legs around him. She punched his jaw upward, listening to his teeth chatter.

"This is for killing my dad! She twisted his shoulder which cracked. He screamed in his head.

"This is for killing by little sister MOLLY! She put her hands on Josephs neck choking him to death. Joseph did nothing about it, but just think about how badly bruised up he was. Blood started pouring out of his mouth.

Catherine kept at it until she noticed that he was turning pale white. She let go and looked at him. Lots Blood was trickling down his jaw, purple bruises were around his face.

"Cath...Catherine... Joseph put his hands on her shoulders, she flinched. ...how do you feel...huh. He coughed up some blood and smiled.

She just stared at him. "...I...feel...great. She started to cry and then she hugged him. He set his arms down letting them relax.

"Thank, you were right all I needed to do was express my feelings, thank Joseph. She smiled as tears fliwed down her cheeks.

"Y-yea...just don't go...telling people...that I got beaten up by a girl... He laughed even though his throat hurted.

She laughed but then realized what she was doing. Catherine let go of Joseph and unwrapped her legs around him, she got up and walked away. She looked at her hands, there was blood on them.

Joseph couldn't get up, instead he just layed there on Wanda's tongue. Yaotl and Alpha came over to assist him. The Lucario placed his palm over him and a beam of pink energy came out. Josephs bruises went away, he started to recover.

"Thanks Yaotl. Joseph said as he cautiously got up, the pain didn't stop, he could still feel it in his back. He wipped the blood off of his jaw with a wrist.

*How does she feel* Yaotl asked staring at her. She was looking down at the pink tongue of the whale.

*She feels much better now that she released all that stress. Joseph turned his torso and it cracked into place.

Alpha kept a eye on her, growling.

They sat there for hours waiting for Wanda to reach land. Catherine thought about what happened and she laughed.

*Did he really just let me beat like he was a punching bag* She looked at her hands, his blood still remained there.

*He just did, man it felt good*

She turned to look at Joseph, all his bruises had healed and she knew that Yaotl healed him.

*Thank you Joseph* Catherine thought. Catherine picked up her mask and looked at it. The roses and thorns were perfectly decorated.

*Mom, dad, Molly I'll get you all back, Joseph you may have helped me, but we are still enemys, but...* She walked up to Wanda's mouth and tickled her gums. The whale was above the oceans surface, so she opened her mouth, Catherine threw the mask out into the ocean.

Joseph saw this and smiled.

"You've finally turned to the good side. Joseph asked.

"Nope, I'll always be the villain. She waved a finger at him and smirked. Joseph shook his head and grinned.

*We'll see about that* He thought. Catherine sat down in silence, she felt sleepy and so did Joseph. The two fell asleep on Wanda's tongue not caring that there was saliva on it. Their heads barely touched each others as they slept flat down.

Yaotl thought about sleeping to so he too layed down flat and used his palms as a cushion.

As he fell asleep he heard a voice calling out to him.

*Who is this* Yaotl asked.  
*Its me Chato, I might be coming a little late, you should take Joseph to Aeragieas you's will be safer there*

*Right, thank you Chato*

*I will see the two of you soon, good bye* She told him and then ended the connection. He went to sleep remembering how Aeragieas was like.

*Joseph is gonna love it, I can't wait to see Gardinia again* Yaotl smiled.

Wanda swam through the sea, jumping in and out of the water, she would float in the air for about a half a minute then go down.

She was lighter than air.

Nightfall came. Wanda had no trouble getting across the sea now, Olivine City appeared. After about another hour she made a stop at a beach and hummed inside her mouth to wake them up.

Joseph was the first one up, Wanda opened up her mouth and spat them out. Alpha, Catherine, Yaotl, and Joseph flew out face first into the sand.

Joseph got up wipping the sand away. "Thanks for everything Wanda! Joseph waved at her, and she shot a blast of water at him. She felt some between her teeth and picked it out using her tongue. It was the tablet. She reached it out to him with her tongue and he took it.

"Thanks... She turned around and dived into the water submerging.

Joseph returned Alpha and shook Yaotl. He woke and pulled his head out of the sand. Sand was pouring down from his face.

*I see we are here, come we are going to Aeragiaes* Yaotl said. He got up and grabbed Josephs arm. Joseph looked at Catherine. Her face was buried deep into the sand.

*You want to leave her like that* Joseph told him. Yaotl looked at Catherine and facepalmed himself.

*Fine we will help her* The two pulled her out of the sand, turning her over and dusting sand off of her face. She was still sleeping.

*Alright she's good let's go* Yaotl said then ran. Joseph followed him from behind carrying the tablet tightly.

They dashed through the streets acting in such a hurry. The two passed a P.C. and a familiar figure was seen through the window. Autumn was sitting on a bench waiting for her Pokemon.

She spotted Yaotl and Joseph running through the streets from the window, and went outside calling them.

They didn't hear her so they kept on running.

She thought he found another tablet so it was important. Autumn went back inside and sat back on the bench.

*How are we gonna get to Aeragiaes if its up in the skys* Joseph asked. He thought they had to take a giant bird up.

*There are portals around here that no one knows about, we use it for the ones who can't fly*

They passed construction workers who were repairing the damage that they did, when they battled Catherine. Joseph saw a malls entrance wider than it usually was. A hole was in the wall of a restarunt, along with shattered windows that the Shuckle did.

Lots of repairs was needed everywhere, and Joseph didn't want to stop and ask how much it was all gonna cost.

Yaotl led them to a road into the woods.

*Yaotl are there somethings that I need to know before we go to Aeragiaes, you know like your customs* Joseph asked.

*Well, whenever make eye contact with a person you must bow to them, before we eat we must say our prayers, when you meet anyone of royalty you let them speak first and you place your hand on your heart*

*First one seems kinda hard, second and third ones seem easy. Joseph said.

*Yes the first one does seem kind of difficult, there are a bunch of Pokemon up there that you will be seeing*

*Huh...do you want me to...keep-*

*Zipper...yes I would like you to keep him inside, but...*

*But...* Joseph urged him to go on.

*Gardinia would want to meet everyone that you have, she wants your Pokemon to feel welcomed and at home* Yaotl pound a fist on his other palm.

*I don't believe Zippers ever gonna shut up once he meets Gardinia* Joseph told Yaotl, who just shook his head and frowned

*Just try to speak for him, I don't want him making us seem like a rude team, and then get kicked out, that would be terrible*

*I'll try my best*

They ran for another good 30 minutes before stopping. A giant stone about the size of Tank sat in the middle of trees that formed a circle around it.

*We're here* Yaotl said, he walked up to it and tapped on it in a rhythm and placed a forepalm on it. The stone glowed yellow and then outlines started to appear as it made a door.

When it was done Yaotl pushed it and the door opened up revealing a teal swirly colored portal.

*You go first* Joseph said. He walked inside and his whole body turned into little particles, then he disappeared. It was now Joseph turn. He walked in and the door slammed shut.

*Here we go* He touched the portal and vanished.

Joseph reappeared landing on something soft. He looked down to see a puff cloud and then got up. Yaotl was smiling at him, then looked away pointing at something.

"Clouds, we can now walk on clouds? Joseph grabbed a handful of a cloud and rolled it into his hands. It was now a cloudball.

*Yes, but look over there* Yaotl told him.

Joseph looked at where he was pointing and immediately his jaw dropped. There infront of them was a kingdom, Joseph thought he was living in a fairyland. The Kingdom illuminated with multiple colors, Magmortars stood at the top ready to blast any tresspassers that ever reached the Kingdom. Wobbuffets stood guard at the gates.

"This can't be-

A Charizard approached them all with Charmeleon's by his sides. *Welcome home Lucario, I believe you brought Chato, its a pleasure to meet you* The Charizard said, then bowed down.

*How is he speaking to me mentally, I thought only-* *Everyone is allowed to speak when we are here* Yaotl said then bowed at the Charizard, Joseph nodded and bowed as well.

*Let us escort you to princess Gardinia* The Charizard said, he asked the Wobbuffets to open the gates and they did. The two opened them up using their psychic powers.

The gates to Aeragiaes opened up.


	26. Chapter 26: Living With Royalty

# 26 #  
The gates to Aeragiaes opened up revealing its wonders that were inside.

There were houses everywhere playgrounds were layed out, cobblestone sidewalks were set out around restarunts, farms, etc. There were no roads, everything looked like...real, but with ALOT less technology. Persian's sat on carpets selling jewelry, Vespiquen's sold honey glazed chestnuts, Chimecho's were curing Pokemons illnesses. Medicham's taught yoga, while Alakazams helped Pokemon clear their minds and relax.

"Everythings so...human here? Joseph said. A Drifblim floated above him, letting the wind guide it. A Tyranitar was by a forge, hammering a armor plate down as sparks flew out.

*He's preparing for battle* Yaotl told Joseph.

They walked down the cobblestone with Pokemon giving him blank stares, they were neither happy to see a human nor were they disgusted. They didn't know how to act.

Joseph bowed at every Pokemon that he made eye contact with, until Yaotlt told him. *You don't want to over do it* Yaotl winked at him and walked ahead.

As they approached the castle Yaotl and Joseph got nervous. It was the biggest castle he had ever seen, he thought he was in a fantasy land. Joseph pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't.

An army of Pokemon and bystanders followed the two and the Charizard.

"Are your people happy to see us? Joseph asked the Charizard.

*They don't know how to act, you are the second human to come here aside from Chato* The Fire Type told him.

They stopped infront of the castle gates. Three Pokemon stood tall and proud. A Regice, Registeel, and Regirock blocked the way.

*STATE-YOUR-BUSINESS* The three said with a robotic voice.

*We are here to introduce a guest to princess Gardinia* The Charizard said, then pounded a claw to his heart.

*PROCEED* The three moved out of the way and slightly knocked on the gate. It opened up smoothly and the group walked through saying there thanks.

*Yaotl I'm getting nervous what if I say the wrong things* Joseph legs felt like jelly as the walked to the giant doors of the castle.

*Just keep it cool, I'll do the talking if needed* Yaotl told him, and smiled. The castle doors were opened up from a giant fat jelly belly Snorlax. He scratched his belly and smiled at the group.

*Greetings little ones, such a fine day it is* The Snorlax told them.

They walked in saying hello to him. Snorlax over the Charizards shoulders and immediatley started jumping up and down juggling his belly.

*Lucas, come here* The Snorlax grabbed Yaotl with a thick hand and hugged him as his face buried in the beasts belly.

*Yes its good to see you again too, Chubs* Yaotl was sufficating and Chubs released him. He tried catching his breathe again.

*Lucas* Joseph stared at Yaotl.

*Yup, thats what they used to call me* Yaotl grinned.

*Who is this, a friend of Lucas is a friend of mine, now come here* Chubs grabbed Joseph, hugging him. Joseph too was sufficating now.

*One thing you gotta know, I'm a hugger* Chubs laughed and he let go of Joseph.

*Well, my name is Joseph Chubs*

*Nice to meet you Joseph-*

A green scarecrow looking Pokemon was walking down a flight of stairs. The scarecrow looked at Lucas and smiled. The Cacturne ran at Lucas, who braced himself.

*Your back Lucas, great to see you again* It said, he raised his hand high and Lucas high fived him ignoring the thorns and spikes.

*Good to see you to Crowler*

*Seems like you are famous here aren't you* Joseph said. He looked at him and nodded.

*Who's this* Crowler asked looking at Joseph with a evil grin. He reached a arm towards him and Joseph shook it avoiding the spikes.

*This is Joseph, he is both my trainer and...Chatos host*

Crowler had wide eyes, he got onto his knees bowing at Joseph. Joseph bowed back showing respect.

*This is great news Lucas, just wait till Gardinia hears about this she'll be so pleased to hear-*

Crowler stopped talking once they heard footsteps by the giant staircases, 2 Shiftry's, 2 Armaldo's, 1 Electivire, 2 Xatu's, and 1 Slowking surrounded someone or something in a rectangler barrier.

*Here comes the Queen, King, and Princess* Yaotl told Joseph.

Joseph put some posture into his back trying to look his best.

The guards reached the center on the room where a star was imprinted on the marble floor.

The Slowking coughed and actually started talking. "Behind us stand two Pokemon of royalty, Queen Kyrie and King Syrus! The guards opened up, a Gardevoir and Alakazam came out. The guards quickly closed up, awaiting the Slowking to introduce the last person.

"Finally, the daughter of Kyrie and Syrus...Gardinia! The Slowpoke smiled and swayed his hand at the guards, they stepped aside to let her pass. She had a silver tiara on her head as she floated towards her parents.

Yaotl smiled at her and she smiled back.

The three walked to Joseph and Yaotl with welcoming faces. Joseph was shaking.

*I'm infront of royalty what do I do-* Lucas poked Joseph looked at the floor then back at him.

Joseph understood and he knelt down putting his fist over his heart. Yaotl did the same and so did Crowler and Chubs, even though the Snorlax had a tough time.

*Greetings Joseph and Lucas, you's two may rise* Syrus said hands behind his back clutching a spoon.

Joseph and the Lucario stood up, he was still holding onto the tablet.

*Yes greetings Joseph and Lucas, our daughter has been speaking highly of you's, she believes you's will save us from the corrupted* Kyrie smiled. Gardinia nodded as she twirled her green hair with her fingers.

Joseph didn't no if he should speak or not so Yaotl spoke. *Yes Gardinia has and she's been a big help to us, we have the 4th tablet right here* Lucas gave it to Syrus and he took it admiring the work.

*Why didn't you just-*

*Let's talk about this at dinner, right now they should relax, could you please show them to their rooms* Kyrie told Gardinia. *Yes mother* She replied then waved her hand at them. Yaotl and Joseph followed Gardinia up the stairs. Pictures of her family were on the walls as they went.

*I've seen that you evolved Lucas* Gardinia said looking at him.

*Yes, Joseph helped me out* Yaotl patted him on the back and he made a faint smile.

*Ah yes Joseph, you battled Vytalas, she's a toughy isn't she, but anyways you and your Pokemon have done us a great service, we are in your debt* She bowed and continued floating upstairs. The staircase ended at a hallway.

*Don't thank us yet, we still haven't saved your people, we encountered the real Vytalas earlier today, and Chato was with us-*

*Vytalas is back, we don't have that much time now...yet again Chato is back as well, where is she, I must meet her* Gardinia stopped infront of a door and opened it anxiously.

*She said that she maybe late* Lucas told her. They walked into the room to see 3 beds, 2 bathrooms, a few bookshelves, a desk, lamp, etc. There wasn't window since the castle was to big.

"Thank you Gardinia, Chato will be here. Joseph told her and bowed. Lucas did the same and hugged her.

*Its good to see you again* He whispered in her head.

*You too* She said smiling.

*I will send one of our maids for you's when dinner is ready, Lucas I expect that you to take all the time you need, until you start working again* She let go of Lucas and slowly closed the door.

"I thought you said she would want to see the rest of the gang. Joseph took out a Pokeball and threw it on the ground. Tricksy came out.

She looked around and got onto a bed curling up into a ball, it was so comfy that she felt like sleeping right away.

"Tricksy no we're gonna go to dinner, so you-

She lifted her head and gave him a menacing look, Tricksy growled at him.

"...fine you can take a little nap, for now Tricksy, but-

Satisfied she fell asleep ignoring him.

"I'm gonna take a shower, but...I don't have any clothes... Joseph remembered that Catherine still had his backpack with her.

*Well if they knew we were coming, they should have some clothes for you in the drawers* Yaotl thought.

Joseph opened one up to see a fresh pair of clothes. He took them out and went to the bathroom to take his shower.

*I better look my best, but how exactly* Lucas thought. He looked into a mirror and saw a jackel looking Pokemon on the other side.

*Theres nothing that I can do really* He went to the other bathroom to take his own shower. Tricksy still laid on the bed sleeping like the little fox she was.

As Joseph was taking a shower he saw a shampoo bottle with a logo of a Slowpoke winking.

*Why are they always on every cover, everywhere, they are just so damn popular* Joseph threw some of it on him, it was a pink liquid, he hoped it wasn't an actual Slowpoke.

After a while around 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Lucas got out of the shower wipping himself off with a towel.

He opened it up to see a Lopunny standing infront of the doorway. She had a red ribbon on her left ear looking shy.

*H-hello Lucas right* She said twirling her paws around.

*Yes*

*Gardinia said that dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, she also said that I'm gonna be your maid so...is there anything you two need* She bowed and stood tall ready to receive orders.

*Oh no, we don't need anything thank you though, uh whats your name* He asked.

*My name is Lizzy, and I'll just wait right here if you changed your mind*

*Why don't you come inside, it would be weird to be standing in the hallway for 15 minutes* Yaotl laughed a little, and she just made faint smile.

The Lopunny walked in and stood up not knowing whether she should sit down or stand up.

*...you can sit down while you wait, your not a stranger*

She sat down on a chair and blushed. *Sorry its just that...its my first day here and I really want to be a good maid* Lizzy twirled her paws around on a desk.

*I remember my first time coming here, I was a butler and all I did was work, work, work either by being told to or not I would work, you'll get used to it* He told her smiling.

Joseph got out of the other bathroom with his old clothes. He saw the Lopunny and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Lopunny. He walked up to Tricksy and sat next to her on the bed petting her.

*Nice to meet you too Joseph, I will be your maid and dinner will be ready in...13 minutes* She got up and bowed.

*Awe she so cute* Lizzy told Joseph. She walked up to her and petted her. Tricksy hummed, her fur was soft and warm. Lizzy took Josephs old clothes and walked to the door.

*I'll be back later, Lucas you know this place better than me, will you-*

*I will show him where dinner will be held* Yaotl told her.

*Thanks* She said then left.

They got themselves ready for dinner as the last remaining minutes went by. There really wasn't that much Lucas could do to change his appearance besides retracting his spikes.

Joseph woke Tricksy up and she yawned showing her fangs. Tricksy didn't know that she could speak since they were in Aeragiaes.

The three came out of the room and walked through the halls going downstairs, to where dinner was being held at. Lucas made a turn leding them to two huge doors through the great hall. A two Roselias stood by the doors their flowers colorful as ever. They opened up the doors letting them inside and bowing.

The dining room was at least big enough to fit a Wailord inside. Chubs sat on a big thick chair, he rubbed his belly with a hungry face. Crowler sat on a chair leaning back with a toothpick in his mouth. No one else was in the dining room.

*Take a seat Joseph, I'm gonna go help out in the kitchen* Yaotl ran at one end of a table dashing between two doors.

Joseph looked around for a seat. There was at least 70 seats to choose from. Chubs waved a giant fat paw in the air, telling Joseph to sit by him. Crowler looked at him patting a seat next to him.

*Hmmm, either I should sit next to chubby chubs or the spikey green scarecrow*

*How about next to me* A feminine voice said in his head. He turned around to see Chato floating still in her white mist body.

*You came, alright I'll sit next to you Chato* Joseph sat down at least 5 chairs away from Chubs, Chato phased through her chair and floated over it instead.

They waited for at least another minute before the King, Queen, and Princess finally came. Gardinia sat in the middle of the table facing the other end. More Pokemon came, Wigglytuffs, , one of each Eevee evolutions came (including Sylveon), other different kinds of Pokemon came until only 20 seats remained.

A balcony was in the dining room and a Absol kept watch of everyone preparing to strike any intruders.

*Joseph why don't you sit over here* Gardinia asked. She pointed at 4 empty seats near her.

*Uh...sure* Joseph withdrew from his seat and sat near her, with Chato between the two.

*Nice to meet you Chato, its great to see you again* Gardinia and her parents said at the same time.

*Its good to see you's again as well, Kryie, Syrus, and Gardinia* Chato smiled at them.

*Joseph why don't you release your Pokemon out, I bet they'll be much happier to be out here* Gardinia told him. Joseph nodded and started pressing buttons.

Tank came out glancing around the room, he spotted Gardinia with her silver tiara and he flinched. The Aggron knelt down showing her respect. Her Parents were shocked to see the Aggron.

*Hello mighty Aggron you may know me as Gardinia, please take a seat and enjoy our up coming meals* The Gardevoir bowed and Tank got up, he sat next to Chubs.

*Hello Aggron, I'am Chubs, you may speak while we are in Aeragiaes, and just to let you know I loooooove to eat* Chubs pounded his belly and it jiggled. Tank looked at his plate and imagined all his iron ore being scuffed down Chub's.

Alpha came out and Gardinia introduced herself, the Mightyena looked around at the table spotting Tricksy on a chair. He ran up to her and sat next to her.

Fungas came out looking around, he saw Gardinia's silver tiara and he tried his best to knel since he was short. Gardinia giggled and introduced herself. The Parasect looked around and saw Crowler, he crawled up a chair next to him sitting down.

Joseph held the last Pokeball in his hand, Gardinia waited to see his last Pokemon.

*What is it, is there something wrong* Gardinia asked.

*...sort of its that...ok don't feel offended by what he says...he can be...really...rude... Joseph quinced at what he said. Gardinia took the Pokeball from his hands and stared at it.

*Well than lets see how rude he is* Gardinia pressed the middle button just when the waiters, maids, chefs, and when Lucas came.

A dark beam of energy flowed out and into the air, the energy took the form of a Banette.

*No* Yaotl thought.

Gardinia's parents looked at Zipper as if he were a monster, Gardinia looked at him with a blank face.

*Woah, where am I...mmm sssomething sssmellsss good, meh I don't feel ssso hungry anywaysss, becaussse I don't have a ssstomach* Zipper said across the room, all eyes turned towards him. He laughed evily.

*Hello Banette I'am Gardinia, please take a seat and have dinner with-*

The Ghost Type looked at her and he had wide eyes. He grinned demonicly and floated towards her.

*I'am Zipper, Gardinia, no need to inroduce yourssself for sssomeone ssso beautiful* He grabbed her hand slightly and kissed it. She blushed but then quickly pulled away.

*Uh Zipper, why don't you take a seat over-* Joseph was about to finish his sentence.

*Right, right, I'll sssit next to...* He sat next to Gardinia hovering. Zipper smiled.

Food was being served on plates. Meatless lasagna, fruits were served in bowls. soups were served hot enough to warm your belly, even cheese pizza was served. (love sausage pizza, but hey no meat in the Pokemon world) Honey glazed cakes were stacked like pyramids, fresh loaves of bread hot from the oven gave you that crisp and slightly crunch butter cup cookies were on platters and Pokemon were getting their piece like no tomorrow. Apple crisps would satisfie your craving for sweets, while they melt in your mouth. Other meatless and delicious meals were served.

While Lucas was serving food, he looked at Zipper giving him the look. Zipper just smirked.

*He's rude isn't he* Joseph whispered in Gardinia's head.

*A little, but...I can handle it* She gave a faint smile.

While Lucas was serving, a Jynx accidently spilt a pitcher of water, Lizzy came over and slipped tossing her tray up. The Lucario threw his tray of food in the air and quickly caught the Lopunny, just before she humiliated herself. The trays fell down and Lucas caught them with one hand.

*Thanks* She told him. They both smiled and he stood her up giving her tray back, he went back to serving again. Lizzy was stunned at what happened so she gave the last of the food away and went to the kitchen for a mop.

Everyone was served now. They sat down waiting for Gardinia to give them permission to eat. Chubs was already drolling and Tank seemed nervous that he might eat his iron ore.

Lucas came out from the kitchen with Lizzy along with a few other servants. Yaotl saw that there were no more seats by Gardinia that weren't taken. The servants sat close with the other Pokemon, but Lizzy sat at the very end with no one else. Yaotl decided to sit with her, and she appeared shy.

Gardinia got up from her chair and tapped her glass with a spoon, all eyes turned to her.

*Before we start eating I would like you all to know that there is still hope for us, we have Chato amd Joseph here, they will stop the corrupted and free us. We will not give up until we free the rest of our land, our children, our friends and family, we will fight to the very end. For now we will celebrate Joseph and Chato for coming here. Now please let us pray for Arceus and we will begin eating* Gardinia sat down and took Zipper and Joseph hands.

Zipper smiled, but then took Kyrie's hands, she didn't seem pleased to hold his hand, but she had to. Lucas and Lizzy had to sit closer so that they could say their prayers. Hand after hand after paw after paw, they started thanking Arceus for their meal and they started digging in.

Lucas and Lizzy got their food, then went back to sitting at the end. Lizzy just stared at her food, to shy to eat infront of Lucas.

*Whats wrong...your to shy to eat infront of other people aren't you* He asked.

She nodded slowly.

*Your not a stranger here remember, your apart of our family now-*

Lizzy started crying, luckily they were at the very end of the table so almost no one could hear her.

*What, was it something I said* Lucas was confused all of a sudden he tries to here and she starts crying.

She nodded.

Lucas decided to look inside her head a little, to see what was up. It wasn't that hard to find out why she was crying, he started hugging her, she was startled, but she let him.

*The corrupted took your family away, I'm so sorry Lizzy, I'll avenge your family for you, me, Joseph and his Pokemon will send these monsters back into the Distortion world* He let go of her, but Lizzy pulled him in again.

*Thank you Lucas, will you be my friend as long as I live* She asked.

*Lizzy, we've been friends since I first met you, so yes* Yaotl looked at her and smiled. She wipped her tears away with her ears and smiled back.

The two looked at their food and ate.

Joseph and Chato were talking to Gardinia's parents, while Zipper was complimenting Gardinia with his charms. She was blushing, but really she wanted to talk to someone else.

*So Joseph you've been through alot to get the tablets, you say you battled...Groudon, must have been a heated battle* Kyrie laughed.

*Well, I couldn't have done i, if it weren't for Autumn and...Vytalas* Joseph looked at Kyrie and she was speechless.

*You worked with Vytalas* Kyrie was choking on a loaf of bread, and Syrus helped her cough it out. *Are you mad* She yelled in his head.

*Look it wasn't the real Vytalas...yet, but still, her name was also Catherine, anyways she wasn't at all evil* Joseph swallowed some mac and cheese.

*Her Shuckle knocked it out, Groudon will be back up again soon* Joseph told them, they had a little sign of relief on their faces.

*Thats good, we don't want to make enemys with anyone other than Vytalas and the corrupted, we need everyone we can get* Syrus said.

*But do you really believe the corrupted are...evil, did they decide to be evil or did Giratina decide for THEM to be evil* Kyrie and Syrus thought about for a while. Chato was also thinking about it.

*Exactly*

Tank watched Chubs as he gobbled down truck loads of food down his throat.

*You Snorlaxes must really like eating...* Tank said to Chub's, with wide eyes.

*This fella ate our entire panchry of food one day, we had to live off of leaves and that was it* Crowler told Tank. Fungas looked at his plate, he had a giant mint leaf with a couple of apples. The Parasect nibbled on the leaf wondering why people didn't like the taste.

*Hey I'm a Snorlax, I just can't get enough ok, so don't make fun of me* Chub's slapped his belly with a big boing.

Tank slowly turned to his plate, eating away the rest of his iron ore.

Alpha and Tricksy were eating together. The Mightyena had meatless lasagne, while Tricksy had some oran berries. They ate and tolded to other Pokemon. Alpha's tail was wagging.

Gardinia was feeling agitated with Zipper, all he did was tell stupid jokes, and be goofy. He would always say try to wooo her over, but she would just ignore it.

*Joseph I was wrong could you-* Gardinia looked at Zipper than at him. Joseph got the message and zapped him back into his Pokeball.

*I was wrong about...him, you were right, I should have nevered released him* Gardinia rested her head her hand, she was having a headache.

*He's never on his best behavior* Joseph swirled his ice tea around with a straw. Just then Zipper's Pokeball started warming up, and shake on Josephs belt, until at a certain point it bursted open. Zipper came out mad.

*Jossseph, don't-you-dare interrupt my conversssation with Gardinia, ever or I will...* Zipper stabbed a claw at him, Joseph just made a bored face.

*Or you'll what* Joseph crossed his arms, raising a eye at him. Zipper tried thinking of the worst thing he could do to him.

Zipper growled at him and turned away towards Gardinia.

*Hey everyone me and Gardinia are getting married* Zipper yelled in everyones heads. All eyes turned to him, spoons fell down, food splattered onto the floor, Lucas stared at him. Zipper pulled his right eye down at him.

*Everyone Zipper is just lieing, he's likes to joke around alot* Joseph tried getting everyone to calm down.

*Yes, I would never marry a Pokemon all of a sudden, please he is just joking* Kyrie and Syrus had cold sweat coming down from them. *Banette I here by order you to get out of here, you are a disgrace to us, now BEGONE* Syrus yelled at him. Zipper laughed and waved a claw at them. The Ghost Pokemon slowly floated out of the room taking his time.

*He didn't offend you did he my sweet* Kyrie asked Gardinia.

*No, he was just rude, that was all* She replied back, Gardinia was glad it was all over.

Joseph wasn't suprised Zipper got kicked out. *He got what he deserved*

Everyone started finishing up their food. The waiters didn't come to pick up the plates, until Chub's finished the leftovers that weren't eaten. The waiters were glad to have Chub's so that they wouldn't have a hard time scrubbing the food off the plates.

Joseph waited to be the last one to leave the dining room, Chato went inside Joseph's body to rest, and once again Joseph felt like a open diary.

*How do you like it here Joseph* Gardinia asked.

*Its like living in a fantasy land actually, Gardinia, we are at your service anyday, anytime, me and Chato* Joseph placed a fist over his heart.

*Thank you Joseph* She hugged him and then went off with her parents.

Yaotl was walking up to him with Lizzy behind him. Tank, Fungas, Alpha, and Tricksy were being taken to seperate room.

*Hey Lizzy, how was your first day at work* Joseph asked with a smile. *It was good, Lucas helped me over come my shyness a little bit, thank you by the way* Lizzy hopped as they went.

*No problem Lizzy, remember we're here for you if you need us* Yaotl told her. She hugged them both and went her seperate way.

*Well we better get some sleep, I know we'll both need it since I'm gonna start working again* Yaotl stretched and they walked upstairs.

*Your gonna be working...tomorrow, so does that mean that you have to...* Joseph started to look gloomy.

*Aye, it won't be long, someone else will acompany you as I work* Lucas patted him on the shoulder. As much as he wanted to show Joseph around he had to work.

*Like who* Joseph made a blank face.

*I'll try finding someone, maybe...no Crowler will be working to...I'll think about it* Yaotl yawned. They reached their room. Joseph flopped down onto his bed, pulling up the covers.

*I bet Zipper was bad wasn't he, I heard that trick that he pulled off at the table, it wasn't funny, I would have-*

*Yaotl don't worry, Gardinia's parents kicked him out of the castle for the night, she didn't like him anyways* Joseph rested his head on the pillows, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

*...good* Lucas thought. He too went into bed, falling asleep.

Zipper stood outside the castle gates trying to find a way inside.

*Come on jussst let me in pleassse* Zipper was trying to reason with the Regi's. They just stood infront of the gate blocking it. A barrier protected the castle, so the only way in was through the gate.

*WE-HAVE-RECEIVED-ORDERS-NOT-TO-LET-YOU-IN* The Registeel told him.

*Oh come on, I jussst want to apologize to her thatsss all* Zipper tried his best making a sad face, he only made it scarier.

*NEVER-BUT-WE-WILL-SEND-HER-A-MESSAGE* The Regice told him.

*Itsss better than nothing I guesssss* Zipper floated away towards the town, he found a nice spot onto of a blacksmith shop. He layed down in the air, staring at the moon.

*I messed up didn't I* Zipper grinned.

…Next Day…

Yaotl woke up early in the morning, before Joseph ever did. He took a quick shower, and got a bowtie from a mirror.

*I should have wore this infront of Gardinia* He smirked, then walked out of the door. The first thing he did was spiffy things up a bit. So he ran around the castle making sure to get every dust bunny, every piece of lint, and make sure everything was in proper order. It took him about 4 hours make everything perfect again.

Joseph woke up at least 2 hours ago to see a tray of food on the table. He ate silently, Joseph hoped he would see his Pokemon around in the hallways and his tour guide.

As Lucas was fixing up slated picture frames by the staircases, he saw Lizzy swipping up dust. It looked like she was dancing with it.

*Good morning Lizzy* He said. Lizzy froze and stopped dancing around with the broom. She looked at Lucas blushing.

*G-Good morning Lucas uh...you didn't see me-*

*Its fine* He smiled and continued fixing the pictures.

The Lopunny looked at the broom and shook her head. *Must have been weird seeing me dance with a broom*

*Little, but not weird at all, you want to become a dancer* He looked at her by the corner of his eye.

*That and a maid* Lizzy continued sweeping.

*Well thats good, don't ever give up on becoming a dancer, just keep telling yourself that, determination is a good thing to have* Lucas had just finished fixing the pictures and walked downstairs.

*You really think I can become one* Lizzy cheeks turned red. Lucas put his hands on her shoulders and said. *Once you set your heart on something, you will never fail to become who you want to be* He smiled, then walked away. *Then I won't lose hope* She told herself.


	27. Chapter 27: Strawberries

# 27 #  
Joseph was eating his breakfast quietly. Chato was still sleeping inside his body as he ate. He could hear her snoring in his head.

*I wish I could put some cotton balls in her nose, and a sock in her mouth, she doesn't need to breathe anyways* Joseph thought.

Joseph wanted to take a shower, but since there was women in his body, Joseph thought it would be kinda weird. So he just changed into a new set of clothes from his dresser. It still felt kinda weird.

Joseph was bored at the moment just then, he didn't know what to do now. They just met Gardinia's family and were living with royalty.

He was tapping on his desk, making a rhythm, until there was knock on the door.

*Must be my tour guide* Joseph went to the door openong it, to see a Absol sitting down, his side blade glimmed in the light, it was sharp enough to slice through the thickest metal like butter.

*Hello Joseph, I'am Sloan, pleased to meet you* The Absol reached a paw out, Joseph shook it and nodded.

*Are you here to tell me that a disaster is gonna happen or...* Joseph was getting ready to run.

*Oh no, I'am here to warn my people if a disaster did happen, but I'm here to show you around, please follow me* He walked down the hall with Joseph behind him.

Sloan led him around the great halls, light seeped through the giant glass windows as they went. He showed him the kitchen, which was filled with chefs, they were still making breakfast for the Pokemon who stayed in the house.

Chato woke up, yawning in Josephs head loud as a boom box.

*Finally your awake, I didn't know you snored so loud* Joseph was relifed. *I don't snore, what are you talking about* Chato said with a innocent voice.

Joseph rolled his eyes and Chato felt embarressed.

Sloan led them all around the castle, to Sloan he knew it like the back of his paw, to Joseph it was like walking through a maze.

*This castle is like a maze, how do you know where your going* Joseph asked Sloan, he just smirked and continued showing him around.

After a while Sloan stopped infront of a wall with a candle wallstick.

*Don't tell anyone about this place, Gardinia and her parents want to keep this a secret* Sloan told Joseph and winked. He stood up and pulled the candle stick down with his jaws.

Joseph watched as the wall split open, making an entrance. On the other side of the wall was a wide oval like pool of warm mountain spring water. A waterfall was pouring down on it. Chairs were set around the pool with ice coolers (cases with ice in them, not battery powered). Lots of exotic plants were in flower pots, those plants didn't require sunlight.

*This is amazing* Joseph felt like jumping right into the pool. The spring water sparkled bright.

*I'll let you settle in here for a while* Sloan walked away, once Joseph walked into the room, the wall closed shut leaving alone to enjoy the pool.

*Chato could you...uh...* Joseph was getting agitated now, he didn't want to swim infront of her, espically someone who is dead.

*If you insist* She got out of his body forming into a white mist, she phased through walls.

*Good* He took off his shirt and went into the pool, the warm water went up his skin, it felt like he was being given a massage.

*This-is-great-* He sighed and sat there.

Bubble's floated to the top of the pool.

"That was not me. He said to himself

A person came up from underwater splashing everything around. It was Yaotl.

"Yaotl! Joseph screamed out, he was getting shakey.

*I didn't know Sloan showed you this place, I guess that adds another person to the list* Yaotl went the other side of the pool wipping his face.

"I thought you were working, and here I'am seeing you slacking off. Joseph shook his head smiling. Yaotl got sat on the rim of the oval pool.

*I'm just taking a little break thats all, besides I've done everything I could* The Lucario crossed his arms.

"What were you doing down there anyway?

*If you must know, I was timing how long I can hold my breathe underwater, so far I can hold my breathe for 3 minutes and 18 seconds* Yaotl seemed proud of himself.

"Thats pretty good actually, I can only hold my breathe for 40 seconds. Joseph was getting jealous all of a sudden.

*So how's the tour so far* Yaotl asked as he floated a blue sphere on his left palm. "Its going good, has Sloan ever warned you's that something bad will happen?  
*Yes, many times, one time when me and my people were celebrating New Year's, he ran up to us, saying that a monsturous hurricane will occur, luckly our blacksmith had iron barred cellars in his basement. If not for him some of us wouldn't be here*

"That blacksmith wouldn't happen to be the Tyranitar outside would it? Joseph remembered him making armor from his forge.

*So you've met him, he's very noble to the Gardinia and her parents, but with other people...* Yaotl closed his palm and whistled.

*I see...* Joseph didn't want his teeth to fall out, if he ever talked to him. Yaotl ears twitched and he stared at the entrance. The Lucario dived into the water not coming up.

*What is it-*

The wall opened up, and the princess walked in with a Lopunny behind her. They both had blue towels in their hands.

"Oh, hello Gardinia, hello Lizzy...I'll get out. Joseph got out of the pool and reached for his shirt.

*You can stay here, we don't mind* Gardinia told him smiling. Lizzy looked shy, but managed a weak smile.

*O-ok* Joseph went back into the pool of mountain springwater. The two girls put their towels on two chairs, Gardinia got into the pool, while Lizzy just sat at the rim, dipping only her feet. Joseph and Gardinia sighed in pleasure.

*I see someone told you our little secret, am I right* Gardinia asked Joseph, she wipped her green hair around.

*Yes Sloan showed me, don't worry I'll keep it a secret* Joseph stared at the middle of the pool, he didn't see any bubbles. Gardinia looked around the room, she seemed troubled. Lizzy just kicked her feet at the water.

*Is something wrong* Joseph was getting worried that she may find Lucas underwater.

*I feel another presence in the room...* She raised her hands around the room as they glowed pink. Little bubbles came up to the surface.

Joseph splashed water over the bubbles, a wave of warm water hit Gardinia in the face. She looked at him with a startled look. Lizzy giggled a little.

*What was that for* Gardinia tilted her head.

*Oh just uh...* More bubbles came up, only they were bigger. Joseph created another wave of water as it slapped Gardinia in the face. The Gardevoir used her psychic powers and made a giant wave. Blue ears started to appear from the bottom of the pool.

*Joseph if you don't tell me what's going on, I will drown you* She smirked.

Joseph looked at her and sighed. Lizzy was backing away from the pool now, until her back touched a wall.

Lucas emerged from the water breathing heavily. He put his paws infront of Gardinia, she shrieked losing control of the giant wave. Warm springwater started washing everyone in the room as they were tossed around.

The four made a sudden stop, Gardinia got up all wet and used her psychic powers against to move all the water back into the pool. Joseph and Yaotl got up with nervous looks. Lizzy had her ears covering her body the whole time.

*What is the meaning of all this* Gardinia put her hands on her hips, raising an eye at them.

*Well you see-*

*I was taking a break and I thought you would get mad, if you saw me in here, not working* Yaotl looked down and lightly swifted his feet to the left. Paws behind his back looking innocent.

Gardinia just looked at him and bursted out with laughter. The Lucario looked a little puzzled.

*All this drama, just because of a little break, Lucas your my friend, why would I be mad* She shook her head, trying to calm down.

Lucas smiled.

*So...everyone's cool now* Joseph asked twirling his fingers around. Lizzy slowly walked up to Lucas. He looked at her.

*I guess we...ARE* The Lopunny kicked Lucas into the pool with a big splash. Joseph was next and the impact made his skin sting. The Princess and the maid laughed.

Yaotl reached the surface grinning. He pulled Gardinia and Lizzy by the foot and into the pool. The four sent waves of soothing water at each other. They laughed with joy and happiness. The four friends went on for at least an hour until their arms were sore.

"I'm so tired of swing my arms around. Joseph said. He got out of the pool with a towel shivering. The Lucario and Lopunny came out of the pool shivering to, Lucas grabbed a towel wrapping himself with it, his hair looked at spikey. Lizzy grabbed her own and dried herself off. Lucas was shivering so Lizzy hugged him.

*Uh, Lizzy what are you doing* Yaotl looked at Gardinia hoping she didn't catch a glimsp of him and her. Luckly she wasn't.

*Just warming you up, but don't take it the wrong way, I'm just being a friend* He was warming up pretty fast, but then he felt something soft, it wasn't her fur or the towel. He slowly turned his head to his back trying to see what it was. When he did, Yaotl got nervous.

*Uh Lizzy thanks for keeping me warm and all, but I'll be fine* Yaotl told her. She nodded and released him. The Lucario was now speed walking towards the secret entrance. He pulled a candle stick and the wall opened up again.

Lucas was the first to walk through, once he was out of sight, the Lucario ran as fast as he could on his toes. Joseph, Lizzy, and Gardinia walked through with towels wrapped around them. The wall closed.

"Where did he go now? Joseph scratched his wet hair.

*I have no clue* Both the female Pokemon said.

…Catherine…

Catherine was sitting on the beach of Olivine City. She didn't have her mask since she threw it into the sea. She was waiting for her submarine Sharpedo to come. It had been a day, since she waited for iit to come back.

*The real Sharpedo''s must of thought it wasn't real so they ate it* She smirked.

Catherine decided to wait for at least a few more hours, if it didn't come back till then, she would call for an evac.

She got up and walked towards the city. Catherine stopped at a fruit stand, she bought a box of Strawberries and sat on a bench, savoring their sweetness.

*Molly if only you were here with me, you always loved strawberries* Molly always liked taking the green leaves off of them (calyx), Catherine didn't mind eating them with the calyx on.

…Flashback…

Two girls were sitting on a swing like bench, it was tied up to a apple tree that stood on top of a hill. A trailer stayed motionless in the distance with poor grass around it.

"Sis don't you ever get agitated about the green stuff on top of the strawberries? A girl smaller than the other asked.

"No, whats wrong with eating them with the calyx on them? The older sister said, taking a strawberry from a box.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. The little girl made a pouty face.

"Molly, whats the difference, its not gonna change its flavor or its color, its just gonna stay the same. Catherine laughed and bit the tip of the strawberry.

Molly looked above her and a apple fell. She put her hands on her head ready to block the apple from hitting her head...but it didn't.

Catherine caught the apple without even looking. "You see this apple. Catherine asked Molly. The little girl put her hands down and looked at the apple.

"Yea, what about it? She saw that it was yellow so it must have been sweet.

"Its yellow right that means its sweet, as for its cousins they are different in both color and texture, they each grow in different seasons and months of the year. Catherine slammed the apple on the tree trunk and lightly tapped the golden apple. It split. She gave one half to Molly and the other to herself.

Molly took a bite, she enjoyed the taste.

"So what your saying is that, if I grow strawberries in the winter, they won't have any of that green stuff! Molly took a strawberry out and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Sure, you can try that. Catherine rolled her eyes trying to hold back the laughter. They sat on the bench swingging back and forth.

…Present…

Catherine looked at the calyx and smiled.

"Vytalas? A voice called out.

Catherine looked around, hand ready on a Garchomp's Pokeball. It was until then that she saw who it was.

"Well look who it is again, its the cheerleader girl! Catherine looked at Autumn smirking. Angel was by the 6th gym. She just got her badge.

"Shut it, tomboy. Autumn snapped back and she gave shook her head at Catherine.

"Don't you have better things to do, like going to that pointless Pokemon League. Catherine got up from the bench, walking away with the strawberries.

"No, nothing but stopping you from reaching him. She took out a Pokeball.

"Please I don't feel like battling someone low as you, your not worth my time, also do you really want to start a fight in public. Besides I don't even know where your boyfriend is anymore. Catherine continued walking away. Autumn was blushing at the moment with a bit of rage.

Autumn gripped the Pokeball for a while, then put it away. Catherine was gone.

*What was I thinking, battling someone like her, but then again I have to defend Joseph* She walked away.

Autumn took out her violin from her backpack. She stared at it, remembering her and Joseph. She looked at her chest to see the half ice heart necklace gone.

*I should have never smashed it* Angel regretted it too. She was back on the road again to get her 7th gym badge in Mahogany.

*Its not the same anymore without him, everythings so boring now* Autumn kicked a rock. It tumbled into a tree with a stop.

*He better not be doing anything stupid now* She laughed at the thought. She wondered how long it would take for him to complete his mission.

*Maybe...maybe next time I meet him, I'll help him out* Autumn smiled at the sun, blocking the light with a hand. *We'll be back together again*

…Lucas…

Yaotl was outside of the castle, between it and the gates. He was watered the plants outside, they were all in rectangular pots with soil since they were in the clouds.

*I just had to look around and what do I see...I see her...her* Lucas punched himself in the face trying to forget the picture.

*I keep forgetting that in Aeragieas we are aloud to show our...private parts IF we want to, but she...* Lucas continued watering the plants trying to take his mind off of it.

He stopped when he saw a huge shadow forming around him. The Lucario turned around to see someone he least expected.

Zipper.

*Hey buddy Yaotl, how have you been, huh* Zipper tried reaching a hand through a steel bar, but the force field prevented him.

*Oh hello...Zipper* Yaotl tried acting polite, but knew he shouldn't have.

*Look I'm sssorry about what happened lassst night, it wasss my fault, ssso I want to make it up to you all* Zipper chuckled.

*I'm sorry Zipper, but the princess doesn't want you in here* Lucas told him and continued watering.

*I underssstand, I'm never on my bessst behavior anywaysss...* He paused for a while, but Yaotl didn't respond. *After what happened lassst night, I regretted everything, I wasss a fool* Zipper tried looking miserable, Lucas was still ignoring him. *Ahem, ssso I made Gardinia thisss friendssship braclet, can you pleassse take the time and give it to her* Zipper pulled a braclet out of his mouth with colorful betts on it. This time Yaotl look.

*You want me, to give it to her...* Lucas walked up to the gate, he looked to his left, the Regi's were only a few yards away, Zipper knew what he was thinking.

*Oh have mercy on me Yaotl...why don't you take the braclet and give it to her, tell Gardinia that you made it* The Banette winked at him and shook the braclet taunting him.

*...you sure* The Lucario squinted his eyes.

*Posssitive* He laughed and reached the braclet out until a purple barrier was revealed blocking it.

*...thanks* The Lucario stuck his hand out through the gate grabbing the braclet, suddenly Zipper tugged at his wrist.

*FOOL* Zipper grinned evily as always and went inside his body. Lucas pulled his hand back in the castle, braclet in paw. He tried fighting Zipper back with his aura, the two fought for control.

*Oh come on Yaotl let me jussst have control for at leassst 30 minutesss*

*N-never...I wont..* He collasped onto the cloudy floor fainted. He shut his body down for a few hours, so Zipper couldn't control him.

*Ah man, I wasss just gonna get him kicked out...ssstupid aura Pokemon* The Banette got out of the Lucario's body exhausted.

*I should find Jossseph, that way nobody will find me* He grinned and flew through the castle walls, with a unconscious Lucario outside.

Joseph continued his tour with Sloan. They were on the fourth floor of the castle.

"Sloan how many floors does this castle have? Joseph asked looking out the window. He could see the Pokemon of Aeragiaes down below like little dots moving around.

*six, there are six floors in the castle* They reached the end of a hallway was with a lever on a wall. He pulled it down with his jaws, and a staircase fell down.

The two climbed up to see a clean attic, everthing was dusted clean, couches were set around corners with glass tables in the middle. It was roomy, but the ceiling was kinda short. Sloan turned on a lamp illuminating the room.  
*I like coming here once in a while, its quiet just how I like it* The Dark Type stomped on a certain floor board as it was elevated up revealing a load of root beer. The Absol picked one up and threw it at Joseph, who fumbled it once, he caught the bottle.

*Don't tell anyone where my stash is* Sloan smiled and stomped the floor board back into place.

Joseph tried popping the cap off with the edge of a desk, until Sloan sliced it off clean, without the glass shattering. Joseph froze for a sec, then took a sip, savoring the sweet fizzy flavor.

Sloan walked towards a set of stairs that led up to the final floor. Joseph followed from behind.

A hatch block them from going up and the Absol used his blade on his head sliding around the outlines. The hatch made a "Click" and it opened up.

Warm air poured in, they walked up to be out in the open. Iron handle bars were around them in a circle, along with a pole in the middle that had a flag at the top. Two hands shaking was its logo.

"Roof, nice. Joseph looked down and felt like throwing up, of course he wasn't scared of skydiving because he had a parachute, but this was different, he was too high and he DIDN'T have a parachute.

*You afraid of heights* Sloan chuckled a little.

*Yes, don't need to remind me* Joseph stayed in the middle of the roof hugging the pole, sipping his root beer like a baby. Sloan was walking on the handle bars not showing fear.

*Sloan..your crazy* Joseph told him. He just smirked and got off calming Joseph down.

*Well I guess thats the end of the tour, it was nice meeting you Joseph* The Absol bowed.

*It was nice meeting you too Sloan...are you a daredevil* Joseph hugged the pole tighter. Sloan smiled.

*Maybe* He backed away towards the handle bars still looking at Joseph. He did a backflip sliding down the roof, decending to the cloudy ground.

*...show off* Joseph thought and walked back down the hatch, closing it. He walked back to the fourth floor pulling the lever up. The staircase went back up.

He started walking back to his room, remembering the way back.

As soon as he made a corner something hit him, he was getting cold now.

"What is this? Joseph leaned against a wall.

*Jossseph itsss me, you ssse Gardinia forgived me, ssso I'm gonna go to sssleep in your body, good day* Zipper said quickly, without Joseph question him anymore.

"Some how...I highly doubt that... Joseph scratched his chin and continued walking back to his room.

Lucas was lying down on the soft cloudy ground kissing it. The sun was going down. He'd put himself to sleep for at least seven hours from the afternoon up until now.

A giant green foot appeared infront of him. The person lifted the knocked out Lucario and stared at it. It roared in his face waking him up.

*What, whats going on-* Yaotl was looking into the eyes of anger.

A Tyranitar stood tall and sturdy with a set of armor in one arm glowing multiple colors, he glared at Yaotl for a moment grinding his teeth, then dropped him.

*G-Good morning W-Wrath* The Lucario stuttered and got up saluting to him. Wrath just shook his head.

*Has your brain gone to mush, its the evening* Wrath stomped his foot against, trotting away leaving a puzzled Lucario.

*Evening..if its the evening then...ZIPPER* He ran to the castle doors meeting Chub's and Crowler. Wrath had just walked in and was going up the stairs to talk to

*Wrath if you see a Banette, try and catch him, Gardinia's parents don't want him in here* Lucas told him as he was in a rush to find the annoying Banette.

*Will do I guess, since I'm meeting Gardinia* Wrath rolled his eyes.

Lucas dashed across the great halls of the castle with ninjask like speed. He didn't want Zipper infront of Gardinia's presence, not on his watch.

The Lucario eyes glowed blue, he was trying to seek out Zippers aura. He trailed a black line of aura, until it met to Josephs room.

He balled up his right paw and pounded the door. No one answered. Yaotl tried the doorknob, but it didn't turn. Finally as a last resort, he bashed it with his shoulder. Joseph was in bed sleeping.

*Joseph, wake up* Yaotl told him, he shook his on the shoulder's violently until he finally woke up.

"What is it? Joseph rubbed his eyes. Yaotl made a blue sphere and rammed it into his body. Joseph screamed in pain as Zipper came out.

*Great, you found me, but you can't catch me* Zipper flew out of the room phasing through walls. Joseph was confused as a Psyduck.

*Yaotl, whats going on* Joseph asked.

*Can't explain now* Was all he said, then dashed off.

Lucas pursuited Zipper following his aura, when finally the Banette was out in the open, Yaotl grinned and jumped at him. Suddenly Lizzy stepped out of a room with rolled up bed sheets. The Lucario collided with the startled Lopunny. The sheets flew in the air landing on Zipper.

*Ha, look at me I'm a GHOSSST Pokemon now...ok itsss not that funny* Zipper flew past them with the sheets covering him.

*No, I almost had him, sorry Lizzy* Yaotl got up from her and continued the chase. Lizzy was confused at what was happening, so she followed as well.

Wrath was in Gardinia's quarters. Kyrie, Syrus, and Gardinia were in the room, Wrath was presenting a set of armor to them.

*So what your saying is that this armor can protect you from your weaknesses* Syrus asked with an astonished.

*Yes Syrus, but only one weakness, so lets say...I'm a Normal and Flying Type, electric attacks won't hurt me, but ice and rock attacks will* Wrath started to put on the glowing set of armor fit for only his kind. He looked even more fierce, soldier like.  
*Well, I'll believe it when I see it -*

A Banette flew through the doors, finally they were kicked open with Yaotl and Lizzy behind.

*Get him* Yaotl yelled in everyones head. Zipper flew around laughing with excitment.

*What is the meaning of all this* Syrus got up from his chair, raising his spoon at Zipper blasting a pink beam. The Banette twirled dodging it.  
Zipper got infront of Gardinia and said. "Gardinia I apologize for my actionsss yessstarday, pleassse forgive me-*

Lizzy grabbed the Ghost Type from behind by suprise. *Now Lucas* She kicked him towards him and he caught the sucker.

Yaotl eyes flashed using Foresight, then charged up a Aura Sphere. He rammed it, but the banette went inside his body before it could even hit him. Instead the blue ball was flying towards Wrath.

*Uh-oh* Yaotl thought. It blasted the Rock/Dark Type in the chest armor. Wrath flinched as the ball tried breaking through, finally the attack subsided.

*...and thats how my armor works* Wrath grinned. The royal family stared at him with awe.

*It really does work, I can't believe it, this will give us an advantage over the corrupted, Wrath how did you-*

Yaotl was fighting Zipper from inside his body using his own aura, soon the Banette dropped out of his body passed out. The Lucario wipped sweat from his forehead.

*We got him* Yaotl raised a paw up at Lizzy and she high fived him.

*Ah yes, him, how did he get in here Lucas* Kyrie asked raising her left eye. Lucas felt the braclet in his shorts.

*I was...fooled* Yaotl looked down swifting his feet to the left like he did before. Lizzy stared at him and then at the Banette.

*I see, at least you got him, why don't you take that Banette back to Joseph so that he can-*

*Father he apologized to me...twice the Regi's told me, we should at least give him a second chance* Gardinia picked Zipper up with her Psychic powers, bringging him to her.

*B-but honey he's rude and annoying and-*

*We need to treat every Pokemon that we see like everyone else...even if they are rude, mean, annoying and...* She hovered her hands over the Banette releasing pink energy. Zipper started shivering, until his eyes opened up bloodshot red. *...creepy* She moved as he started to float up.

*Oh guesss who'sss back again, itsss me Zipper* He looked around the room with a menacing grin. *Gardinia'sss parentsss, I apologize for my actionsss yestarday, pleassse I promissse to be on my bessst behavior, give me another chance* Zipper knelted why in the air.

Kyrie and Syrus exchanged looks, then turned back to the Banette. *Zipper we accept your...apology* Syrus said.

*Thank you, you I promissse you* The Banette looked towards Yaotl and Lizzy nodding with a straight face. Yaotl wasn't sure if he really ment it.

*I guess we'll be going now...nice armor Wrath* Yaotl said looking at it, it had a small dent, but other than that looked pretty well forged.

The Tyranitar nodded and said. *Thank you for helping me deminstrating my work* He bowed and Lucas bowed back. Yaotl remembered the braclet, he didn't know whether to give it her or let Zipper give it to her.

*Zipper...* He slowly took the braclet from his blue shorts. Zipper floated to him.

*Yea* *H-here, you should give it to her, show Gardinia that your a friend* Yaotl managed a smile as he placed it in his hands. Zipper looked at it grinning.

*Thanksss buddy* He flew off back to the Princess showing her it. Lizzy and Yaotl continued walking away. The Lucario just looked down as he went.

*I saw what you did there Lucas, that was very kind...you like her don't you* The Lopunny hopped to his side smiling.

*Yea, I like Gardinia* He was blushing.

*Ah love, everyones trying to find it...looks like you got some competion with Zipper* She shook him on the shoulders making the Lucario'a cheeks even reder.

*I know, but she shouldn't be treated like a trophy* Yaotl shook his head smiling.

Lizzy hugged him tightly bringging warmth to his body. *I know you'll get her* She hopped away leaving him alone.

*I know, I will* He looked up and ran on to go do some work.

Joseph was in bed, trying to recover from that Aura Sphere attack Yaotl did.

"Yaotl...you there...anyone?


	28. Chapter 28: Oorah to Ashes

# 28 #  
A sharp fin appeared above the surface of the sea, slicing the ocean right through. The head rose up showing a yellow star on it. Only half of its body emerged, showing a Sharpedo.

*Glad this submarine was still in one piece* Catherine thought. She knew Vytalas was somewhere out in the ocean, but he would find his way back to her...some how.

She submerged back to the underwater base. The Sharpedo made a sudden stop after a while. A crane came down to pick the sub up. It stopped and the door from the Sharpedo opened up. Catherine walked out.

The Sharpedo had some scrapes of metal torn off, its engines were now smoking. The engineer's came in repairing the machine.

The Elite Officer went to the elevator.

*Once again another defeat, me and Joseph are tied, we both have two tablets, I have to get the 5th one* She pounded a button and the doors closed.

When Catherine got to her room, she took a shower first, taking her time cleaning off Wanda's saliva. When Catherine got out in fresh clothes, a black mist was floating around the room.

*How was your swim*She asked Vytalas giving a sly smile, he floated towards her.

*Great, just great I get my arm chopped off and I'm stuck in my mist form, until its healed...did you get the tablet* He went inside her.

*No, I didn't know where it was* Catherine sat on the couch, her laptop was shut off.

*Grrrr, we can't let the other one get away*

Catherine turned on her laptop to see where Joseph was. When she did there was no blue dot on the map.

*So where's Joseph* Vytalas asked looking through her eyes.

*I-I don't know the last time I seen him was when-* She stopped and tried not to think about being inside Wanda with him.

*WHEN* Vytalas urged her to go on.

*Uh...*

*Your hiding something from me...* The demon knew she was getting nervous, so he rummed through her memories. Catherine knew she was in trouble.

*Vytalas before you start yelling at me you should know that he-*

*YOU WERE WITH THE ENEMY ALL THIS TIME, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU SLEPT WITH HIM* Vytalas was enraged.

Catherine was in pain, suffering from his rage, he was in full berserk mode now, her heart felt like it was gonna burst, she tried to contain the screams. Catherine fell to the floor on her knee's.

*V-Vytalas please, he saved me from the Sharpedo's, at least-*

*YOU, could have let him fall into the ocean and cheat death at the same time, just because he saved you, doesn't mean you should have saved him*

*I-I'm sorry Vytalas* She slowly got up, her legs were like jelly now, to weak to even stand up, she grasped the couches arm pulling up onto it.

Vytalas remained quiet, trying to calm down. While Catherine was recovering.

Taking one last look at the laptops, the blue dot was still not there.

*Where did he go* She was so puzzled. Team Rocket inserted a tracking chip in his back teeth (molars), he may have found it.

Vytalas finally calmed down and said. *He's in Aeragiaes*

*Aeragiaes, whats that*

*Its where our enemys are hiding...like cowards, like the helpless Caterpies they are* Vytalas was putting alot of hatred in his voice.

*How do we get in* She was getting interested.

*We can't get in...yet* He chuckled.

"Yet?

…Joseph…

Joseph was in bed, Chanseys were healing him from that Aura Sphere Yaotl did to him. Using Soft-Boiled at once, two Chanseys eggs glowed golden yellow, eggs shapes floated towards him seeping inside his body. He glowed yellow with health. The Chanseys stopped to see him getting up.  
His back ached, but was able to stand up.  
"Thanks Chanseys." Joseph told them. They nodded with a smile, they left the room.

"Now where is Yaotl." He walked out, to see his team by the door.

"Hey everyone, how have yous been?" Tank, Alpha, Fungas, and Tricksy smiled and said. *Good* They now knew they could speak...only mentaly.

*I saw Chubs raiding the kitchen last night, that Snorlax can sure eat alot* Tank told Joseph with a nervous look.

*Me, Tricksy, and Fungas went outside to the city, its so nice here, its so great that I want to live here* Alpha said to Joseph, he did a backflip in the air showing how happy he was.

*Yea, I feel the same way about this place, but we have a job to do, maybe when this is all over and we compete in the Pokemon League, then we'll come back here* Joseph rubbed Alpha on the head, giving him hope.

Tricksy's ears twitched, she turned around to see a Slowking running up to them. Everyone else saw him.

"Joseph! Please come, the Princess Gardinia would like to have a word with you!" The Water/Psychic Type tripped over his foot landing on his face.

Joseph and his Pokemon came to his aid, helping him up.

"Don't need to be in such a rush, come on." The Slowking was embarressed and they all walked to Gardinia's quarters.

When they did Chato, Gardinia, Zipper, and Yaotl were there waiting.

"What is it Gardinia? Did you find another tablet?" Joseph asked looking at Yaotl, he rubbed his chest with a painful expression.

*Sorry* Was what Yaotl and Zipper.

Joseph nodded.

*Yes, you guessed right, here come* Joseph walked up to her, and she brought out a old map. The edges were ripped along with wrinkles, it was looking color.

*This map is...very old, how long-*

*36,843 years old* She quickly answered.

The 16 year old just bit his lip, and looked at her in the eyes saying. *How long has your family-*

*Joseph now is not the time to be asking about my family tree, we have more important matters* She waved a hand across the map carefully, stopping at where the frontier should be.

*Sorry* He looked at the location.

*Its not that far away, we should-*

*It IS that far away, its underground deep down where...Heatran is* Gardinia started to shiver a little with fright. Joseph gulped.

*So I'm gonna jumping over lava rocks or...*

*...yes...I suppose* Gardinia turned away sitting on her desk. She didn't want to put Joseph and his Pokemon in such a dangerous place.

The trainer looked at his Pokemon, who were waiting to get going.

*Alright, we'll get going* Joseph walked away, he turned his head to see Zipper and Yaotl still standing there by Gardinia.

"Uh, aren't you two coming?" Joseph asked.

*...me and Zipper have been thinking about Heatran and...we should stay here, to protect Gardinia* Yaotl told him, swipping his feet.

*But, you have an advantage against Heatran, he's a Steel Type, you should be able-*

*I don't want to lose him, sorry Joseph, hope you understand, as for Zipper, he decided to stay here...but I'm also very concerned about three of your Pokemon* Gardinia looked them and Tank shook his head.

*Princess please, I'm not helpless against Heatran, neither is Fungas, we should be allowed to go help Joseph, Alpha will protect Tricksy we'll-*  
*I'm sorry, but you, Fungas, and Tricksy won't last 5 minutes in Heatrans territory you'll have to stay here with us* Gardinia picked Tank, Fungas, and Tricksy up towards her, using her psychic powers, which took alot of energy.

*Then, I'm just stuck with two Pokemon, who's gonna help us* Joseph looked at Zipper, Yaotl, Tank, Fungas, and Tricksys Pokeballs.

She smiled and said. *My best fighters are outside waiting for yous, they won't let you down*

Joseph looked at the Banette. "You better be-"

*good I know, now get going before Vytalasss ssstealsss the tablet* The Banette shooed his claw at him and Joseph walked out the door.

The Joseph and Alpha followed the Slowking. As soon as they reached the castle doors where Chubs stood, Joseph was getting nervous.

*I bet their gonna disobey me* When Chubs opened the giant doors, there stood the most unexpected Pokemon.

A Typhlosion, Zangoose, Spiritomb, and a Drapion.

*Greetings Joseph, my name is Ignis* The Typhlosion bowed flaring up his neck. *This is Key, he likes to conserve everything* He patted the Spiritombs purple head, he just stood there not saying anything. *This is Swift, her claws are like sharpened daggers beware* The Zangoose smirked, lightly touching a plants stem, it sliced in half. *Meet the bulk of our team-*

*Vengeance, ha don't worry kid, if that Heatran comes anywhere near you, I'll just-*

*You'll do what poison him, you do know he's a Steel Type, you don't think before you act* Swift shook her head, while Vengeance snapped his claws with anger. Key spinned his head, making faint sounds of laughter.

*Hey, hey don't forget about me* A voice yelled in everyones heads. A yellow lighting bolt tail poked out between Ignis and Vengeance.

*Its me the one and only...Bolt who's got the volts* A Pikachu leapted into the air landing infront of his team. He crossed his arms showing electricity through his red cheeks, looking proud.

*I was just getting to him, Bolt here is the-*

*The most awesome, rad, and-*

*Cocky and short* Swift whispered in everyones head. They laughed besides Bolt, who just gave a mad face.

*Hey, I heard that* Bolt raised a fist at her. She just smirked.

*Anyways together, our team name is called...Oorah to Ashes* Ignis said. The team got together in a heroic pose. Ignis was in the front with blue flames blazing looking tough, Swift was by his side claws at ready, Vengeance was in the back flewing his arms and snapping. Key was on his tail raised up high, spinning his creepy face. Finally Bolt was on Vengeance head sending electricity everywhere.

*That..is so awesome* Joseph and Alpha were in awe at the moment. The team started blushing then disassembled.

Alpha walked up to Swift. *Hello Swift, my name is-* He stopped talking when suddenly he was pulled in by a hug.

*Well you are the most scariest Pokemon I have ever seen*

The Drapion picked Joseph up by his feet with his tail. *I don't listen to Swift that much, I usually go in and do my thing, and it turns out ok so-* He flipped Joseph in the air landing on his sturdy back. *Don't worry* Vengeance grinned.

The Spiritombs Keystone floated up towards Joseph. Once it was ontop of his head, he went inside his little stone. Joseph grabbed it, which was the size of apple.

"What is he doing now?" Joseph asked Ignis.

*He's looking through your memorise right now* The Typhlosion laughed which made his flames grow blue. The trainer just made a nervous look.

*Lets get going, we don't want to lose the tablet* Bolt said ziping away with lightning speed.

*BE-CAREFUL-OUT-THERE* The Regi's said.

*Don't worry we'll be back* Joseph told them, while smiling.

Ignis led them to a sky temple (They are in the sky, and its a temple so...), the inside was as big as a regular museum. Eight giant stone walls were in the room with different symbols from one another.

The Typhlosion walked up to a corner one, he knocked on it in a Rhythmn and then placed a hand on it. The wall glowed green, it splint open revealing a blue swirly portal.

*You first big guy, we don't know if you'll even fit* Swift told Vengeance who just shook his head. He bent down, then walked through the portal.

*Alright now its-* *My turn, to slow* Bolt jumped over Swifts head and into the portal, grinning. She felt like clawing him.

Joseph had Key in his pocket, he didn't know if he stopped reading his memorise or not.

*Now its my turn, see yous on the other side* Swift walked though disappearing.

Finally Ignis walked through giving a thumbs up.

Joseph took one last look behind him, and sighed. "I'll be back." He said then walked in.

The trainer landed a field of grass with a THUD, he was picked up by the legs, and knew it was Vengeance. He flipped in the air, landing on his purple back. Alpha came next.

*Ok kid, where to* Vengeance asked. Bolts head was in the ground stuck, Swift laughed and pulled him out. Ignis was by a tree, flat on his belly.

*Under the frontier which is...*

*That way* Key said rumbling in his pocket. Joseph took him out, amd he immediatly revealed his face. The Ghost/Dark Type floated towards a certain direction.

*Wow he talks* Bolt said keeping his grin. Swift kicked him back down. *What, he hasn't talked in a loooong time* The Pikachu rubbed his head.

*...how are you guys still mentaly talking to me, we're not in Aeragieas anymore* Joseph was puzzled.

*We're still talking because we have...* Ignis opened his mouth taking out a mouth guard (Its a thing that protects the teeth, boxers use them). Everyone, but Key took them out.

"Ok, now thats just gross, at least you don't have to wear one Key." Key smiled and continued leading the way. Bolt was jumping tree to tree showing off his speed.

*The things I have to put up with* Swift grabbed Bolt by the tail yanking him to a stop.

*Your just jealous, that I'm faster, cooler, noble, and-*

Swift threw him behind towards Vengeance snickering. *Annoying*

Joseph caught Bolt. *Thanks Joseph, she's just jealous of me thats all* The Pikachu looked at her and she swiped a claw at him.

*She wants me, just like all the other girls* Bolt raised an eye. Joseph didn't know how to react.

*You-*

*Oh, no kid, I was just joking, anyways, lets talk about you...did a girl catch your eye* Bolt got onto his shoulder waiting for his answer.

*Yes, and her name is Autumn, we're together but...*

*But she's long gone, I know, I know ha you'll see her again, hey Alpha nice to meet you, has anyone ever told you that you were horrifying* The Pikachu crossed his arms.

*Yes* Alpha said in Pokemon language, Joseph couldn't understand it.

*Gah, don't let it get to you, Vengeance here doesn't look friendly either right big guy* The Drapion turned his head in a 180°.

*I don't look friendly, why you* The Poison/Dark Type snapped at Josephs shoulder trying to get him, but Bolt leapted out of the way chuckling.

*Little brat* Vengeance snorted.

It was the afternoon when the Chanseys came to heal Joseph and now it was the evening the sky was turning purple and orange.

"When do yous think we'll set camp." The 16 year old asked. Ignis thought about it.

*What time do you usually go to bed*

Joseph facepalmed himself and said. "I'm not a kid, I was just asking IF we should."

Ignis laughed a little and said. *Well we do need to conserve our energy, so I guess...now* The Typhlosion whistled, which was hard with the mouth guard. Everyone stopped and started looking for a spot.

Swift slashed branches out of the way, until she found a nice clear ground, with a lake. *Everyone over here* She yelled in their heads. The team found her.

Vengeance grasped a tree trunk with his tail, then snapped it in half. He set it down in the middle for Swift to do her work. She cut off the top, and Vengeance threw it aside. Bolt went around collecting fruits and berries. Key was slept inside his stone, since there was really nothing he could do. When Swift was done making firewood, Ignis put them in a pile and spewed out a jet of red, orange hot fire. The campfire illuminated around them bringing warmth. Bolt already had a mountain of food, with the help of his speed.

Joseph sat down by the fire enjoying the warmth, Alpha sat by him gazing at it.

*Well here's the food, I picked what ever I could find* Bolt said grabbing an apple. Swift grabbed a banana slicing it into mini pieces. Vengeance was about to pick some, but Bolt got in his way.

*Woah big guy, I got something for you* Bolt grinned and ran behind a tree, he came back rolling two large sized watermelons. *Found them by the lake*

*Thanks, I guess your not such a pain after all* Vengeance said grabbing a melon. The Pikachu just flopped his ears down and sat by the fire, munching his apple.

Joseph looked around the fire to see a Pikachu, Typhlosion, Zangoose, Spiritomb, and a Drapion, beside Joseph was his Elite Pokemon Alpha.

"So...how did you all meet each other before, yous became a team?" Joseph asked. Bolt looked at Joseph giving a half smile, his red cheeks started showing electricity.

*Well Joseph first you gotta know that if I wasn't in this team, they would be nothing* Bolt got into a heroic pose, while his team were glaring at him hungry.

Swift pushed him down and said. *Big shot here wouldn't be here if WE hadn't saved his life* The Zangoose threw the banana peel on his face.

*Hey I saved your life before, don't forget that* The Pikachu shook the peel off and got up.

*First I met Vengeance here, when I cornered against two Cloysters, this was when I was a Quilava, basically I found a shiny pearl and they wanted it. There was nothing I could do until big guy came up and gave them a smack down. He obliterated them, sending the two flying, I asked to be his partner and what did you say* Ignis gave Vengeance the eye.

*No* The Drapion smiled.

*And what happened* The Typhlosion grinned.

*I was attacked by an Abomasnow and underestimated it, until you came along and saved me my hero...I could have finished him off* Vengeance snapped his claws in the air.

*Yea sure, anyways we met shy guy here, he was lonely so we took him with us, he never talks that much though* Ignis looked at the keystone. It remained still.

*As for Swift and Bolt they-*

*Oh, let me explain how we met, ahem one day-*

The Zangoose punched the Pikachu back down and said. *I think it will be better coming from me*

*I was in a fight against three Scythers, basically they thought their scythes were sharper than my claws, they were attacking me left and right, there was no way I could keep up with their speed, when suddenly-*

Bolt cut in saying. *I came out, shocking them all to a crisp, those ninjas couldn't handle my raw power, after that missy was so impresst in me that she practically begged me to tag along*

*Not quite sparky, I remember YOU asking ME, I wasn't helpless* Swift crossed her arms looking at the moon.

"So...what happened then?" Joseph asked, eating an orange.

*Well I stalked her-*

*YOU WERE STALKING ME* Swift was ready to stab Bolt, until his lightning shaped tail blocked it.

*I wasn't technically stalking you, I was looking after you* Bolt winked at her, and she slowly moved her razor sharp claws away, but never taking her eyes off of him. Bolt started talking again. *Anyways as I was looking after her, a swarm of Beedrills came out, we were in the forest, she found me and fought them off, thank you by the way. The Pikachu patted her on the back.

*I chipped the tip of their needles* She grinned.

Joseph was starting to get scared of Swift.

*Then finally, she saw that I was helpless, and she took me, we became great friends, am I right Swift* Bolt raised an eye at the Zangoose. She nodded.

*Very...interesting stories you four told me, uh..who came up with the name Oorah to Ashes and how did yous meet Gardinia* Joseph asked rubbing Alphas ear. He was asleep.

*I came up with Oorah, your welcome everyone* The Pikachu said pointing a finger at himself.

*I came up with Ashes, and together we combined the two, Oorah to Ashes, never say die right team* Ignis said looking at his squad. They all punched their hands in the air smiling, besides Key who was still sleeping. *The team went around helping innocent people, and Pokemon, although there were a few times trainers tried catching us, but we would always watch each others backs, Ignis is our leader* Vengeance said.

*Yea, I saved my kind from a group of baddies, did you know that a Meowth can actually talk* Bolt said with a serious face.

*Bolt no ones gonna believe that ok, sure we saved your kind, but theres no such thing as a talking Meowth only in Aeragiaes* The Drapion said laughing.

*I'm serious he actually talked with his mouth, like that Slowking*

Joseph didn't know whether to believe him or not, but anyways he was getting tired, the trainer yawned.  
*Tired, yea we should catch some zzz's, also we became very notice able to Gardinia and thats when she asked us for our help* Ignis said laying down. Everyone else nodded and layed down as well. The moon shined over the team, watching them sleep.

"Good night everyone." Joseph said.

*Good night* They replied back.

Morning came upon them, Joseph was still sleeping, he heard loud noises, it was like war was going on. He opened his eyes to see fire around him. Getting into a sitting position he looked around. Lightning was crackling through the woods, along with fire in the air. Alpha wasn't with him.

Joseph got up running through the fire, following where the action was taking place. His pants were charred, and had to stop drop and roll, when he was in the clear.

*Ignis on your six* Bolt told his leader, dodging a ice shard. The Pikachu let loose a shocking lighting bolt zapping a Glalie. It staggered, but flung its self at him. Ignis dropped to his stomach barely dodging a Water Gun attack from a Omastar. He rolled over as rocks wrapped aroumd him, using Rollout, the Omastar caught him but flinched. Swift and Key were up against a Metang and a Girafarig. The Steel/Psychic Type glowed white, charging at Swift. Key acting like a barrier, got in the way taking the hit.

*Thanks Key* Swift jumped jumped over his big purple head, slashing at the Metang. The Metang vibrated with pain, as the Girafarig lifted Swift up with its psychic powers. Key floated up shooting out a dark beam of negative energy, blasting the giraffe to the side.

Finally Alpha and Vengeance were fighting a boxing master Breloom. *Alright we are at a disadvantage Vengeance, what we need to do is-* Alpha was about to tell the Drapion his plan, but he was already going all out. The Drapion was lashing, swinging his tail and arms around at the Grass/Fighting Type trying to poison it. He was then caught off guard, the Breloom hopped on his tail and into the air, firing out his arms like springs. Vengeance was hit multiple times in the face, then he tumbled down.

*Gah, I can't-* Swift ducked under her opponents Metal Claw attack *believe your-* Her dagger like claws met the Metangs other claw. *over sized ego got in the way, like ALWAYS* She jumped in the air claws glowing white blue, then smashing them down on the Steel/Psychic Type. It was knocked out for good.

*Sorry* He said with a bit of sarcasm.

Alpha circled the Breloom looking for an opening, there was no sign of one. The boxer launched a punch, and Alpha bit its long springy arm, fangs bristling with ice spikes. Breloom quickly pulled his arm back along with Alpha, who clinged in. Drapion used his tail to grab the Brelooms legs while he was distracted. He laughed lifting him up, Alpha let go of his arm, landing on all four.

*I've got this Alpha, go help the others* Vengeance said injecting his victim with poison. Then he noticed something strange. The Breloom was looking healthier.

*You idiot* Swift rushed over slashing the Grass/Fighting Type. *Brelooms only get stronger when they are poisoned, of course you wouldn't know that* She made a final slash only it was a Shadow Claw leaving a black mist.

* It All* Vengeance slammed his tail down with anger, knocking out the unconscious Breloom.

Joseph found the team battling.

Ignis was pinned to a tree, by a thick blast of water. He grinned as he got up. *That won't stop me*

*Thats the spirit Ignis, NOW SWITCH* Bolt yelled in his head. The two switched to each others previous opponents. The Typhlosion curled up into a flaming wheel of death, rolling towards Glalie. The Omastar used Ancient Power, flying rocks at Bolt. The Pikachu skipped on each rock like it was game, leaping up into the sky, he electified himself with a Thunder, powering up his electric attacks. He dropped down at the Rock/Water Type enveloping himself in a swirling lightning projectile.

*Bombs away* He grinned as the attack collided with the Omastar. There was an explosion with smoke everywhere. The floating Glalie blew out a icy wind from his mouth trying to cool Ignis down. Too late, the Ice Type had a wide black line across his thick head. It stopped hovering and fell down with a THUD.

*Hot wheels* Ignis swipped his mouth with a finger smiling.

The Dark/Ghost Type was battling the Girafarig. Girafarig launched a rainbow beam of energy from between its ears, Key disappeared for a second, then reappearing behind his enemy using Faint Attack. He shot out another Dark Pulse attack at close range at the giraffes rear end, he laughed faintly as he watched the enemy fly away.

The smoke cleared up, revealing a Pikachu standing on the Omastar in a heroic pose.

*And thats how its done, everyone* Bolt looked around to see that the others defeated the Pokemon.

*Good work team now lets get back to Joseph* Ignis said turning around to see the trainer. He was astonished.

"That was awesome!" Joseph yelled out. Team Oorah to Ashes just blushed.

"I mean the way Bolt electricuted himself to super charge his electric attacks brilliant, the way Swift slammed her claws against the Metang, that was smashing, and Key how he dodged an attack using Faint Attack...wow."

*Well Joseph-* Bolt stretched *we're the pro's, don't mean to brag, but-* He stared at his teammates, who were glaring at him. He knew he would get his butt handed to him. *...I'll tell you later* The Pikachu winked.

"What happened, why did they suddenly start attacking yous* Joseph asked, what kind of Pokemon would just randomly pick a fight.

*We don't-*

The fainted Pokemon were then zapped, one by one by a red beam. A trainer appeared from behind a tree with a sad expression, like he was gonna cry.

"I thought they were wild, my mistake sorry!" The trainer ran off searching for a P.C.

*Theres your answer* Vengeance said roaring.

"I guess he wasn't even commanding them, huh...we should get going before more trainers show up." Joseph suggested. They nodded their heads in approval.

They were back on the move to the Battle Frontier, Joseph wondered how they were gonna go underground, maybe a mine would be there, maybe another secret passage, when will he ever see Autumn again. He sighed.

*You say me back there right, the way I bombed that Omastar, amazing right* Bolt was bragging about the squad.

*Me,me,me,me,me,I,I,I,I,I, its all about you isn't it Bolt, the world doesn't revolve around you* Swift told him swipping a claw. He smirked.

*Look don't be jealous Swift, I know you want to be just like me, admit it* He close to her face grinning. She stared at him squinting her eyes.

*I don't need to be a short, cocky, over confident, annoying, yellow bellied, with a super charged ego, and is a douche-*

*Woah, woah calm down Swift, you don't need to say that last word* Bolt wacked his tail on her head, making her growl.

*I'm gonna say it*

*You wouldn't*

*I will*

*No*

*...douchebag* She made a sly smile. Bolt froze, he slowly looked at Joseph who was on Vengeance back.

*D-Did y-you hear her, she just...she just-* The Pikachu jumped at Josephs arms curling up into a ball crying. The 16 year old made a puzzled face. "Is he gonna-"

*He'll be fine* His four teammates said smiling.

Alpha looked at the Zangoose tilting his head. She looked at him and pointed at Bolt, then started mimicking him, pretending to cry. That only made Bolt cry even louder.

*I'm gonna need a new shirt* Joseph thought.


	29. Chapter 29: The Delay

# 29 #  
The sounds of hammering iron steel plates, vibrated through the air. Sparks flew as Wrath was slammed his hammer down. Two perfectly made chest plates layed on a wooden table. A gold colored Mismagius was carrying a bucket full of crystals, it was like a light show in it as they blinked with multiple colors.

*How many sets of armor do we need to make Wrath* The Ghost Type asked dumping the bucket on the table.

*As much as we can make, the king and queen wants us to measure the people, Yaotl and Lizzy are on it* He took out three iron ingots from his vault, then placed them in a circular bowl large enough for them. The Tyranitar put a lid on it and then placed in his cooking forge, for them to melt.

*I don't think, I'm gonna have enough xeon's to enchant the armors, maybe about 10 sets, but no more* Mismagius floated away searching the vault.

*We'll send...that Aggron to get more, Tank right, go fetch him Mistress* Wrath smashed his hand, but didn't pull away since it didn't even hurt. Forging for 12,000 years makes you forget about the pain after a long while.

His assistant nodded, going outside towards the castle. She saw Yaotl and Lizzy with long measuring sticks. The Lucario was trying to measure a Dragonite, who was way to tall.

When she made it to the gates, the Regi's blocked it.

*STATE-YOUR-BUSINESS* The Regi's said at once.

*I need to speak to Tank, Josephs Pokemon*

*PROCEED* They disassembled making way for her, Mistress went up to the door greeting Chubs, he scratched his belly yawning.

*Hello, Chubs, do you know where Tank is, its important*

The Snorlax placed his giant paw to his mouth, trying to think of the last time he saw him. *I believe I saw him with the rest of his friends, going to the backyard*

She thanked him, and was off to get him.

The hallways were like a never ending maze. When she approached the backyard door, it immediately busted open with a thick foot. A Aggron, Parasect, and Zorua came out, along with a Sudowoodo. She quickly dashed out of their way.

*You can't go Tank, Fungas, and Tricksy you three can't go, Princess Gardinia doesn't want yous interfering with Heatran, listen* The Sudowoodo tried blocking their path.

*We're not helpless Jonsey, please we'll be fine* Tricksy told him. The others nodded in approval.

*B-But-*

They didn't even notice Mistress, so she got in their way by suprise.

*Hello Tank, I would like to have a word with you if-*

*Sorry lady, but we're down to go help Joseph* Was his answer, the friends walked right passed her. Mistress couldn't let him get away, so her red spheres on her chest emitted a blue light beaming him in the back. He couldn't move. *What is the meaning of all this* Tank asked, slowly moving his eyes towards the Ghost Type.

*I need you to get me some materials, its very important that you get these-*

*Theres nothing that you can do to make me get what you want, we're going to help Joseph and thats final* Tank struggled to break free from the Hex, but couldn't move a muscle.

*Aeragiaes will fall if you don't get the stuff I need, if you really want to help Joseph, then help me insure that Aeragiaes doesn't crumble* She said with annoyance, it was like trying to get a stubborn brat listen to reason.

The three thought about it, Jonsey was thinking about what he was gonna tell Gardinia if she found out they were leaving.

They came to a conclusion.

*What is it that you require* He asked politly.

She smiled, satisfied, she released the spell and brought out a glowing crystal from under her hat. Tank tripped with a thud.

*This is what I need, they are called Xeno's, which are found at Gyarados Lake by Mahogany, buried, I will give you a large gourd (not the fruit) for them, meet me at the blacksmiths shop* Mistress flew away, happy that her message got through.

*Alright, lets go gang* Tank said getting on back on feet.

Jonsey the Sudowoodo, decided to go tell the princess that they were going to help Mistress. When the team got to the blacksmiths shop, Wrath was leaning a giant cylinder container, it was about a foot tall than him.

*Hello...Tank, I trust that you will get what I need, am I right* Wrath glared at him with dagger like eyes. The Aggron just took the gourd without even looking at him, the Tyranitar grabbed his arm, firmly.

*You did hear me* He said clutching his other fist.

*Yes* Was his answer, then yanked his arm away, strapping the gourd onto his back like a wasteland traveler. Mistress led them to the portals, since they didn't really know the whole place. When everyone got to the temple she went to a mossy stone, the Mismagius tapped it with the point of her witch hat. It glowed purple and split open revealing a teal portal.

*Ok, you three remember, Mahogany, Gyarados Lake, Tank I will give you the directions...* She rummed through her thoughts and zapped him in the head, transfering the coordinates. He felt a slight buzz, but nodded.

*I fill the gourd to the very top, we promise-*

*WAIT FOR US* A person screamed in their head. All heads turned towards the entrance of the temple, only to see two Pokemon sprinting.

A Vaporeon and Flygon came, the Vaporeon easily ran through with agility, luckly since the temple was so huge, the Flygon just walked through without ducking.

*Hello my name is Sapphire-* The Water Type just tackled Tank down to the floor, he slid the gourd to his side just in time. *Whats yours* She asked rubbing her nose against his, smiling. He blushed.

*T-Tank, your very friendly* The Aggron patted her on head, she hummed.

*I'm always friendly, but get on my bad side and your facing the wrath of death* She grinned scaring him a little. Tricksy tapped her on the leg and she turned smiling at the little one.

*Why hello, aren't you the cutest Pokemon I've seen, whats your-*

The Dragon/Ground Type picked her up by the tail, face to face with his weakness. *There's no time to be introducing ourselves Sapphire, we don't have that much time* He threw her into the portal like a ragdoll, the Flygon knew he was in trouble now.

*Whats is-*

*Storm, now get moving* The Flygon picked Fungas and Tricksy up and bent down entering the portal, Tank got up and slung the gourd back on. If Mistress could wave good bye she would, but unfortunately she didn't have any arms.

The Aggron nodded to her and walked through, seeing nothing but a bluish and green light.

…Joseph…

The tree's whistled by the slight breeze of the wind. An annoying presence was disturbing the forest. Something yellow with big pointy black tipped ears. Its lightning shaped tail sparked with thousands of volts. Bolt

*So how far are we capt, I want to get into the real action, I gonna go all Hitmonchan on Heatran, POW, BAM, BOOM-*

The Zangoose slammed her claw down on his head, so hard that his feet were embedded into the ground. *BANG* She said laughing.

"It shouldn't be that far, Olivine is close to it, so we should be close to it too" Joseph pulled his feet out from the ground.

Team Oorah to Ashes continued their journey, onward with Bolt becoming more pumped up with his future battle with the mighty Heatran.  
Hours passed and they still haven't seen the Frontier until...

*Are we there yet* Bolt asked, he's been repeating it ever since then.

*NO* His team yelled out in his head. They felt like knocking himout, then buring him underneath the ground.

Joseph looked more closely at where they were going, up ahead he saw a red and white colored dome along with many others, in the distance. *Yes, we're here* He sprinted forward along with Bolt, who was excited.

As soon as the trainer passed a dozen more trees, he was blocked by another trainer, who was a girl.

"Hello, my name is Carly, now come on lets battle" She smiled taking out a Pokeball and backing away.

"Look...Carly I don't have time to battle, I'm in a rush right now, sorry" He denied, and ran pass her, she frowned, then saw the team following him. She saw Vengeance who was scared of his bruth strength, Key was frightening because of his creepy appearance, Swift claws made her jump, and Ignis flared as he ran on all fours, but Bolt...made her happy.

"Sparky!" She cried out running at him, he stopped to look at her.

*Sparky, I'm Sparky-* Bolt was bear hugged by the girl, with love. He couldn't breath. *look, kid, I'm not the Pikachu your looking for ok* He told her mentally. She screamed dropping him. Bolt got up and dashed off, catching up with his team.

*What happened back there* Vengeance asked.

*Nothing, I'm just a chick magnet thats all* The Pikachu replied grinning. The Drapion just shook his head trying to keep a straight face.

As they approached their destination, the dome was getting bigger and bigger. More trainers appeared, until it was like a crowd.

"Alright we're here, now what?" Joseph asked Key, he swirled his head around getting glares.

*Over here-*

"Hey aren't you that guy from Ecruteak City...Joseph right?"

"Yea, I saw you and that Aggron battling it out against all kinds of trainers!"

"You should sign up for the tournament-*

"Already on it!" A kid at age 10 shouted out, the boy ran to the dome, excited that Joseph was going to battle again.

Everyone started blabbering about Joseph, the line cheered that Joseph was joining the tournament. He was getting nervous, the trainer ran to the dome, trying to stop the kid. The 10 year old breached through the doors and ito the lobby.

"Stop! I can't enter!" Joseph sprinted as fast as he could, finally as soon as he went through the doors, the kid was already by a Nurse Joy.

"Awe, man I forgot I need Joseph Pokedex to enter" The boy snapped his fingers in disappointment. Joseph dumbly remembered that it required his Pokedex to enter. He sighed in relief.

*That was a close-*

His Pokedex dropped from his jacket, landing on the ground, the boy saw it and made a dash for it with hope. Joseph swung his hand out, but was too late, it was grabbed, it was scanned, he was in.

"Here you go, I'll be rooting for you" The boy said giving back his Pokedex, then left. Joseph ran up to the Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, I can't compete in the tournament please take me out of the list" Joseph told her with a pale face.

"Nope, sorry your already signed in no take backs" She walked away to a mic, and spoke through it. "Entrys are now closed, please enter the arena!".

*Thats ok, I can just skip it and find the tablet-*

"If you do not attend the tournament, and you are already signed up, I will have security come searching for you!" With that said, Joseph froze.  
*This isn't good* He thought. Trainers started flooding through the lobby and were heading towards the entrance to the arena. Team Oorah to Ashes finally came in, seeing Joseph on the floor grasping his hair. Ignis walked up to him and said.

*What happened Joseph, did that boy-*

"Yes...yes he did"

*We can always just-*

"No we can't" Joseph got up walking towards the entrance, his Pokemon were nervouss, they didn't want to abandon their mission for a...tournament. Bolt seemed a bit over joyed.

The Pikachu leapted onto Josephs shoulder. *What are we waiting for lets get GO, OORAH TO ASHES AWAY* Bolt shouted in everyones head. They all gave a weak cry battle cry, following the other trainers.

The entrance was long and dark, but at the end was a bright light, the hallway echoed with cheers of people.

*Hope this doesn't take long* Joseph crossed his fingers, then looked around to remember that there were others...alot of them.

When the trainers reached the end, everything became clear again with shining warm light, the dome's roof was open, all around them roars of screaming people made them all nervous. The air vibrated.

There was a big screen at the far top to the left of where Joseph was, it went on in an instant showing a man with wavy black hair in a grey suit and tie.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dan Smith, I will be your host for this years tournament-"

"Along with me as well ladies and...gentlemen" A young women zoomed appeared, wearing a black dress with diamond and saphhire earrings, her hair was blonde and flowwing. All the male trainers and audience were in awe, Joseph shook his head not even aroused.

*Autumns better*

"This here is Jessica Winters, WE will be your hosts for this years tournament, now I will display the challengers on this screen, look carefully at who your battling because you will only look once. This will be a 2v2 battle so choose wisely" Dan said pressing a button. The screen flipped to the other side, trainers in card shaped pictures popped onto the screen. There hundreds of them.

*This is gonna take forever* Ignis said to Joseph. The trainer nodded.

Joseph saw where he was, he was up against a guy whos hair was way to long, so long that it covered his face.

*I'm against...him* Joseph looked around only to see the guy staring right at him through the mob of trainers, just glaring at him through his hair.

*...Ok...*

The cards on the screen flipped, numbers appeared, two would always repeat, along with different colors. (Ex: 2-blue 2-blue would go second in the blue dome, 2-red 2-red would go second in the red dome).

"Alright everyone go to your assigned colored domes, have fun" Dan smiled and the screen shut off. The trainers scattered around going to their assigned domes, Joseph was lifted onto Vengeance back so that he wouldn't get caught in the crowd. The mysterious opponent kept staring at him as he walked. Joseph was going to a yellow dome.

*We have to beat this guy quickly, he's creeping me out* Joseph told Vengeance mentally.

*Should I go all out on his Pokemon, then* The Drapion asked staring down on Josephs opponent.

*Vengeance, no your not going into battle, you don't think before you act* Swift said to him crossing her arms.

When they reached their dome, seats were lined up on the ground, while the entire audience was above them on the sides. Two trainers stood in the middle on each side taking their place.

All the other trainers at their Pokemon inside their Pokeballs, besides Joseph since he didn't catch them, but they couldn't be captured by anyone else unless they allowed them to. Joseph was second to go.

*So who are you going to pick Joseph* Bolt asked wackying his tail in his face, trying to get his attention.

*Bolt not now, I gotta think*

The two trainers battled it out, while Joseph tried thinking. Alpha had the fasted reflexes, Vengeance was the strongest, Swift was the deadliest in close combat, Ignis was great in endurance espically against Water Types, even though it was his weakness, and Key was like a shield,...but Bolt.

*Bolt you wanna go out there* He asked the Pikachu.

*Joseph you know the answer to that* He replied giving his biggest grin yet. The team was shocked.

*Your sending HIM out* They yelled at Joseph with anger, Alpha wasn't suprised, he couldn't talk mentally since he didn't have the blue mouthguards, but he could hear.

*Look, I saw what he did back there when that trainer attacked yous, he powered up his moves by electricuting himself* Bolt gave a proud expression.

*Fine...so who else are you going to pick* Swift asked giving Bolt dagger like eyes, the Pikachu stuck his tongue out.

*Ignis, you ok with going with Bolt* Joseph looked at the Typhlosion, his back neck flared with intense blue flames.

*Sure, Bolt remember that move that we practiced* Ignis smirked and the Pikachu knew what he was talking about, and nodded.

*Move* Joseph wondered.

The two trainers that finished their battle, with a red head claming victorious. Soon another screen from the walls went on revealing the same persons.

"Just a reminder, if you lose a match you will be put into the losers bracket, don't worry you still have a chance to redeem yourself" Jessica said, the loser smiled as he walked away with hope.

"Next up is Joseph _! Dam shouted into the mic, Joseph rose from his seat and the audience and crowd roared with excitement. Bolt got onto Josephs shoulder with Ignis behind him as they walked to one end of the dome.

"And his opponent Andrew _! Jessica said this time. The creepy looking trainer rose from his seat taking his place on the opposite side of the field.

"Now...chose your Pokemon!

Andrew took out two tiny Pokeballs from between his fingers and threw them as they grew into their full sizes, releasing the Pokemon from within.

A Shedinja and lightning rod shaped Pokemon appeared, glowing with pure plasma and electricity.

*Rotom, one of my arch rivals* Bolt said in Josephs head.

Just when Ignis and Bolt were gonna set foot onto the field it started to go down. Rotom teleported back to Andrews side, while Shedinja remained hovering.

"Whats going on" Joseph wondered. The field closed up for a moment, then reappeared with half ice and half land. Joseph got the land and Andrew got the ice. Bolt and Ignis stepped onto the new field.

"Some times the arena will change into different biomes, now let the battle begin!" Dan finally said as the battle kicked off.

"Do I need to command yous or-"

"Shedinja Mind Reader on Typhlosion" Andrew finally spoke. The Bug/Ghost Type beamed its halo at Ignis, he wasn't fast enough to dodge it.

*No we've got this Joseph* Ignis told him, and spewed a blazing pyro stream at the Shedinja. Something unexpected happened. A supernatural force field blocked the attack, repelling it.

*How is this possible* He thought.

Bolts tail turned silver, using Iron Tail. He charged at the imobile Pokemon, only to see it disappear and miss.

*How in the-*

"Now Rotom Confuse Ray!" Rotom replaced his partners place chuckling infront of the puzzled Pikachu, he raised his arms in the air, producing a lime colored orb. It swirled around Bolts head making him dizzy, as he slide on the ice.

*This isn't good* Ignis rolled himself up into a blaze, rolling towards Rotom melting the ice into warm water. The Electric/Ghost Type saw this and teleported away.

*Missed* The Typhlosion couldn't let his hatred get the best of him, so me flipped back onto his feet skidding to a hault. Bolt layed on his yellow belly still dizzy. Ignis picked him up, slapping his comrade in the face. His eyes stopped swirling as it went back to normal.

*What was that for* He asked rubbing his red pouches.

"Shadow Ball you two!" Rotom got to Shedinjas side combining his Shadow Ball with his to make a even more powerful version of it.

*Its time to do the move* Ignis rolled up into his wheel form with Bolt tucked into his belly. He gave it his all speeding up as fast as he could with intense blue flames. The Pikachu electricuted him and the Typhlosion who was using Flame Wheel. Together they made the Electric Frying Wheel.

"What are they doing?" Andrew had never seen this before his recent battles.

The Shadow Ball was finished, and was launched at the two.

*Brace for impact* Ignis told Bolt, who kept the electricity coming. The force of the negative sphere stopped the electric flaming wheel, until an explosion occured.

"They can't survive that" Andrew crossed his fingers. A second later blue flames appeared out of the smoke, revealing the two still in motion. Ignis was in pain right now, but knew he couldn't give up after all that work they did. The attack struck true at the Shedinja, its Wonder Guard didn't know whether to prevent it or not since it was also a Fire attack. The Shedinja fainted in an instant as soon as it was touched by a lick of fire.

*Now they only need to get that Rotom* Joseph said to himself.

"Rotom Ominous Wind on them both, avenge Shedinja!" Andrew shouted out in anger. Rotom nodded and started spinning until it was like a toothpick, purple gusts of wind whirled around the place. Water was whipped up into the air surrounding his foes.

The Typhlosion wasn't looking to good, he charged at the Rotom with every bit of strength he had left. The Fire Type was relentlessly pushed back by the wind, but finally grasped the Rotom squeezing him to a stop. The water fell down from the sky splashing on him, as it sizzled off his skin.

*Now* Ignis told Bolt. The Pikachu's tail glowed silver, he rushed up slamming his tail on the Rotom making him vibrate with pain. Ignis spew out flames hosing him down. The Rotom disappeared out of panic.

*We're not done with you yet* Bolt was vigorously looking around for him. A yellow like flashed above them, and the audience were in awe.

The Rotom was high in the sky spinning around madly with thunderclouds forming around, blue thunder crackled. The black clouds were now becoming a swirling funnel vortex. Soon a lightning bolt was shot down on Ignis surging him with over a thousand volts of shocking electricity. He tried to endure it, but gave a weak cry and tumbled to the icey floor fainted.

*Ignis, I will take my rival down, look out Rotom because I'm coming for-* Another lightning bolt struck Bolt this time, even though it wasn't effective, it still hurt as much as a regular Thunderbolt.

*Now how do you take down, someone that is high in the sky...* The Pikachu shook his head and slapped his tail onto the ground. The clouds were starting to touch the ground floor, water was immediately sucked right in.

*Unless...* Bolt leapted in as everyone was shocked at what the Pikachu was doing. "Giving up so early huh, I knew it-"

Andrew stopped talking when the black tornado was broken, wind pushed against everyones hair, making them in tangles. Bolt had zapped a beam of thunder straight through the middle of the tornado, upward at the controller. The Rotom couldn't handle so much electricity so it soon become a red glowing disco ball. After a while, the Electric/Ghost Type released a wave of energy, it overloaded its self in making it a EMP bomb. Bolt braced himself when the red wave struck him, and everyone around, the energy vibrated him, making his ears whobble back and forth. Soon the Rotom decended to the field water, and ice falling along with him. It landed in a slushy pond of crushed ice.

*Its...all...over now* Bolt grinned and started walking to his leader Ignis, but suddenly the Rotom got up. He was caught by the element of suprise when an Electro Ball was thrown at him. The Pikachu was struck downward, teeth clutched together, as he did the best to endure it. Everyone was astonished at how the Rotom could still be standing, even Andrew.

*Don't...know when to q-quit do you h-huh...alright* Bolt slowly turned around feeling every bit of his body aching. The Rotom was also in pain, as his body looked like it was fading away.

"Rotom Electro Ball combined with Shadow Ball!" Andrew knew this was to much, but the battle had to end soon or else. Rotom knew as well, so he raised his lightning bolt shaped arms up concentrating on his move. Both the sphere took the form of a lime green sphere with a black orb in the middle, his body flashed for a second then tossed it.

"Bolt...SWALLOW IT!" Joseph shouted out, Bolt was confused, sure it was an Electric attack, but also a Ghost Type move.

The other trainers and the audience gasped, was his Pokemon really gonna do it? Bolt opened his mouth thinking *Is this gonna hurt or-*

The sphere went inside Bolts mouth as he gulped it down, his stomach rumbled. *Now what do I do-* He started to belch out a dark cloud, his red pouches were turning black, zapping out black sparks, his entire tail was turning black and so was his body, until he was a pure dark Pikachu.

"Bolt you know what to do" Joseph said grinning. The Pikachu smiled and charged at Rotom, with increased speed, he was recharged.

"R-Rotom use Shock Wave" The Rotom tried mustering every bit of energy, but only made a light zap, the newly more powerful version of Bolt absorbed it and was enveloped in a shadowy field. His attack was true, once the attack was executed the Rotom flew making a crater, when it hit a wall, fainted. Bolt stopped from exhaustion now, sure he felt powerful, but power always comes with a price. The dark black color flowed right out of him leaving him back to his current stat.

*T-that was awesome...I have got to do that with Key* Bolt told Joseph, then fell to his knee's fatigued.

The screen went back on. "That was the one of the most epic, most exciting, most thrilling battle of the year, never before have I seen a Pikachu swallow and attack and become a shadow Pikachu. Amazing! Joseph I bet that was just the appetizer, now you will be giving us the main course at your next battle! Andrew that was astonishing to see your Rotom take so many hits, but in the end you lost, don't worry you still have a chance to redeem yourself. Joseph you may rest your Pokemon, and proceed" Dan said with a thousand people cheering.

*H-How, did I do capt* Bolt asked Joseph grinning, then slowly crawled to his leader Ignis. He was still knocked out.

"You were beast" Joseph gave him a thumbs up, Vengeance came over lifting Ignis onto his back as they went to the Pokemon Center. Joseph picked the Pikachu up and onto his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head to the Zangoose, she smiled and said. *You may be cocky, and have a massive ego, but you always pull through, even though I'm frustrated of your actions* She patted the Pikachu's head.

*I never give up, I'm never over, until I say its over* Bolt rested on Josephs shoulder, closed his eyes sleeping.

Andrew returned his Pokemon, mad at how he lost, he walked away to the other side to go wait in the losers lobby.

When the team got to the P.C., the Chanseys took both Bolt and Ignis in, while Joseph sat on a bench looking at a flat screen on the wall. It was showing how a red Gyarados was on a rampage in a lake by Mahogany.

*I'm so far behind, I only got five badges, and I bet Autumns getting her seventh one just now* Joseph wanted to be in the Pokemon League with Autumn, but he also needed to help Aeragiaes from the corrupted.

The trainer sat there thinking about Autumn, how she was doing, is she ok, he wanted to see her again, until just then he saw her in the screen. Many tourists were running to Gyarados Lake, and Autumn was caught in the crowd.

*No way, she's already there, that red Gyarados better not hurt her* He gripped the edge of the bench, until his knuckles turned white.

After a while, the Chanseys came back with the Typhlosion and Pikachu on stretches. The Fire and Electric Type got off, feeling better than ever.

*Did we win* Ignis asked Joseph.

He nodded smiling. *We sure did, if only you were still standing, you would have seen what Bolt did*

*Ignis, I felt powerful, I was like fully recharged at the moment, my whole body was all...black, Key we have to do that sometime* Bolt looked at the Spiritomb, who just swirled his head around.

"Now we advance to the next round, I have to decide who to pick now" Joseph thought about it. Vengeance snapped his claws showing his power, Swift stood there shaking her head at Bolt, he wanted to go again. Then Joseph looked at Alpha.

"Alpha I want you to go next, with-"

The screen flipped to another side revealing the remaining contestants, a hundred trainers remained victorious, while the other half lost. Joseph looked closely at the big screen to see someone familiar.

Ness, and he was going against him.

*HE'S in it too* Joseph was nervous, for a second.

*Joseph you look suprised, what is-*

"Vengeance your with Alpha, don't be afraid to be gentle on his Pokemon" Joseph looked at the Drapions eyes.

*I never am gentle, so thats not a problem* Vengeance was grinning. Alpha stood by Josephs side sharing his hatred against Ness.

"We'll beat him out of this tournament Alpha, he's gonna pay the ultimate price, for trying to take Tank from us"

Alpha growled at Nesses picture.  
"Go all out on him Alpha, but be careful, his Pokemon will do what ever it takes to win" Alpha nodded.

*I will not hesitate to sink my fangs into him* Alpha thought.

The team walked away back into the lobby, to face another battle that awaited them, Joseph was supposed to battle in the red dome, third. His heart was racing and he knew Ness was getting pumped as well.

"Lets not lose to him" He said to the team.

Authors Note: Sorry about the big delay, I just wanted to relax since, I had almost a week off from school, so here I'am again, being a senoir is hard, but I'm getting there. Like I said before, I will finish what I started so don't worry if theres no updates, there will be one. ^_^


	30. Chapter 30: Defeat

# 30 #  
Autumn was astonished to see a red scaled Gyarados, it seemed more powerful, then its other relatives. This one was causing a storm, trees were thrown into the wind, because of the harsh winds. Lightning struck the ground setting ablaze what ever that dared to touch, not even the pouring rain could stop it.

*If only Joseph was here, he could take this monster down* She grinded her teeth. "Well he's not"

Other trainers were battling this force of evil, but it only made things worser. Autumn just saw a Snorlax get wipped out completely by a Water Pulse attack, no matter how thick the guys belly was.

She tried calming it down with Sing from Cloud, she just couldn't make it loud.

People were starting to evacuate, familys couldn't stay since their houses weren't strong enough to withstand the force of the storm. A few waterspouts were created, thick and swirly with alot of sheer power.

"This is John Wetburn on P.A.C. News, we are here observing a red Gyarados that is wreaking havoc on everything around Mahogany. Is there no one that can stop this madness-"

Autumn took the mic from the man and started talking. "Yes there is a person that can stop this monster, his name is Joseph, if you can hear me people up here need you to stop this Gyarados. Drop whatever your doing and come here quick, its-"

A tree was flung towards the news reporters van, the camera guy dropped the camera flat on the floor, screen cracked. Trainers were running away, admitting defeat.

The Water/Flying Type roared with power going back to causing destruction. Autumn stood her ground. She pressed all her Pokeballs buttons, letting the team out. Harmony, Avenger, Vinci, and Chiller, Cloud was already in the sky firing blue and yellow flames down.

"We have to hold him off, until Joseph gets here or at least someone with more firepower comes" She told them, they knew the consequences.

"Alright everyone, let him have it!" She shouted like a commander giving out orders. Avenger was a Marowak now, experinced enough for both long range attacks and close range combat.

Vinci whipped his tail at the Gyarados sending an electrical wave. It struck the water zapping the monster with a thousand volts. It turned towards Vinci shooting a gush of water at his opponent. Chiller got infront of him creating a pink glass wall, making Reflecting the attack right back. The Water/Flying Type was irritated now, he was sick of these weaklings.

He thrashed around in the water causing tsunami's, the watersprouts hetched a ride onto one of them, and was heading towards the team.

Cloud came down flapping her enormous wings on it, it only slowed the wave down, but never stop it. Everyone moved behind the leftover trees as the tsunami went past them. When it was over they came out.

*This is not gonna end well*

Avenger threw his bone at sea serpent, while Harmony used Focus Energy getting pumped for his next move. The bone slammed against its jaw, even though the Gyarados was bigger it still packed a punch. A razor tooth came out, he was pissed.

"Woah, Avenger that was a bit to violent" She saw the tooth splash making a big ripple. The Marowak shook his head disapproving.

Now the serpent was giving it his all, he leapted up into the air then came back down making an even bigger tsunami, her doom was infront of her.

Cloud came down lifting her up, she returned her other Pokemon so that they couldn't get squashed by the gigantuous wave. They still couldn't escape the wave, it was like no matter how high they went, it would just catch up.

*We're dead* She thought, losing hope.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the clouds, it was getting bigger and bigger as it came down. A giant orange arm came out grabbing the Altaria. She struggled to break free, but couldn't.

*What is this* Autumn was confused.

Then she saw something fly towards them, the sun was orange and purple.

…Vytalas…

"So where are these...Corrupted Pokemon exactly?" Catherine asked Vytalas. They were in Blackhorn City, she just flew a jet there.

*In that cave over there* Vytalas slowly turned his host head to side, towards the 8th gym leaders gym.

"But thats the Dragons den, where the gym leader goes to-"

*Just get in* He demanded, she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to the back of the gym, where a walkway was stretched out, one end to the other.

Torches illuminated the cave with bright blue licks of flames. A house stood on four strong steel support beams that were planted on the sea floor. *In there is where we'll find our allies, you'll have to fight your way through there* Vytalas was getting so eager to have their own army, he wanted to crush Aeragiaes, until the last Pokemon of pure heart was destroyed.

*Why are they in here, if its so guarded* She asked mentally, Catherine didn't know if they alone.

*Once Arecus and Cygnus trapped Giratina in the distortion world, Chato sealed the corrupted within here. I couldn't free them because I didn't have a host...until now*

She bit her lip, and started walking towards the house on a sturdy bridge made of wooden planks.

*These Corrupted Pokemon will they, obey us, well what I mean is me, will they take me seriously* She said choosing her words carefully.

*Yes, once they see you as my host, they will stand ready for OUR orders, but we need to choose our battle strategy*

The two crossed the bridge and Catherine went into stealth mode, like a ninja she peeked around every corner, this was just her luck. No one was outside of the house. She walked up to windows, it was transparent. Catherine saw an old man meditating inside with at least six bodyguards.

She pressed a Pokeballs button, releasing a Duscolpes. Catherine told it to knockout the six men, then put the man to sleep. It nodded turning invisible. Catherine waited outside tapping on the wooden floorboards. Finally her Pokemon came back nodding. She returned the Ghost Type and walked in.

The guards were all in one corner knocked out of their wits, the old man leaned against a wall snoring.

*Now what*

*Go to that Dratini statue where that old man was at, and twist the tail*

She walked up to it, placing her hands on the cold tail of the Dragon Type, then suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. The doors were flung open revealing Clair the 8th gym leader of Blackhorn, her blue hair whipped back, and her face terrified at what she saw.

"Master!" She looked at the girl, then at her master. Anger started to fill inside her. "You dare enter the Dragons den without permission! You will be punished!" The Dragon Type specialist threw out a Pokeball and a Dragonair came swirling around in a coil.

"Ice Beam!" Dragonair created a light blue orb on its horn, then zapped a chilling beam at her. Catherine did a cart wheel dodging it, then tossed a Pokeball. Garchomp came out screeching out loud.

"Dragon Claw"

"Dragon Tail"

The two collided, Garchomp was getting the early led, because of his strength, then the Dragonair wrapped around the Dragon/Ground Types giant fin, slithering up to his neck, stranggling him helpless.

Catherine grindded her teeth nervous. Garchomp bit its serpent like body, and it retreated back to its trainer. The Dragon/Ground Type snorted, then blew out a dark blue beam, blasting Clairs Dragonair.

Dragonair tried blocking the attack from minor damage using its tail, it worked but the pain stayed with her.

"You should have never came here" Clarie told her opponent.

"Finish this Garchomp!" Catherine shouted out, her Pokemon nodded charging a white sphere in its mouth. Claries Dragonair didn't hesitate to wait, she lunged at the enemy coiling around his legs, making him trip.

The Hyper Beam was shot up at the roof creating a huge gap. He was tired now, but then again couldn't give up.

"Garchomp!" She threw the Dragon/Ground Type. He kicked the Dragon Type away catching the stone with a his single talon and started glowing, once his trainer touched her stone wrist ring. He was now in his reaper form.

"What is this!?" Clarie said, she had never seen this before. "Don't worry about it, NOW finish them!" Catherine commanded, her Garchomp raised its scythes in the air as they emitted blue aura, then back down lashing out two big green flaming X's. Claries Dragonair tried pairing the blows, only to her suprise that she was thrown back at her trainer. The two bursted through the doors landing in the ocean.

*Quick bring out the CORRUPTED* Vyatals shouted in her head. She dashed back to the Dratini statue twisting the tail. The statue slid back revealing a ladder down below. Catherine left her Garchomp at the top incase that blasted gym leader came back, then slid down the ladder, without burning her hands. A short hall was extended out showing a wall with three buttons on it. She ran towards it, torches blazing, but it wasn't her that was moving now, it was Vytalas. He laughed in her head.

*This is great, we're gonna become the most powerful team in the world, aside from Arceus and Cygnus, we'll over throw everyone* He said horaesly.

Vytalas who was now in control, pushed the three buttons in a certain order, and finally muttered a speech in a language Catherine didn't even understand. When he was done, Catherine was given full control again.

*Now our army awaits our command*

The wall opened up as it slid down to the ground. When the entrance was opened it was pure darkness in the room.

"Hello?" She said, nothing came.

"Vytalas is with me so-"

A pair of red and dark blue eyes glowed through the darkness, finally a foot stepped into the bright light that the torches illuminated. This monster was standing on its toes like a Lucario. The creature started walking towards her, she tried to act fearless, until the whole figure revealed its self.

*Oh-Arceus* She had wide eyes now, a cold chill ran down her spine.

There stood before them was a Lucario, its face bristled with black thorns on its cheeks and head. The Fighting/Steel Type entire body emitted a black aura. He grinned evily and his forearms grew out steel blades, sharp enough to decapitate a mans head off, slice a sheet of glass without shattering it.A million other eyes glowed in the shallow room, hungrey their revenge.

*What do we do now* She asked not being able to take her eyes off the demon Lucario.

*We go to war of course* Vytalas smiled inside Catherines head.

…Joseph…

Joseph walked away to the red dome to face Ness. He was supposed to go third, Alpha bared his fangs switching them from, Fire Fang to Thunder Fang to Ice Fang, he was working on Poison Fang. Alpha was a Bite Pokemon afterall. Vengeance flexed his long tail and arms, snapping his claws. When he made it to his dome, a battle was already raging on. A Ludicolo and Jigglypuff were battling against a Ninetails and Ambipom.

The Jigglypuff was singing out loud, powering up the dancing Water/Grass Type. The other Normal Type was on the Ninetails back tails ready. When they got close to the Ludicolo, it stopped dancing, unleashing a high pressured blast of water, knocking the Fire Type out.

*Guy sure likes dancing* Joseph smiled and sat down on the bench. The battle raged on with Ambipom claming victoriuos, defeating the Jigglypuff then finishing off Ludicolo with two Focus Punches.

The second battle began and Josephs heart was racing, he just wanted to battle Ness so badly for some reason, not because of Tank.

The battle raged on for at least one hour and ½, until a trainer with a Charizard won. The Fire Type and trainer walked away with the loser in the loser bracket, who could still redeem him/her self.

"You two ready!" Joseph shouted at the Mightyena and Drapion. The two showed off their strength to the audience. Alpha got onto Vengeance tail and was catapulted into the air flipping, his tail glowed silver and once he was about to land onto the ground, the Elite Pokemon balanced on it. There was a crator, everyone was in awe.

All eyes turned towards the opposite side where Joseph was, at the very end was the mosy annoying, cocky, over confident, stuck up asshole, of a jerk. Josephs rival Ness.

"Impressive, whatever happened to Tank, I thought that guy ment something to you!" Ness shouted across the field. Alpha showed his fangs ready to strike.

"He's taking a break for now, didn't want strain him too much" Joseph lied.

"I was really hoping to embarress him and you at the same time, oh well at least I can humiliate you" Ness gave a grim smile, then threw two Pokeballs. His Machamp came out flexing, and...two possessed swords?

"What is that!?" Joseph had never seen a Pokemon like that, the two swords crossed each other in an X, just floating.

"This is a Doublade, I thought since you got that little fox thing from a different region, then I should get a Pokemon from another region as well. Now Machamp draw your swords!" The Superpower Pokemon grabbed the handles sheathing, them from their scabbards. He twirled the two swords in his front hands, while his back hands were bare fisted.

*He's using my strategy and making it his own, like when I use Fungas as body armor, he's using them as weapons* Joseph bit his tongue, nervous.

"You scared or what" Ness taunted.

"Alpha and Vengeance stand for battle!" The two got onto the field. It had a bunch of rocks and boulders that were scattered about.

The screen went on with a timer.

3, the Machomp was sharpening up one blade with the other. He was getting pumped.

2, Alpha snapped his keen agonizing fangs, people flinched at the penetrating sound. Vengeance slammed his tail at the ground, vibrating the air.

1, The three sprinted at each other.

"0!" The audience yelled out. Machamp jumped in the air twirling like a ballerina swords stretched out, Vengeance fended the slashes and lashes, arms crossed like an X. Alpha slid below the Machamp, paws skidding rocks away. He leapted up locking his fangs into one of the swords, teeth ablazed.

The sword popped out of his wielders hand, as if someone was pulling it with telekinesis. Alpha was hovered away with it.

*Swords alive, this is messed up* Vengeance said to Joseph mentally.

He was blocking the slices and dices, sparks flew off his scales. The Drapion just couldn't find an opening. He was tricked, the Machamp tossed the sword in the air, and Vengeance grasped him by the shoulders, snappers firm.

The Fighting Type grabbed the sword with his amazing angle ability, then pounded the butt of the sword on his head. He released the grip, roaring in pain.

The other half of Doublade was in the air, Alpha held on for dear life growling. Finally the Steel/Ghost Type did some flips, flinging him down.

His tail glowed silver again and repeated the move, he did before, but this time his tail landed on the Machamps neck. The Mightyena grinned, bouncing off.

*Thanks* Vengeance told his partner, he injected the foe with poison, face turning green with illness. The sword dropped out of his hand and reunited with his fellow brother/sister.

"We've got him now! Let him have it!" "Counter!" Ness ordered. He wasn't gonna lose now, no to him again.

Vengeance's claws glowed purple dripping with more venom, Alpha opened his jaws that were purple, but no poison liquids. The two attacked Nesses Machamp, but he was protected by a yellow and orange field. Both Dark Types were sent back, Alpha landed on his belly groaning, the attack he was about to do was to powerful, so it doubled, making him faint.

*Alpha..no...* The Drapion slowly got up, glaring at the Machamp, he was still standing.

Vengeance got up immediately, he was gone finish the job, once and for all. The Poison/Dark Type readyed his move again, this time drawing power from his anger. Machamp raised his arms trying to pair the blows, but couldn't. He got jabbed in the torso, then uppercutted in the chin.

*Serves you right* He looked towards the Doublade now. Its pink eyes stared at him back.

Vengeance ran at the possessed sword and the two swords flew towards him as well. They ignited with flames, and the Drapion pinched the tip of them. The fire burned his claws, but it didn't hurt.

He used all his strength throwing them in the air, the two looked like spinning pyro saws. Vengeance gulped and then catapulted himself up towards them, by slamming his strong and sturdy tail.

*What are you doing* Swift thought, there was no way he could beat the two.

His pincers glowed blue with aura (Brick Break), once he got to both the swords height, the claws pounded them, never stopping. They pummleted down leting their weight do the work. Vengeance landed after the twins did, both swords were sinked deep into the crust of the earth.

The flames died out, their eyes slowly closed. Vengeance was gasping for air now, exhausted.

*We did it, we defeated-*

The swords eyes opened up again shooting out a white beam of energy, they combined their strength knocking Vengeance down. He roared as the beam was penetrating his scales.

*This can't be* His team said at once. He tried enduring it, all he could do was lay on the ground, being blasted. After a while the attack stopped, the Drapion remained motionless unable to move, he was knocked out for the count.

"Vengeance...Alpha..." Joseph muttered as he saw that there was no hope to win this battle. Ness stared at his possed Pokemon grinning.

"I did it...I DID IT! Ness started cheering, his two swords stayed awake for few moments until the flat scren came on, then they fainted.

Silence started going around, no one spoke, all they heard was Ness in a hyper active frenzy of excitement. He had completed his task.

Dan was on the flat screen sighing then spoke. "This is a horrble defeat for Joseph, his Pokemon gave it their all, but couldn't withstand the raw power of the Doublade from Kalos. Joseph I'm sorry, you have to go to the losers bracket, don't worry folks Joseph can still redeem himself!"

The audience remained quiet under their celebritys huge defeat. Joseph returned Alpha and Team Oorah to Ashes came to help their team member. *I can't believe you went all out on them* Swift was both angry and depressed at Vengeance. He let his guard down.

Joseph was just as deranged and irritated as Swift. Joseph could hear the sounds of Nesses insults and cheering.

*Just you wait kid, we'll be back* He told himself.

…Tank…

Storm was in the air flying as fast as he could. Fungas, Tricksy, and Sapphire were on his back so they couldn't slow him down. Tank was on earths surface running, since Storm didn't have the strength to lift a Pokemon that weighed almost half a ton. The gourd remained on his back.

The two were headed towards Gyarados Lake to get the Xeon's needed for the armor that Wrath was making.

*How long will it take us to reach this place* Storm asked mentally, Sapphire and Storm had the mouthguards, but Fungas, Tricksy and Tank didn't, although they could speak to ones that did have them.

*About another day, then we'll make it-*

*Another day is to long we have to find a better way, Wrath and Mistress are counting on us* Storm fluttered his wings to a holt and landed infront of the Steel/Rock Type.

*We could build a sled and a slingshot* Sapphire suggested. The Flygon and Aggron looked at each other then at a tree.

Two hours later. Two big trees were tied together with vines that the Parasect made, it was strong, flexable and stretchy. Tank made a tree's trunk into a bobsled with vines tied to Storms tail. He gave a thumbs up to the Dragon/Ground Type. He nodded and put all his weight on the stretchy vine.

*You ready* Storm asked, the vines stretched to at least 40 yards.

*You know it* The Steel/Rock Type grinned with joy, he was gonna be flying at sonic speeds soon.

A few more yards and they would be launched.

*A few more...* The Flygon pushing the wind forward with his wings.

*Your gonna snap the vines, release it-*

The vines couldn't stand the force anymore, Storm immediatley was hurled at the speed of light now. Tank gripped the holes he made for holding on. The Aggron was now hovering above the tree's, his heart was racing, he felt alive now.

*So this is what its like flying in the skys, this is so extreme* He roared in the laughter.

*It is, the feeling of flying makes you think, you can do anything* Storm complimented, the two had smiles. Fungas, and Tricksy held onto each other for dear life now, while the Vaporeons face was being pulled to the side, her cheeks flapped.

*WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS* She screamed in the insane Pokemons heads.

Storms wings kept them at bay, maintaining the exact speed they were going. Minutes turned into hours, his wings were getting tired. Tank was getting sick, he threw up two times leaving a trail of stomach food.

*I thought this would work, but it turns out it isn't* Tricksy said.

The sun was already setting, when ever they stared at the sun it was like a yellow light chasing them.

*Me too, looks like it didn't -*

*Is that a tsunami we're-* Sapphire was about to warn them, but it was too late, Storm went into the huge wave holding his breath, his passengers gripped his wings. Tanks bobsled was tipped over, he tumbled onto the ground before entering the wave. The gourd started filling up with water.

*Water, I hate drowning in Water* His body was being raised up high to the top of the tsunami, until it looked like he was surfing it. A giant shadow flew in the clouds, it was alot bigger than Storm. It had antennas and looked like it was holding something.

The mysterious creature came down, revealing a cream colored belly, orange skin, and green wings. Its antennas whished back and forth. The creature was a Dragonite, and it was holding Autumn and Cloud.

*AUTUMN* He was glad to see her again. Storm came through the other side of the wave, soaking wet, a Gyarados stood tall in a lake that looked like it was partially empty.

*We were never informed to expect a Gyaradoses here, this ones red for no reason* Fungas told Sapphire. They all stared upon the mighty red scaled Gyarados.

*We just have to battle it* Storms claws turned red and he swipped at the Gyarados from a distance. Three slashes were projected at the Water/Flying with an explosion.

*Time to go in* Sapphire jumped off his back skydiving. She created a icey rollercoaster and slid around the red serpent. Fungas started charging his Solarbeam move, a bulb of light appeared on his back. Tricksy launched Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, negative energy after negative energy.

The Aggron surfed the wave, until the Dragonite came infront of him. It charged towards it at almost a thousand miles per hour. Tank jumped off grabbing the Dragon/Flying Types tail in the nick of time.

Autumn turned her head around, her face expression turned from worried to joy.

"Tank! I can believe-"

The Dragonite busted through the tsunami reducing it into a giant splash. It was demolished.

Once they came back out into the open hair, Autumns hair was dripping and in tangles. She didn't care, Tank was here so Joseph must have been here too.

The battle raged on, Sapphire just froze the Gyarados entire body, as it flailed like its previous form. Fungas fired the energy from the sun at its face.

*We're gonna need more firepower* Sapphire saw that nothing was working, it only made the serpent angrier.

*How about another Dragon Type* Storm looked towards the Dragonite, she was went down setting Cloud, Autumn, and Tank down, and finally collided with the Gyarados. The ice shattered on impact. Two gigantous monster faced each other.

Gyarados wasn't that moble since, the water around them was almost depleted. Dragonite slid a right hook punch, knocking a few teeth out, and finally choke holding the serpent.

Storm flew down, tail glowing green with aura, it slapped the red scaley monster in the face. It shrieked like a banshee, after a bit of beating, the monster stopped eyes swirling.

*There he's finished, now lets get the Xeon's* The Flygon flew down to the shores, he started digging up around it. Crystals blinked multiple colors, to see the outside again.

Tank patted Autumn on the back and ran to his allies side grabbing the crystals and stuffing them inside the gourd. The others came to help as well. Autumn and Cloud were confused.

"Whats going on here, first yous come out of no where and save us, thank you Dragonite-" The Dragon/Flying Type smiled glad to help. "-then you ignore me and act like everythings ok, what are you doing with those crystals anyway?" She walked over returning Cloud.

*Look human, we're on a serious mission right now, so we can't afford anymore delays* Storm told her mentally. She was suprised, mostly only Ghost and Psychic Types could speak through the mind.

"Well can I at least know where Joseph is?" She asked politly.

*Hes at Aeragiaes-*

Storm shoved her. *Your not supposed to tell her that*

*Well maybe she's misses him, and really wants to meet him, once Joseph gets back* Sapphire shot back, and turned her head away, with a poudy face.

"Can I come with yous?" Autumn saw that the gourd was almost full, with hundreda of thousands of Xeons.

The Flygon sighed and then looked at Tank. *What do you think*

He turned his attention towards Josephs girlfriend. She looked serious. Tank walked towards her and placed his two powerful hand on her shoulders. *Yes* He told him.

*He says yes* Storm told her and she smiled.

"Great when do we leave* She was over joyed on the inside, but remained cool on the outside.

Fungas just placed another Xeon in the gourd, which filled it up. Sapphire placed the cap on. *Now* Tank picked the gourd up, which was light to him, then flinged it over his shoulders.

"So how we getting to this place?" Angel asked, never had she heard of place named Aeragiaes.

*First we need to find you a ride, I saw that Altaria of yours is she able to fly again* Storm asked.

"No..." She turned towards the Dragonite. "But that Dragonite can. Hey can you give me a lift!"The Dragon/Flying Type nodded pleased to be of a service.

*We leave now, get aboard her*

The Dragonite flew towards Autumn, lifting onto her onto the females neck. Tank wouldn't be able to keep up, so he was also given a ride, she was strong enough to carry him.

"Hey Tank does Joseph miss me?" She made depressed face.

He grinned nodding.

"I knew he did"

*And we'll all be together again* Tank thought, and the Dragons were off as the sun came down.

Authors note: Wow, 30th chapter, can't believe I did it. Thank yous for the views, I will update more so don't panic if I don't. Also there is this new story that I've been working on, its named Sapphire. You'll have to read it to experince it. ;-). I think some of yous will like it, some of yous...meh your opinons I'm not gonna judge.

Thank you all for coming this far, and I will see yous in the next chapter! ^_^


End file.
